To Win My Beloved Kaoru
by TennyoAkana
Summary: When Kaoru was a baby her father had promised her to be married to a family so that they would produce a strong heir. However, things have happened. Kaoru fell in love with Kenshin. As he with her. When they found out none is happy. Especially Battousai
1. Marriage: Kaoru's Fate Is Sealed Almost

Kassie: Hey everyone it's me Kassie! It's been awhile since I've been on FFNET because I got my account removed for writing a lemon. ;;; But I'm back now and I'm going to be working on new stories and some old ones as well! So you just sit back and enjoy and tell me what you think okies? Bye bye!

Viper: Jeez…it's been awhile since I've been out here but, Kassie doesn't own RK or any thing else for that matter!

* * *

17 years earlier

* * *

" But I don't like this Kyoushiro!" Hana cried to her husband as she held her young daughter Kaoru in her arms. Her husband looked at her and just said,

" We must. If we want to keep the Kamiya bloodline strong. Kaoru _must _marry a samurai a powerful one at that!"

Hana sighed and said, " Dear husband…please re-think this! You're signing away your daughter! YOUR daughter!"

"…Enough."

" But!"

" Enough. We will speak no more of this and that is final Hana." Hana felt like crying. She knew her husband was a good man and she also knew he was just doing this for the good of the family. But that didn't change the fact that she HATED this! She wanted her daughter to fall in love with someone then marry them! Not the other way around if that way was even possible! She knew some girls who were forced into marriage and she knew that they hated the men they were chained to.

" Kyoushiro…if I may I would like you to make an agreement within that contract." She told him not giving up as her honey eyes held deep determination. Kyoushiro looked at his wife and finally gave in.

" Yes what is it?"

" If Kaoru is to fall in love with someone other than the Behito's boy…then she may marry that man instead of him."

"…"

" And of course they must bear a child son or daughter to carry on the family legacy."

"…Hana…"

" You already said yes dear." She reminded him pleasantly.

" I wasn't going to say no I was going to add more to it."

"Oh?"

" Yes." Hana began to feel a little uncomfortable with Kaoru in one arm so she adjusted her to the other arm she then looked at her husband.

" Will you tell me?" She asked. He grinned. _'Oh dear…' _She thought to herself. His sapphire eyes gleamed in the dim light from the moon.

" He must love her in return then." She blinked.

"…!"

" Yes. It must be an equal love. Not one sided." Hana smiled gratefully. And this time tears did come down. But they were tears of joy.

"…I'm not quite done yet…" He said softly. Hana looked at him.

" What?"

"…Their love must be PROVEN…not fake like she could have a friend act like her lover…it must be proven."

" Proven? How?" She asked.

" That is something…that they must figure out." Hana sighed and said,

" Marriage…"

" Marriage?" He asked blinking.

" Yes. They must be wed if they love each other."

"…Very well…" He went to his dojo where he lit a candle and he began to write out the agreement on the school. Kaoru cooed slightly within her mother's arms. Hana comforted her as Kaoru opened her sapphire eyes and looked at her mother.

"Ma…ka…" Hana smiled.

" It's alright dear…go back to sleep…" She then kissed Kaoru's forehead. Kaoru whimpered slightly as her mother's warmth began to engulf her causing her to feel very tired all of a sudden. She soon fell asleep.

A few minutes went by in silence as Kyoushiro then said softly, " I'm finished…" Hana looked at him and smiled slightly, " Really?"

" Yes…I just need her print and everything will be complete…" Hana carefully handed Kaoru to him and he held her to him and carefully took the black ink and placed her tiny hand into it and then put it on the scroll and gently pressed and held. A few seconds later he handed her back to her mother who began to clean off the black ink. Kyoushiro then gave the paper his own stamp of approval and gently placed the scroll down as he went to wash his thumb. When he came back he had his jacket on and was ready to go out.

" I'll be going to the Behito's now." Hana nodded.

" Alright…" He kissed her on the lips softly then kissed Kaoru on the forehead. " Don't worry dear it will all work out. I'm sure of it." He then walked out of the dojo and got on an old house and began to ride. It would take a least two nights to get there. Hana watched him leave when he was out of sight she then said softly,

" Oh dear you misunderstood me…I _know_ things will work out." She then giggled to herself as she went inside of the dojo and made sure the doors were tightly locked.

* * *

Present

* * *

" Kamiya Kaoru?" A young man asked. He was close to 6 feet tall had a muscular structure, wavy thick brown hair that shined in sunlight, at the moment it was put into a messy ponytail. He had olive green eyes that hid a tingle of mystery. His name was Aoi.

" Yes that's right. She is your fiancée Aoi."

"…Do you have a picture of her?"

" No. But you'll see her soon enough anyway. You're going to her dojo in a week or less."

" Ah…she have better be good enough for me father." Aoi said with a cocky voice. " I mean after all I AM a Behito." His father laughed with him.

" That's right! A pure blood! Not a dirty little thing! We must make sure that she is worth our family name!" And so they began to plan.

* * *

Amber eyes watched her carefully. The moon was perfect for her skin. It made it glow making it demand for his attention. Which of course it got. Kaoru lay asleep on her futon as Kenshin, or rather Battousai watched her with lustful eyes. Her braid laid upon her pillow. Her face was angelic as if kami himself had painted it.

" Kaoru…" His dark but silkily voice whispered her name. Kaoru lightly twitched but that was it. He smirked. Her look at her more. Her cover was around her waist where her arms lay by the side.

Her yukata was open wide enough to slow off her cleavage. Growing more daring he licked two of his fingers and then placed them on her chest. Her body twitched but that was all. _'Oro…thank kami-sama she's a sound sleeper…I would like to have kids someday…' _He thought to himself. He then began to slowly trail the wetness of his fingers between the valleys of her breasts that caused the cold air to nip at Kaoru's skin. Her body was then cold Kaoru's breasts' nipples then went hard and could be shown on her yukata. Battousai smirked when he heard her let out a moan.

" Do you like that Kaoru…?" He whispered in his sexy tone. Kaoru just moaned still enjoying his little touches. He smirked more thinking, _'Do you enjoy that toishii? That's nothing…just wait…someday…I'll touch you more than this…I'll touch you like no man ever has and ever **will**…because you Kaoru are mine and mine alone…and I won't let any man have you…' _Battousai looked at her more closely. He wanted to kiss her breasts not just barely touch them. And he hated the way Rurouni wouldn't let him think anything bad about Kaoru. And they weren't bad damnit they were perfectly natural! Look at her curves! Hell once in awhile he even caught Sanosuke looking at her when she bent down to pick up something. Of course so did Megumi and well…what happened Megumi took care of it. And somehow he knew that whatever that vixen could do to that rooster head whatever he did to him would be a cakewalk.

Battousai narrowed his eyes. The Rurouni was coming to. _'Damnit…' _He thought. He quietly got up and looked at Kaoru for one last time. He was going to get her. There was no doubt about that. Even if the damn Rurouni put up a fight…Kaoru was going to be theirs. She'll be theirs' to see, touch, kiss, love. He reached down and picked up her soft hand and kissed it.

" Sleep well my little Kaoru…" As soon as he put her hand down. He was gone as if he was never here.

* * *

Kassie: I'm sorry it was short everyone. But please bear with me. The chapters will get much longer along the way. For now it's short! . Please leave a review! I need at least two to update! 


	2. I Want Your Love

Kassie: Hey everyone:) Thank you for reviewing for my story! It means lots to us right Viper?

Viper:...Can we just start on the damn chapter already?

Kassie:...Sure...V.V

* * *

Kenshin grumbled to Battousai as he walked in the market area. Kaoru earlier had asked him to go get some food since Sano and Yahiko did an all-nighter food drive. Of course he accepted. He walked in the heavy crowds looking around for the things on his mind. Of course there was something else on his mind too.

_'I can't believe you did that to Kaoru-dono!"_ Kenshin yelled within their mind to his other half. Battousai just shrugged. Mission: Keep-Rurouni-From-Knowing-Nightly-Adventures-With-Kaoru had failed.

**_'You wanted to do it._' ** Kenshin twitched and stated to him.

_'That maybe true but what if Kaoru-dono woke up huh?' _Battousai didn't answer that one. 

_'Jeez...I should just be happy that you didn't hump her leg like a dog...'_ Sweatdropping Battousai replied back to that with,

**'Only in your sick and twisted mind Rurouni...'** Kenshin twitched and said, out loud...

" MY SICK AND TWISTED MIND!" He then sweatdropped and blushed in embarrassment when he realized that he didn't JUST say that to Battousai.

" Oro...sumimasen...sessha didn't mean that...that he didn't..." He said to the people staring at him oddly. He then bowed apologetically. And that was how his shopping trip went.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

" Left stroke." Kaoru said. Kaoru and Yahiko were in a middle of a training lesson. Kaoru was leaning on her bokken as she gave Yahiko different strokes. Yahiko had beads of sweat running down his face. With a grunt and a comment about ugly women he did what his sensei had told him to do. _'He's improving...'_ Kaoru thought to herself, _'Good so he won't need my help anymore...as sad as it is to think about.'_

" Alright Yahiko that's enough for today." Yahiko sighed in relief.

" About time! I can't feel my arms!" Yahiko shouted. Kaoru rolled her sapphire eyes. She had heard it all before...

" That's good. Think about when you first came here. You couldn't last this long if I paid you to. Just think of the numbing pain as an accomplishment." Kaoru said smirking a little.

Having nothing to say Yahiko just hmphed.

" Feh whatever...ugly woman..." He muttered under his breath so Kaoru wouldn't catch it. Kaoru twitched and thought, _'Just let it slide...let it slide...'_ All that meant was he was going to get it later.

Yahiko grabbed his weapon and just went back inside huffing, he had to get ready for work. He was working at the Akebeko for some money. He wanted to save up and buy a sword just like Kenshin's. Kaoru stood outside and watched him go. She sighed.

" So stubborn..."

" True, he is but he improved no?" Kaoru blinked when she heard Kenshin. She turned around and saw Kenshin smiling at her.

" Mou Kenshin you scared me!"

" Sorry Kaoru-dono, sessha didn't mean to, that he didn't." Kaoru gave him a small smile.

" Alright then. Did you get everything?" Kaoru asked him referring to the food. Kenshin smiled.

" Hai!"

" Great!" And with that they started up a little conversation and started to walk inside. Kenshin looked at Kaoru. She was smiling as they talked. He noted she had sweat on her creamy skin.

" Kaoru-dono?"

" Hai?"

" Would you like sessha to start a bath up for you?" Now all he was doing was being polite. He figured she would like a nice bath to relax. However he could have made it sound better...

" JERK!"

**KAORU SPEACITILY: SUPER PUNCH!**

" OROOOOOOO!"

Kenshin was sent flying. Then skidded to the ground with swirls for eyes.

" Gah! MEN!" She shrieked as she went inside the dojo, slamming the door shut.

_'Oro? Did I do something wrong?'_ Rurouni asked. Battousai sweatdropped.

**_"You made it sound like she smelled."_**

_"Oro?"_ Battousai nodded. Rurouni just cried.

_'Sessha isn't good with women, that he is not.'_ Again Battousai nodded.

**_'Hai.'_**

* * *

Kaoru washed her skin with her cool rag to calm down. Only later on did it occur to her that Kenshin didn't mean to be insulting he was just being polite. She sighed. _'I wonder if Kenshin is mad at me…I would be mad at me…I'll apologize to him…yeah that's what I'll do.' _She thought to herself. She stood up and when she did, a sliding door was then opened.

"Oro?" Kaoru stared at the red hared man. Kenshin stared at her and then heard Battousai shout within his mind,

"**_YES THINK YOU KAMI-SAMA! YOU HEARD MY PRAYERS AND LET US LAY OUR EYES ON THIS BEAUTY!" _**Kenshin then realized he was tricked when Battousai said Kaoru was in danger…hitting her head yeah…

Kaoru had tears in her eyes. The room was hot before because of the steamy water but it was now hot to Kaoru because of her embarrassment.

" Kenshin!" She cried as hot tears ran down her face as she dashed out of the room wrapping a towel around herself as she ran past him. Kenshin blinked and whimpered.

" Oro…now she's mad at me…I'll get it later…" He muttered under his breath. Sometimes executions were delayed…and they turned out to be some of the worst ones…

* * *

Sano sat at the dinner table and looked around between the people. Yahiko was eating like it was his last meal on this planet. Kaoru was slowly eating, for some reason her face was really red. Kenshin wasn't eating very much but every now and then you looked up to see Kenshin looking at Kaoru in worried glances. That must have meant he did something bad…really bad…

" So Missy…how was your day?' Sano asked. Kaoru looked at him for a moment and refused to make eye contract. Sano blinked and said,

" Something bad happened to you."

"…"

"…"

"…?"

" Kenshin walked in our Kaoru while she was bathing." Yahiko said simply enough. Like it was the naturalist thing in the world. Sano's food was spit out of his mouth as was Kaoru and Kenshin's.

" HE DID WHAT!" Sano roared looking at Kenshin and then at Kaoru. He was grinning like a fool. Kaoru had her head bowed down while a bright red face shown though out her black bangs. Kenshin bowed his head and just whimpered out,

" Oro…"

" ALRIGHT KENSHIN GOT HIM SOME THEN! We've been wondering when you two were going to get around to it." He said wrapping an arm around Yahiko's shoulders, who just pushed him off because he was interfering with his eating. Kaoru then slammed down her chopsticks and went to her room and closed the door. Sano blinked.

" Huh? Did I say something wrong?"

"…" Yahiko sweatdropped and muttered,

" Ugly women…" Kenshin then said,

" Kaoru-dono is very embarrassed about what happened…it wasn't very polite of me to walk in on her like I did…and it wasn't very nice of you to make things worse…" Kenshin said getting up and he looked at Sano with violet orbs, however within those violet orbs there was flicks of amber that were glowing brightly.

"…No need to get mad Kenshin…" Sano stated as he put his hands up in defense.

" Heh." Kenshin said as then went up to his own room and closed the door gently. Yahiko and Sano looked at each other.

" What was that?" Sano asked.

" Well you were talking about _his _woman…what do you want from him?" Yahiko asked as he began to slurp his soup. Sano blinked and said,

" How old are you again?"

" Old enough not to be as stupid as you." Yahiko told him. Sano twitched and said,

" What did you say! You little punk!" A dust cloud then popped out surrounding the two of them as they fought.

* * *

Kaoru had heard what was going on outside in the eating room. She didn't care at the moment. She looked at the door and just started to braid her hair. She was tired. Of what happened today. She wanted to apologize but she was just too embarrassed. And earlier today she had gotten a letter from an old family's friend. Stating that they were going to be coming to visit her.

'_It may be nice…' _Kaoru thought to herself. _'Seeing old faces and catching up…I mean my parents were really good friends with a lot of families. It should be nice.' _

" No it will be nice." Kaoru stated looking over at the letter that rested on her drawers. She then read it one more time

" _Dear Kamiya Kaoru-chan, _

_It has been awhile since our family has seen one of your family. We regret to not have been there when you needed someone must. We didn't realize until months had passed when your father had died. We were hoping that you would have moved in with us as we had agreed with your father before. But since before his death your father had changed the agreement. We apologize for the confusion. _

_Back to business there will be PLENTY of time later on for us to catch up dear. We are sending our son Aoi, your…well you know. He is very close to you. We imagine you must have been dreaming of meting him after so long. Haha. Of course you did. After all what else do you have to look forward to in your life? We heard that your sword art isn't doing to well. Two, counting that boy in Europe, students? Kaoru-chan is that really a good life for you? I mean you're allowing unmarried MEN to stay within your walls. And you seem to be putting yourself in danger…quite a lot for our good tastes. We don't want your dirty habits to be mixing in with our GOOD ones. We hope that you will shape up before the big day._

_Dear me…I seem to have left the topic once more. But what is going to happen is our only son, Aoi is going to be coming to your dojo, soon to be ours, please welcome him with open arms and maybe, a soft kiss as well. After all he is your future. Without him you seemingly have none. He will be staying for awhile. Until he wants to leave. Good bye dear and take care of our son._

_The Behito Family' _

Kaoru stared at the letter and thought, _'Well maybe nice isn't the right word…but…the things he's saying it sounds like…' _Kaoru bit her bottom lip. It sounded really close to her being promised…but father had never mentioned a thing. Then again he never had a chance too…

She put the letter down on her drawers again and made sure it was folded over. She then began to fix her hair some more. Her aura wasn't bright or cheerful like it was usually was. It was just…dark and upset. No matter how much she grieved for her father she would always miss him. She lost her mother to a sickness when she was really young. She can't recall what she looks like anymore. When she tries to she draws up a big blank. Her father was the only thing she could count as a parent. Because he had a face she could place.

" What's the matter love?" Kaoru heard a dark but silkily voice ask as she felt warm hands go around her waist and hold her in a tight grip. Kaoru knew that voice…

" Kenshin!" She asked blinking over and over again. She felt hot breath on her neck as he said,

" Close dear…but no…try again…" Kaoru managed to slowly turn around and look at him. It was strange she should be embarrassed about Kenshin holding her but she didn't know if it _was _Kenshin. She looked at the person holding her waist like she was meant to be held by them.

Amber eyes. Was the first thing she saw. It just grabbed her attention first. Bright amber eyes. They were boring into her skull. Into her _soul. _They shown light within her eyes. She then looked at his face. It wasn't as kind and friendly looking as before. This face had more velocity within it. It shown hidden desires that weren't hidden. They were very clear.

But what Kaoru thought scared her most was…what she saw _inside _those eyes of his. A passion. A very intense passion. Much like when Sano was eating his favorite food…

That's when thoughts of Jin-e and Saitou came to her mind.

"…Battousai…?" She weakly asked. The smirk upon his face gave her the answer before he even spoke.

" Hai…" She tried to back away from him but his grip was too tight around her waist. She wasn't allowed to move. He slowly but gently backed her against the wall. Kaoru didn't even realize she was back against the wall. She looked at him with courage within her eyes.

" Are you going to kill me?" Battousai blinked. And blinked then let go of her and backed away and covered his mouth and began to laugh. He was laughing.

…

…

AT HER! WAS THIS CREEP LAUGHING AT HER! AFTER ALL THAT HAPPENED TODAY! NU-UH! NO ONE LAUGHS AT HER AND LIVES TO TELL ABOUT IT!

Kaoru chose _not _to use this chance to run but to grabbed her bokken and beat him over the head.

Well tried to anyhow.

Battousai caught the bokken before it was bought down on his skull. " Don't try it…" He was smiling at her as he tossed the bokken to the side. Kaoru now felt her back being pressed against the wall. She looked up at him.

"…Don't laugh at me then." She told him. Battousai blinked and chuckled.

" You misunderstood me is all…I wasn't laughing at you I was laughing when you said you thought I was going to kill you…" Kaoru blinked.

" You're not…?" She asked. He shook his head.

" No…"

" Then what do you want…?" She whispered. She then thought. Alone…with him…in a dark room…those two are fighting in there…they wouldn't hear if she screamed…

She covered up her chest and kept her legs closed tightly.

" NO! I won't let you have your way!" Battousai sweatdropped and said,

"…I don't want that either…well not by force any way…" Kaoru slowly relaxed.

" Then what DO you want…where's Kenshin…?" She asked again. Battousai slightly and said,

" He's sleeping…" Actually within their mind Kenshin was tied up and gagged.

"MUTH THEI KAOFONOUNFNE!" Kenshin yelled within his gagging.STOP LEAVE KAORU-DONO ALONE!Battousai then told him,

" Careful you'll choke…"

Kaoru blinked when she saw his eyes become distant but then come right back to her.

" Don't worry…I haven't forgotten about you…" He then put a warm hand on her cheek and gently stroked it. Kaoru found the touches to be…gentle…and…well loving. She slowly started to fall under his amber spell…

" You keep thinking of me as this heart-less killer Kaoru…" Kaoru didn't speak. She lost all motor to. He leaned in so she could almost touch his nose with her own.

" I want your love Kaoru…I desire your love…" Kaoru was now blushing.

"…!" He continued to stroke her cheek gently as he leaned in more.

" Not by force…never by force…I want you to see me as you see the Rurouni…and know that I may be different from him but when it comes to you…we are the same." He leaned in more so their lips were so close.

'_His breath is on mine…I can almost taste his lips…' _Kaoru was blushing was slowly faded away as she then closed her eyes and his lips lightly brushed against hers when the door opened up and Yahiko appeared.

" Oi Busu you in—what are you doing?" He asked staring at the young woman. She was up against a wall. And her eyes were closed. And her lips were puffed out.

Kaoru's eyes snapped open as she looked at Yahiko. Battousai was gone…like he was never there. Blushing Kaoru grabbed her bokken and began to beat Yahiko.

' HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY ROOM WHEN MY DOOR IS CLOSED AND BOTHER ME YOU LITTLE PUNK! I'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON YOU'LL NEVER FORGET GAH!" Poor Yahiko…he got more bumps from Kaoru that night.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Battousai winced as he hid outside Kaoru's window. _'**Ow…that doesn't sound nice…poor boy…oh well he deserves it…interrupting mine and Kaoru's moment. Heh…' **_He blinked when he crawled back into his room. There was always other days to finish what they had started. Or so he thought…

* * *

Kassie: Oro…wow. This was a long one for me. 10 pages. 5 more pages than I wrote last time.:) I'm so happy. I want to thank you all for reviewing in the first chapter of my story. And I also wanted to thank my editor BattousaiOfTheNight for pointing out my errors. For the first half of this chapter. VV;; I wanted to post tonight so I rushed though the last half without my loving editor…wah.

Anyway R&R like last time it will only take 2 reviews for me to update again. And I would love to hear some of your suggestions and ideas. And of course some couples you would like to see other than Kaoru/Kenshin/Battousai. 

Bye byes! I'll talk to you guys later!

Peace!


	3. Aoi Arrives

Kassie: Hey everyone!  Again thanks for the reviews. You have no idea how much they inspire me. And of course one of my perverts muses as well…Dagger!

Dagger: Hello ladies…anyone need a man? I can please you for---:Viper's foot is then in his mouth:

Viper: Never mind the asshole. Anyway, yes we use Dagger as for the romantic ecstasy parts but that's it…we try our best our comedy. It's not our best but we're working on it. So…we have a present for you!

Kassie:  THAT'S RIGHT! It's our special guest…BATTOUSAI!

Battousai:…What the hell…?

Kassie/Viper: . WE LOVE YOU!

Battousai:…I get that a lot….

Kassie/Viper::drool:o,

Battousai: Err…sorry but Kaoru takes my heart…

Kassie/Viper: T.T HAI WE KNOW WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Battousai:…Where's Kaoru…you said she'd be here…

Kassie: Uhh…SHE IS! Just uhhh… ;;;; Shopping with Megumi!

Battousai. -.- I don't believe you…

Dagger: GRRR! WHY IS IT THAT ALL THE WOMEN FALL FOR HIM!

Kassie::blinks: Have you seen him?

Viper: -o- He's a lot better looking than you, smart, sexy, brave, loving, possessive, strong, fast…etc.

Battousai: You could have gone on…

Viper: If I did I would be here ALL NIGHT…

Dagger: T.T Wah….Viper….

Kassie: Anyway…the reason why Battousai is here because he agreed to sing for you!

Battousai: O.O I DID NO SUCH THING!

Kassie:  Yes you did:takes out contract: SEE :points to the signature on the very bottom marked, 'Himura Battousai'.:

Battousai: MY WRITING ISN'T SLOPPY THAT'S THE DAMN RUROUNI'S WRITING I TELL YOU!

Kassie: Oh…well it's an easy mistake!

Kenshin: ORO MY WRITING ISN'T SLOPPY THAT IT IS NOT!

Battousai: YES IT IS! AND WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?

Kenshin:…The sky…

Battousai:…ORO:is now dressed in really tight jeans, a street shirt and hand gloves.: O.O!

Viper:takes pictures: EHEHEHEHEHEHE!

Kassie: And now he will be singing…_Sexy Boy _It's the theme song for one of my favorite wrestlers Shawn Micheals! I think it fits him so well….

Battousai: TT I'll get you for this Rurouni…just you wait…

Kenshin: EHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

Battousai:now as a microphone:

_**(Oh Oh Battousai)**_

_**I think I'm cute I know I'm sexy!**_

_**I've got the looks that drives the girls weird**_

_**I got the moves (haha) that really move 'em!**_

_Shakes his hips around then brings them out then in_

_**I send chills up and down their spine!**_

_**I'm just a sexy boy! **_

_**(Sexy Boy)**_

_Moves his shoulders to each side_

_**I'm not your boy toy**_

_**(Boy Toy)**_

_**I'm just a sexy boy**_

_**(Sexy Boy)**_

_**I'm not your boy toy**_

_**(Boy Toy)**_

_**I make them hot**_

_Turns around and shakes his butt_

_**I make them shiver**_

_**They're easy and weak when I'M around**_

_**They see me walk**_

_**They hear me talk**_

_**I make them feel like they're on CLOUD 9**_

_**I'm just a sexy boy**_

_**(Sexy Boy)**_

_Does that disco move with the pointing_

_**I'm not your boy toy**_

_**(Boy Toy)**_

_**I'm just a sexy boy**_

_**(Sexy Boy)**_

_**I'm not your boy toy**_

_**(Boy Toy)**_

_**Eat your heart out girls**_

_Nods his head_

_**Hands off the merchandise**_

_Shakes his finger in disapproval_

_**I think I'm cute**_

_**I know I'm sexy**_

_**I got the looks that drives the girls wild!**_

_**I got the moves (haha) that really move 'em!**_

_**I send chills up and down their spine**_

_**I'm just a sexy boy**_

_**(Sexy Boy)**_

_Does the Chicken_

_**I'm not your boy toy**_

_**(Boy Toy)**_

_**I'm just a sexy boy**_

_**(Sexy Boy)**_

_**I'm not your boy toy**_

_**(Boy Toy)**_

_**I'm just a sexy boy**_

_**(Sexy Boy)**_

_Drops the microphone and faints_

Kassie: WONDERFUL :clapping:

Battousai:…I've lost my manhood…

Kenshin: BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WAIT TIL KAORU SEES THIS! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :holding up a video recorder:

Battousai: T.T Shut up…

Viper: Okay well I think we can start now!

Kassie: Right! I don't own RK!

* * *

Kaoru hadn't slept that well tonight. After what happened with Battousai. She began to wonder if it was all but a dream. He was gone like he was never there. Not even her room was in dismay as it sound have been, because she had tried to walk away from him. But it wasn't. It was like it was before he had come into her room. So that made her question if she was going insane or not.

Kaoru groaned as she hid before her futon's cover even more. The sun was up and shining and poor little Kaoru was hiding. _'Was that really…him?' _She thought to herself. Could it have been Battousai that came to her room last night? It had to have been…but what he said…"I desire your love." Did he mean that? He wanted the looks she gives Rurouni. He wants them too. He wants her love filled gaze.

_'Does that mean…he's been watching me? Does that mean that KENSHIN has been watching me?' _She thought to herself as she bit her bottom lip. A nervous habit of hers. Battousai was a part of Kenshin. If Battousai loves her, like he claims he does, does that mean that Kenshin returns her love? Kaoru closed her eyes as her bottom lip trembled. She was close to tears. This was a big shocker. She was getting a major headache from all of these.

She loves Kenshin.

Battousai loves her.

He wants her love.

Battousai is a part of Kenshin.

Anyway parts of Kenshin means that Kenshin himself must love her too.

Or…only Battousai loves her.

But she doesn't KNOW Battousai that well…

So…what's there to do? Confront Kenshin about this?

" NO!" Kaoru yelled to herself. She couldn't! It was just too…embarrassing! And well…she wasn't ready. Her heart was ready to take what lay ahead of the path she will choose. What if she told him? Told him that she loved him. Told him that she wants to be by his side forever? What would he say?

Would he say 'I love you too…Kaoru.'? Somehow she doubted that…because she knew that he didn't think that he was worthy of her…then what? Her heart would be broken…so broken that it may not be fixed.

Kaoru sighed and said, " I can't find out if I'm hiding under the covers now can I?" She pushed the covers off of her and got up. She opened up the window slightly and said,

" I have to face the sun…"

* * *

"_BECAUSE! KAORU-DONO SHOULDN'T BE PUT IN A POSITION LIKE THAT! IT ISN'T FAIR TO HER!" _The Rurouni yelled at Battousai. Battousai sat staring at him while he was cleaning his eyes with his pinkie.

"…**_She didn't seem to mind at all…I think the only one that seems to mind is YOU…" _**Battousai stated as he got up and looked at the Rurouni Battousai folded his arms across his chest as if it would add to his superior over the Rurouni. Which of course it didn't. Rurouni stared at him anger was clear in his violet orbs as was in his voice.

'_THIS ISN'T ABOUT ME! THIS IS ABOUT WHAT YOU DID TO KAORU-DONO THAT IT IS!" _Battousai then said,

"_**I think there's more to it than just that…I think you're jealous." **_

" _NANI!"_

**_" That's right. I think you're jealous because I got closer to Kaoru than you ever have. And by the looks of it…ever will."_** Rurouni stared at him before his anger got the best of him and he attacked Battousai. Battousai was taken by surprise with this action. Rurouni hadn't really been the one to go to violence on other people. Wait…other people…he wasn't other. He didn't count.

Rurouni was punching him in the face and gut. Battousai then did a quick right to Rurouni's stomach. But that didn't stop him. Soon a dust cloud came up…

* * *

"OI KENSHIN!" Yahiko yelled in front of Kenshin. Kenshin was outside and it looked like he was mediating, not fighting with his other half, and Yahiko had to tell him something. Kenshin's eyes popped open.

" ORO!"

" Jeez…I've been calling you for 10 minutes at least."

" Oro…gomen nasai sessha was…spacing out. That he was. Was there something you need?" Yahiko nodded.

" Yeah I have to tell you something."

" Oro? What is it?"

" Kaoru's going to another dojo for the day." Kenshin blinked.

" Oro? Why?"

" Because today's her training day. She said she forgot to tell you and had me do it before she left." Kenshin blinked and thought, _'Why didn't she tell me herself? She usually tells things to me, not to someone else who tells me. It's always her. So…oh. It's_ _because of last night I'm sure…'_ Kenshin blinked again and put on a smile.

" Sessha understands. Kaoru-dono will be back later tonight then."

" Hai. Ugly women always take a long time…" Kenshin sweatdropped.

" Oro…well where are you off to?" Kenshin looked at Yahiko. He was wearing a nice gi. Not his usually green and yellow. But it was actually a blue and tan one. Looked new. Yahiko blushed and said,

" Uh…well…" Kenshin blinked and said,

" Oro? Has it got something to do with…Tsubame-chan?" Yahiko gulped and blushed deeply.

"…Yeah…"

**_"Oh Yahiko is going to get some before we do…"_** Battousai chirped in. Kenshin then thought,

_"Shut up…"_

" So are you going on a…date?" Kenshin asked grinning at the boy. Yahiko's blush got even redder.

" Uhh…I guess so…."

" Where are you going to take Tsubame-chan?"

" I don't know…"

" Are you going to get her flowers?"

" I don't know…"

"…Are you going to kiss her?" By now Kenshin was grinning chibi wise. He loved teasing boy Yahiko. Yahiko's face was just as red as Kenshin's hair. Curling up his fist he said,

" I DON'T KNOW ALRIGHT! STOP PICKING ON ME YOU DAMN BAKA!" He then punched Kenshin in the face.

" ORORORORO!"

" Hmph…" Yahiko then stomped off. Kenshin chuckled as he rubbed his cheek.

" Oro…he'll have fun…" He then brushed himself up to clean the dirt off his bum.

_**"Yes…let's just make sure he doesn't have TOO MUCH fun…"**_ Rurouni stared at Battousai and asked,

_" Why must your mind always go to the dark side?"_

_**" Because I am on the 'dark side.'"**_

_"…"_

* * *

Megumi stared at Sano like he was insane. She began to twitch.

" So…you want me to cook YOU a meal?" Sano chuckled slightly and said,

" Yeah…my tab at the Akebeko is really…really…bad…I'm not allowed to eat there until I get my half of it gone…" Megumi stared at him more as she twitched again.

" WHY DON'T YOU GO ASK KAORU-CHAN TO DO IT FOR YOU!" Sano's face went very, green.

" BECAUSE HAVE YOU EVER TASTED HER FOOD! I SWEAR IT CAN KILL A MAN IF TAKEN TOO MUCH AT A TIME!"

"…True enough…"

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Kaoru sneezed for no reason. _'SOMEONE'S TALKING ABOUT ME!'_ She thought to herself as she had to quickly block her opponent's blow.

* * *

Sano then smiled, " So will you cook for me?"

" No." His smile faltered as Megumi then went to another wing of the hospital.

" Why not?"

" Because I don't have time to cater to a damn rooster head. I'm a busy woman!" Sano looked around and saw not a person insight. Even Doctor Gensai and his grand kids were gone.

"…Yeah Busy huh?"

"…"

" Come on Megumi! I'm begging here!"

" Then keep doing it! That's exactly what a dog should do!"

" WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

" A DOG!"

" HOW DOES THAT COME INTO MY NAME!"

" BECAUSE YOU NEVER STOP EATING AND YOU'RE ALWAYS BEGGING!"

" YOU DAMN FOX!"

" DON'T CALL ME THAT ROOSTER HEAD!" And they both growled and stared at each other for a long while…

* * *

Kaoru moved her bokken up and blocked her opponent's attack. She quickly moved her footing on the wooden floor so she could attack him with a clear view. She then was able to get though his block and land a decent hit on the man's chest. The man then fell back.

" WINNER KAMIYA!"

" Yay Kaoru-san!" The men then went to her and grinned.

" You're so strong Kaoru-san!" Kaoru blinked and blushed slightly.

" Ah, arigatou…but my opponent was a good one…" She then bowed to the man on the floor and said,

" I enjoyed that match. But you must work on your chest blocking. If you don't then it will be easy for your enemies to attack you." She informed him as she helped the man up. The man then took off his protection mask.

" I see…thank you." He had a kind face on and a sincere smile. Black hair and dark brown eyes, almost black.

" No problem. Are you new here?" She asked sweetly.

" Hai. I just moved into Tokyo and I wanted to learn a sword style." He told her. All of the men around them then thought,_** 'DAMN YOU YUGI-SAN! HOGGING KAORU-SAN ALL TO YOURSELF!'**_

" You know my name, it's Kamiya Kaoru. What's yours?" Kaoru asked. Yugi smiled and said,

" Just call me Yugi. I don't really care for giving my last name…it's too long." Kaoru giggled and smiled.

" I see."

" Hai…"

" So you just started to sword train?"

" Yes a few months ago." Kaoru blinked and said,

" Wow…you're really good then…"

" Haha, I don't think so. I mean I just enjoy sword training." Kaoru nodded.

" I see."

" Yup."

All of the men's faces were stone and gray as they thought, _**'NO HE'S TAKING KAORU-SAN AWAY!'**_

* * *

****

" I'm glad we agreed to have Ken-san cook something for us." Megumi told Sano as they walked into the Kamiya dojo. Sano nodded.

" Yeah…he's always eager to please." Sano stated chuckling. Kenshin at the moment was busy washing the laundry. He blinked when he saw Megumi and Sano walk in.

" Oro? Megumi-dono? Sano?"

" Hey."

" Hello Ken-san." Kenshin smiled at both of them.

" Hello. What are you to doing here?"

" We just came by to see you and Kaoru-chan." Megumi told him smiling. Kenshin smiled faltered for a second but he quickly fixed so no one would notice.

" Gomen nasai. Kaoru-dono isn't here at the moment that she is not. She's at another dojo training." He told him as he stood up and clapped his hands to get rid of the soapy water on them.

" Really?" Sano asked scratching the back of his head.

_" REALLY?"_ Megumi asked as a fox glint shown in her eyes. Kenshin blinked and said,

" Hai. She should be back later tonight." Battousai was watching the whole thing. And he didn't like the look Megumi was giving them.

_**'RUN…RUN NOW…"**_ He told the Rurouni. Rurouni looked at him and gulped.

_"I don't think I can…"_ And in another second Megumi was on him. She had her arms wrapped around his shoulders and leaned her face into his neck.

" Really now Ken-san? That sweaty little girl isn't here? Well…that means that you and me have some time to ourselves…" She then slowly made circles in his chest. Kenshin sweatdropped and said,

" ORO! MEGUMI-DONO!" Megumi looked at him innocently and said,

" What? Don't tell me you prefer that little girl over a full grown woman now do you?" She purred. Kenshin's face was redder than his own hair by this point. Someone else's face was red too but it wasn't in embarrassment in was in pure rage and jealously.

_**" Damn straight we do you damn vixen."**_ Battousai said. Rurouni sweatdropped.

" Oro…ummm…"

**"…K-E-N-S-H-I-N…"** Sano hissed as he crackled his knuckles. Meaning he's ready to kick some ass. Megumi looked at Sano for a moment and she let go of Kenshin. The only reason she did that was so when Kenshin got straight flying she wasn't going to go with him. Sano then smacked Kenshin in the face and sent him back,

" BASTARD! KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!"

" ORORORORO! BUT SESSHA DIDN'T TOUCH MEGUMI-DONO THAT HE DID NOT!" He cried as he became a distant star…

Megumi stared at Sano.

" Why did you do that for?" Sano looked at her.

"…"

" Was it because you were jealous?" A heated blush was then played upon his cheeks.

" I—I was not! I would I be jealous over YOU?" Megumi's eyebrow began to twitch uncontrollably.

" I SEE…" She said.

" Yup…you're just…too old for me…Missy make like older genders but not me…I like them young." Megumi twitched some more but then smirked when she got a wicked idea. Walking up to him slowly she took her fingers and began to stroke his open shirt. Sano felt little tingles go up his spine.

"…!"

" So…you don't like older women Sano…?" She purred as she pushed her body up against him. He could feel her breasts underneath her clothing as her warm breath tickled his neck.

"…That's right…"

" That's just too bad…I may not show it too often but…" She looked up him with a hidden desire in her eyes.

" I've had my eyes on you for quite some time now Sano…" He blinked and blushed.

" You-you did?" He asked. She nodded.

" Oh yes…a strong young man such as yourself…how could I have not?"

" Ehehe…I see your point…I AM kind of hard to miss…" Megumi smirked as she leaned up on him a little more.

" Indeed you on Sano-kun…" He bent his head down a little bit so now their noses were touching.

" Megumi…" He breathed slightly. Megumi then whispered,

" Yes?"

" Maybe I can…"

" Maybe you can what Sano…?" She asked as she got even closer to his lips.

" Make an—WOAH!" Megumi then pushed him over when he was off his guard. He tripped over Kenshin's washing bowl. The washing bowl split on the ground causing it to mix with dirt and that mad mud. Sano's face went straight into that mud. Megumi just began to laugh

" OHOHOHOHO! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR IT!" She cried out laughing. Sano put his head up and spit out the blood.

" YOU DAMN VIXEN!"

" That's right. I thought you didn't find me pretty Sano? With that little display I find that pretty hard to believe now." Sano growled deeply. He would have said something but he was cut off by a new voice.

" Excuse me? Are you Kamiya Kaoru?" A man wearing a new black suit asked as he walked to Megumi. His thick shaggy hair was now tamed and up in a high ponytail. His olive green eyes stared at Megumi as they took her in. Megumi looked at him and thought,_ 'He looks rich…is he Tanuki's friend? I've never seen him around here_ _before…'_ Megumi shook her head.

" No…I'm Takani Megumi." He nodded.

" Ah…sorry then…your beauty made me think that you were Kamiya Kaoru." Megumi blinked and began to laugh.

" OHOHO! Why thank you! But Kaoru-chan? That Raccoon-Girl? Beautiful? HA! You insult me." Sano was cleaning his face off and said,

" You got them mixed up…bad. And who are you?" Sano asked as he looked at the new person. The man smiled, and for a reason he couldn't say, Sano hated that smile.

" My name is Behito Aoi…I'm sure you heard of me…after all…I AM a Behito." Sano stared at him while Megumi did the same and they both said,

" Uh…no I haven't." Aoi stared at them and said,

" Then you must be out closed from society…that would explain your very pale skin miss." Megumi stared at him and rage took over, Sano had to hold her back from attacking.

" EXCUSE ME! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT SKIN IS ALWAYS LIKE THIS! MY SKIN IS JUST LIKE MY SOUL! PURE AND WHITE AS THE NEWLY FALLEN SNOW!" Aoi shrugged.

" If you say so Mrs.…Takani?" Megumi twitched and yelled,

" THAT'S MISS NOT MRS! IT'S MISS! I'M NOT MARRIED!"

" Wow…and at your age?" Aoi asked looking at her. Sano then said,

" Why don't you shut up about Megumi before you find a foot down your throat?" Aoi stared at him and asked,

" And whose foot would it be? Yours? Ha, don't make me laugh…I can easily beat you." Sano twitched and said,

" Why you little punk…what do you get off on picking on women? You weak coward." Aoi shrugged.

" So what are you a woman then? You're the far ugliest woman I've even seen…and I have seen a lot." Sano twitched and said,

" WHY DON'T WE SETTLE THIS LIKE MEN WITH OUR FISTS! THEN LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN BE LITTLE US!" Aoi then said,

" Belittling you? Whoever said I was doing that? I was merely stating facts…" Sano would have jumped him but then Kenshin, who was now recovered, came and said,

" Oro? Sano? Whose this a friend of yours?" Sano then yelled at Kenshin.

" HE'S NOT A FRIEND OF MINE!"

" HE'S A FRIEND OF KAORU-CHAN!" Megumi yelled as she stopped fighting to get out of Sano's grip. Kenshin blinked and said,

" Of Kaoru-dono's? I never seen you before." Aoi looked at him and smiled.

" That's because I've never been here before…" Kenshin then said,

" Oh…Sano you and Megumi-dono came for some food right? If you give me a couple of minutes I'll fix something up for you." Sano looked at him and shook his head.

" After meeting this creep I don't think I'll eat for the rest of the year! Let's go Megumi!"

" YEAH!" Sano and his grumbling stomach then carried off Megumi. Kenshin blinked and said,

" Oro…Kaoru-dono should be home very soon that she should. Would you like something to eat Mister…?" Aoi smiled.

" Behito. Behito Aoi." Kenshin returned that smile, ignoring Battousai's shouts of

_**"Don't trust him."**_

" I see…I'm Himura Kenshin." Kenshin bowed. " Please to met you." Aoi didn't return the bow. HIM? Bow to someone LOWER than him? He just snickered and said,

" Of course you're pleased to meet me. After all I am a Behito." Kenshin blinked as he stared at him. _'What a…'_ Kenshin then said,

" Oro…so how do you know Kaoru-dono?" Aoi then said,

" Why do you want to know?" Kenshin then said,

" Because I'm Kaoru-dono's friend." Aoi stared at him and began to laugh.

" FRIEND! Kaoru makes friends with the help!" He then began to laugh even harder. Kenshin stared at him and said,

" Help? What makes you think I'm help!" Aoi still chuckling covered his mouth and said,

" You're not the maid? Well you certainly LOOK the part." Kenshin twitched and clenched his fists but made sure he had that disarming smile on his face.

" I'm not…I'm a_ close_ friend of Kaoru-dono's." Aoi stared at him and asked,

" How _close_?"

" Why do you ask?" Battousai then whispered to him,

_**" Tell him who we are! That will knock him off his high horse!"**_

_" Hush now. He's just an arrogant boy…we shouldn't scare him…"_ Battousai just grumbled.

" Because…Kaoru's future rests in my hands. No one else's. So…how close?" Kenshin stared at him and wanted to ask him what he meant but then Kaoru walked though the dojo gates.

" Kenshin! I'm back!" She called before she saw Kenshin and Aoi standing in the front yard. Kenshin and Aoi turned to look at Kaoru. Kenshin then put on a happy smile and said,

" Welcome back Kaoru-dono. How did your training lesson go?" Kaoru smiled. She had put what happened last night to the very back of her mind. She was now relaxed about that. Well for the time being any way.

" Very well! I made a new friend. His name is Yugi. He's very---oh we have a guest?" Kaoru asked as she looked at Aoi. Aoi stared at her and thought,_ 'THIS? Is Kaoru? This sweaty little girl is fit to be my wife? Surely they jest…I mean look at her…so…eww…'_ Aoi then smiled slightly and said,

" Hello Kaoru. I believe you've been expecting me for awhile now…I am Behito Aoi." Kaoru blinked then her eyes went wide. Kenshin blinked because he had no clue as to what was going on here.

" OH! Yes! I've just received your letter last night! I'm Kamiya Kaoru! It's good to finally met you!" She then bowed causing her long black hair to brush across Aoi's face. He blinked. _'What is that…smell…? It's so…sweet and yet…so exotic…I think it's Jasmine?'_ Aoi then said,

" Please you don't have to bow to me…" Kaoru got up and said,

" I wasn't really prepared for you. Gomen nasai. I hope you don't mind if we fix you a quick room in Yahiko's room. The guest room isn't very suitable." Kenshin then asked,

" Kaoru-dono? What's going on?" Kaoru looked at Kenshin and smiled apologetically.

" I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to tell you. I was going to tell you when I got back but since he's here now I guess I'll tell you now. You see I just got the letter yesterday. There must have been a mix up at the post office or something but anyway, he's a son of one of my family's close friends. He's going to be staying with us for awhile…" She then looked at Aoi. " Though I'm not really sure why…" Aoi then said,

" Would it be alright if we have a sword duel? With bokkens of course…I understand that you don't believe in killing your enemy is that right?" Kaoru nodded.

" Yes…but why would you want to have a sword fight with me?" Aoi smiled.

" To test your skill…" Kenshin then said,

" Anou…If it would be alright I would like to take Kaoru-dono's place…" Kenshin said as he stepped forward. Kaoru blinked.

" Kenshin?" She asked. Aoi looked at him and asked,

" Her maid and guardian?" Kenshin twitched and screamed,

" I AM NOT HER MAID!"

"…" Kaoru sweatdropped and said,

" Aoi-san I have many questions actually…about the letter…" Aoi looked at her and said,

" If you fight me after the match I will be happy to tell you." Kaoru stared at him and just sighed. There was no point. She could tell right off that he was a disagreeable man.

" Fine…"

" Great!" Kenshin looked at the two of them and he himself sighed. Battousai then yelled, _**'IF HE SO MUCH AS LEAVES A SMALL BRUISE ON HER BEAUTIFUL SKIN SO HELP ME I'LL SKIN HIM ALIVE AND THEN HANG HIS BODY OUT FOR ALL TO SEE NO ONE HURTS WHAT IS MINE!"**_

Kenshin then said, " Oro…"

* * *

They stood in the dojo. Aoi had only taken off his jacket and that was it. He stood holding a bokken in his hand. He wasn't taking a sword position at all. That made you wonder if he was just cocky or just plain stupid. Kaoru looked at him. Red sunrays were creeping in though the windows. Their shadows were long and wide on the wooden wall. They blocked out the names of her students. Kenshin sat on the sidelines holding his sword and watching.

He didn't trust this Aoi person. Heck he didn't even like him. There was something in his olive green eyes that made him what to pick up Kaoru and ran away from him. But that would be hard for him to do with out having to tell her the truth about his feelings. So he just watched. If he did however try to hit Kaoru in a dangerous way, not that this wasn't dangerous but one that could threaten her life he was going to jump in like it or not.

" Are you ready?" Kaoru asked Aoi taking a defense position. Aoi grinned.

" But of Kaoru." Kaoru nodded.

" Alright…if one with out a weapon loses alright? I'm very tired and I don't feel like making this a 10 touch match." Aoi nodded.

" Fine with me…" _'Let's see Kaoru…let's see just how good you are for me…the fire in your eyes excites me…but what else about you? This will be a fun way to find out…'_ Aoi thought to himself.

" Let's go then!" And with that Kaoru came charging at him. She wanted to get this over with quickly. She was very tired. So she figured she would just knock it out of his hand. That actually was one of her strong points. But when she got there, no one was there. _'He's fast…'_ Kaoru and Kenshin both thought.

Kaoru's eyes then went wide. Something had grabbed her ass! She spun around but no one was there. She then scanned her eyes behind her and there was Aoi getting ready to make an attack. Kaoru then held her bokken and blocked.

_**'…That bastard…did you see that?"**_

_"…I did…he grabbed her while she was running toward him…this isn't a sword match…this is something for his desires…"_ Kenshin's eyes began to waver from violet to glowing amber the moment they saw that. And if there was a competion between the two colors of how many more times the color was appearing and staying longer…amber was winning.

Kaoru was blushing. _'That had to be my imagination…I think a nice long nap would do the trick…'_ She then went to him again and got his arm but he quickly moved and since her gi was slightly open…he stuck his hand down there and got himself a quick squeeze. Kaoru screamed slightly but there was no hand down there when she looked down. She was just…feeling things.

_'She has a nice tight ass…I bet it's soft too…and her chest…it's perfect. They're so big and round they fit right into my hands…now let me see something…'_ Kaoru stared at him and said,

" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING!" She demanded. Even if she didn't know if that was him doing it, no it had to be him. She knew she wasn't going insane…it had to be Aoi. Aoi stared at her like she was crazy and said,

" Just feeling how much you are worth…"

" WHAT!"

Amber eyes have now completely taken over. Battousai stared at Aoi with anger and jealously in his eyes. He was going to pay for touching Kaoru…and it wasn't going to be a mere scratch either. However…he didn't jump in just yet. He wanted Kaoru to kick his ass first. After all he was doing this to her but…then again she was his so it would seem that he was doing it to him as well…Battousai then thought about this.

…

…

He would regret that later on as he realized.

Aoi then did an air attack. Kaoru put up her arms and put her ki out to block it, which she did very well. _'Good in sword arts…'_ Aoi thought to himself. All that was left of the attack she had ruined was the wind. The wind was strong too. It caused her hairpiece to snap. That let all of her raven hair fall down to her shoulders and down her back. Aoi caught himself staring.

With her hair down, it framed her face. It also added many detail he couldn't see when her hair was up. Her cheeks were a rosy color. They were a little round but that just made her look innocent. Her lips were a peachy/rose color. At the moment they were tightly closed because she was trying to think of an attack to counter. Her neck was slim and it led to her shoulders. There wasn't one scar there nor was there a birthmark or beauty mark. But what most got his attention, other than her breasts and ass, was her eyes.

Her eyes…they had that fire in them. That kind of fire that made men weak. The one that men thought they could put out or even tame with their bare hands.

…

…

Those men were wrong…very wrong.

The flames within Kaoru's eyes were burning at such a degree it could melt a person if she turned them into an attack weapon. No one could tame this fire. Because the fire in her eyes represented her soul.

An untamable soul. Meaning no man could tame this woman. She would be a free spirit and can run nude though out the sky because no one can catch her. She was her own woman. And that was all there was to it.

_'Until now…'_ Aoi thought to himself. _'I will make her mine…I will tame that fire…'_ Aoi then began to walk over to Kaoru. Kaoru put up a defensive pose and her eyes glared at him. Those were the eyes of a true warrior.

" Don't think I'm giving up yet!" Kaoru yelled to him. Her voice filled with determination. Aoi smirked.

" Kaoru, my dear you already lost…" She stared at him.

" What are you talking about?" Aoi's smirk widen.

" You are mine…and I will tame that fire within your eyes…" Kaoru stared at him like he was insane now.

" WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" She demanded. He walked even closer to her. Too close for Kaoru though. _'He's insane!'_ She thought to herself. She then found herself backing against the wall.

" You my dear Kaoru will soon beg for me…your samurai…"

"…!"

" I will rescue you Kaoru…give you a life of happiness and anything you could possibly want…" He then knocked her weapon out of her hands and it fell to the side.

" Ah…!"

" Like I said Kaoru, you lost before this match even started." He then grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him.

" What are you doing! Let me go!" She cried. Battousai then snapped out of his thoughts he saw this and he growled. He grabbed his sword but then froze when he heard this words…

" What am I doing? I'm touching you…after all you are my fiancée…" Kaoru's eyes widen as her mouth dropped open.

"…What…!" Aoi then took this chance and kissed her on the lips passionately. Kaoru just stood then, not moving. She was in shock….she didn't even know what was happening. But someone else did.

His amber eyes intensified as he got to his feet and unclipped his sword…

* * *

Kassie: Long, long chapter…O.o Wow…we finally got Aoi in here! ;; I'm hoping that I'm doing my best with this character…

Viper: No da…someone said that they wanted to have Aoshi/Misao pairing right? We don't mind doing that, but we need another person to say they want that too. So if anyone else wants Aoshi/Misao you must tell us in this review.

Kassie: ;; Hai…do please R&R and leave comments, suggestions anything! We only need two reviews to update!

Bye bye!

Peace and Love!


	4. What have I done?

Kassie: Hey everyone. I"m so sorry that it took so long for me to even update. I've been busy... 

Anyway I'm telling you now that this chapter won't be long...I'm sorry for that but like I said I've been busy. I have 2 major tests to study for. So here's the new chapter!

I don't own RK

* * *

"WE'RE GOING TO SEE HIMURA AND KAORU-SAN?" A hyper young ninja cheered. Aoshi nodded.

" Hai Misao...we're going to see Himura and them."

" YES!"

" Misao?"

" Yes Aoshi-sama?"

" Don't be so hyper on the way there..." Misao hugged his arm and said,

" AS YOU WANT AOSHI-SAMA!" Aoshi patted her head and said,

" Good..."

Misao then happily let go of his arm and began to pack. It had been awhile since she had seen Kaoru-san and Himura. She missed them both terribly. Plus she wanted to see how far Kaoru-san and Himura's relasonship had gotten. Because they both were hoping to get with the men of their dreams. Even if they were older than them.

Aoshi watched as Misao happily packed, it seemed she was also packing for him to. Let her. He didn't mind. Because it wasn't going to be long before they saw Himura soon. There was no real reason for this visit other than it would be nice to see them...

Aoshi didn't care if he saw them again or not. It didn't matter to him. But it did for _her_. So that was all that mattered.

* * *

Battousai got up and got his sword ready. "..." Murder was clear on his mind as he slowly walked to Aoi. The only reason why he didn't stop this match was because he wanted Kaoru to kick his ass before he had to step in. But...as you could see...all things hadn't gone as he wanted them to.

That man was touching his woman.

Scratch that...KISSING his woman.

LOOKING AT WHAT WAS HIS!

HE WAS GOING TO DIE!

He got his sword in an attack position and flipped the blade over. However before he made his move Kaoru made her's first.

* * *

Kaoru was no longer under the shock she bought up her knee and...

POW!

Aoi let go of her lips quickly as he fell to the floor holding his groin.

" OWWWWWWWWW YOU EVIL..." Kaoru was rubbing her lips.

" YOU BASTARD HOW DARE YOU!" She then began to kick him harder and harder. Until she couldn't breathe anymore then she stopped. As she took in a big breath of air she felt Battousai gently pick her up and move her to the other side.

" DIE..." He then rasied his sword. Kaoru's eyes widen.

" KENSHIN!" She ran to him but he pushed her away. He was too deep within his rage to calm himself. Kaoru's eyes went wide as he watched him bring the sword down. Cutting air ripped though the dojo's floors but that was all as Aoi moved out of the way quickly.

" What the hell are you trying to do!" Aoi demanded. A slash of blood then appeared on his arm. When trying to dodge it had hit him alright.

" I"m going to kill you..." Battousai's deadly voice came though. It was ice cold. It made Kaoru's blood run freezing.

"...Battousai...?" She asked. For a moment he turned around and faced her. And her face was filled with fear. Battousai the one who had admitted his love for her...she didn't see him.

His amber eyes were glowing, literally. And he had a deadly smirk on. One that promised death.

" Yes...?" He asked. She felt whispers on death upon her neck.

"...Stop..." She barely whispered out. Battousai smirked and said,

" Sorry my love...but he has touched something that only I and my other half can touch..." He then grabbed his sword and attacked Aoi with it. Aoi moved and grabbed another bokken and blocked Battousai's attack. Both bokkens shattered instantly. Wood pieces cut into Aoi's skin.  
He screamed out in pain. Battousai began to laugh.

" SCREAM FOR ME! LET ME FEEL YOUR PAIN!" He roared. His eyes went small as he was in pure ecstasy from this. He then put his sword into Aoi's leg and began to slowly cut open Aoi's leg. Aoi screamed even louder until he passed out.

" STOP!" Kaoru screamed. Her cries went unheard as he kept hurting him. Kaoru then did the only thing her mind was thinking. She ran to Battousai and grabbed his face and pulled him closer to her lips. And kissed him.

* * *

Battousai's eyes went wide. He then lowered and closed them. He kissed her back slowly because he didn't want to hurt her. Kaoru then let go of him and looked up at him.

"...Kenshin?" She asked weakly. Kenshin opened his eyes and violet eyes stared at her.

" Hai Kaoru-dono?" She smiled and hugged him.

" You're back..." He blinked but then he smelled the scent of blood. He quickly let go of her and saw Aoi bleeding in his blood. His face went pale.

His rage had gotten the best of him. He watched as Kaoru ran to Aoi to help him to the doctor's. For the rest of that night they were at Dr. Gensai's. Kenshin hadn't spoken to Kaoru for awhile and likewise for Kaoru.

What had he done?

* * *

Kassie: I'm sorry it's so short but I have to do something. I would love to write more maybe this weekend! Alright be please R&R like I said only 2 reviews! 


	5. The Troops Have Arrived

Kassie: I'm so sorry for the long wait. I try to work on this as much as I can but I had some...medical problems...and yeah...let's just leave it at that.

I don't own RK!

* * *

_"Love?" Kaoru asked her mother as Hana and her sat on the bench that was under the sakura blossom tree. _

_" Yes." Kaoru blinked as she looked at her mother._

_" What's love? I don't understand mama." Hana laughed and said,_

_" Many people don't dear. You're young but in time you'll learn what love really is."_

_" What does it do to you?"_

_" Well...it can be good and...bad..."_

_" Bad?"_

_" Yes.'_

_" How?" Hana then said,_

_" I can't explain it for it is different for every person Kaoru." Kaoru blinked. Hana gently stroked Kaoru's cheek and said,_

_" But I can tell you...you learn from it. It can control you dear...make your heart do loops...and sometimes even break it..." Kaoru leaned into her mother's hand and said,_

_" Oh..."_

_" But it can also make you the happiest girl in the world..." Kaoru blinked more. Her chibi eyes shining brightly._

_" So...were you ever in love?" Hana giggled, smiled and nodded._

_" Hai...in fact I still am." _

_" With who mama?" Hana then said,_

_" Well you call him daddy."_

_" You love daddy?"_

_" Very much... that's why we got married. When you love someone you marry them...but I also love you Kaoru-chan...so much." She then picked up Kaoru and sat her on her lap and kissed her on the forehead. Kaoru blinked and looked up._

_" You love me?" She nodded._

_" Yes. I love you very much." _

_" How do you know you love me?" Hana just chuckled and said,_

_" Because...my heart tells me so."_

_" Your heart? You talk to your heart?"_

_" Yes." Kaoru blinked more and said,_

_" I don't understand mama, how can you talk to your heart if it's inside your body?"_

_" Well...you know when your heart talks to Kaoru-chan. You'll just know." Kaoru just blinked and nodded._

_" Okay mama...I'll listen for it then!"_

_" That's my girl!" Hana then tickled Kaoru and both of them laughed under the sakura blossom tree._

_

* * *

_

Kaoru opened her eyes. It had been 3 days since Aoi got here. And for those 3 days he had been asleep. Kaoru had been watching over him. Her futon was in the same room as him but wasn't next to him. She didn't trust the lech. That was for damn sure.

Getting up from her futon she fixed her yukata. She slowly walked over to him and looked at him. His face was pale but he slept soundly. She sighed.

" Kenshin hasn't spoken much to me...since...Aoi came..." She went to the kitchen to start making Aoi's medince. But when she got there it was already done...

_'Kenshin must have done it...' _She thought to herself as she took the medience and walked back to Aoi and began to imply it to his leg. Truth be told she wasn't worried about Aoi like she was worried about Kenshin. She felt simply horrible. She couldn't...stop him.

* * *

Kenshin sat by the bank of the river just staring at it.

_**" I"m sorry..."**_

_'Just...just be quiet..."_

_**" I will not just be quiet Rurouni. We haven't spoken to Kaoru since that Aoi-baka showed up!"**_

_"What do you want to say! 'Sorry I hurt your fiancee!" _

__

_" See? Why didn't...why didn't Kaoru-dono tell us? I mean...why? It makes me wonder what else she is hiding from us."_

_**" I don't think she knew."**_

Battousai nodded.

_**" Think about this. Kaoru isn't the kind of person to hide things from us. And she isn't the kind of person who would break promises either."**_

_" You're right...but know what? We...hurt someone...who has done nothing to harm anyone."_

_**" BULLSHIT! You saw him all over Kaoru! He got what he derserved!" **_

_" We should have stopped him...we should have."_

_**" I can't argue with you there but there is nothing we could have done that we didn't do. Just...well just get over it."**_

_" Eh?"_

_**" You heard me. Get...over...it."**_

_" You are very...agreeable sometimes..."_

_**" Feh. I know I am."**_

_

* * *

_

Aoi slowly began to open his eyes and was met with sapphire staring down at him.

" Ah?"

" Aoi-san? Are you alright?" Aoi nodded as he slowly sat up but Kaoru gently pushed him down.

" You shouldn't get up! You've been hurt..." Aoi looked at her for a moment as the past events flooded though his mind. _'That's right...that red hared man...' _

" Where is he!" Aoi demanded as he grabbed Kaoru's arms.

" EH!"

" Where's the bastard who has wounded me and scarred my perfect body!"

" Kenshin?" Kaoru asked blinking and thinking, _'Too much ego for one man...' _

" WHO EVER! Where is that man!" He demanded once more and he began to shake.

" I...I don't know!"

" What do you mean you don't know!"

" It means how it sounds now take your hands off of me!" She then pushed him off and said,

" Who do you think you are!"

" What do you mean? I am Behito Aoi! You should know by now who I am!" Kaoru then siad,

" Yeah I know you're Aoi-san but that doesn't give you the right to touch me like you did days ago!"

" _Days_? What do you mean days ago? How long have I been asleep?" Aoi asked as he made his anger calm down. Kaoru sighed and said,

" You've been asleep for about 3 days..."

" WHAT?" She nodded.

" Dr. Gensai said it was because of the shock and the medcine he gave you." Kaoru said as she explained it to him. Aoi just nodded.

" I see..." She nodded. " Tell me...Kaoru correct?"

" Yes, I'm Kaoru." Aoi smiled.

" Good...who was that man? You called him Kenshin yes?" Kaoru then said,

" Yes...but why?"

" Because I wish to know the man who I shall throw in jail." Kaoru then got to her feet and said,

" YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

" Oh? Who says I can't?"

" I do!"

" And who do you think you are?" Kaoru twitched and said,

" I'm Kamiya Kaoru that's who! And you can't do that and if you do I'll tell them what you did to me!"

" What I touched you during a training session?"

" That's why they call it training Kaoru."

" Aoi-san...I think you better get dressed and leave..."

" Are you throwing me out?" Kaoru nodded.

" Yes...I don't want you here."

" Why?"

" Because...of your actions and attitude." Aoi then got up and grabbed her wrists and pulled her down forcefully. Kaoru cried out in surpise and tried to get back up but Aoi held her down in a firm grip and snaked an arm around her waist.

" Don't think you can tell me what to do wench."

" What did you just call me!" Kaoru demanded as she raised her hand up to smack him but Aoi grabbed it pushed her down on the floor then got on top of her. Aoi smirked on top of Kaoru as he made sure his bottom part was over hers.

" Wench. I can call you worser names if I wish to Kaoru...after all you are _mine._" Kaoru strugged undernearth his weight and she didn't like the feel of his legs above her especially when she felt his manhood touch where her womanhood was.

" Who the hell said that!"

" Your mother and father."

" I can understand that you know nothing of this." Kaoru then said,

" Get off of me..."

" No."

" Why not?"

" Because you didn't say please." Kaoru's face was red in fury as she had to grit her teeth to say please. Smirking in victory Aoi got off of her and sat by her side.

"...I hate you." Kaoru told him as she stared at him with the fire in her eyes.

" I can see that..." He grabbed her face pulled her closer.

" Don't lose that fire." He told her. Kaoru was blushing due to the closeness of their faces.

" Let me go..." She finally said. Aoi smirked at her and said,

" What if I don't want to?"

" Then you're going to find out just how sad it is to lose something something very important to you."

"..." Getting what she meant he removed himself from her. Kaoru got up and said,

" Hmph." She then fixed herself and got up.

" Stay here and I'll get you something to eat." She then left the damn pervert alone in the room. Even though she was taught not to hate she couldn't help but judge this freak. She mean...eww...

* * *

" I see...poor Kaoru-chan." Tae said as she shook her head. Tsubame looked down and said,

" Poor Kenshin-san...what's he going to do?" Yahiko shrugged as he swept the floors.

" I dunno...Kenshin told me what he heard, but he didn't say what it meant." Tae sighed and said,

" It sounds like her parents gave Kaoru away at birth." Both Tsubame and Yahiko looked at her as the crowd around them seemed to stop moving and no sound came about.

" What do you mean?"

" Well...about when Kaoru was born it was very common for parents to sign off their children so they can have children, that supposely, are strong enough to give them strong kids." Yahiko and Tsubame stared at her.

" Really Tae-san?" Tae nodded.

" Yes."

" Jeez...her parents must have really loved her then to think she could make a kid STRONG..." Tae just sighed.

" Yahiko. That's not the point."

" Eh?"

" Right now isn't the time to be making fun of Kaoru-chan. We should be helping her." Yahiko just grunted.

" Great..." Tsubame then pulled on Yahiko's sleeve lightly.

" Please Yahiko..." She begged in that sweet little voice of hers. Yahiko stared at her and began to blush when he met her deep purple eyes.

" Alright..."

" HEY!" Everyone snapped their heads to see Misao running towards them. Yahiko's eyes popped out.

" MISAO?"

" THAT'S RIGHT! MISAO HAS FINALLY MADE THE SCENE! AND NOT JUST ME! AOSHI-SAMA IS HERE TOOOO!" And sure enough behind the small woman was indeed the silent Aoshi.

* * *

Kassie: Alright. Sorry for the delay and I hope this isn't TOO short. But please R&R remember only 2 to update! 


	6. Her feelings

Kassie: T.T Thank you everyone for reviewing! I look forward to each and every one of the reviews I get for this story. I'm quite shocked actually. I never thought it would get as much credit as it is. So thank you. Thank you so much. I love you all very much.

Alright someone was asked me what Kaoru meant about the comment Kaoru made to Aoi she meant was if he didn't let go of her then he was going to lose his...manhood. And why Kaoru is treating him nice is...she's not treating him nice like she does for other people. She's putting up with him more than anything. She tried to throw him out but he wouldn't leave. So...we're just going to have to see what Kenshin will say about it...or...even Battousai! EHEHE!

Without further of due here's the newest chapter.

* * *

Kaoru was pacing back and forth. It had been awhile...since she talked to Aoi. And she didn't want to talk to him any time soon. She sighed and chose to think about something else. Like...how nice the weather was today. Not one cloud in the sky, allowing the clear blue to truly shine. And there was since a gentle breeze it was refreshing really. Her long raven hair was like waves in that breeze. Because of the cool breeze the wooden panels on the floor was very cool giving Kaoru a relaxed feeling. And of course, cold feet.

_'Cold feet...' _Kaoru echoed in her mind. Cold feet is when someone bailed at a wedding. There was no wedding. Well...maybe there _was. _But Kaoru didn't know...yet. She looked around at her dojo. Aoi's family had claimed it would be theirs soon. It wasn't going to happen.

It wasn't.

This was her family's dojo. Passed down to each Kamiya for as long as the Kamiya name stood. Even though when her father took over the sword style changed to one that wouldn't kill, this was still a Kamiya Dojo.

_Not _a Behito's Dojo.

_'Who the hell do they think they are! I don't know what's going on but I sure as hell don't like!' _She hissed within her mind. She growled as she then punched a walll and winced.

"...Ow..."

" That didn't sound too good, that it didn't." Kaoru jumped up in surpise as she slowly turned around and her eyes lit up immediatly.

" Kenshin!" Kenshin smiled as he walked over to her.

" Hai. Gomen nasai I left without telling you Kaoru-dono, sessha didn't mean it." Kaoru shook her head.

" Don't worry about that!"

" Alright...I better start on lunch Aoi-san must be hungry...I can sense he's awake so..." Kenshin started to go into the kitchen. Kaoru bowed her head and didn't know what to say to him. She wanted to grab him and kiss him again and claim, I'm not his! I'm yours! **YOURS! **

But...she knew that she wasn't strong enough to throw herself at him like that. No matter how much she loved him.

" Kaoru."

Kaoru's head snapped up when she heard that voice from a few nights before. She turned to Kenshin and was met by amber eyes. Battousai was **_not _**happy. She could tell because of these reasons. That sexy smirk wasn't on his face. It was replaced by a frown. His amber eyes were shining but not shining for love or even lust at the moment. They were shining from anger. His arms didn't hang loosely at his side instead they were across his chest. His stance was one of a man who was clearly ready to attack the first thing they saw that threated them. She had to gulp and take a few steps back.

"...Yes...?" She asked in a low whisper. Battousai glared at her. He didn't mean to take his anger out on her but he couldn't help it. She kissed Aoi...not willingly but still there was lip connection!

"...Did you enjoy it?"

" Enjoy what?' He walked closer to her. She didn't get a chance to back away any more. If she did she would fall off the walk away and land on her back. When he stopped walking he was over her.

"...His touches..." He spat out in pure anger. " And...his _kiss._" Kaoru blinked and her brow furrowed.

" Excuse me!" She demanded.

" You heard me." She wanted to slap him.

" What makes you think I would enjoy that!"

" You didn't push him away." Kaoru was twitching as she walked to Battousai and hit his chest.

" EXCUSE ME! How about we have him kiss you and time how long it takes for your body to react huh? I bet you would just love that!" Battousai growled and said,

" Don't say that."

" Then YOU don't say that!"

" What do you want me to say huh Kaoru! When I saw him touch you and my blood boiled!" He grabbed her shoulders in a tight grip that Kaoru winced at. She knew she would have bruises later on from this.

"...I..."

" What can you say Kaoru? Nothing will change...nothing." He didn't release her. He pulled her into a hug instead. It was a warming hug that Kaoru found comfort in. Even if...the hug giver was really upset at the moment.

"...I know that...but..."

" But what?"

"...I didn't enjoy it."

" I found it to be the most horrible thing I ever had in my life..." Kenshin blinked when Battousai had gave him control. He was going to let go of Kaoru when she held on to him tighter. He wasn't going to let go now...not for awhile away.

"..." He didn't say anything he wanted to hear more. _He needed to hear more. _

" I...Battousai, Kenshin...I love you...and...when Aoi touched me...I never...felt more...horrible than I did right there at that moment. And the kiss...it felt so _wrong. _It was unlike...the..." She was blushing while she said this but she didn't stop herself from talking. " It was unlike the one you gave to me, even if it wasn't long and it was just lips brushing against each other it felt...warm and loving...and that desire of wanting." Kenshin was now blushing. But his heart was pounding. He could hear it in his head. All the words she had just said...were true. Even though the actually kiss had occured 3 days before, the one where Battousai was seducing her, on his lips were the emotions she had just said. Every one of them was true.

" Kaoru..." He said soflty. It was one of the first time he had called her by her name without adding the 'dono.' Kaoru then looked up at him and said,

"...Yes...?" Her tone was just as soft as his was a second ago. Instead of meting an amber gaze she met a light violet gaze instead. Her eyes widen slightly but then went back to her orignal size.

" Kenshin." She said finally. She was no longer talking to Battousai but to Kenshin, the true owner of the body she was holding within her arms. The one who always claimed they weren't worthy of her.

" Do...do you mean it...?" She blinked at him in confusion for but a moment before she smiled and nodded.

" Every word." He then gave her a geniune smile as he hugged her tighter and much more dearly.

" Kaoru..." He breathed as he buried his face in his silk raven hair and took a deep breath of jasmine. That smell began to lure him...

" Kenshin..." She too breathed. If she could she would want to stay wrapped in his arms like this forever. But she knew that soon they would have to break away and...even though it pained her to think this...what Aoi said...what his family said...and what her heart and mind kept telling her...they were going to part ways soon...too...too soon.

Kenshin gulped slighlty as he then put two fingers under her chin and lifted it up to stare into her sapphire eyes. Kaoru had a pink tint on her cheeks but it wasn't a burning red like it was before. Kenshin then lowered his eyes and his face. Kaoru closed her eyes slowly and parted her lips slighlty. Kenshin saw her do this before he too closed his eyes and bought his face down so it touched her nose with his and then kissed her.

The kiss was...sweet.

Very sweet.

It was soft too. Kenshin didn't want to put all of his passoin for her in one kiss because if he did he wouldn't allow her to let go and wouldn't allow himself to stop until their clothes were feet away from them and their bodies had became one.

Kaoru couldn't breath she slowly broke away from the kiss and Kenshin and Kaoru were left to stare at each other.

Awarkard anyone?

...C'mon people make a damn move!

...V.V...Some one better kick them in the ass to each other...

Their arms slowly let go of each other as Kaoru touched her lips and Kenshin did the same. Both blushing madly.

"...I..."

" Sessha..."

" HEY!" Both of them snapped their heads up so fast that they worried they may have gotten whip lash.

" Was that..."

" Misao-dono?" Kenshin finished for her. They stared at each other and blinked until they began to run to the front of the dojo where Misao stood grinning.

" Hey!" Kaoru's eyes lit up even more as she said,

" Misao-chan!"

" Misao-dono." Kenshin exclaimed.

**_"...Hey...it's that...hyper girl from Kyoto...why she here?" _**Battousai asked Rurouni. Battousai sweatdropped at himself he had forgot her name...Kenshin blinked and replied.

_" I'm not sure...we'll find out sure though." _Kaoru and Misao at the moment were hugging each other like they haven't seen each other in years! Which it had actually been months...

" Misao-chan! It's been so long I've missed you!"

" I missed you too Kaoru-san I have so much to tell you!' Letting go but, not letting go by holding each other's arms.

" Hai! I can't wait to tell you!" Kaoru said nodding excitedly. _'Especially what just happened between me and Kenshin...tee-hee!' _She thought to herself.

" Good then tonight we're staying up late!"

" Great...two young girls...wonderful." Yahiko muttered. He then blinked when he felt someone had bonked him on the head but didn't see who as he fell into the dirt. He looked up to see no one. In fact the closest person to him was Aoshi. And he wasn't the kind of person to do that. He had no emotions.

Battousai watched Aoshi hit Yahiko for what he said. He blinked and asked,

**_" What happened between him and Misao-brat-chan?" _**Battousai asked, he had just remembered her name. Rurouni then replied with,

_" Oro...I don't know...a lot of things have been happening without us knowing...ORO!" _Battousai nodded. He couldn't argue with that.

" HELLLLLLOOOOOO!" Misao said as she waved herself in front of Kenshin's face.

" ORO!" He demanded.

" Jeez...we've been trying to call you for a long while now." Misao said waving her finger in front of him.

" Tsk, tsk..." Kenshin sweatdropped and said,

" Sorry...sessha...sessa was just...thinking is all." Kenshin said with his smile on and rubbing his head sheepishly. Aoshi then walked over to Kenshin and said,

" Himura."

" Aoshi. How are you?" Kenshin asked pleasantly. Aoshi just nodded. That was to be taken as a, 'Fine how are you?'

" Good." Aoshi then scanned his eyes over to a window that was closed all expect for a crack. But that crack quickly then shut itself. He then scanned them back over to Kenshin. Kenshin nodded understanding.

" It's a long...story that even I'm still unclear about." Aoshi nodded.

" I see..." Kenshin nodded. He then thought, _'Just what **is **Aoi to you Kaoru?' _Aoshi saw the saddness that just flooded into Kenshin's eyes. It didn't matter anyway, rather he wanted to or not he was going to find out just what was going on. Most likely...Misao would make him. He thought to himself.

* * *

Aoi had been watching while he sat in the comforts of his futon. Because of the window being closed it had no light in the room he was staying in. So it added an eerie feeling to him. But just because it was eerie didn't mean it was creepy in fact it was quite...comforting. _'So...Kaoru has some friends ne? I'm surpised...with her temper the way it is...I guess...I have to...push them away...especially Kenshin...the one she loves...things are going to change around here Kaoru...yes.' _He then smirked as he chuckled darkly.

* * *

" EH?" Misao said blinking. Kaoru nodded.

" Yeah...I'm not sure about it but...I think...he's my..." Kaoru couldn't say it. Too ashamed. Misao saw her friend's distress. She looked at Kaoru and thought, _'Poor Kaoru-san...I wish I can help...' _Then it hit her. She grinned like a clever weasel, she pulled Kaoru into a hug and whispered into her ear and said,

" Don't worry...things will work out..." _'Because I won't let him come between you and Kenshin.' _Misao added on in her mind.

* * *

Two pairs of feet rested in a futon. Well...really only one rested in the futon while the other one hung way out. Two different pairs of clothes were everywhere. White clothes with a symbol of 'aku' fighting wraps, straps to hold clothes in place, a pink kimono lay ruffled against the wall, and breast straps as well as a purple jacket lay not far from the kimono.

Long black hair was tangled on the pillow while one strand of it was on top of brown hair that looked like something that belong to a rooster. Two pairs of brown eyes blinked.

Megumi and Sano then slowly faced each other.

" WHAT THE--"

" HELL HAVE WE DONE!"

* * *

Kassie: Okay chapter is done! Please R&R Just 2 reviews to update!

PS To **_Rachey Himura:_** First of all...I LOVE YOUR NAME! . Ahem...

Alright to Kaoru and Kenshin because I'm NOT the creator of RK then I can't get the characters perfectly fit into their own personalities...sadly. But I'm trying to do the best I can. So...sorry:);;;;; I can't help it.

Grammar check...I FUCKING LOST IT! T.T You see when I switched computers, new fixed one...my ass...they erased Mirco. Word on us...so when we get a computer program then I'm going to be able to check my spelling...I can't wait to see how many mistakes I get...

Yer right about description too. I need to work on that too. But eh...I'm doing my best so...eh. Take what I can give ya and like it. Even if it's nothing. And as my friend Will says, Hope for more.

Yeah...not trying to make excuses but yeah...I don't get time to re-read my own chapter because...well...when you have a monster screaming in your ear and a scary demon mother breathing down your neck...you try it! V.V I fail...

Plan better...I do hope you read this again because I need to know what you meant by that, plot wise I expect. But you see...I'm trying a free style update code. See how it turns out. It's weird way...but I'm going to try it out for this flick and plus...I'm doing a dance around a writer's block at the moment.

:) Thanks for all the comments and no you're not a bitch. Sometimes it's nice, gets you mad, but it's nice to know that someone is correcting you. Because they care. So thanks. Hee-hee!

Alright everyone else don't forget the two review rule:)

Love you all

TennyoAkana


	7. Short ChapterDamnit

Kassie:) Thanks everyone for reviewing. I really love getting them. Without you reviewers I imagined this story would never have been continued.

Lately I've been thinking. Even though it's wrong to post lemons on I want to write one for this story. So if I do, I'm still not sure I will yet, I want to know if that's what you want. It won't be on mostly I'll post it on xanga. Just tell me if you guys want that. Alright! Here's the new chapter!

Oh and here's the Story's Couples:

Kenshin/Kaoru/Battousai(Duh!)

Sano/Megumi

Misao/Aoshi

Aoi/Kaoru...(ewww...)

Aoi?

Kassie:) I don't own RK!

As Sano and Megumi stared at each other they both made the first move to get up and grab their clothes.

" What are you doing!" Megumi demanded as she saw Sano sit up when she sat up. Sano gave her a little glare and said,

" What do you think I'm doing! I'm getting my clothes on!"

" Not when I am!" Megumi said as she pushed him back down while she had the futon cover wrapped around her nude body. That was causing Sano to lose some of it.

" HEY!" He roared. He then pulled the cover back and Megumi eeped when she began to lose some of it.

" HEY yourself! I need it more than you!"

" REALLY?"

" That's right!"

" TOO BAD!" Sano said as he then pulled the blanket it completely off of her.

" SANOSUKE!" Sano however didn't hear her, he was caught staring at her body. It was so white...she wasn't kidding when she said it looked white as snow. Her long black hair had fallen gracefully down her back and was covering her bare breasts. Her legs were closed and bought up to her chest so he couldn't see anything. When he saw her face instead of seeing pure rage painted there, it was just embarrassment, you could tell because of the pink tint on her cheeks.

_'Wow...Megumi is...so...wow.' _He thought to himself. His mouth was open and no thoughts were coming to his mind at the moment. He was stunned by how beautiful Megumi was. He growled in his throat when he felt a friend come back...He quickly gave Megumi the blanket back and went to a different room to change. He was grateful for long legs because that allowed him to run fast when he needed to.

Megumi just blinked as she was then able to get her clothes back on. While she did she thought back to how _this _happened.

A few days Before Past-

_Megumi was still upset over that damned Aoi. How dare he say that to her! Who did he think he was! Putting himself above everyone else. He was a horrible man. That just made her worried though._

_What did he want with Kaoru? _

_She just sighed as her and Sano walked though the crowded streets of Tokyo. To her left Sano was muttering how next time he saw that Aoi bastard he was going to beat his cocky ass into the ground. Megumi sighed. She didn't understand why Sano was so upset. He had heard worse things about him than what Aoi said. Looking forward she chose not to say anything about it. She gave another glance to Sano._

_Sano's eyebrow were twitching. What that creep said about Megumi bothered him. And what made him even more mad was that he didn't even get to hit him because of it. He called himself a man...hah. He didn't do anything to help Megumi. _

_Sano just sighed and kicked the dirt on the ground._

_" Jeez..."_

_" Sanosuke." Sano turned to look at her and said,_

_" What?" Megumi then said softly,_

_" Thank you for standing up for me." Sano looked at her and smiled slightly,_

_" Sure no problem." They kept walking together in silence before Sano's stomach let out a growl. Megumi looked at it and then at Sano._

_" SANO!"_

_" I can't help it! I'm a big guy, and big guys need to eat!" Megumi just sighed and nodded,_

_" Alright..." They then began to go Dr. Gensai's_

_-_

_After awhile Megumi had the food made and Sano was already digging into it. Megumi just shook her head at the ex-thug. _

" _Disgusting…."_

" _Wha?" Sano asked as he swallowed down his food._

" _Do you even TASTE what you're eating half the time?" Sano blinked and said,_

" _Of course I do. That's why I eat more." He then showed her when he took another bowl and began to inhale the rice._

"…_.Pig…" Sano then laughed at that causing white rice to go over Megumi's face. Megumi's eye began to twitch wildly as she cleaned her face up._

" _SANOOOOO!" She roared as she stood up causing the table to shake from her sudden jump. Sano chuckled nervously._

" _Now, now….I didn't mean to…."_

"…_."_

_There was a bow and a 'wow that hurts' as Megumi began to rearrange his face._

_-_

_Present_

_-_

And then what? When did things go so….wrong? Megumi just looked down. She was no longer nude yet she felt nude…

It was true she had hidden feelings for Sanosuke. Anyone could see that.

But…

She didn't want them to be known to him.

They had been last night sadly.

They had been.

Megumi sighed as she sat on her bum and just looked outside, she heard rustling in the bathroom she then knew Sano was escaping from the window. She sweatdropped and counted in her mind from 10 to 1. When she hit one you heard,

" DAMNIT I'M STUCK!" Megumi sighed and got to her feet and called out,

" I'm coming Sano…."She then walked around the house and sweatdropped at the man who had half his body inside and half his body outside. She sighed and said,

" Maybe you should just stay there…. " Sano blinked and said,

" WHAT!"

Kassie: Finally my computer if fixed. I'm sorry it took so damn long and there was no Kenshin/Kaoru but I was very busy…you see my computer started to mess up. Something was wrong with a certain chip…graphic chip? Something like that. Anyway I'm sorry for the delay but I figure I better post this to show I am NOT dead…T.T…

IF ANYONE GOT ANY IDEAS DO TELL!

PLEASE R&R!


	8. Love and Lust

Kassie: T.T What would I do with out you guys supporting me? I guess this story would be on Chapter one still…I really want to thank everyone for who reviewed this. I truly do need you guys. Because you guys give me so much support. Alright and I'm going to try to make this chapter longer than the other one, hopefully that won't be too much effort because this is going before my homework…T.T;; Why is that teachers give us so many projects when it's so close to school being out? I wish they did it at the middle of the year so yeck.

Okay Xanga…Anonyma and Sim want to know what's an Xanga…how can I explain this…? Well it's an online journal. You can post whatever you want on it and best of all it's FREE! I usually go on there whenever I can but lately I haven't been doing that. But it's just a journal that's free and I recommend that you get one! ( : ) ) If you do you better tell me alright?

And I'll start on the story now!

* * *

Well…it took the rest of Megumi's oils to get Sano out of the…window but she did it…and she also swore she would cut off her hands…for they have touched things they shouldn't have touched. Well then again they DID touch a few things last night…

_'STOP THAT!'_ Megumi yelled into her mind. She didn't need to be reminded about what she did last night…what he did last night as well. She turned a bright crimson at that. Look at her…she was 22 years old and she was blushing because a soon to be 20 year old man took her into his arms and…

What did he do to her?

What was so bad about it?

He loved her?

Like the way she at first wanted a certain red-head to do?

Hell she even enjoyed it…it made her feel…complete…and even though it may have been wrong she truly did hope that it may happen again…she needed to feel that. That sensation of completion? It was a wonderful feeling.

Sano was in the bathroom. Slowly walking to the tub. He was trying to be careful because each time he took a step he started to slide across the floor. He gulped.

" Easy now Sano…", he told himself as he took another baby steps. He took two more before he started to feel like he got the hang of it.

" This kinda…easy…" He then took a board step and…well that was the mistake he made. Once he took that step his weight added onto the force causing him slide fast and hard. Sano's eyes popped out as he screamed,

" HOLY SHIT!" Sano cried as he found himself on a slip-n-slide thought back then it wasn't even invented.

" STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP!' He cried over and over again as a way to try to stop himself from falling or to at least stop himself from sliding he switched feet. What he did was very stupid because he then found himself running but not moving. Before he then tripped flat over his feet and landed on his nose.

"OW!" He cried to the floor. His nose was throbbing and he was just more than sure that it was bleeding. Did he break it? No…he knew what THAT felt like it wasn't very painful…but it was still…

" DAMNIT THIS HURTS!" He cried. He slowly sat up and then bumped his head. " OWWW! What the hell is going on!" You could then hear a rumble sound. He slowly looked up and blinked. The metal part that held the tub together had been knocked out. He sweatdropped and said,

" Please…don't do what I think you're going to do…"

SPLOOSH!

" Why couldn't you just do as I asked you to do!" The bathroom was flooded with the bath water that was for Sano. He looked around. All the towels were ditched. Wood pieces were everywhere from where the tub once stood and some were even floating to the door. _'Megumi's going to KILL me…'_ Sano thought.

"…Ah…crap."

Megumi was heading to the bathroom to give Sano something so he could scrub the oils off with when she felt her feet step into something cold and wet. She looked down and watched as she moved her feet up and down causing the water to splash. Twitching she called,

" S-A-N-O-S-U-K-E YOU DAMN ROOSTER-HEAD!" She then stormed into the bathroom. Once Sano saw the ticked off woman he gulped and said,

" It's not what it looks like…"

" Oh it's EXACTLY what it looks like!" Sano blinked as he watched Megumi take a step and then he called out,

" Megumi wait a minute it's really slippery!"

" Eh?" She took another step and blinked as her feet slid out from under her. She let out a sheik of surprise as she found herself moving forward to the cold hard ground. She closed her eyes and embraced herself for the hard fall. However that fall never came. Because when she felt something it wasn't pain in fact it was soft and kinda hard she opened her eyes and blinked. She felt strong arms around her small waist. She looked up and saw Sano sighing.

" Jeez…you and Jo-chan are both klutz…I told you to watch out? Did you? Noo…instead you took that step and you almost fell on your face. You were lucky I caught you, imagine what would happen if you landed on your pretty face." Sano let out another sigh thinking about how women are sometimes just so troublesome. Megumi on the other hand was blushing even more than before. _'He caught me…he moved from his spot and actually caught me…'_ Megumi didn't know why but she felt like crying. Not in sorrow but in joy. Now everyone knows for a fact that Sano is no where near being a gentleman so…the big question popped up in her mind.

Did he love her?

Half of her wanted to know right now. But she knew she couldn't ask him. For if she did she would be heartbroken. Well at least that was what she thought.

" Megumi?" She was quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Sano's voice. She looked up at him. Her heart beating wildly, she was beginning to wonder if it would even stop for her. Sano blinked in confusion. Megumi was staring up at him with this…look. He couldn't explain. She looked so cute and helpless but helpless in a good way, like no one but him could save her. His eyes traveled down to her lips. The very same lips that he had below his last night. Thoughts of last night flooded his mind. Even though he was just confused as Megumi was he couldn't help it. But he began to move his face a little closer to Megumi's.

Megumi blinked when she felt Sano's nose brush past hers and then she closed her eyes when she felt their lips make contract. As their lips moved as one Megumi bought her arms around Sano's neck and pulled him down to her so they could be closer. Sano's hands came up by Megumi's sides and then wrapped his huge arms around her waist.

Sano slipped his tongue into Megumi's mouth massaging her resting tongue. Megumi moaned as she held his clothes into a tight grasp. She then snapped her eyes open as she pushed him away and stared at him hand over her lips and while blushing madly. Sano stared at her with an open mouth. Kinda shocked that they kissed but even more shocked that she pulled away from him.

" Megumi…?" He asked softly. She slowly moved her hand down from her lips and asked,

" What's happening to us Sano?"

" Eh?" She moved over to him slowly and asked once more,

" What's going on?"

" I don't know what you mean…"

" YES YOU DO!" Megumi yelled. She covered her mouth and looked down. " Stop being such a stupid rooster head…you know just as well as I do what I mean…" Sano was silent before he said,

" Does it matter?"

" What?" He looked at her intently.

" We both want each other right? So should it even matter?"

"…!" She was blushing even more now. Sano moved over to her and gently stroked her cheek.

" You want me Megumi just as I want you…" Megumi then tried to find her voice as she said,

" I…" He leaned in closer and his lips brushed against hers.

" You what?" She closed her eyes as she felt that familiar feeling she had felt the night before. It swept her off her feet. She then knew right here, and right now she couldn't tell him how she felt. So…she did what anyone else would do in her position.

She hid behind her lust for him.

" I…do want you Sanosuke…" Sano smirked as he then kissed her. This kiss was much more passionate and Megumi replied back to it with her own passion she held for the ex-thug. However…Sano had a secret.

Just as Megumi was doing. He to was hiding his feelings for the vixen. He was too scared to tell her the truth. He was a coward right now and he knew it. But it was just fine. He would hide behind his lust for her until the time was right. Then he would tell her his true feelings…but until then…

This was all he could do.

* * *

_He could always see his mother's smiling face. Her hair was always wore down long. It made her seem elegant though if you were to tell her that she would laugh and tell you that was something she was not. She was just a normal woman. She wasn't a princess or anything of that rank. She was a wife and a mother who loved her son very much. Her green eyes always held so much light and it was amazing. Not once had her son felt unloved or hated. When he looked into her eyes he saw his reflection within them just blaming with love. He felt safe within her arms. She was truly a loving mother._

_But then again, what's love anyway? Just something your bodies put you through to torture you? It must have been because his quote "loving" mother left him. When he turned 11 he found his mother's body in the dojo. The walls of the dojo were stained with her blood. Her green eyes were so dull you wondered if it was even her. But he knew right away because her ginger colored hair was everywhere. It was stained with her own blood. As he stared at his mother's body he began to ask himself, **'Why?'**_

_Why did she have to die?_

_It was the next night when he found out why his mother had to die. And it was all his fault._

* * *

Aoi opened his eyes to the blazing sun light. He groaned as he rubbed his eyes. He looked around to regain his whereabouts. As he remembered he groaned. He wasn't back at home…if he could even call it that. Instead he was at the Kamiya dojo where his wife-to-be lived. _'Wife-to-be? You gotta be kidding me…'_ Truth be told he didn't want to marry Kaoru. Well half of him away didn't want to…the other half wanted that fire she had so much in her. He hated this. He didn't want to marry anyone. What would they bring him? Love, joy, happiness?

" What a load of crap." He sat up and then winced as he looked at his arm that Kenshin had hurt. _'Why did he_ _lose his temper? I remember him screaming at me about touching what was his…so does that mean that Kaoru belongs to him?'_ Aoi started to laugh. Then the 3rd day when he saw Kaoru she told him she hated him. It was perfect. He would make both of them miserable. Because that was all he was. He slowly got to his feet and fixed his hair so he could see. He adjusted his yukata so the girls wouldn't faint at his…'perfect body that the gods must have created with their bare hands' body. He opened his shoji door and stepped out.

This his first time taking a good look around the Kamiya Dojo. For someone so poor he had to admit Kaoru kept this place up. Or that red hared maid of hers did. But there was also something he knew about her. She was very strong about her swordsmanship. He could tell because when he entered the dojo hall. He had to stop to look around.

He could feel it. The air in the dojo was filled with something that he himself had for swords. As he took a few more steps into the dojo he saw the signs she had for words of encouragement. The bokkens she had hanging on her wall and the name plates that he could see her engraving them with care. She wanted them to be perfect and they did.

He went to one of the name plates and touched it. The wood was smooth and the black engraved was deeply cut and the ink was that of the richest kinds. It proved to him that Kaoru didn't care how much the swords cost her. That was a big thing in her life.

Probably…no he knew…

Kaoru was a swordsman before a woman.

He smirked.

He found a way to make Kaoru his. And not Kenshin's.

Aoi chuckled deep within his throat. He then closed his olive colored eyes and walked out of the dojo. As he stood on the porch that overlooked the front. He saw Kaoru and Misao just laughing while they washed clothes. Kaoru was teaching Misao how to do it because Misao wanted to be a perfect woman for Aoshi-sama!

" Misao-chan…you're scrubbing to hard…" Kaoru warned the young ninja as she was putting her hyper energy into the wash.

" Eh?" She looked down and sweatdropped. " OOPSIE!" She stopped and giggled. Kaoru also giggled. It was nice to see her friend after so long. She couldn't blame her for being so giddy. Kaoru shook her head slightly.

" So…Misao-chan what IS going on between you and Aoshi-san?" Misao blinked innocently.

" I have no idea what you are talking about." Kaoru could tell by how Misao was acting she was just DYING to tell her everything. Chuckling Kaoru said,

" It's alright Misao-chan, I understand…" Misao blinked,

" EHH?"

" It's your business and not mine. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I won't force you.'

" NONONONONONONONONO!" Kaoru blinked for the next thing she knew she was being tackled by the hyper girl. Causing the tub filled with water to tip over and spilling the soapy water all over the two girls. Kaoru let out a yelp of surprise. Misao then said,

" COLD!" Kaoru then twitched. Her kimono the one she loved even if it was old and worn out, was soaked. She looked at Misao with her sapphire eyes glinting death.

" Misao…" Misao blinked and looked at Kaoru. She was soaked. She slowly let go of her friend and said,

" Ehehhee…you know Kaoru you look really uhh…HOT soaked…" While she told Kaoru this she was slowly taking steps back from the angry kendo teacher. Kaoru took a few steps forward.

" Your comment has been dully noted."

" Now, now…"

" You're going to get hurt…this was my FAVORITE kimono…"

"…But's so…faded…" Kaoru twitched once more. Was she insulting her beloved kimono? That was a no-no. Misao then saw the error of her mistake as she then squeaked out, " Eheheh…bye-bye!" She then began to run away. Kaoru twitched and ran after her.

" MISAO-CHAN COME BACK HERE!"

" HELP ANGRY TEACHER GOING TO KILL CUTE SEXY NINJA GIRL! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kaoru growled as the girl in front of her began to lead her on a goose chase. However Kaoru didn't mind. It felt nice to once in awhile to lose her worries and just act like kid. Though she totally most certainly was NOT. After all…she was a mature woman who was in love with a mature man. And…he loved her back…

Right?

Of course he did that was such a silly question. Kaoru shook her head. She then began to run faster yelling,

" COME BACK HERE YOU!"

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kaoru ran up to Misao's speed but every time she did it seemed that Misao took the speed up other notch. Kaoru then thought perhaps the great 'Aoshi-sama' was training her? It was possible? That could even be the reason why they seemed so close. Well whatever the reason was…it was pissing Kaoru off…she was fast but lately she had been a little…passive on her training because other things were on her mind. But it wasn't because of Aoi, well not all of it. The other parts of it were that she was very busy. That day she went to the other training dojo was really rare for her. So when she did go she enjoyed every minute of it.

Kaoru then saw an opening. Every second or so Misao would stay on her heel a second longer than need be. It was odd but she could use that second against her friend and grab her. She waited two more seconds before she got the way she was moving before she grabbed the girl that caused both of them to fall down.

"EEK!" Misao let out a shirk of surprise.

" Now you're pay you weasel girl!"

"NOOO AOSHI-SAMA HELP ME!"

* * *

Aoshi at the moment was drinking his tea. Kenshin saw Aoshi open his eyes and say,

" Misao needs me! I must go to her!" Kenshin sweatdropped and thought, _'Give him a better cape and you_ _got yourself a Super Hero Aoshi…'_ Kenshin mused.

" I'm sure Misao-dono and Kaoru-dono are just fine. Probably playing is all." Aoshi sighed and said,

" I'm sure you're right Himura…" Kenshin then smirked.

" What is going on between you and the Weasel Girl?" Now maybe Kenshin's eyes were playing with him but he swore he saw pink on Aoshi's cheeks! Whatever he saw it was gone in a few seconds. Aoshi then asked,

" What about you and the Kamiya girl?" It was now Kenshin's turn to blush.

" There's nothing going on between…she told me she loved me and we kissed…and lately Battousai has been sneaking out to see her at night." Aoshi raised his eyebrows and asked,

" So you and her have had sex then?"

" NO!" Kenshin pretty much yelled blushing madly. Aoshi stared and said,

" I see…nothing happens and yet you want it to happen right?" Kenshin sighed and sat back. There was no point in trying to lie to this man. He could see right though him…which really bugged him at times.

" Yeah…something like that…I mean I know something will happen but something's just going on…oro…I don't how to stay this but it feels like Kaoru is going to taken away from me before I can tell her my feelings." Aoshi took another step of his tea and said,

" Tell me something…who is that Aoi boy? Do you still not know?" Kenshin was silent as he took another sip, scratch that this could be called a gulp. And for an odd reason Kenshin was truly wishing that this tea would turn to sake.

" No…I have a feeling but I wish I didn't have it…" Aoshi then asked, and glared at Kenshin for he knew he didn't like to talk but Kenshin was forcing him to talk by not getting straight to the point the bastard.

" What is it?"

" I think that man is Kaoru's fiancee…"

"…"

" She never mentioned anything before…but…"

" When did her father die?"

" Oro?" Kenshin looked up at Aoshi.

" I asked when did her father die?" Kenshin blinked and thought about when Kenshin told him.

"Oro…ummm…I think she said it was about a year before we met…"

" And when did her mother die?"

" When she was around 5 or 6 why?" Aoshi took another sip of his tea then took a nibble from his riceball. He calmly stated,

" It's common for a parent not to tell their child something until the date of the time of marriage comes very close. It's stupid but it's true…" Kenshin blinked and thought about it.

"…"

" Also, it could be possible that he didn't tell Kaoru because he didn't want to come to the realization that Kaoru would leave him for another man one day." That made sense…he alone raised Kaoru for about 10 years before he died…Kenshin couldn't blame him for trying to keep Kaoru all to himself…after all…

He was trying to do that right now himself.

But there was a difference, well a few differences. Kenshin wasn't her father. He could have her all to herself in every single way. No one could take what was his.

Did he just say _**his?** _

Well…he was use to saying it but it wasn't him who was saying it, it was always Battousai. But thinking about it now, he never really noticed how right it sounded.

…

He just hoped that this didn't mean him and Battousai were getting closer…that was something he just didn't want nor need. At least not now. Not with Aoi here and both of them wanting to pound his little head in. Which was wrong…I mean that was REALLY, REALLY wrong…because Kenshin was to protect the innocent…

Aoi…innocent…

Somehow those words didn't seem to fit…they really didn't…

Perhaps at one time he was innocent but that seemed to be so far gone now it wasn't even close to be even funny. Well perhaps it was funny to a group of people but from what Kenshin was seeing of Aoi…yeah…if Aoi was EVER innocent…that was something that was at least 6,000 feet under by now. Kenshin let out a sigh.

" I don't know what to do anymore Aoshi…I feel…well you know how I feel but I don't want to lose her…I lost someone I love like this once if I do it again…I'll lose myself 100, sessha would no longer exist…not the Rurouni or the Battousai. It would be nothing but an empty vessel." Aoshi watched Kenshin tell him what would happen and he couldn't believe how that tomboyish girl could wrap the great Hitokiri Battousai around his finger like she's doing now. Aoshi smirked slightly, _'But then again…where's my room to talk? After all…I'm not different from at him now am I?' _

* * *

" Do you confess to ruining my, favorite kimono?" Kaoru asked as she walked in a circle around Misao. Misao was tied around a log with what seemed like an endless supply of rope. She had chibi tears running down her face as she said,

" Kaoru-chan!'

" Is that a yes or a no?" Kaoru asked as she took her bokken and lightly hit her hand with it.

" I didn't mean too!"

" YES OR NO!"

" YESS I ADMIT IT! I DID IT! I DID! I RUINED YOUR FAVIORITE KIMONO! YOU HAPPY NOW! I ADMIT IT!" Kaoru then stopped walking around her and nodded.

" Do you regret what you did?"

"…"

" Well do you?"

"…"

" Do you regret ruining this?" She then moved her arms out to the side and pointed to herself.

"….y…" Kaoru blinked and held out her ear so she could hear.

" Y? What does 'y'? Mean?" Kaoru asked.

" YES I DO REGRET IT! IF I COULD TURN BACK TIME THEN I WOULD AND I WOULDN'T DO IT AGAIN I SWEAR I WOULDN'T PLEASE FORGIVE ME! FORGIVE ME!" Kaoru then smiled.

" Do you promise you won't do it again?"

" I promise…" Misao said with her chibi tears running down her face. Kaoru smiled brightly.

' Okies!" She then un-tied Misao. Misao held her heart while thinking, _'I swear I saw my life flash though my eyes…Kaoru-san can be scary at times…' _

" Well aren't you two a bunch of kids?" Aoi asked as he leaned against the tree that wasn't too far from where they were. Kaoru and Misao looked at him. Kaoru glared. Misao looked at Aoi too. This was the first time she saw him but from Kaoru's look she could tell that this was Aoi. A man she didn't know but now knew that he was her enemy.

" What do you want?" Kaoru demanded. Aoi walked over to them and looked at Kaoru.

" Nothing at all love…"

" LOVE!" Kaoru demanded. Misao glared and said,

' Don't' you call her that! She's not your love the only love she is, is Himura's!' Kaoru blinked and then blushed wildly at what Misao had just said. Aoi's eyes narrowed at the girl. He didn't like her. Her voice was too high pitched and she didn't have curves what's so ever.

" And you are…?" He asked dryly. Misao then grinned and said,

" I'm Misao! The greatest girl ninja ever to walk the face of this planet!" She then did this weird, cheezy stance. Aoi then asked,

" So…your Kaoru's retarded friend then?" Misao's eyes twitched as she said,

" WHAT? IF ANYONE IS RETRADED IT'S YOU, YOU STUPID JERK! YOU CAN'T WALK ALL OVER PEOPLE LIKE YOU'RE TRYING TO DO!" Kaoru grabbed Misao before she attacked Aoi.

" Misao-chan calm down!"

" Little girl…you said that Kenshin loves Kaoru?" Kaoru and Misao both blinked.

' Of course he does! Don't you know anything you idiot!" Aoi looked between the two of the girls. His eyes staying on Kaoru's the longest. He then asked.

" do you think he loves you Kaoru?" Kaoru blinked. For some reason she couldn't speak. Did she lose her voice? No…it wasn't that. It was that small amount of doubt that everyone in love had. But why did this one keep her from speaking out?

She knew why.

Because he never returned the words.

That gave Aoi just what he wanted…

An opening.

" I see…so he didn't say he loved you back did he Kaoru?" He walked around Kaoru like she was his prey. Which…she was. Misao then said,

" Of course he does! You can tell by the way he looks at her! And how he always saves her!" Aoi looked a little amused and said,

" Ah…but from what I overheard from the short one while he was talking to the tall one…Kenshin saves _**everyone**_." He wasn't lying about that. He had overheard Sano and Yahiko talking, probably in his dreams while he was out for a few days. Misao couldn't say anything to that. It was true. Kenshin saved everyone who needed saving…she even found herself in his protection. Kaoru then said,

" Of course Kenshin protects! Because that's how Kenshin is! He protects every matter of life no matter how big or small!" Aoi then asked.

" Really now? Even murderers?" Kaoru then said,

" Yes." She stood her ground. This man wasn't going to belittle Kenshin like he was nothing. He was something. He was a true man, and her true love. She wasn't going to let this little punk make Kenshin out for something less. Aoi sighed. It appeared he wasn't going to win though this one he then asked something that worked as he hoped.

" Why hasn't he told you that he loves you back? Is it because he doesn't want you hurt? Or is it because he only wants your body…? I mean look at you Kaoru…you're very rare…your eyes." Kaoru was silent. He hit the spot. The one spot that she was weak at. The damn doubt that Kenshin may not love her at all. How did he know? Kaoru looked down as she barely whispered out,

" He…he does…I…I know…he…he..lo…"

" Loves you?" Aoi started to laugh so hard that his sides began to swell in pain.

" How can someone LOVE you! I mean look at you! You're nothing but a sweaty little kendo teacher who teaches two….TWO students! One of them isn't even in the Continent anymore! And the other one hates you and calls you Ugly every chance he gets! You bought shame to your father's name the moment you took over!"

" HEY!" Misao yelled trying to defend her friend's honor. Kaoru's eyes were wide.

"…!" Was he telling the truth? No…he couldn't have been…I mean…no…no…no…

" You want that shame gone?" Aoi asked her. Kaoru was silent his words kept going over and over in her mind. Did she really bring shame to her family…?

" Marry me…as your father wished and all of this would be gone…you would no longer have to bare this…you can live the life you wish…a Behito life…one where woman don't left a finger…they just do as their husbands say and that will be that…" He chuckled as he gave her a scroll and whispered in her ear.

" I'll be back…" He then went out though the dojo gates. That should give her something to think about. Misao glared at him with hate. She now knew that she would kill him even he even so much as looked at Kaoru the wrong way. She then blinked and looked back to Kaoru and said,

" Kaoru? You're not thinking about this are you? You know what he said wasn't true…Kaoru?" She looked at her friend. She saw silent tears running down Kaoru's face. He hit something that Kaoru had never revealed to Misao. Kaoru's pride of her family. Her honor.

Had she really lost it? Or was he just lying to her? She didn't know. But she went to her knees and put her face in her hands and began to cry. It hurt…oh god…her heart hurt so much…

Misao's eyes widen as she then hugged Kaoru. " It's alright! Ignore the idiot! He's too stupid…shhh…shhh…" She rocked Kaoru back and forth.

Kenshin and Aoshi were walking out to the two girls when they saw Kaoru on the ground crying while Misao was trying to comfort her. Aoshi didn't move. He didn't care because it wasn't Misao. Kenshin however…his violet depths became filled with anger.

He knew those tears were caused by Aoi. He knew it.

In less than a second violet became amber.

…

…

Battousai was **_not _**happy.

* * *

Kassie: Wooo…18 pages! I hope you guys enjoy! The reason why this chapter is long to make up for the short one for last. Please tell me what you thought of it!

Remember I need 2 reviews to update!

Love you all!

_-TennyoAkana_


	9. Promise of no more Tears

Kassie: Hey everyone! I can't believe how many reviews I'm getting for this story…it makes me so happy! Anyway here's the newest chapter for my story and it's going to be short because I'm so…tired…I can barely keep my eyes open…wah. Man…a lot of people hate Aoi…I suppose that is understandable. But…I love him! ( ) when I find a picture of him I'll post it somewhere hee-hee!

Viper: We don't own RK if we did there would be more Kaoru action even though Kenshin's the main guy.

* * *

She couldn't explain why she was crying. Was it because of that damn Aoi? Most likely. No…it was because of him. Because he said the words she was too scared to say. She loved him but the question was, did he love _her_? It may have been just her being silly to think of that question ever. But…still…he never really did admit he loved her…did he?

No…what he said was he desired her love. And she did give him her love. She admitted her feelings to him so why didn't he do the same for her? She was crying for that. It was self-pity…

but…

something told her that these tears weren't just for her too…they were also for _Aoi…_

* * *

Battousai glared at the fence where that hateful Aoi person left. He walked over to the two girls. Misao was desperately trying to calm Kaoru down. But Kaoru kept on crying. Battousai then made Misao unhand Kaoru, for when she did he gently picked up the weeping girl in his arms. He began to walk back to the dojo when he stopped and looked at Aoshi.

" Take the your girl and go, leave us be for now." Aoshi raised his eyebrows but saw that the Rurouni was not in control at the moment and thought it was best not to say anything. Not now anyhow. He could just tell by the aura Battousai was putting off that if anyone dared to argue they would end up with their balls hanging from the walls. He didn't want that…he may be ice cold but…he still found a need for those…in the future that is. Nodding to what Battousai wanted he grabbed Misao's arm and then pulled her to him and began to drag her away from the two.

" Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked as she looked up at the older man. He locked eyes into the girl and his cold blue depths said, _'Leave them be.' _Misao blinked and just nodded. If this allowed her to stare into the man she loved eyes…fine, she'll leave. They left the dojo and Misao then began to hid to the shopping district. Aoshi just silently followed.

* * *

Battousai watched them leave. Making sure that they didn't stop or turn around. For if they did they would be in a world of hurt. Battousai was a private man after all. He didn't want to show his feelings in front of other people, at least, not yet. He carried Kaoru to her room where he gently put her down on the futon. He then went to her shoji and slid it shut as he looked at her and then kneeled in front of her.

" Kaoru?" He asked softly. When all he got was her sobs and tears. He clenched his fists. He wanted to kill Aoi. Just take his sword and slit his throat and then repeatedly stab him over and over again. Even if he bled out all of his blood he would continue on stabbing the corpse. But he couldn't because he promised he would no longer kill and he would keep that word until his death.

…but…that time seemed to be coming closer and closer. Not that he would die soon, at least he hoped he wouldn't but the thought of someone making his woman cry and he could do nothing. Because he was just a mere 'Rurouni' it was ridiculous. But right now wasn't the time for him to think about how ridiculous his image was. No…now was the time to talk to Kaoru. To find out why she was crying. So that was what he was going to do.

' Kaoru?" He asked once more. She stopped and looked up at him but once she met his amber gaze her eyes quickly dropped and she looked at the floor. Battousai would have none of that.

" Kaoru." He said a little more firmly. " What's wrong? Did Aoi say something to you?" Kaoru was silent as she weakly nodded. She didn't understand why she was so ashamed to look Kenshin, no Battousai in the eyes. When no answer was bought to him and Battousai still could not see Kaoru's eyes he grabbed her chin more roughly than she would have liked and forced her to look him in the eyes. Once more his eyes asked the question as they seemed to get a little harder and much more brighter. His intense gaze forced Kaoru to answer.

" He…he did…" He didn't let go of his gaze nor did he let his hand drop.

" I see…what did he say?" Kaoru then answer softly,

" I don't want to say…"

" I want to know though…tell me Kaoru…what did he say to upset you so?" Kaoru's eyes shifted to the side it was a clear sign of her discomfort. She wanted to tell him what he said and heck she would enjoy it and even laugh her ass off if Battousai went and did something about it. But something was holding her back and she couldn't go and say it.

"…" Battousai sighed and then cupped her face and forced her to look at him once again.

" It must have been something bad if you refuse to even look at me."

" It was to me." Kaoru then told him. He blinked as he looked at her and asked, " What did he say?" Kaoru shook her head.

" I can't tell you. Besides it's not that big of a deal.' Battousai growled in frustration. After all these years of walking on this beautiful earth he still couldn't understand a woman when she said, 'not that big of a deal.' Then what the hell were the tears for! Glaring at her for lying, because if it wasn't 'that big of a deal' then she wouldn't have been crying now would she? He looked at her and said,

" If it's not that big of a deal then we wouldn't be here right now, now would we?" He asked her. Kaoru looked down as she shook her head.

" No…" Her lip trembled as a burning feeling returned to her eyes and her sapphire eyes brimmed with tears once more. Battousai blinked.

" ORO!' He asked in pure confusion. Why was she crying again when he just asked a simple question!

" I…I don't know why I'm crying!"

Oh…well that explained a lot…

Kaoru put her hands on her lap and looked at them like she was memorized by them.

" I don't know why…but…what he said, it really hurt me…and it hurts so much that I don't want to say." Kaoru said as tears landed on her still damp, but favorite kimono. Battousai looked at her and thought, _'She doesn't want to say because it hurts? Doesn't that mean she feels guilty about something? It must be…but what? What could she be feeling so bad about?' _As she cried Battousai crawled over to her and then pulled her into an embrace and wrapped his arms around her.

" Kaoru…" He breathed softly in her hair. " I don't know what this is about but…whatever Aoi said it isn't true. You should know not to listen to that creep by now…Kaoru…" He pulled away from her slightly but held her face gently and looked at her in the eyes.

" You're one of the most proudest, loveliest people I know…whatever he said, is a pure lie. That he only told to make you feel better…" He then leaned in and opened his mouth as he licked away her tears. He could feel Kaoru's heated face under his tongue as he tasted the salty tears. Pulling away he looked at her blushing red face and couldn't help but smirk.

" I don't want to see you cry…ever again. If you do then…" He pulled her into a tight embrace and claimed her lips with his. Kaoru's eyes went wide as Battousai began to kiss her with so much passion she could feel her mind doing flips with so much curiosity of what he was doing it was stunning. She let out a light gasp when he gently bit her lip.

Battousai mentally smirked as he kept on kissing her. But once her mouth opened even the tiniest bit he used that and stuck his tongue instead her mouth and began to roll his tongue over and over again. He wanted to enjoy her taste as long as he could. He pulled her closer to him and could feel her body being pushed against him. He could feel and hear her heart beating rapidly against her chest as her lungs seemed to stop working the moment he claimed her lips with his. He wanted to make his hands travel down her curves and stop on her butt and just grab it to see how firm it was. But he couldn't do that. It was too soon. He pulled away for some air, not for him but for her.

Kaoru stared at him as she held her lips blushing brighter than ever. Battousai just smirked his cocky grin at her. It clearly read, _'Nyan, nyan nyan.' _Now Kaoru wouldn't be able to tell her what took her over to do this but the point was, she did it. Growling in her throat she tackled Battousai to the floor and began to kiss him without any idea to what she was doing. Battousai blinked and was completely taken off guard by this. However he wasn't taken off guard that long because he soon returned her kiss and even shown her the right way.

Kaoru moaned against his lips. Who knew that kissing like this, together, was so good? She most certainly didn't know. However there was one thing that she did know. He was holding back. She didn't know how she knew but she knew. Maybe it was because that there was the slightest of resistance in each kiss he returned. Or how his tongue wanted to massage hers and run over her teeth but stopped and just played with hers gently. He was either playing with her or holding himself back but she knew it was the second choice. Because Kenshin had never been the type to hurt someone he knew was weaker than him, unless he was the bad guy which was a different story.

Kaoru pulled away and looked at him eyes wide with shock from her own actions but also with so many questions. Like why was he holding back and why…why was he doing this to her? Did he love her?

" Kaoru…" He said huskily.

" Yes?" Kaoru asked softly. He leaned in and smirked at her.

" You drive me wild…soon…very soon I won't be able to hold myself back so…you've been warned…" He gently kissed her lips and then he reverted to the Rurouni. Who blinked and blushed.

" Oro…" Kaoru blinked and then smiled at him and then hugged him. Kenshin blinked and smiled as he returned the hug.

" Kenshin…" Kenshin smiled.

" Hai…sessha is here that he is."

* * *

Aoshi shook his head at the girl. Misao twitched.

" Come on Aoshi-sama!"

" Misao."

" Please! This is really important!"

" Because you don't want your friend to get married to Behito?"

"…THAT"S RIGHT!"

"…No."

" Aoshi-sama! You don't understand he really hurt Kaoru-san's feelings! Please!" She begged. She then looked up at Aoshi with super pouty eyes. He sighed greatly. Those eyes were known to bring sailors to their needs. And now it was known to bring the ex-Oniwabasu leader to his knees. Wonderful…when did he fall for her exactly? When did this girl become more than a friend, or even a little sister to him? He had no idea but it didn't matter.

"…Fine…"

" YES!"

" However…" Aoshi's cool voice cut though Misao's celebrating.

" I will go get the information while you stay here with Himura. I won't be gone for more than a day. Do you understand?" Misao blinked and thought, _'A day…without Aoshi-sama? Can I do it again? Well I did it for a few good years I suppose I can do it again…' _Misao smiled and said,

" Don't worry Aoshi-sama! I will!" Aoshi nodded.

" Alright then. Tomorrow I will leave and get information on Behito, Aoi." Misao grinned.

" Great." Now it was Aoi's turn to get a taste of his own evil dose of himself. However…Misao didn't understand then but soon she would understand Aoi a little better…once she got a hold of his file that is.

* * *

Kassie: Awesome! I got it done before Summer Break which by the way is only 2 days away! YES:does her happy-happy-joy-joy-dance:

Viper: While she over here doing her happy dance please R&R and leave any ideas you may have. It can even as a simple thought that maybe worked into the story.

Kassie: That's right! We accept ideas big or small! ( ) Bye-Bye!

_-TennyoAkana_


	10. Curious Spying

Kassie: Hey again everyone! I can't believe how fast this school year went! I mean I'm still in a mood that feels like school is going to be tomorrow even though I know it's not. I'm sure one week of vacation will cure me of that though.

Viper: Jeez…maybe something is wrong with her…my god. Just have fun but can she do that? NOOO…instead she's acting like a fucking priss.

Kassie:…What crawled up your ass and died?

Viper:…

Kassie: Right, anyway, I want to clear a few things up before I start on the chapter.

Everyone knows that Kenshin is still Battousai. Only a different part of him. And in the beginning chapter you can see that Battousai has been coming out more because of his lust and love for Kaoru. And Kenshin does feel Kaoru's in danger because of the fact that he could lose her to Aoi. So that's why when he's easily angered by Aoi Battousai comes out.

And as for Kaoru crying, if someone told you that you bought shame to your family, the very family that you're so proud of and that you love so very much that you would willingly give up your life for its sword style you may be crying as well. Plus Kaoru is kinda feeling betrayed because her family just gave her away you know? So yeah.

Man…everyone truly HATES Aoi…don't worry though he'll get his! Bwahaha.

Aoi:pulls on Kassie's hair: QUIET YOU! YOU WILL WRITE WHAT IS SAY CHANGE THAT HE WILL GET HIS AND PUT HE WILL GET KAORU IN THE END!

Kassie:winces: Ow…you jerk…:teary eyes: VIPER HE"S PICKING ON ME!

Viper:to Aoi: And this is her in her first grade picture…

Aoi:…………BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU WERE A CHUBBY LITTLE GIRL WEREN'T YOU? OH WAIT YOU STILL ARE!

Kassie: TOT STOP PICKING ON ME! WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I HATE YOU BOTH:runs away crying:

Aoi: What is her problem?

Viper: Who knows? Anyway we don't own RK

* * *

Misao quietly hid behind the walls every once in awhile poking her head out to see what Aoi was doing. _'So my prey is shopping eh…hehehe…he'll never know what he hit him…the day he met Makimachi Misao was his downfall! Heh!' _Misao thought to herself with a huge smirk.

* * *

Aoi looked at the woman's kimonos she was selling on the streets. You could tell right away that the fabric that was used was of poor quantify. One tight pull could be the undoing of the kimonos. Aoi squinted his olive colored eyes at the patterns. One of the kimonos he was looking at had a color of navy blue but then as you move down to the middle you noticed that the color changed it was no longer the same. It was a sky blue color. You could even see the green strings of the fabric that was holding the pieces together. The only thing that really matched was the sakura blossoms that seemed to be blowing in the wind. Aoi smiled slightly, _'Just like hers…' _

" See something you like sir?" An older woman asked as she sat next to the stack of the kimonos. She was wearing a green one that she had made herself. She held her wooden crane and her gray hair was up in a bun on top of her head. She had a wrinkly face and her eyes were closed, but really weren't and her smile was kind.

Misao who was watching looked at and thought, _'Oh boy…that poor old woman…she's going to break out in tears when he's finished with her!' _Misao thought. She then growled, _'I can't wait to kick his ass!' _

Aoi smiled and said in a polite tone, " Yes I do." He looked at the woman's hands, they were rough, callused and you could even see some scratches that she must have gotten when she was working on these kimonos. He touched the blue one he had just been gazing at when he asked,

" How much ma'am?" The woman looked up at him and smiled,

" Well…about 1200 yen…" Aoi never lost his smile as he then asked,

" How about…for all of them?" Aoi was looking at the old woman. Most women were pale but she looked almost as white as a ghost. It made him wonder how much the woman had been eating. The woman blinked and asked,

" All of these sir?" There was a total of 25 of them. Each of them a different color some bright and some so dark it looked almost black. Aoi just smiled simply and said,

" Yes. I would love to buy all of these wonderful kimonos." He gently took the older woman's hand and asked,

" Do you know why ma'am?" The older woman were blushing as she blinked wildly. _'My! Young men these days are quite desperate if they want some action from an older women!' _

" Why…yes I did! How did you know?" Aoi smiled and said,

" Well…you see…the devotion you put into these lovely things that I just want them all to myself." The older woman just blinked once and closed her eyes. She wanted to cry. It had been so long since someone had taken notice of her hard work that…she forgotten what it was like to feel appreciated.

" So how much ma'am?" Aoi asked once more in a gentle voice. The woman then said,

" Oh give me a minute…' She began to count the numbers in her head while Aoi knew what the price was right away. 30,000 yen. He looked around at the kimonos. And they weren't that good. He had seen so much more that made these kimonos hold not even a candle to them. But that wasn't why he wanted them. He didn't want something that looked lovely but really wasn't. Though that probably didn't have anything to do with kimonos.

" That would be 23,000 yen…" She told him. She hoped that number was right. She wasn't very good with them. She was good at making kimonos but not selling them. That was her husband's job but sadly he was so sick that he couldn't even leave the bed. He needed medicine fast and soon if not…she may lose him…she couldn't have that. She needed him.

Aoi smiled. It was a common mistake that everyone made. Aoi looked again over at the kimonos. As he had mentioned before they were made of poor quantity and weren't that nice. For crying out loud you could clearly see different colors! So what he did next truly didn't make any sense!

" I'll tell you what, since you are a very kind and generous woman I want to make you an offer." The woman glanced down only for a second and thought, _'He's going to take it for so much less…I got my hopes up again…I'm sorry Seisake…I can't get the medicine you need…' _Aoi then looked at the old woman and saw that she was sad over something. He then smiled even more brightly than before. This was going to be fun after all.

" I want to buy these from you for a total of 50,000 yen." The woman's head shot up so fast you would think that it would pop off.

" What did you just say?" She asked in bewilderment. She had never heard of such a huge amount of money like this before!

" I want to pay you 50,000 yen for these kimonos. Do you accept?" She could have kissed this young man! He seemed like an answer to her prayers. But wait…

the matter if he was telling the truth of not didn't seem to be coming up. She felt her old heart pounding in hope. If this young man had the money…and took her kimonos then…all of her worries…all of her family's worries would be gone! In a trembling voice she asked,

" Do you…do you have the money on you?" She asked. Aoi smiled as he then went to the inside of his kimono with his good arm and began to search and then he pulled out his wallet and said,

" Yes I do." He then opened up his wallet and began to look inside of it. He began to count his money and pulled out 50,000 yen and then said,

" Here you go.' He put the money on the wooden desk next to where the kimonos were stacked. The older woman stared at the money and her mouth trembled. She slowly reached out to touch it. When she did she let out a small gasp.

It's said money couldn't bring happiness but that truth was, it worked both ways. This was her ticket to save her husband's health. And to have her grandchildren that weren't hungry all the time. As she put them in her hand she barely even noticed when the young man who had just bought her kimonos began to pick them up and neatly across his arm.

" Well…I thank you ma'am. I do hope you take care of yourself. Have a good day." He then turned around and began to walk when the old woman called out to him,

" WAIT!" Aoi blinked and turned around and looked at her.

" Yes?" Tears were running down the old woman's face as she choked out

" Thank you…thank you so much…" Aoi blinked and then just simply smiled.

" No thank you." He then turned back around and continued on walking forward. The older woman watched after him and just smiled as tears ran down her face. _'Thank you…my angel…' _

* * *

Misao's eyes were wide. Her mouth was hanging down it was almost touching the ground. Her arms hung limp at her side as she watched what just had taken place.

"…WHAT WAS THE HELL WAS THAT!"

What had just taken place? She did follow the right guy right? That was the same man she had saw earlier after her and Aoshi-sama separated right, RIGHT? That had to be Aoi! But…since when was Aoi ever so…NICE?

At first Misao thought that Aoi would just start to LAUGH at the older woman for even talking to him! Say something like, 'Are YOU talking to ME? A BEHITO?' But when that didn't happen she went into shock.

Aoi was actually treating the old woman with some respect and didn't say a damn thing when she made a mistake with the money.

And what the hell was that romantic crap? He kissed her hand! She didn't know either to feel sick because Aoi was being romantic or to be proud of him that he wasn't being a total jerk.

" I don't know what's going on but I will find out!" She declared as she then began to chase after him. She didn't understand what he was doing. Was she seeing a new side to Aoi?

* * *

Aoi looked around. He was in the poor side of town. Hardly anyone was on the streets and if someone were they were beckoning Aoi to come over to them. He could tell by the smell of them that they were drunk. He wrinkled his nose in distaste and moved on. He knew this parts fairly well because this was the way he had came though when he was coming to the dojo. He didn't really like going though the shopping district. He liked to save his money. But sometimes he did shop. And when he did…well…

He looked at the kimonos he held on his arm and smiled.

They were going to love this.

He kept on walking down for a few more streets until he saw what he was looking for and quietly went up the steps and knocked on the door.

* * *

Misao who was watching behind another corner squinted her eyes at Aoi. She watched as the door he had just knocked on opened up to reveal a girl that couldn't be more than 7 years old. She was in great need of a bath because her hair was so dirty that it was standing up by it's self. From head to toe she was covered in dirt you couldn't tell if her kimono was a green or a blue color anymore. If you were to throw her in water then all of the dirt, and anything else would come right off of her. But then you would need to scrub a little bit so you could see a little bit more of her true skin color. Misao blinked when soon next to the young girl appeared a boy that was starch naked. He couldn't have been more than 3. He was just as dirty and rangy looking as the girl next to him was.

Misao blinked in pure confusion. " What's going on?" She asked herself in a whisper. Did Aoi come here to make fun of these children? _'That bastard! I bet he did!' _She then growled as she wanted to throw her knives at him.

* * *

The little girl's eyes just lit up when she quite sight of the man before her. Her mouth slowly opened and broke out into a wide grin that went from ear to ear.

" Aoi-san!" She cried as she happily hugged his leg. The girl's little brother blinked but then smiled a toothless grin as he hugged Aoi as well. Aoi blinked and smiled,

" Careful now! You're make me drop these!" He laughed. Blinking the young girl pulled away and blushed as she looked down.

" Oh! We're sorry! We didn't mean to hug you like…" She glared at her younger brother who was still hugging Aoi's leg. She cleared her throat and said, " Eimaru…" Eimaru held on causing his older sister to twitch as she said, " Eimaru! Let go of Aoi-san now!" Eimaru blinked and whimpered,

" But…but…" Again Aoi laughed as he picked up Eimaru and said,

" It's quite alright. You needn't worry Aiko." Aiko blushed slightly and said,

" Yes…thank you." Aoi then asked,

" Did you get what you needed for your mother?" Aiko smiled as she put her hands together and said,

" Yes! She's much better now! She's even starting to walk again! Thank you so much!" Aoi smiled as he gently put Eimaru down.

" I'm very glad to hear that. I was very worried. I apologize for taking so long to get here but I was…busy for the past few days." He sweatdropped when he thought that he was in bed because that man Kenshin had knocked his ass out in a sword fight. If father knew of this then…hell would truly be on Earth.

Then again, if Father knew what Aoi was doing now?

" **_What do you think you were doing Aoi! Making FRIENDS? Hah! You are a fool then! Don't you think you can be friends or anything below us Behitos! Be proud you stupid, stupid boy!"_**

" **_But father…they're so nice and…and…they liked me! They played with me! That one game…with a ball and stick! Umm…baseball!" Aoi's father's eyes seemed to glow with heated hate and much anger as he then raised his hand up to his 13 year old son and slapped him hard across the face._**

" **_QUIET! I don't want you to ever, ever, EVER go near anything that is poor! Do you understand me boy! You are a Behito start acting like it!" _**

Aoi mentally shook his head. Whatever. He could do as he wanted and right now, he wanted to be near poor. But not because it was just do defile his father but also it was to help who needed help. He had ran into this girl when he first got to town and she was crying because she worried that she would soon leave her mother because she was so sick. And they no longer had money for food so…he gave her money. And he was glad that he did.

" Aoi-san?" A soft voice called out to him as it also dragged him out of his thoughts.

" Yes?" He asked now looking at the little girl to show that she had his full attention.

" Well…I…we don't know…what to do you helped us so much…and…we don't have…can't…" Aoi kneeled down and gently ruffled her hair.

" Hey…do you think I want payment?"

"…"

" I don't. But what I do want is…" He moved the kimonos to her and said,

" I got these for your family." Aiko looked at them and just stared.

"…Oh! You…" Tears began to come into her eyes. He truly was an angel…he saved mama and her brother and her and now he was giving them clothes? Why? What made him do this?

" I wanted to do this…so don't think I want any payment." He smiled as he watched Eimaru hold onto the back of his sister's old kimono.

" This is all…" She started but couldn't finish. Tears rolled down her face instead as she held the kimonos to her and hugged them. Aoi then said,

" Then again…maybe a payment will do.' The girl's eyes widen as she looked up at him.

"…?"

Aoi just simply kissed her on the cheek and said as he pulled away,

" A promise to make sure you and Eimaru will leave a happy, strong life that shouldn't be too much you think?" Aiko blushed deeply at the kiss he had just placed on her cheek but then looked at her younger brother then back at Aoi. She nodded.

" Yes! That shall be our payment!" Aoi grinned as he held out his hand,

" Good now you must shake to seal the deal!" Aiko looked at it and then put her little hand into his big hand and began to shake.

" Yes!"

* * *

Misao was just…what the hell? Was this the same Aoi who…what? She went to her knees in confusion. What was going on?

* * *

Aoshi walked down the streets of Kyoto. He was hidden in the busy crowd that seemed to want to get home as fast as they could. He watched as he was avoided in the crowd so no one would bump into him. He kept on going for about 12 more minutes. When he came up to a small house with little light in it he went inside and went to the very back where he knocked twice on the door.

The door slowly opened and an older woman appeared and said,

" My…Aoshi-chan it's been awhile…please come in." She opened the door for him. Aoshi merely nodded as he walked in and passed the woman who closed the door.

" So…what brings you here? I know it's not to talk to me." Aoshi then got straight to the point and said,

" I need information on a Behito Aoi." She blinked and said,

" A Behito?" She sighed. " I hate that name…do you know how arrogant they are?" Aoshi shrugged.

" Not really…"

" Let me tell you, ever since way back when they have though themselves higher than the rest of us. Brainwashing their young at birth to make them think that everyone else is just part of the ground they walk on!" She sighed and said,

" Forgive me…I can get the information for you within a few moments…please make yourself at home." She went to the very back of her house and went to work. Aoshi just waited.

* * *

Kaoru and Kenshin were currently in the kitchen making dinner. Well Kenshin was making the dinner Kaoru was just trying to help but every time she did it seemed to take Kenshin back to step one. Though he didn't mind. He rather enjoyed being in Kaoru's company it felt nice. And plus…

He held her hand a little tighter to see if they were really holding hands.

Kaoru blinked and looked at Kenshin and asked,

" Kenshin? Something wrong?' Kenshin looked at her and just smiled.

" Nothing is wrong Kaoru. Sessha is just enjoying cooking with you that I am." Kaoru laughed and said,

" Oh…well I don't think I'm doing anything but making things harder for you." Kenshin just smiled and told her,

" Perhaps but sessha likes cooking with Kaoru. So it's no problem for me." Kaoru blushed slightly and said,

" Hai…" So they went on cooking. Even though they really didn't get far.

* * *

Sano began to walk back to his apartement. Since this morning he had an…interesting day. Sheets were rolled over and over again as sweat held their bodies together. It was beautiful.

Sano sighed in remembering what had happened.

Since a wonderful day this had been.

* * *

Aoi began to make his way back to the dojo trying to put his mask back on. He had taken it off so he could be able to interact with the children and other people today. He closed his eyes and re-opened them.

He was ready.

* * *

" Here you go." The old woman said as she gave Aoshi the fold he wanted.

" Thank you." He looked at it and chose not to open it.

After all…this was Misao's job.

* * *

Just R&R if you feel like it.

I just lost my father last night so I don't know if I can write anything for awhile. I'm still in shock.

I got to go and rest now.

Please do R&R

_-TennyoAkana_


	11. Proper way to say ORO

Kassie: Thank you all for reviewing and cheering me up. The reviews you left me really meant a lot to me.

I'm still in mourning for my father but I don't know how to deal to be honest. I lost my grandma about 6 years ago and even though I will forever miss her and love her. I'm not sad anymore.

But…with my father…I talked to him a day before he died…so on Tuesday we talked. Made jokes about my cousin and I teased him about his dorky fish shirt. I can't forget my father. Nor do I want to. I will always miss him because he left behind 3 children who love him so much. One wife, a mother, father, nephews, siblings, animals and workers that will miss him terribly. He was my father. And I feel like I lost part of myself.

If I didn't have you guys then…let's just say I would have given up by now. But I haven't. So I have to write to try to ease my pain. You guys said all of these things that wouldn't have made this chapter possible. So I want to say thank you for all of your support. I don't think I could have made this or have gone to my father's service without you guys.

While I was sitting listening to speeches I kept thinking about you guys and then after someone was done I went up and I gave a speech about my father. Thank you everyone.

"**_Now this…story…_**

**_My father liked Rurouni Kenshin. Not as much as me I'm sure but this was the only anime he didn't complain about when I watched it. Which was funny…he didn't even say anything when he saw Kenshin. He just asked if that was a man or not. After explaining things to him, he and myself would enjoy the show. He would even get into it at times. So no matter what…this story is for my dearly departed father. Whom I love very much and will always love. Daddy…this is for you."_**

So here's the next chapter! I don't own RK!

PS: So far only one person noticed the importance of the chapter. (T.T) Aoi isn't a bad guy…all the time… ehem …

I don't own RK…once more…

* * *

Kenshin sweatdropped as Kaoru tried to add some bashin. She was holding the bashin over the pan and shaking as she tried to get some out but when nothing came out she growled deep in her throat and shook even harder. Still nothing came out. She twitch and growled which was never a good sign. Kenshin got behind her and then over lapped her hands and arms with his own.

" Now, Kaoru…calm down…" He said smoothly into the kendo teacher's hair. Kaoru blushed slightly but then she said,

" I can't help it!" She cried as she looked at the bashin in her and now Kenshin's hands. " It just won't come out!" Kenshin chuckled and said,

" Well…you have too much pressure on it first of all…"

" I do?" She asked blinking. Kenshin nodded.

" Yes…you need to gently pinch the bag on the bottom and then begin to pour it out." He then took her hands and had one hold the bag and then with the other hand he made her pinch the end of the bag. He then moved the hand that was holding the bag down, the sides of the bag causing some of the bashin to come out and go into the pot neatly.

" See? That wasn't so bad." He murmured into her ear. He purposely made his breath tickle her ear. He didn't know why, he wasn't like this but right now seemed like the perfect time to play with her. No one was here and plus they were doing something he loved.

…

…

They were cooking! I mean what's not to love about cooking?

It some countries it was concerned to be the sign of love.

…

…

…

At least…in his country it was.

Battousai watched his Rurouni. To him he seemed like a little kid going gaga over some sort of candy. He then looked at Rurouni and asked,

" _**Is this one of your sex kinks?" **_

"_ORO!"_

_

* * *

_

Back in the real world Kaoru watched as Kenshin began to hum and smile(Apparently he had ignored that comment from Battousai) as he cut vegetables. He looked really happy cooking. Like authors use writing to express themselves Kenshin used LOVE to express himself. Kaoru could tell that right off the bat as she watched him. She giggled.

" Child…" She muttered. Kenshin blinked and said, his trademark.

" Oro?" Kaoru looked at him and smiled.

" You're as giddy as a child Kenshin…" Kenshin blushed slightly and said,

" You're not the first person to say that…" Kaoru just giggled even more after hearing that. Kenshin watched as bought her hand up to her rosebud colored lips and giggled into her hands. He watched as her eyes sparkled and her pale cheeks had a tint of pink displayed across them. His smile seemed to widen as he watched her. God she was beautiful. Even the Great Battousai wasn't immune to her.

" Oro…"

" Kenshin?" He was staring at her oddly and Kaoru was kinda worried. Kenshin blinked and then realized he was staring.

" Oh sessha is very sorry…that he is." Kaoru simply laughed it off.

" It's alright Kenshin…as long as it's _you or any part of you, _staring at me then I don't mind." She smiled at him brightly and Kenshin blinked before he understood what she meant and said,

" Oro…okay Kaoru in that case…" He went back to staring. Kaoru blinked when she realized that his soft violet eye were no longer on her face instead they seemed to be…looking downward in fact…Kaoru blinked as she moved her own eyes down. She saw what he was staring at and she twitched.

…There was a small gap in her kimono that she knew for a fact wasn't there before because she had made sure her kimono was smoothed out before leaving her room this afternoon after they broke away from their hug. And now looking down she saw a huge gap there that was just giving away as much cleavage! Even her wraps seemed to be loose giving Kenshin a nice view of her full breasts and even a peek at her rosy nipple.

Blushing heavily Kaoru quickly began to fix her kimono glaring at Kenshin with an intense gaze.

" Kenshin!" She hissed at him. She knew it was him! Because he was the only one there and plus wasn't he blessed with 'God like speed'! And plus…as she looked into his eyes and saw that within his violet gaze intense amber was flickering brightly. She knew it was Battousai who had done that.

" You should really…really be more careful Kaoru…" Kenshin purred as he reached out to help her fix her kimono. She knew that this wasn't Battousai because his voice still had the same gentlest in it as it did when he was the Rurouni. Kaoru was blushing widely as she said,

" Kenshin! What are you doing!' He just simply smiled at her innocently and said,

" Just helping out my benefactor is all…" In a flash of red and magenta blur he was behind Kaoru and had one arm around her waist while the other one rested above her opening gap. Kaoru was blinking wildly and her blush was almost as red as Kenshin's hair.

" Kenshin…what if…"

"…They won't…" He whispered in her ear as he kissed her earlobe. Kaoru felt a shiver go up her spine and she couldn't help but moaned. As he kissed her earlobe Kenshin was indeed keeping his promise and was helping her with her gap. First he fixed her wraps.

Kaoru gasped when she felt his callused hand touch her sensitive peak of her breast. Kenshin smirked, as he 'accidentally' ran his hand over it again and felt it grow hard against his hand. He could feel his lover, yes…she was his lover…for they both loved each other and were…touching each other in ways only they can. He then remembered his propose and swore that he would have to finish this later. With his fast hands he quickly finished her wraps and made them tight against her chest. As he then bought his hands up and fixed her kimono. When he found it that it was no longer showing the skin that only she could show him and grinned and patted it.

" Finished!" Kaoru still a little dazed by what was happening barely muttered out,

" Oh…th…thank you…" Kenshin got out from behind her and smiled at her like he would any other day and said,

" You're welcome Kaoru!" He then cheerfully went back to his cooking and began to hum once more as he cut the onions. Kaoru blinked and was shocked about how he could just go right back to cooking and she was a little hurt about it as well.

" Is the food ready YET?" Came Yahiko's impatient voice. Suddenly it became clear. Kaoru looked to Kenshin and saw him looking at her with a twinkle in his eyes and a small curled on his lips. He was acting and he wanted her to act as well so Yahiko wouldn't notice a thing. She did as she called to Yahiko,

" CAN YOU LEARN HOW TO BE PAITEINT ONCE IN YOUR LIFE? YOU DAMN KID…"

" WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU UGLY OLD HAG!" Yahiko's yelling voice seemed to grow louder as he stomped in and glared at the young kendo teacher who was by Kenshin's side helping, or trying, to help him out. He just twitched.

" I called you a kid, does the whittle baby waby need his ears cleaned out?" Kaoru pouted at him. Yahiko began to twitch everywhere. It was on now…

" YOU STUPID OLD HAG! WHY DON'T YOU JUST STOP FALLING KENSHIN AROUND LIKE A LOVE SICK PUPPY!"

" EXCUSE ME!"

" YOU HEARD ME! OR DO **YOU **NEED YOUR EARS CLEANED OUT!"

" YOU LITTLE PUNK! IF YOU THINK THAT I'M GOING TO LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!" And so this went on while poor Kenshin was trying to cook and kept watching back and forth. He wanted to smack Yahiko for calling Kaoru all of those names. But then again Kaoru was also edging Yahiko on…so it was a draw.

"…**_I say we still kick his ass…I mean he is talking about OUR woman…"_**

"…_You hear everything too right? Then how can you say that it's only YAHIKO…?"_

" **_Because I can so there."_**

" _You make no sense at all…you know what? Just be quiet and let sessha handle this!"_

" **_Right…'sessha' to the rescue du-du-DU!"_**

" _You never EVER seem to shut up!"_

" **_Well…I can saw the EXTACT same thing for you…hmm…and a few other things…you're such a pervert when you want to be…I saw, hell FELT, it when you touched Kaoru's…delightful mounds." _**Battousai could see the Rurouni's blush within in their mind and he knew that while Rurouni fixed dinner he was also blushing. And Battousai just grinned. He got him alright and he was happy was about it.

" _Oro…damn perverted self rubbing off on me…"_

" **_Well…at least you're STARTING to admit it…"_**

" _Oro…"_

"…**_Oro…"_**

" _No! No! It's ORO!" _Battousai blinked and felt insulted.

" **_Excuse me? Did you just tell me how to say ORO?"_**

" _Well you're saying it wrong!"_

" **_I'm saying it much better than you are you damn Rurouni!"_**

" _HEH! If THAT'S what YOU think…you and I both know that I'm the only one in this body who can say ORO without messing it up!' _Battousai growled deeply and said,

" **_You damn punk! If it wasn't for me you weren't even BE here right now! You better start showing me some respect!' _**

" _HEH! As if!"_ Rurouni yelled at him as he crossed his arms across his chest. Battousai wanted to strangle him but in order to do that he would have to take control and strangle himself…he didn't see that point of THAT.

" **_Listen you little brat! If I wanted to I could easily over throw you and take control over this body!"_**

" _OH YEAH? WELL I LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!"_

' **_REALLY NOW? VERY WELL!" _**Within their mind took place an empathic battle. Each throwing each punch, kick, and most verbal attack ever. Sadly since they didn't have any swords within their mind they couldn't have a sword match.

After what seemed forever, which was really just a few seconds, both of the two men, same person actually, held the other's hair and was close up to one another. Amber eyes glaring into violet ones as they both cried,

" ORO!" Battousai then getting an idea looked to the side and said,

**_" LOOK! IT'S KAROU NAKED AND WASHING THE LAUNDRY!"_** A heated blush displayed on the Rurouni's face as a small amount of blood ran down the Rurouni's nose and he looked to the side and said,

_" Oro?"_

**_" Fool."_**

Battousai then quickly punched the poor Rurouni right in the jaw sending him backwards when he then took control.

_" ORO! CHEATER! WHO DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO SAY ORO RIGHT!"_ The Rurouni yelled in the mind. Battousai just smirked and sweatdropped.

* * *

Kaoru was huffing after she chased Yahiko outside to make him train. He wasn't going to get on her nerves too much, though it made seemed it was too late, but he got his just desserts. He was now running 550 laps around the Kamiya Property and then he had to do 100 strokes. And that was ALL before he got dinner. _'Hehehehehehehehe…' _Kaoru thought grinning to herself.

" Oh…Kaoru…" Battousai's silkily voice rang across her ears as she blinked and slowly looked back and saw it was now amber eyes staring at her instead of calm violet.

" Battousai?"

" Hai…I missed you…" Kaoru blushed wildly and asked,

" What happened to the Rurouni? He was just here…" Battousai twitched and said quickly,

" He's in punishment right now…" Battousai had used his mental powers to once again grab the Rurouni and bound him. He had an apple in his mouth so Battousai wouldn't have to hear his annoying voice. He smirked. Kaoru sweatdropped. _'…I don't think I want to know…I'm concerned but…that smirk just tells me I don't want to know…' _

Clearing her throat Kaoru then asked,

" How's dinner coming?" Battousai blinked.

" Dinner…' He slowly turned and said,

" OH SHIT!" He then quickly went back to the meal that had lost his attention when he spoke to Kaoru. He had managed to burn it a bit. And was trying to save the last of it.

Kaoru couldn't HELP but laugh. He reminded him of herself when she's trying to cook. Though she doubted that he was just as bad as her. She was the worst cook in the house. She mentally sighed but kept on laughing at Battousai's problem.

* * *

Battousai blinked when he heard Kaoru laughing. He began to think about what she could be laughing at. But when nothing showed itself to him.

Just like Kaoru…

He really, really, truly, did NOT like to be laughed at…

She may be the woman he was in love with but…

SHE WOULD STILL BE PUNISHED!

Without thinking twice Battousai whirled around went the sink grabbed a wet wash cloth and threw it at Kaoru's face. Kaoru still laughing was startled when something cold and wet smacked her in the face and made her stop laughing. She began to twitch as the rag fell from her face onto the ground. She then heard Battousai laughing and knew who threw it at her. She picked up the and while Battousai's back was turned, grabbed each end of it and made it straight and was about to whip him with it when he grabbed her wrist that was going to be used for aim. With the stove shut off Battousai looked at her, his amber eyes gleaming with delight from seeing his woman's temper flare.

" Now, now…don't tell me you're into that kind of things…being tied up…I thought I was going to have to talk you into it…I suppose I was wrong…ne?" To see Kaoru's face go from confusion to pure embarrassment made Battousai want to roll over in laughter. But instead he controlled himself and leaned in.

" I told you before…you drive me wild…you're living on Borrowed Time Kaoru…its only a matter of time before all of this mess with that bastard Aoi is cleared up and you're mine…" Kaoru felt his breath on her lips and said,

" I hope so…" She really did. Not to sound like a pervert she hoped that the Aoi business _would _be cleared up so everything could be moved on. That was what she wanted at the moment. Battousai leaned back and said,

" I know it will be so don't worry about it…" He looked towards the window and said,

" Company's back…" Kaoru blinked and then saw Aoi walk in with a apathetic expression on as he sat at the table and looked at Kaoru. Kaoru blinked and said,

" What are you staring at me like that for?" Kaoru then realized that Battousai was no longer by her side but getting the dishes ready with the food. Aoi smirked and asked,

" Is not a woman's job to cook and serve?" Kaoru twitched and said,

" Excuse me! I don't see you how you may speak to me that way! You're a guest in my house and I—" Aoi interrupted her and said,

" Soon to be MY house when we are married." Kaoru trembled scared at the thought and to say that with Battousai right behind her was down right stupid. Did he want to die? Wait…he didn't know that Kenshin was Battousai.

Battousai wanted to turn around and fucking rip his head off. He had to hold the counter from doing so. Kaoru then sat across from him and said seriously,

" Look…I don't know what the hell kind of deal our parents made but I REFUSE to be wed to the likes of you!" Aoi just simply smirked and said,

" Trust me…the feelings mutual…why would I want to be live my life around with such a run-down kendo teacher who sweats all day? That would be the worst mistake of my life…" Battousai grabbed the butcher knife and was about to turn around but the he felt Kaoru's eyes on his back. And he knew that she was pleading with him to calm down and let her handle this. He didn't want to face her wrath and he didn't want to betray his vow not to kill so he just didn't look at Aoi and that seemed to work much better that to look at him. And keep trying to kill him over and over again.

Kaoru glared at him and said,

" Look…you don't like me and I'm sure as hell don't like you. Let's try to work something out so we won't EVER after to do something we don't want to do!" Aoi then said,

" We can't." Kaoru looked at him and her glare seemed to lower the intensity as he had answered her with a more civil voice than the more sarcastic one she was use to from him.

" Why not!' Aoi sighed and thought, _'She's a nice person I can tell that right off the bat, she cares deeply for other people, and I know for a fact, because it's just so damn pain stately oblivious her and that red hared man are more than just master and pet.' _He took out something from his pocket and tossed it on table. It was the copy of the promise their parents had made.

" Read it." Kaoru frowned and did.

* * *

Battousai looked over his shoulder and watched as Aoi just stared at Kaoru while she read the paper. What did he see in that boy's eyes? He narrowed his eye to see better. It looked a lot like pity…

How the hell could THAT young man pity anyone? When he was just to damn self-absorbed.

'_What are you thinking Aoi?' _Battousai thought to himself.

* * *

Aoi was watching Kaoru. He watched as angry quickly left her eyes and filled with feelings of sorrow instead. He then saw a light of hope jump into her eyes and she quickly looked up at Battousai but then she looked back at the baby and her hands trembled slightly. _'By my 18th birthday I'm to be wed…? But…I don't love Aoi…I love…' _Again her eyes moved to Battousai's back. She then looked back at the letter and read more of it and thought, _'Only to get out of this is to be married to a man I love before I turn 18…why does that sound just too…simple?' _She kept thinking to herself as she read all of it. She didn't notice that every now and then. Aoi did however, and it reminded him of Yukiko…he vaguely ever thought of her now but seeing these two made him think of her.

There were only two women in the world he could admit that he loved with all his heart.

His mother.

And Yukiko.

But…he lost both of them.

That was the worst feeling of all…losing someone you love so dearly. Even though his mother was his world to him at such a young age and when she died it practically broke him, Yukiko was different. She wasn't a sister, nor did he see her as one either.

No…

She was his lover. A lover that he had planned on marrying but all of that seemed to go to hell. And now he was forced with this shit? How could his father be so…

It didn't matter.

Nothing mattered.

Love didn't matter.

Love was just what people called lust. He knew there was no such thing as love. Only lust. He looked at Kaoru and he thought to himself how she didn't love her maid she lusted after him. He didn't really blame her either…but she didn't love him.

At least she hoped she didn't.

Because he didn't need this to be any more harder than what it already was.

Doing what his bastard father wants, and acting like you're enjoying it kills a man inside. Taking away the one person that he planned on spending his life with by sending her way with threats of killing her family one by one. He tried to help. He really did. But when the time came…he could do nothing.

He was just a child in his father's eyes.

A child with no purpose in life than to do exactly what a father wishes for it to do.

A child with no name, or gender. It was simply, _it. _

At least…Aoi felt like that most of his life after his mother died. But now wasn't the time for bringing up the dead. He had other things to do. He had to use people which made him sick inside. He had to use this girl who didn't want to be in this just as much as he, himself didn't. He knew right there he should stop acting like a bastard and start working with her. But…if he did.

All would be lost.

He had to do as his father wished him to do. Because…

he didn't like what he felt when his father…_touched _him…

_Hurt _him.

* * *

Aoi looked at Kaoru and saw that she was thinking hard about something and then watched as she stood up and said,

" I won't be joining for you dinner tonight." She bowed to both men and said,

" It was nice talking to you Aoi-san…for once." She then walked to her room where, she didn't slam shut her down but simply slid it shut making it clear that she wished to be alone. Looking to where Kaoru had once sat both of the men saw that she had taken the letter with her to bed.

Aoi just shrugged. Didn't bother him none. He knew what that damn paper said. It did however bothered Battousai. It bothered him greatly. He took a plate of food to Aoi and slammed it down hard in front of Aoi causing bits of food to spill all over him.

" Listen up…" He hissed to the man.

" I don't like you, in fact I would like nothing more than to kill you. But since I can't do that I suggest you start acting more like a man and start treating everyone with respect that they deserve." When Aoi looked at Battousai in the eyes. Amber met olive green and seemed to collide. For one second Battousai could see into Aoi's eyes.

What he saw was something that he wasn't ready for.

Aoi was in pain. He could see a young child screaming over and over again. As crimson seemed to be painted all over their body. He often would see these kinds of things in people who have endued much over the years. And Aoi has…

Whatever he saw within Aoi's eyes were quickly gone as the Olive-green eyes lit up with so called fire. But now that Battousai knew that all of this was an act things were going to change.

* * *

Aoi who was looking though Battousai's eyes saw things that he wished he hadn't for it made him think about his father…and it sickened him. But what he also saw was the love he seemed to have for Kaoru. That light made him remember Yukiko…he wanted to see her at least one more time before he died…Snapping his mind back to where it belonged he looked at Battousai and asked,

" What ARE you staring at?'

" You."

" See something you like?" He smirked. Battousai growled and said,

" No I don't…and in fact…I want you to leave Kaoru alone…"

" You're going to have to make me I'm afraid…"

" Then I will…" Battousai hissed. He wished he did have that butcher knife at the moment, he could easily grab it but…what would the fun be in that? There would go the drama moment out the window.

" How?"

" I challenge you…to a sword duel."

* * *

Kassie: YES! Finally I got it down! ( : ) ) I hope everyone likes it! I did my very best! It funny how many people wanted a sword duel like I did…so I'm happy that everyone is getting what they want…sorta.

Please R&R and tell me what you think alright!


	12. Few Moments to Myself

Kassie: Hi everyone! I want to thank all of you for the wonderful reviews I've been getting! They truly do mean a lot to me!

Everyone was impressed with the last chapter and I'm proud of that I suppose…( : ) ) I'm not sure why though, didn't think it was different from the rest. But I was wrong so eh. I can't wait to write more!

Everyone is surprised by Aoi's character now. He's not completely self-absorbed. Gah! I wanna scream to you guys his past but sadly that will have to wait until later chapters. So be patient…though I think I'm the one who should be patient.

I don't own RK, if I did, Kenshin would ALWAYS been possessive over Kaoru!

* * *

Misao somberly walked back to the dojo looking at her feet. She didn't know why this bugged her so much. Who cared if Aoi was nicer to other people. She didn't. Well…that was a lie. She did. Because this was the man that…

Urgh! She didn't even want to say it! The thought of Kaoru and that…that…CREEP! It made her skin crawl! She just wanted to scream out her disgust but she dared not to for it was getting late and a lot of mothers where probably trying to get their children into bed. _'Mothers…children…those two kids Aoi helped out…' _Misao thought as she went on walking.

After awhile the children had taken the cheap kimonos Aoi had given them and quickly went inside to change. When they came back out Aoi had told them how cute and adorable they had looked and then he picked up the young boy and began to spin him around in the air. As the children laughed and Aoi smiled, Misao couldn't help but smile at their happiness. After a few more minutes of fun Aoi had made an excuse saying he needed to return to a friend's house. They pleaded him to stay awhile but he couldn't. He kissed them both on the forehead and told them something that Misao couldn't catch and then began to make his way back.

Misao quickly thinking had jumped onto a nearby roof and had hid as Aoi passed her by on the streets below. She always made sure he was ahead of her by a few feet. But her eyes were on his face. They watched as he actually sorted out his emotions that were etched upon his face.

She didn't know what to say to that. She had never watched a man that seemed to be in so much pain sort out his feelings. It went from loving and caring, to angry, and then to that damn cocky face that she was use to since that was the only face Aoi showed them since he got here.

But…

Misao sighed. She knew that was an act. She just knew! But why was it an act was what she wanted to know. What happened to the nice young man that had only shown himself when he was helping that old woman, and the family in need?

'_Well…hopefully whatever Aoshi-sama finds will tell me!' _Misao thought as a smile then crawled upon her face. She couldn't wait to see Aoshi. Not because he had left to get her some information but because he has just simply LEFT. She wanted to see him so bad now. She was over hyper now as she began to skip back to the dojo. Happy thoughts feeling her mind. When he had told her that they were going to see Kaoru-san and Himura Misao was overly happy not to mention hyper…Aoshi-sama didn't really like that having to stop every ten minutes to calm her down because people were staring. It wasn't much as the staring that was bothering him it was more of the fact that he was worried, though he wouldn't admit it, that Misao was going to smack into something like a tree.

'_I'm not sure what's going on here but whatever it is, everyone here will have to face it together! Kaoru-san, Himura, Aoshi-sama, Megumi-san, The brat, Bird-brain…everyone! And then when everything is finished and Aoi is out of the picture…Kaoru-san and Himura can get married…then it's mine and Aoshi's turn!' _Her eyes beamed at the thought of her walking down the aisle with Aoshi in a white dress. And Aoshi was dressed in one of those…tuxedos? She didn't know exactly what they were called but it was for Western Weddings. She knew Aoshi would look handsome in them.

…But she had to agree…

Aoshi would look damn fine in a kimono as well.

Misao had a deep blush on her face she quickly put her hands over it to cover it and said,

" EEEE! What would Aoshi-sama say if he saw me like this?"

" He'd say you're an idiot." Misao nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Sano's voice. She turned around and saw the young man behind her with a fishbone in his mouth. His hands were in his pockets and his eyebrow was raised in curiosity. Though this was the first time they had seen each other since Kyoto. Yahiko had informed Sanosuke during one of Megumi and his…'breaks' that Misao and Aoshi were here. Of course Misao knew he was here because he did live here.

" You damn rooster head! What gives you the right to scare me like that huh!" Sano then said,

" That fact that you were talking to no one."

"…Was not.'

" Oh yeah? Then who were you talking to?"

"…Myself…' Sano sweatdropped and said,

" That doesn't help you."

"…Shut up…"

" Aren't you one of the greatest ninja of our time? If you couldn't even sense ME…a man who doesn't even know how to suppress chi…what a sad fighter you are." Misao then growled and jumped up and kicked Sano in the head,

" SHUT UP!"

Sano chuckled. " Alright, alright…" Misao just huffed.

" You're a real jerk you know that?"

" Hm? You think so?" He then began to walk with her. He knew she was going to Kaoru's because that was the only place she could go. Plus he knew that her and Kaoru were close friends. Most likely, he could see this, that Misao and Kaoru would be in Kaoru's room and having a sleep over. He chuckled but then he blinked. Didn't Aoshi came along?

" Oi? Where's Aoshi at?" Sano asked. Misao blinked smiled and then said,

" Oh, he went to do something for me. He should be back tomorrow."

" Where'd he go?' Sano asked. Misao looked at him and was thinking to tell him or not. She then said,

" I won't tell you. You'll blab." Sano twitched and he glared at Misao,

" Who says I blab!" Misao shrugged.

" Eh…you just got that face…" Sano touched his face and growled,

" MY FACE IS THE PICTURE OF A MAN OF GREATNESS!" Misao snickered.

" 'Greatness' no…that's Aoshi-sama's face!" Sano snorted.

" Yeah…right…uh-huh…" Misao growled deeply as her eyes went from shining with love and admiration for Aoshi to ready to jump and kill Sano within a second.

" OI! Cut out that tone! Aoshi-sama is a great man! Much better than you!" Sano shrugged.

" Uh-huh.."

" GYAAAAAAA!" Misao took out her kudachi knives looked at Sano and smirked evilly.

" Ehehehehehe…"

" I HAD IT! TAKE THIS AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT!" Misao huffed as she bent over to try to get her breath back.

Sano blinked. It became clear that the ninja girl hadn't let up on her training since he had last saw her. He had to be at least two feet off the ground as his feet dangled in the air. His arms and legs were spread wide apart from each other as he looked at Misao who was still bent over and trying to get air back into her lungs.

" Heh…some great man….you didn't even dodge one!"

'…" Misao looked at Sano who was trying to glare but to no avail because he was scared that she would start another kunai throw. Misao then began to laugh. Sano twitched.

" OI! KNOCK IT OFF YOU DAMN WEASEL!"

" YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACE!" Sano then thought, _'I don't need to see my face to know that I came pretty damn close to shitting my pants…' _He groaned as he hissed to Misao,

" Get me down from here!" Misao smirked.

" No. Bye-Bye!" She then began to skip back to the dojo leaving Sano hanging on the wall.

" YOU DAMN WEASEL WAIT UNTIL I GET YOU! JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! YOU'LL REGRET EVER CROSSING THE PATHS OF SAGARA SANOSUKE!"

* * *

Aoi blinked when he looked at Battousai. _'Did I just hear him right? Did he just challenge me to a sword duel?' _Aoi looked at Battousai and asked,

" You want to fight me with swords?" Battousai nodded.

" That's right." Aoi put his hand over his mouth and began to laugh…he laughed hard.

" What's so damn funny!" Battousai demanded as his temper flared. He hated it when people laughed at him because he was just shorter than them. Didn't they know that the height of the man didn't MAKE the man? Aoi stopped laughing and looked at Battousai.

" You're serious…"

" I am." Aoi raised his eyebrow and asked,

" What 'bout this about again?" Battousai's eyes never left Aoi's as his glare never stopped it's intensity.

" The simple fact that you're hurting Kaoru and I cannot allow it to continue." Aoi took a breath and looked at the wound that was much better than it was before and looked at Battousai again and said,

" Very well…but I cannot fight right now. I need 2-4 weeks for my arm to fully heal." Battousai looked over at his arm. It was a clean cut. But that was about right.

" Very well then…I shall give you 3 weeks. In 3 weeks, exactly 3 weeks from today, we shall fight. The terms and conditions are to be made soon but not now." Battousai then got up and went to the food and began to make another bowl as he sensed Misao growing closer to the dojo. Aoi looked back at Battousai and asked,

" Just what is this Kamiya girl to you anyway? You don't seem to have any family ties to her…"

" I don't."

" Then?" Battousai looked back at him and just smirked,

" Can't you see? Or are you just THAT stupid? I love her. I will protect her even if I lose my life in the process. Kaoru means the world to me. Nothing nor _no one _will stop us from being together."

"…"

" I'M BACK!" Both of the men looked back toward the sliding door and watched as Misao with a huge grin on her face walked in. She glared at Aoi and blinked at Battousai. Confusion was in her eyes. Battousai shrugged at that. She was wondering why his eyes were amber and not a light color violet, and he knew.

Misao shaking her head. _'I must be seeing things…' _She told herself. She looked at Battousai or to her Himura and said,

" Oi! Himura, where's Kaoru-san?" Battousai said,

" She's in her room but she wishes to be alone."

" EH? What did you do?"

" I didn't do anything!…I hope…" Misao then looked at Aoi and still couldn't believe what she had seen earlier that day. Aoi felt her eyes on him and looked at her.

" What?"

" Nothing…" He just blinked at her and felt highly annoyed and made sure he made it shown. His eye began to twitch and said,

" Do you mind then? I would like to eat without someone watching me." Misao looked at him and just nodded and looked away.

" Yeah…"

" Weasel girl." Battousai's voice cut though. Misao jumped and glared at Battousai while she hissed,

" DON"T CALL ME THAT!'

" Your food is done." Misao growled at him and took the food and then stomped to the table causing it to jump. But then sat down and muttered something that shouldn't be said by a _proper _young woman but then again, who the hell said Misao was proper?

" Where's Aoshi?' Battousai cut in before Misao even got a chance to take a bite of her food. She looked up at him and she said,

" He went to do something for me, he said he would be back tomorrow."

" Ah…where's Sano?'

"…" He noticed she twitched when he had asked where Sano was so he then said,

" Misao…"

" SANOSUKE IS A DAMN BIRD HEAD MAN WHO HAS BIRD BRAINS AS WELL! I LEFT HIM HANGING DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT!" Battousai blinked and saw that Misao would jump him if he said anything close to 'yes', so he thought it was best to keep his mouth shut and just nod. Misao tried calming down and was twitching very badly as she continued to eat. Battousai just sighed.

" **_How do you put up with them? I can understand Kaoru…oh I can really understand Kaoru…" _**He smirked at the Rurouni who was still tied up but no longer gagged. The Rurouni glared and said,

" _They are our friends now you behave or switch with me!"_

" **_My dear Rurouni, you are in no condition to be telling me what to do now are you? I mean I could very easily keep you in here for the rest of the night."_**

"…"

" _**That's what I thought." **_

" KENSHIN!"

" ORO?" Battousai blinked as he was soon face to face with the ex-thug. He blinked at Sano. He couldn't hold his fits of laughter in.

Sano white outfit was torn from head to toe. It was like some kind of monster had began to eat him and then spit him out. Only his hair seemed to be safe for there was no holes there.

"…Give me the food and I won't hurt you…" Sano said as he glared at Battousai. He knew that he was holding in his fit of laughter.

" J-Just give me a minute…pfft…" He began to make Sano a bowl. Sano twitched and said,

" It's not that funny!'

" The hell it's not!' Aoi said as he caught a look at Sano. " You must didn't have tasted very good."

" Oh shut up you rich punk before I smack your face in!" Sano snarled at him. He was upset. He whimpered. He was now at Megumi's mercy because she had to fix his clothes…sadly these were his ONLY clothes. He looked at Misao who was staring at him with an angelic face on.

" Yes Sanosuke-kun?"

"…"

Twitch.

" Something wrong?'

Twitch. Twitch.

" Your clothes look really nice like that…"

" DIE!" He was about ready to plunge over to Misao and take her down and beat her. Even if she was a girl…

…

…

SHE RUINED HIS AKU SHIRT!

THAT WAS UNFORGIVABLE!

By Kami's eyes she would PAY!

" That's enough." Battousai said as he grabbed Sano's collar.

RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

" Oro?"

Sano fell face forward and landed flat on the ground. And in Battousai's hand was Sano's collar. He sweatdropped and looked between that and Sano who was on the ground twitching. Misao sweatdropped, _'Maybe the extra hundred was a little much…' _

* * *

Kaoru had listened to what was going on outside in the eating room. She couldn't seem to smile at what was happening.

Too much maybe?

Perhaps…

She couldn't right now, she couldn't seem to find any of that close to being funny.

'_A sword duel…over me…?' _She thought to herself as she sat in a corner gazing at the wall that was across from her. Her eyes didn't hold the usual light they held. They seemed darker than the sapphire color they were. They were close to being black.

She let out a sob as she put her legs closer to her chest and laid her head on her knees.

'_How could you father? Give me away like I was nothing! Didn't you believe in me?' _

She let out another sob as her body trembled.

'_No…I wasn't nothing to you was I? I'm merely a tool to give you a grandchild…a boy right? You didn't see any use for a daughter did you…?' _

Visible tears were in her eyes as they began to run down her cheeks and land on the floor. She held her arms tighter against herself in order to gain the little comfort she had.

'_The only way to get out of this is to…be…wed…'_

Marriage…

To Kenshin perhaps?

She would have blushed at the thought but this was serious, this wasn't the time for girlish fantasies she may have for the ex-Hitokiri.

Leaning against the wall her bottom lip trembled. Those doubts that everyone had came back at her. Being in her mentally weakened state she whimpered.

Why would he marry _her_?

Like Megumi and Aoi said, she was nothing but a sweaty little girl.

But…

Didn't Battousai say that they wanted her?

Only for her body though…

No Battousai said that he wanted her to love him.

What does that have to do with anything? He could just want her to fall in love with him and then break her heart.

Well we encountered a problem.

She was already in love with him and everyone knew it.

But was it only one-sided love?

" No." Kaoru said as she shook her head causing her raven locks to fly with the turn of her head.

It makes no difference if he didn't say it.

" Actions…speak louder than words…" With that she used the wall for support and walked over to her window. She didn't feel like leaving through the front door because she would have to walk past everyone. How she felt right now she didn't want to see _them. _

She opened her window and then sat on the ledge and put her legs over and jumped down as she landed on both her feet. She made sure she was quiet as she ran out of the front gates.

She needed to have a few moments to herself to breathe and to think. That was all she wanted right now. Time to herself.

* * *

Battousai walked down to her room carrying a tray of food. He knocked.

" Kaoru?" When no reply was heard he grew nervous and opened up the shoji door and said,

" Kaoru?" His amber eyes scanned around the room and there was no trance of his Kaoru anywhere.

The tray of food landed with a loud CLINK.

* * *

Kassie: ORO:listening to Fushigi Yugi soundtrack: FLY HIGH SUZAKU LA

Viper: STOP THE TOTURE!

Kassie: (#.#) Oh this CD came today…ahhh…I love it…watch me I'm going to get so into this that I'll end up using the opening theme for something…eh…can't help what you love right:starts to sing(horribly) to the soundtrack again:

Viper: Why god? Did I do something to upset you…? WHY?

Alright if you like this chapter, or even if you just read it, please R&R!

Hugs and kisses

-_TennyoAkana_


	13. It's Story time boys and Girls Pt 1

Kassie: Yay! More reviews for my story! I'm so happy!

Oro…still…this is the most reviews I have ever gotten since I started writing for FFNET like…2 or 3 years ago. I can't thank you guys enough.

So here's the newest chapter!

I don't own RK!

PS: If anyone here likes Inuyasha/Kagome, Sesshomaru/Kikyou together could you please read my story called New Beginnings? Thanks!

* * *

Kaoru had left the dojo a good half hour prior to Battousai's delivery of food to her room. Giving her a good distance between the two.

Kaoru was just walking aimlessly on the streets of Tokyo. Trying to clear out her head of unwanted thoughts that just seemed to keep coming back to her.

She sighed. Lately her whole world has been upside down. It first started with Battousai coming into her room and giving her that…that well…would you call that a kiss if you barely felt the other person's lips? Eh…she supposed that didn't matter.

Then Aoi showed up! And things seemed to change drastically from there!

Battousai hurt Aoi, well can't really blame him there…

Aoi says he going to have her. In your dreams buddy!

Kenshin starting to act like a pervert…hey she didn't mind that one! Well okay a tiny part of her did…two perverts in one body…she didn't think that would be a very good thing. But she didn't say anything she was just happy that he was finally looking at her like…_that. _

Kaoru had to smile. At least she had a better idea to what she was to Kenshin. She then blushed thinking about when she confessed her feelings to him. She didn't know what came over her! She just didn't want Battousai/Kenshin to hate her so…it came out! But…there was also that HUGE weight off of her shoulders. So she supposed that was good.

So…even though he did express his feelings with his actions. She wanted to hear those 3 little words. She realized that it may be years before she does hear them but she would be ready to listen when he tells her. There was no doubt that she wouldn't be ready.

Kaoru looked around and saw that she had came to the riverbank. She blinked and sat down on a log. The log was cold against her bottom and also you could feel the little soft moss against her kimono. She looked up and saw how bright the stars were tonight. She smiled softly. It looked heavenly. The bright stars were surrounded by the ink colored sky while gray fluffy clouds floated by. The moon was out by it was a crescent moon. Kaoru smiled and thought, _'I wish Kenshin was here to enjoy this with me…' _She smiled at the thought of Kenshin by her side looking at the sky with her. His warm hand holding her soft one. And even…a kiss…

Her face was burning at the thought. A kiss from Kenshin!

Well they have kissed before but…EEEEE!

It was still a kiss from Kenshin! She didn't think she would ever think as his kisses being old. But then again maybe it was because they just started it…but regardless…

Kaoru held her face and tried to hide her oblivious blush. Even though no one was here it was still just…she let out a girlish squeal of delight.

" Come on Kaoru!" She yelled to herself. " Calm down!" While she was trying to get her blush to leave her face she didn't hear the footsteps that approached her from behind.

" Kaoru-san?" Kaoru nearly jumped she slowly turned around and blinked at the young man that was behind her in a plain yukata. It took her awhile to place the face and the voice. When she did she blinked.

" Yugi-san!" She exclaimed as she jumped to her feet. Yugi just smiled at her.

" Hai…I'm sorry if I disturbed you…I can leave if you wish to be alone…" Kaoru then spoke softly,

" You don't have to…I don't mind if you stay…" Yugi looked at her closely then. No not at her body but at her soul by looking though her eyes. They were their focused on him but very distant meaning there was something on her mind that was never far from her present thoughts.

Yugi frowned, he didn't like seeing Kaoru-san like this at all. Though, this was their second meaning. He kinda liked his woman. She wasn't one to push the weaker people around. He smiled and asked softly,

" Would you like to walk then? I don't know what may be on your mind Kaoru-san but…I know that sometimes it helps to talk to someone who isn't connected to the problem. You know, get a third person's point of view." Kaoru looked at Yugi and thought about it. She didn't know him that well, hell she didn't even know his last name but…he did look like the listening type. He may not be able to give her an answer to her problem but he did look like he could help her out, even in the tiniest bit.

Smiling brightly at Yugi Kaoru said, " Sure, I would really like that." She then got up and walked over to him. He waited until she was by his side before they began to walk. And when she was he looped arms with her, in a friendly manner, and began to walk down the moon lit path waiting for her to begin.

Kaoru took a deep breath and asked quietly, " Are you sure you want to hear it?" He looked at her and smiled gently,

" Yes. I weren't want a pretty girl such as yourself to be upset over something that may just be something so silly." Kaoru chuckled uneasy.

" Oh…yeah…silly…haha…" Yugi blinked.

" Did I say something upsetting?" Kaoru looked at him and shook her head.

" No, no…it's nothing." Kaoru took a deep breath and then explained everything, as best she could anyway.

* * *

Battousai was out the door the moment he saw Kaoru wasn't in her room. He ran past the guests he ran past Yahiko who was still out in the doing his laps around the dojo. He ran past the dojo gates and then turned his keen senses on as he began to look for Kaoru. But for some reason his senses seemed to be blocked. He then recalled his master telling him once that if your mind and heart is blocked then so will be your senses.

God damn it…

Why did Hiko have to be right, right now in this situation!

Battousai mentally sighed. This was just so…

Forget it.

Where is Kaoru? That's what on his mind. What happened to his woman? He couldn't handle it much longer. Did someone take her?

No, no would be able to enter the dojo without him knowing. But…

then how did Kaoru get out?

If no one came in then that must mean that Kaoru got out. But how?

Well the window WAS open…that was always an entrance and exit right?

He remembered hearing that sometimes boyfriends would sneak in though the window to pay a visit to their girlfriends. But this visit wasn't a visit that should be done in public so it was a private one.

Battousai shook his head. That option was out. No one was in the room…

And why would Kaoru have a man in her room when she has him?

But then again you could leave the room. Maybe Kaoru was meeting with a man! She left in the night and through the window no less! That always meant that someone was doing something that was sneaky. But why would Kaoru do this?

If she wanted to have nightly adventure with someone he was always open for the task.

Battousai growled like an animal. If his thoughts were right that would mean right this very second someone was touching what was _his_. He couldn't allow that to happen. Because Kaoru belonged to him. And no man but himself will touch her.

He knew he said this before so why wasn't any one taking him seriously! Did he look that much like a girl! So what if he had great skin, and long gorgeous fiery red hair! Just because he sounded like a woman and had thin arms and legs! Honestly a man still could be manly while looking very feminine!

" _Will you stop thinking about our looks? We have to find Kaoru!" _Battousai heard Rurouni's voice scream to him. Battousai growled and cursed as he had let his mind wander once again. Losing the task at hand. Since his senses weren't working right he ran to the other end of town. Meaning the opposite of where Kaoru was at that moment.

* * *

It was a good 15 minutes before Kaoru finished telling Yugi what had taken place these past days. When Kaoru finished she took a big breath and said,

" That's what happened…"

"…"

"…Yugi-san?'

"…" She said Behito Aoi didn't she? She did. His eyes were wide in shock. It had been years since he had last heard that name.

" Yugi-san!" Kaoru called out his name again even louder than before. What was wrong with him? He had just been staring at her with question in his eyes. Was there something about her story that had upset him? She didn't know. Yugi blinked and snapped himself out of his thoughts as he said,

" Ah, I'm sorry…I was thinking over what you said…I didn't mean to be dazed." Kaoru smiled weakly and said,

" It's alright…no need to apologize." Yugi nodded.

" Hai…" Kaoru was silent. She was a little nervous to what Yugi-san now thought of her. Her dojo had a bad name before and she didn't want it to have a bad name again. That was something she couldn't have. Yugi then said,

" Kaoru-san…if I tell you a story will you listen?" She blinked.

" Oh, sure…but what is it?"

" Let us keep walking and I'll tell." Kaoru blinked and nodded. She wanted to know what Yugi-san had to say. After all he did listen to her right? Maybe if she heard this story she would feel a little better about all of this. Who knows. She wanted to hear the story though.

Yugi waited a full minute and just listened to the sound of their footsteps before he spoke.

" When I was a young boy…I was from Kyoto. In Kyoto is the Behito Family main house. My family had worked there for many years. I was born into it." Kaoru was in shock. Yugi-san knew the Behitos? Then maybe he knew Aoi and if she did could he tell her why Aoi was like this?

" Yug—" She was cut off when he put his hand up to silence her.

" Let me finish." Kaoru was silent as she waited for him to go on. Yugi seeing that she weren't interrupt then went on. He put his hand down as he said,

" As I said before I was born into that house. So naturally I did met the Behitos since I had to serve them. I was the same age as a young boy…

I can't recall his name too well but he was a nice boy. He was the master's son. Meaning he shouldn't have done anything for the servants but he did. When someone felt tired he would gladly help out. Trying to do his part. He was really nice like that.

Sure he was conceited but most little kids growing up are. If they're not then what's wrong with them? Everyone is born selfish no matter who you are. But he had a mother. His mother was often called a Princess. Her grace, beauty, her compassion for others. She was truly a beautiful woman inside and out. Her son tried to do the best he could to be just like her. You knew he was trying hard to be." Kaoru smiled at the tale and commented.

" He sounds like a sweet boy…"

" He was. But like all things…they change." Kaoru blinked.

" What? What happened?"

"…His mother died." Kaoru's eyes widen at Yugi's sudden cold demeanor. His voice was cold and crisp as his eyes were narrowed.

"…How?"

"…I am not at liberty to say right now. But she did die. The boy's light was taken away and was only replaced with darkness."

" Darkness?"

" The boy's father. If his mother was an angel then his father was a devil." Kaoru stared at him with question in her eyes.

" What?"

* * *

Kassie: Okay I think I'll stop for now since it's almost midnight and mom's getting pissed at me. I'm going to upload this chapter now and I'm sorry that it's not as long as I wanted it to be. But this is also my attempt to make a cliff hanger. Ehehehehehe…

Viper: (sigh) Lovely…(takes out Ayashi no Ceres CD and listens to scarlet)

Kassie: (twitches) THAT'S MINE!

Viper:…Your point?

Kassie:…………Please R&R While I murder my muse…Oh Viper…(slowly walks to Viper with a hatchet behind her back)

Viper: CRAP……

Please R&R!

BTW: I may be posting some RK and other one-shots before my next update. it's all up to my laziness...well that's it. Bye bye for now!

_-TennyoAkana_


	14. It's Story Time Boys and Girls Pt 2

Kassie: Umm…hello…I'm sorry for the late update I've been…very lazy…oro. Anyway I've come up with an idea. Once a week I will update this story. No matter how little or how much I will post it. It could be 20 pages long or one page long it will still be posted.

I got good news! I got myself a beta-reader…you all know her as…Anonyma! Heh. I want to thank you for emailing me and asking.

This chapter however is non-betaed. I did this. Because I'm going to write for a half and hour and post what I have. Just to tell you that I'm alive and my new updating system!

I don't own RK

* * *

'_The devil?' _Kaoru thought as she stared at Yugi. Yugi nodded as if he could read her mind.

" Hai…the devil…" He then began to tell the story.

* * *

Aoi was asleep in his futon covered up to his chest. He had gone to bed early this night when Kenshin had left in search of Kaoru. He was too tired from walking around town today to care really. Plus he had finally told the woman what was to happen. So of course he was tired, weren't you be?

That was when he began to dream. Usually he preferred to avoid dreaming but then again no one had the choice to dream do they?

* * *

_" Aoi…Aoi…" Aoi's eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the sunlight as he lay on the stinky cool grass under the tree in his family's lawn. His eyes were wide and filled with innocence as he looked around to see who called him. A long grin spread on his lips as he saw his own green eyes shine back at him in a smile._

" _There's my baby boy…"_

" _Momma…"_

" _That's right! Aoi you fell asleep again under this tree!" Aoi chuckled as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He smiled at his mother who was kneeling down in her kimono with a handbag in her hand. Her long hair was up as she grinned. He hugged her as she patted his back._

" _Aw…I can never get enough of your hugs…" Aoi giggled and let go._

" _Where are you going mama?" _

" _I'm going to shop for some food would you like to come along and help your mother?" Aoi blinked and gave her a confused look._

" _But momma…isn't that what the servants do? Father says that's what they were born to do. They have no other meaning…. they should just be dead…" He expected his mother to agree with him from the look that he was giving her, instead she disagreed with him and a slap to the face proved it._

" _Aoi!" She yelled at him infuriated. How could her son say that about another human being! It was down right shameful what was her husband teaching their young son! Holding his cheek and his hot tears in he looked at his mother shock written all over his face._

"…_Momma?" She looked at him and shook her head,_

" _Aoi…people no matter what class are to be treated equal. Even if they are not are not seen that way in society I want you to see them that way. Treat them as you would treat me or your…father…" She was going to have a talk with him it seemed. Aoi looked at her and said,_

" _But father said…"_

" _Never mind that…" She sighed. She gently stroked where she had hit him. " I'm sorry I let my emotions get the best of me but you must understand that you are not different than other people…do you know why I'm going food shopping?" She asked. Aoi shook his head._

" _No…"_

" _Kurosaki-san is sick today…don't you think it would be cruel of us to make her go into the crowded market?" He blinked and looked down,_

" _But…"_

" _No buts…she deserves it just as much as you…when you're sick you don't train or anything, you rest in bed just like she is. Now she has taken care of us by cooking and cleaning we could return the favor." Aoi blinked and sighed. He nodded,_

" _Okay momma…" She grinned and took his hand and began to lead him out the gates._

" _Good…I guess this is something you'll learn as you grow up." He just nodded and cleaned out his ears. Growing up wasn't on his mind. What he would with his best friend was._

_As they walked out of the gates they didn't see the eyes glaring at them angrily, " That stupid bitch…" A cold hard voice muttered before a fist slammed into the wooden wall of the dojo window._

_

* * *

_

_**SLAP!**_

_She cried out in pain as she fell to the hard floor holding her cheek as tears ran down her face. She stared at her husband in fear and question._

" _What's wrong with you!" Her husband growled as he then kicked her in the ribs and kept kicking her there over and over again as she cried out for him to stop and blood came out of her lips. It hurt to breath as tears came out of her eyes._

_For one brief moment panicked filled eyes and fearful olive green eyes met before another hard blow to her neck came and knocked her over leaving her gaping for air. A tall man lean and muscular with his face shadowed came over to the door kicked the young boy in the face sending him back to the wall as the then slammed the door shut. _

_The young Aoi tried to open the door he wanted to save his mother but the door was firmly locked and in place it weren't move. He could hear the sound of clothes being tore. He didn't know what was happening but he heard his mother scream in pain…his eyes widen as he ran and wanted to slam the door open but two hands grabbed him and pulled him back. He looked up and saw it was Kurosaki. Her old form was trembling as her dark brown eyes had unshed tears in them. She led the young boy away from his screaming mother…_

_

* * *

_

Kassie: Oro…I'm sorry this is all I can post tonight! I wanted to hurry and get this chapter up so show that I am in did alive! Oro…

Viper: Please R&R and tell us what you think!


	15. Intermission

_Kurosaki gently put the young boy into bed. He was wide-awake and alert, even though his mother's screams had died down hours ago._

" _Mother! I want to see my mother!" Kurosaki shook her head,_

" _No young master you must stay in bed…"_

" _But my mother!"_

" _Your mother is a strong woman - she'll be fine."_

"…"

_Kurosaki gently stroked his head in order to calm him down. Aoi just stared up at his maid/nanny/house keeper. She was always there for him it seemed. She took care of him. He was even sure that she loved him…she was like the grandmother he never had. Which made him happy._

_And suddenly thinking about what his mother was doing to help her out didn't seem like a bad idea. It may have been a good one after all. She did so much for them, to return the favor by doing something small like that… Why not? _

" _Kurosaki-san…?"_

" _Yes young master?"_

"… _I'm sorry…"_

_She curiously looked at him, not understanding why he was sorry. Heck, she didn't even know that he _could_ apologize with the way his father taught him that they were the almighty while everyone else, even the man's own WIFE, was nothing but filth._

" _What for young master?"_

"…"

_He didn't say it, he just looked away, judging by the way he was acting he was ashamed of whatever he did. She just smiled and sighed slightly as she gently patted his head,_

" _I forgive you…", she said softy. He looked up at her and smiled._

" _Really?"_

_She nodded, even if she didn't know what was going on. He apologized and therefore should be forgiven. She kissed his forehead._

" _Now… get some rest."_

" _But… my momma…"_

" _I'm sure she'll be fine and you can see her tomorrow… I promise…"_

_Aoi felt his eyes grow heavy as he yawned and nodded._

" _Hai…"_

_He snuggled to his covers getting warm as Kurosaki gently stroked his hair._

" _Get some rest young master…I'm sure you'll see her tomorrow…"_

_Aoi found comfort in those words as he slowly fell asleep._

_

* * *

_

_He didn't see his mother the next day, or the next. He didn't see his mother for one week straight. And when he did, he wished that he hadn't seen her. There were light purple bruises on her face. She sat up, and it looked like even that put her in pain. Her eyes were tightly shut as she listened to the noises around her. Aoi gulped when he trembled and walked closer to his mother._

" _M-momma?" _

_She opened her olive green eyes and said softly,_

" _Hai…? What is it baby?" She asked opening her arms up for him so she could hug him. Aoi gulped and slowly walked over to her and like she was fragile glass held her very loosely. _

" _Now Aoi is that how you hug your mother?" _

_He hugged her a little tighter._

" _Sorry momma…" _

_She held him for awhile like that smiling,_

" _It's alright… how are you? I haven't seen you in a week and I've been worried about you." _

_He felt tears in his eyes as he let go of her._

" _Ah… sorry momma… are you okay?" _

_She just smiled up at him._

" _And why wouldn't I be?"_

" _Because… because… f…"_

_He couldn't say it. He knew it was the simple truth but he didn't want to say it. He couldn't break himself to say that his father, one of the most important people in the world did this to his mother, another important person in the world. His mother stared at him lovingly and gently stroked his cheeks. She knew what he wanted to say. _

" _Hai, my child… I am just fine. I am truly sorry to have worried you… it must have been terrible…"_

_Aoi sniffled and nodded,_

" _I'm… I'm sorry too… I… I couldn't… pro…" _

_His vision blurred with tears as the hot liquid ran down his face dripping onto his mother and onto the floors. His mother's eyes softened as she brushed his tears away and kissed his wet eyes._

" _Shh… it's alright… look… I'm right here… please do not cry… don't cry…" _

_She took him in her arms and began to slowly rock him while pressing him to her chest allowing him to hear her heartbeat that beat hard in her chest. He closed his eyes as he listened closely to the sound, finding comfort as he snuggled into it._

" _Hai…", he breathed softly. They remained like that for a while. Holding each other, taking comfort in a warm embrace. They wanted this to last as long as it could. Because even if Aoi was small… his feelings told him to cherish these moments. They may just be his last._

_

* * *

_

_Years have gone by and it seemed that the beatings never let up. They only seemed to grow worse. It was a miracle to see that the lordship's wife had survived. _

_Most women would have listened to their husband after beatings like these. They would have done as they were told to do. But not her. She did not do as her husband wished for her to do. He wanted their son to see other people merely as pawns, or something even lower than that. That was something this woman wouldn't do. She wouldn't treat people as if she was higher than they were. The only one allowed to do that in her eyes was kami-sama. _

_So each night when she was teaching their son to treat people with respect and teach him the right way of life, his father would come in and grab her by her hair and then punch her in the face over and over again, while young Aoi looked at this with horror. He never could move to save or even help her. He was too much of a coward. At least that was what he told himself. Each morning after the beatings were over he would walk into his mother's room, seeing a more gruesome woman instead of his goddess-like mother. But even if she wasn't as easy on the eyes as she once was, he loved her deeply. _

_However another woman was also taking his attention other than his mother. Even if he didn't mean to give it to her, his childhood friend Yukiko, who was Kurosaki's granddaughter seemed to be calling for his attention at every chance she got. Even if she didn't know she was doing it! _

_Yukiko was 15 years old like himself was back then. She would wear a plain purple yukata sometimes with or without yellow flowers on it. But each day her long black hair was put into two low pig tails. Only reason for doing so was to keep her hair out of her deep brown almost black colored eyes. For being someone of a lesser class she looked so….pure and…elegant like his mother. Even in her battered state still held those contained those qualities…well to him at least._

_

* * *

_

" KAORU!" Battousai's loud call of her name immediately made Yugi and Kaoru stop walking while he stopped his story right before he had a chance to tell the middle of it. Kaoru's eyes immediately went to Battousai's figure that was walking closer and closer to her _and _Yugi-san. She was tempted to call out his name but then that would get him in trouble with Yugi hearing the name 'Battousai.'

" Kenshin! What are you doing here!' She asked as her arms dropped from Yugi's. Yugi stared at Battousai and looked between the two. _'There isn't any formalities between the two perhaps they're close?' _He bowed in respect to Battousai.

" Good evening Kenshin-san." Battousai didn't notice his polite demeanor as his amber eyes were boring into Kaoru. They were glowing brightly at her. It was beyond clear that Battousai WAS NOT happy in the least bit. She tried to open her mouth to speak but as his eyes narrowed more at her she lost all of her voice as it became lost in her throat.

"…"

Yugi blinked. What just happened here? First him and Kaoru were talking about Aoi's past, even if it was considered to gossiping it needed to be said so Aoi weren't be judged. Then this…man? Hai it was a man. He could tell it was a man because he was flat chest and didn't see any wraps that a woman would wear to make her be flat chest. Plus…there was something in the man's eyes that seemed to be a glowing amber that was looking deeply into Kaoru that seemed to be possessive over her. VERY possessive over her. This may be a good time for him to start walking away before anything happened to him. Last thing he wanted was too—

A sharp and painful jab connected Yugi in the jaw sending him sprawling backwards.

It appeared that his plan to leave quietly without any trouble had failed. Talk about crash and burn…

" YUGI-SAN!" Kaoru ran over to Yugi who was groaning in pain rubbing his sore jaw. Battousai stood over him, though not a tall man he could still look threatening below him. Kaoru was at his side helping him up while she looked at Battousai was shocked and infuriated eyes. Battousai just growled at her lowly taking on her challenge of who was right and wrong. It seemed that she believed that this man didn't need a punch in a face when he was touching what was his.

" Damn man…I didn't mean to offend you…" Yugi said rubbing his cheek sorely. He was more than certain that it would be black and blue later on tonight and probably swollen if nothing was placed on it. Battousai's response was to growl at him. He eeped. That growl was that of a wild animal one that was hungry and had a prey in front of him and another animal had dared to touch his prey. You could guess who the prey and other animal was.

" Look I really didn't mean to…I'm just going to go now…Kaoru-san I'm sorry that I wasn't able to…." One menacing glare from Battousai forced Yugi to bow and quickly leave. Kaoru watched him leave as she said softly,

" Yugi-san…" She heard a deep growl from behind her. She turned to look at Battousai with fury filled eyes as she was ready for scolding to begin as she opened her lips part way and said,

" Battousai—"

However she was cut off rather roughly when Battousai's lips pressed against hers in a possessive manner holding onto her shoulders tightly. She winced at his brutal kiss as he demanded her to kiss back and when she didn't comply he added more pressure on her shoulders. Kaoru cried out at the pain against his lips and Battousai's eyes widen when he released what he was doing to her. He quickly released his grip and looked at her.

" Ah…Kaoru…I…" She held her bruised lips as she said softly,

" I know." She knew. That kiss had told her everything. All of his feelings when she left with no sign of where she went. To when he searched everywhere for her and then found her with another man with their arms looped together no less! She knew how horrible it felt to be jealous. Kaoru had her share of jealously over Kenshin more than once in her lifetime and she would probably always get the feelings of jealousy as time went on. Battousai and her understood this. They knew the feelings of jealously.

He looked at her with regretful amber orbs. She then walked up to him and slapped him hard across the face. He blinked as his head was turned and he stared at her.

" WHAT THE HELL!'

" That was for hurting Yugi-san for no reason!" Battousai made a sound in his throat that was between a growl and some words that shouldn't be surfaced. She twitched at him. He looked at him and said nothing. He didn't care right now. That man had it coming.

" I had reason enough!" Battousai argued crossing his arms against his chest. Kaoru stared at him,

" They are?"

" He was touching you!"

"…No…" He saw her.

" I was watching him!"

" I made the first move. I did this!" She then wrapped her arm around his arm making them be looped together. He looked at her silently wondering what her point was.

"…What does this look like to you?"

" Like you're connected to me."

" Other than that?"

"…Like girlfriends walking in a market…" She nodded as she got her arm away from him.

" Hai…it's what we were doing. Yugi saw me by the river and wanted to cheer me up so…"

" Cheer you up? So you…were upset…" She nodded.

" Hai…I apologize for not telling you were I was going but…you can't say that you haven't told me every place you go to now can you?" Her answer was the clear growl in his throat. Hah. She got him. She patted his head as for a moment he was tempted to bit it but then moved his hand back so when her hand came down to pat his head it patted nothing but air. Reacting quickly he pushed his head forward and gently took a finger into his mouth. Kaoru eeped and winced slightly when his teeth clamped down on her finger.

" Ow…" He let go of her finger with his mouth by then used his hand and grabbed her wrist pulling him towards him and then hugged her tightly. Kaoru's eyes seem to widen as he held her in his warm embrace.

" Never again…" He breathed in her jasmine scented hair as he murmured those words there. Kaoru blushed heavily as he held her tightly to him. She then blinked. This wasn't Battousai…

" Kenshin…?" She asked softly.

" Kaoru…" Battousai had given control to the Rurouni who was holding Kaoru tightly in his grasp. " You scared sessha that you did…sessha thought something had happened to Kaoru that he did…"

"…Gomen nasai Kenshin…I needed some time to myself…"

" Hai…sessha knows…but sessha also wants to know why Kaoru wasn't happy…sessha doesn't like it when Kaoru isn't happy that he does not. When Kaoru isn't happy sessha isn't happy." She blushed even more at him as she said softly,

" Kenshin…" He lowered his face towards hers as he drew closer to her each moment. Her sapphire eyes instantly closed as she could feel his breath over her lips. His strong arms pulling her closer as his violet orbs closed completely only when their lips met in a sweet and tender kiss. Kaoru wrapped her arms around his neck while he kept his grip around her waist. What seemed like years was only seconds to the couple as even after they finished the kiss they stayed in each other's warm embrace, allowing it to soothe their souls.

* * *

" And well…hahahahaha…" Sano held up his dear aku shirt. Megumi twitched. She took his precious aku shirt and looked at it. The weasel did one hell of a job. The poor shirt didn't even have half an inch of fabric on it before another long slash from Misao's deadly kunai cut into it. She folded up the shirt and then looked at the cloth, of what was once called the collar in her hand and looked at it. It was going to take a long time before this project would be complete.

"…So…can you…?" Megumi stared at him. One of her eyebrows were arched as the corner of her lip began to twitch. He didn't come here to see her at all did he!

" You…" Clearing her throat trying to calm down her anger she looked at Sano and said,

" Kaoru-chan can mend this for you." He looked at her. Confusion why she was turning him away. It wasn't THAT BAD was it…second thought no one answer that. He looked at her and then at her annoyed look. He must have done something stupid. Didn't know what it was though.

"…Why can't you do it?" She stared at him twitching.

"…Because I am a doctor HENCE I'm busy!" He leaned back and nodded, he heard this one before.

"…Don't you dare think you can ignore me Sagara Sanosuke!" He just grinned at her.

" Who says I am?" She twitched and then grabbed his ear and pulled down on it,

" LISTEN YOU IF I DON'T WANT TO FIX YOUR DAMN THING I DON'T HAVE TO!" He winced as she gave him his swollen ear back. He began to nurse it.

" Humph…" Megumi just twitched at his 'humph.' She was just so mad! Who the hell did he think he was! It was okay to sleep with her and then walk over here and want him to fix his clothes? He didn't even try to sweet talk her he just demanded that she fix his clothes…okay well maybe demand wasn't the right word…but still! He didn't come to see her! He came to get his clothes fixed! Urgh! That goddamn idiot!

" Look…I came to you…for one reason…" She twitched at him.

" OH?"

"…I want YOU to fix my clothes for Megumi. Only you." Her eyes widen as a heated blush quickly spread across to her face as she stared at Sano with wide eyes. The ex-thug looked at Megumi intently. His brown chocolate eyes were serious and locked into Megumi's darker maple eyes as they were shining brightly at his statement. To most people that statement would make him sound like a son of a bitch who can't do jack shit for himself…however to Megumi. That statement was much more.

" Sano…."

" Megumi…" He leaned in to kiss her at least once but a familiar white cloth stopped their lips from connecting. Her maple eyes locked into his chocolate ones as she said behind the shirt,

" I don't like this shirt. I won't fix it." His eyes popped out as he stared at her,

" MEGUMI!"

" OHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Megumi put the shirt down and had fox ears pop up as she covered her mouth and did her favorite laugh while Sano at her side grumbled. She then stopped and poked his cheek before pinching it and pulling it, Sano twitched.

" Fox…" She smiled sweetly and simply pulled harder.

" Ohohohoho!" She let his cheek go and his hand immediately went up to nurse it while giving her an annoyed look. She simply grinned and said,

" Now…hand me that shirt!" His eyes lit up as he put his hand down and quickly gave her the shirt while grinning,

" Alright! Thanks fox!" She twitched and then pulled on his ear again.

" OW!" She just smirked while she began to work on his shirt. Yup….he was going to be shirt-less for awhile…not that Megumi didn't mind. Nope she didn't mind at all! Ohohoho!

* * *

Misao sighed as she was outside waiting for any sign of Aoshi. He said he would be back in the morning. Now to her that meant that he would show up in the middle of the night while she was sound asleep and he didn't want to wake her. Well…she weren't sleep in that case! She would wait all night to see Aoshi-sama! And so…here she was…waiting.

Waiting…

Waiting…

Crickets are being an orchestra tonight as she sat on the porch and proceeded to wait. She looked at the night sky. It had been hours ago since Kaoru and Himura had returned home. Looking rather happy and Himura was no doubt relieved. She sighed as she looked up at the sky. _'Will Aoshi-sama ever be like that with me?' _She thought as she watched the stars shine. She knew that Aoshi cared for her. And maybe even loved her. But not the _love _she wanted from him. She sighed. Maybe it would have been wise if she gave up on him a long time ago…try to find someone her own age?

She chuckled. No…that was never an option. She couldn't help herself from falling in love with the tall, dark, and most certainly handsome Okashira. She held her cheeks in a heated blush as she shook her head to try to be rid of the thought that just entered her mind.

" _Misao…" Aoshi said as she wrapped his strong arms around her waist and bought her closer to him. Her eyes looked up at him as he looked down at her. A small blush was upon her cheeks as behind the couple was a setting sun. _

" _Aoshi…" She said softly. Aoshi gently stroked her cheek with one free hand but he held her in place with his one arm. His thumb gently grazed over her lips as they parted slowly. As her small pink tongue moisten them. He let out a soft chuckle before he lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers and began to kiss her softly and passionately…_

" Misao what are you doing up?" A stern voice caused Misao's eyes to snap open and look up at her long time crush. Aoshi was staring down at her with his ice blue eyes as under his arm he held a folder pressed up against his body. Her face almost immediately heated up when she saw the real Aoshi stand in front of her like this.

" Aoshi-sama! Welcome back!" She stood up and greeted him as she bowed. Aoshi merely nodded his head towards her,

" Hai…I am back with what you asked me to get." She smiled at him brightly,

" I'm glad! Was your trip safe?" He just nodded at the question. She just smiled at him as he said,

" I'll give you your papers tomorrow since you didn't listen and go to bed." She looked up at him pouting slightly,

" Aoshi-sama I'm not a little kid anymore! I can stay up as late as I want!" He looked down at her and smirked slightly. For a moment there Misao thought that smirk would turn into a smile. But she got her hopes up and sighed mentally when it didn't.

" I know that." He told her as he walked past her and kicked off his shoes and began to walk back to the room Kaoru was loaning out to them during their stay. He stopped when Misao stood behind him and asked in a small but steady voice,

" You do?" He looked back at her and their eyes met as he nodded his head and then began to hid back to the room. It was a long trip and he was tired.

Misao watched as Aoshi's figure departed into the room down the hall. Her heart was fluttering in her chest. He no longer saw her as a child? He saw her as an adult…so…does that mean that he may be able…to…

Shaking her head for a moment, she must not get her hopes up now of all times. She had to stay calm and collected because she wanted to help her friends Kaoru and Himura. She smiled as she kicked off her sandals and skipped to bed herself. She hummed happily as she was sharing a room with Kaoru. She looked at Kaoru's sleeping body and then shook her a wake. Kaoru groaned as she looked for the source of her awakening and when she saw Misao grinning over her she took a pillow and smacked it in Misao's face.

"…I give you fair warning…I'm NOT one of those people who LIKE being woke up in the middle of the night…" Misao just grinned and removed the pillow from her face and laid next to Kaoru's side as she said softly,

" He acknowledges me as an adult…" Kaoru looked at her tiredly and even though her mind was fuzzy at the moment she understood. She smiled at Misao as she yawned and said softly,

" That's great Misao-chan…I'm happy for you…now…let's go to sleep ne?" She put an arm over Misao as Misao put a pillow on Kaoru's side and laid on it. She yawned,

" Hai…sleep…good…" Kaoru chuckled softly in amusement as the weasel at her side fell asleep quickly. She listened to Misao's breathing before finding some comfort in it and slowly drifting back to sleep herself. She knew Aoi's past, a little better know…it wasn't finished but she knew it a little better…maybe she could come to understand why he was this way. Maybe Yugi-san could finish his story…though after what Battousai did…heh. Her tired mind at the moment didn't care as she too was soon dragged into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Kassie: YOSH! I'll end it here! ( : ) )

Viper: (yawns) Bed time for me…

Kassie: It's only 8 PM Viper…

Viper: …I'm tired BACK OFF…

Kassie: SURE…I want to thank my Beta-Reader Anonyma for reading this chapter for me! Thank you so much! Gomen nasai if I misspelled your name!

Please leave a review I have a goal now! I want to reach at least 200 reviews for this story! So please review it!

_-TennyoAkana_

PS: I have written a one-shot for RK it's called _A Little More, A Little More_ it's quite long but I'm really proud of it, it you want Fluff and some lime then that's the story to read! Good for when ya bored…ORO! Bye bye for now!


	16. Battousai in the Morning

Kassie: Oro…I'm so sorry that this chapter is late but….oro…short. REAL short…you've been warned.

I don't own RK

This is NON-beta…

* * *

Kaoru rolled over and groaned slightly when her face came into contract with a hard chest. Groaning she mumbled,

" Misao-chan…I think you've been working out a little too much…"

A dry chuckle was her only response.

Kaoru's eyes widen as she opened them up and they met a lustful amber gaze while he smirked at her.

"…Battousai…?" She asked blushing wildly as her arms quickly went out to grab her blankets and cover herself but they were stopped when Battousai had a firm hand on her cover keeping her from covering herself up.

" No, no…don't you hide yourself from me…" She just stared at him as he had his calloused fingers gently stroke her face then her chin and slowly move down to her neck.

" So soft…" He purred as he leaned over and licked her cheek slowly as he blew on it sending shivers down her spine. She shivered underneath him as she softly breathed his name,

" Battousai…" He smirked against her skin as he left his mouth open part away and began to make open mouth lazy kisses down her skin tasting her soft skin with his hungry lips. Kaoru shivered as she moaned his name softly.

" Louder…" He ordered her in a husky voice that made her body shudder. He then bit down on her creamy shoulder. Kaoru whimpered at first before he began to suck it gently nibbling the skin between his teeth. She moved her head back as she moaned his name,

" Battousai…!" Smirking in his male ego he stopped tasting Kaoru and crawled over to her and looked at her in the eyes. He saw the emotion he wanted to see. Well actually he saw a few emotions that he wanted to see. But he knew she didn't know those emotions too well…

Which meant it would be up to him to teach her. Smirking he kissed her lips softly before pulling away saying,

" The Rurouni will have the food prepared in a half hour…" She held her face blushing as she hid under her blankets. His smirks just widen,

" Oh koishii…don't worry your taste is one that is sweeter than cake…and very…_very _addicting…" He then exited the room.

* * *

Kassie: As I said…this is a short chapter! Oro….forgive me but…things in my life are coming up and I'm getting my ass kicked by them…

R&R!


	17. Weasel Lost Weasel Found

Kassie: Gomen nasai that last chapter was such a short one! I was on short notice because well…let's just say I'm in a…family…problem. So updating is going to be on the slow side…(sigh)

BUT!

On the plus side I just got my glasses today meaning it doesn't bother me at the computer! OH YEAH!

Sadly…T.T School is going to be starting soon…Thursday to be exact…summer went by too fast for me…it's sad.

I don't own RK!

* * *

Aoshi was sitting in the dojo mediating as his body faced the open scenery. He was wearing a comfortable plain yukata as his hands rested at his sides. His breaths were cool and soft as you could barely hear them. He had been like this for almost 4 hours now. Since he awoke he had came out here into the quiet dojo. He didn't think that the Kamiya woman or the boy would be coming out here to train anytime soon.

But that was the only one time he thought about them. For some odd reason his mind was on other things…or rather another _person_…

What was wrong with him?

He didn't hear her wake up. And she woke up before he did. Which bothered him greatly because usually his body would be soon in tune with what was going on around him that he would have known that she had awaken. But he didn't. Instead of seeing her this morning, he saw a note. Right. Next. To. Him.

A _note._

She had managed not to awaken him as she stuck into the room he was staying in. Placed a piece of paper by his ears and then stuck out of his room like she was never there.

His ears didn't pick up her movements that would have caused sound. He knew they were cause sound because Misao still hadn't perfected the movements of a shadow. Her breathing was still too deep. She had to watch her feet which led her to mistakes. Aoshi sighed and thought, _'It seems this time **I** made the mistake…at first I thought this would be a nice treat for her…seeing the Kamiya Dojo. But somehow it seems to have back fired on me.' _He opened his ice blue eyes and narrowed them. She was on his mind too much for his liking. Not that he didn't care for the girl…he knew he _loved _her but it wasn't the love Misao felt for him. It was sister like…and brothers did NOT think of their sisters like the way he was obsessively thinking of her.

Suppressing the urge to sigh Aoshi stood up and began to pace. That's right…he also paced. He was starting to worry. HAH! If anyone back at the Aoiya saw him like this…if OKINA saw him like this…

That old man had already caught Aoshi more than he liked staring at Misao for no reason. She would be trying to get him to smile but telling jokes she heard from sailors…hearing THOSE jokes from HER mouth…he was tempted to go to every sailor who told THOSE to her and cut off their ball sacs and tie it around their necks and make them walk in town like that. Anyway back to how come he was staring was because she would turn around trying to figure something else out. Her exposed neck would be to him and he couldn't help but stare at it for some reason. It was true that it was rather slim, not very appealing to most men. But for some reason Aoshi got the temptation once in awhile(which meant a lot) to go up to it and bite it. Not that he would ever do such a thing. But when Okina caught him more than a few times. That was it. Each time he stared at her like that, or felt the urge to he left the room and went to the temple to cleanse his mind of the dirty thoughts.

He suddenly growled when he remembered this morning.

_When he had found the note he immediately went to check in the room Misao was staying in. She was sleeping with, he growled at the term, Kamiya Kaoru. He opened up the shoji door and peeked though it quietly seeing if Misao was in there or not. To his annoyance she wasn't. The Kamiya woman was on her futon holding onto an actual pillow. Aoshi lowered his eyes as he took a step back and closed the shoji door not to disturb the sleeping woman. His eyes moved to the side to see blazing amber glaring at him in thin slits. _

_Aoshi had to blink, not once but twice to register whose eyes those were. It wasn't until he caught look at the blazing red hair that seemed to have intensified did he know that this was Himura glaring at him. What for though?_

_Aoshi glanced at Kenshin, who was currently in Battousai mode with…jealously and rage in his eyes(?) well whatever they were they most certainly looked like jealously and rage. He then glanced at the shoji door. Then back at Battousai. Shoji. Battousai. Shoji. Battousai…_

_OH…_

…

OH!

_Wait…no he wasn't!_

_Aoshi looked back at Battousai and said, " I wasn't…I was looking for Misao…" Battousai still had that glare on his face._

" _Uh-huh…"_

"…_.I was. Do you not believe me Battousai?" He smirked._

" _Of course not…I always knew that an Ice Man had something for a Weasel…" Aoshi narrowed his eyes at him. If he started to bring Misao into this he wouldn't be responsible for his actions._

" _Battousai…" His voice was vacant of emotion. His reaction made Battousai smirk as he then said,_

" _I heard her leave earlier…didn't you?" Aoshi twitched as Battousai walked into Kaoru's room slid open the door and walked in while closing it behind him. Aoshi glared at the shoji, it seemed as if he glared at it any longer it would be an ice cube. _

'_**And just what are YOU doing Battousai?' **He thought as he walked past the door and headed towards the dojo. He was being accused of peeping on the Kamiya girl while Battousai walked right into her bedroom and…_

_You know what?_

_Aoshi didn't want to know…_

_He didn't need anymore torment in his life._

_He had enough of it as a certain weasel kept jumping into his head._

Aoshi kept pacing back and forth growling still. Who the hell did Battousai think he was? He had half a mind to grab his kodachis and launch a full fledged attack on Battousai. But…then two women would be upset…well maybe three if you count Takani. But getting Misao upset…was something he would never do again. He did it too many times in his life. And he hated himself for it.

'_It was easier when I didn't see her as a woman…' _He thought rather smugly to himself. He gave a low sigh as he looked at the wall. Why did it seem so…alluring to him…no not to him but to his head. He wanted to pound the thoughts of Misao, like _that_, that being a woman out of his head. He walked over to the wall calmly enough and began to…bang his head against the wall.

BAM

BAM

BAM

He didn't notice when the shoji of the door opened and revealed a small shadow that showed on the dojo floor.

BAM

BAM

BAM

Blink

Blink

Blink

'_Is Aoshi-sama having a break down…?' _The figure thought. They took a step forward causing a small creak to make Aoshi stop his…ministrations. He looked back to see the 'root' of his problems staring at him with a worried look in her eyes. He then turned completely around to face Misao fully. She was in her outdoor clothes, the ones she would wear when Okina sent her on small trips to the store for him.

Misao took small quiet steps to Aoshi at first but then sped up when she saw the red spot on his forehead from where he was pounding his head on the wall. She quickly raced there.

" Aoshi-sama! Are you alright!"

"…" He stared at her. He stared at her as she stopped in front of him and reached a timid hand up to touch his forehead where the small bump was forming. Aoshi mentally winced. He didn't think that he hit his head that hard. He didn't show it though. He stared down at the young woman still. He narrowed his eyes slightly trying to look for an opening inside her blouse.

…

…

His eyes widen when he realized that. He jerked his head back quickly which caused him to hit his head again from the back. Misao's eyes popped out,

" Aoshi-sama! Are you alright you're not acting like yourself today!" This time she put both hands on his head and pulled it down to examine the back of it as well. Aoshi's bangs barely touched her slender shoulders. He looked down at her feet as he asked in a firm tone meaning he wasn't happy.

" Where were you?" Misao let out a low eep as she let go of him and backed away. Aoshi then stood up straight and stared at the young woman with cool eyes. They held no anger but they were demanding answers.

" Umm…"

" Now."

" I didn't do anything wrong. I just went for a…walk." His eyes seemed to narrow more.

"…Where?" She slightly frowned at him. Why didn't he trust her? She left a note for crying out loud. It wasn't like she just walked out of the place without telling anyone where she was going. She told Kaoru although her reply to, "I'm going out for awhile be back soon", was, "…MM…Kenshin that feels good…"

Yeah…

But then again…

Her small frown turned upside down as she looked at Aoshi smiling brightly now as she asked rather shyly,

" You were worried about me Aoshi-sama?" Aoshi's eyes widen in the slightest bit, luckily Misao didn't catch it. He stared at her with no emotions for a few seconds before he came back with,

" Hn…if I didn't come back with out you Okina weren't be happy and I would end up with his grief." Her eyes sadden slightly as she looked down with the small frown again

" Oh…"

He mentally kicked himself. Why couldn't he just say a simple, 'yes' instead of that? He looked at her and said,

" But…on the way back…it won't be as lively and exciting as it was on the way here…" She blinked and looked up at him looking away at the wall as he went on still, " Getting into constant trouble with bandits, lost…it won't be as fun as it was." Her eyes lit up brightly as she stared at him. He didn't look directly at her but one eye was looking at her from the side.

"…Where were you?" He asked in a more or less gentle tone. Misao sighed, knowing that this question was unavoidable.

" I was walking around Tokyo exploring." He looked at her fully.

" Was that all?" She sweatdropped.

" Aoshi-sama what else would I be doing! Geez…" He could have said a few things but he gave her the benefit of the doubt and nodded,

" Aright then…" She then blinked as she remembered something,

" Ah! The folder! Can I have it now?" He looked away from her as he was thinking this over. She blinked. _'What's he thinking about? He said I could have it today.'_

" No." Her eyes popped out,

" HUH!"

"…You're being punished…again." Her mouth gaped at him.

" Aoshi-sama! That's not fair! I told you were I was going!" He nodded.

" Hai but what if I didn't see that note?" She then replied,

" I had the most faith that you would." He stared at her. He remembered her using this on Okina. So he would be flattered and give into her ways. However he wasn't Okina. And he knew her tricks.

" Misao…you won't get them if you keep this up." She stared at him innocently,

" Whatever are you talking about Aoshi-sama?" He then leaned close to her so their noses were close to touching as their eyes were evenly locked. Aquamarine eyes clashed with icy cool blue ones as his voice was deep and sensual as he said,

" You know very well what I am talking about _Misao_." There was something in the way that he said her name that sent a chill down her spine. And how it seemed to keep the blush that was on her face from going to a deep crimson. It kept it at a minimum pink color. His warm breath tickled her lips as a cool hand was bought up and cupped her chin. Her lips slightly parted as the inside of her warm mouth was revealed.

" I know everything about you, you know…_everything_."

"…!" Misao couldn't speak. There was something about right now that enable her to speak. He knew everything about her? Even…the love she had for him? His face was getting close…very close…

" Aoshi-sama…I…you…"

" Shh…" He said gently and softly as he gently stroked her cheek with the thumb of the hand he was holding her face up with. " It's alright Misao…" his lips were hovering above hers as instinct told Misao to close her eyes as she slowly did so as Aoshi too closed his eyes and placed his lips over hers for a second before quickly pulling away when the dojo door opened up again. (Misao had closed it before when she entered)

" Oi!" Yahiko's voice came in rather annoyed and irritated. " Kenshin said to come and get you two saying to tell you that breakfast is ready."

" Hai…" Aoshi said as he gave a glance to the boy. Yahiko just rolled his brown eyes and headed out. Misao stood there embarrassed with a heavily blush on her cheeks. She looked at the floor not certain what to do. Aoshi looked at her and said in a soft voice,

" Don't ever look down Misao." He walked past her with his hands tucked in his yukata. Before completely passing her by he whispered,

"_We're finish this another time." _He then left the dojo, following Yahiko to where the food was. Misao stood there in shock. As a hand went up to her lips were Aoshi's had once been but a few seconds ago. Her knees gave out as she went on them. She held her lips still as she stared at the wooden panels on the floor. _'Oh my god…Aoshi-sama kissed me…' _

While walking to the house Aoshi was having similar thoughts. He felt angry at himself for exposing himself like that. And like most people ashamed that he had pinned Misao down like that. He frowned. He let his urges take over him. If that boy hadn't walked in right then…he would have had Misao on the floor kissing her neck…marking it with his…

He shook his head furiously. He was NOT going to get lost in this. He'll be damned if he did! He would have a calm and adult conversation with Misao. Now why did he have a feeling that was easier said than done?

* * *

Kassie: I'm going to stop here for now. I wanted to do Misao/Aoshi for awhile now and I'm content with this. Please tell me what you think about this!

Again I want to thank my beta-reader!

Lots of Love

-_TennyoAkana _


	18. Yes! BREAKFEAST IS OVER!

Yeah I know that I've been fricken lazy ass and everything and I deeply apologize for it. But some unexpected things have arose in my life and I'm at a point where the stories are a bit far from my mind. I know and the reviews I have gotten before have helped me a great deal. I'm currently been having nothing good in my life. I mean to me my grades suck serious ass. And then my grandfather Hal, who was my dad's father, passed away. And things happened. Such as the internet being taken away…I'm kinda…yeah…I'm not on line as I write this. I'm just writing a small chapter because I kinda hate myself for not updating in so long. And I also have to explain myself though…I bet there are people going, "…What story was that again? OH THAT one…yeah…screw you." Wah! I'll be disappointed but not surprised. Cuz I find myself doing that too. Or I get so into the story that I keep going for more more more! Okay me done for now. Once more I apologize for such a long and delayed update.

* * *

Okay we finally moved past breakfast as it was so tense and awkward Kaoru was beginning to wonder if the sharpest weapon in the world would be able to cut the tension in the air. She didn't know why but for some reason instead of sitting next to Aoshi, as expected, Misao chose to sit the furthest from him. And don't think that wasn't noticed by Aoshi. As the ice man kept looking up from his bowl of miso soup and glancing into the little weasel's direction. He may have thought he was being descent but it was just the opposite. Kenshin and not to mention Battousai who was watching though Kenshin's eyes were staring at the man with a smirk curled on his lips.

"_**Aww…isn't that just cute? He wants her attention."**_

" _Oro…behave now…something must have happened…"_

" _**I bet me made a move on her."**_

"_ORO! WHAT!"_

"_**Yup I bet he took her behind the dojo and then whacked that little fanny of hers until he went—"**_

"_ORO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! AND HOW DARE YOU GIVE ME THAT VISION OF MISAO-DONO AND AOSHI!" _Kenshin soon heard a deep chuckle that seemed to vibrate of the sides of his mind.

"_**Oh come on Rurouni…you know that he would love to do it…or maybe he prefers something else…but then again he does seem like the whacking fanny type…"**_

"_And you would be an expert of this…HOW?"_

"_**Well if you must know…it's called observation…"**_

"…_I'm going to regret asking this but…"_

"**_Heh. Don't you worry Rurouni…I'll be happy to tell you. Now if you notice…when the little weasel stands up and walks down the hall or corridor, look to the Ice man's eyes. They'll be watching her back…very closely."_**

"_ORO! He could just be watching her to make sure she's okay!"_

"**_Well…I would think that at first too…but…if you watch his EYES…I mean not his eye balls that are looking straight forward but the pupils…you'll see what I'll mean." _**Kenshin could only sigh at his other self. He only wished of putting a sock in his other half's mouth so he would only get half of what he said, if not nothing else.

"_If Aoshi knew what you were saying…he'd kill us."_

" _**So what? Maybe we should ask him if he is a fanny whacker…"**_

"_WHAT? THERE'S NO WAY!"_

"**_Why are you such a wuss? Just go…'Hey Ice Man…do ya whack the fanny of the weasel?" _**Kenshin gave a low growl deep in his throat as he bought his hand up and rubbed his temples and then just thought,_ 'Shut up…' _He jumped slightly when he felt a warm and soft hand touch his hand that was rubbing his temples,

"Do you have a head ache Kenshin?' Kaoru's soft concerned voice came though. Her voice seemed to be that of high angels singing as he turned his soft violet orbs towards her and then gently grasped her hand and held it for a few seconds but to them it could have been years. Their eyes met and Kenshin smiled softly as he stared deeply into her sapphire depths.

" Oro…hai just…a small one…but I'm sure it will pass soon, that I am." He then suddenly twitched when Battousai's voice told the Rurouni,

"_**Speaking of whacking fannies…I do believe we haven't done that to her…just yet."**_

"…_I'd rather grab two other things than whack her fanny…" _Rurouni then covered his inner mouth! He couldn't believe he just said that! Battousai stared at him and then began to chuckle deeply before hollering in laughter.

"**_My, my! Aren't you just the little pervert now?" _**Kenshin mentally sighed as he looked at Kaoru who looked as if she had just spoken and was expecting an answer. And the more she waited for it the more she seemed to be growing concerned with not getting the answer. Kenshin then came up with the only response he had at the moment.

" Oro?"

Oh yeah…the best response.

Kaoru then looked at him worriedly as she repeated her question, " I asked if you would like something to soothe your headache."

"**_Yeah you naked on a futon while screaming our names and begging for release…and your tongue oh the sweet little things you could do with it!' _**Kenshin gave an internal grunt hearing that coming from his other half. Sometimes he hated him…well maybe it was MORE than sometimes but why did he have to say that and give him mental pictures? Damnit…now he had to…'outback.'

Kaoru looked at Kenshin and sighed.

"…Kenshin…"

" Kaoru-san." Kaoru blinked and slowly looked towards Aoi and said,

"…Aoi-san? What?"

" You are a little too close to that man don't you think? I mean you're closer to HIM than you are to your fiancée…" Kaoru's eyes lowered as they were quickly beginning to fill with rage.

" Aoi-san…I think we have better discuss this…I will not-"

" Not marry me? Hmm…I believe I heard this one before. Do you think you have a choice in the matter Kaoru? Do you really? You were signed over to me by your father. And because you're still a minor…I do believe that it is quite legal isn't it?" Kaoru's hands turned into fists as she trembled with rage and sorrow. She still…couldn't believe her father would do this to her. Like she was some kind of toy sign her off to another. Did he really mean it? Well…it was too late to ask him that now wasn't it?

Kenshin looked at Aoi his eyes were swirling with violet and amber. He wanted nothing better than to jump up and pounce on that man and show him a few sword techniques. But that would probably just upset the situation further. So instead of saying anything…someone else did. And that came in the form of a weasel.

" It never seems to shock me how conceited some people are." Misao casually stated with a twitching eye. Aoi spared a glance in Misao's direction and said

" I'll be damned. Weasels can talk." Misao looked at him slowly and put her chop sticks down and asked politely,

"Would you like your head severed or would you like to lose something…_precious_…to you?" Aoi stared at her as her eyes got that deadly glint in her eyes. She wasn't in the mood. She was confused at the moment and didn't feel like listening to crap come out of this man's mouth so early in the fricken day. Aoi glared at her heavily as if he was trying to light her on fire by the looks. But he suddenly shivered as if someone had put ice down his shirt. He gave a glance to the side to see that tall man silently glaring at him with the utmost intensity. It seemed like he didn't enjoy Aoi messing with Misao.

"…Heh." He then got up and left the table as he stormed angrily off into the room and slammed his shoji shut. Aoshi settled down and went back to eating his food. Misao looked at Aoshi and knew he somehow helped her out as she too picked up her chopsticks and went back to eating silently.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Oro?"

"…"

"…Oro…"

"OH-KAY…" Kaoru said suddenly to get Misao and everyone's attention. Kenshin blinked and said,

"Oro?" Aoshi barely gave her a glance as he was focused on someone else at the time. Misao looked at her and blinked with her large green eyes,

" Yeah Kaoru-san?"

" Misao-chan let's go out today! Just us girls! We can see if Megumi-san would like to go with us!" Misao blinked and then she grinned.

" Yeah that sounds awesome! We can get away from these nasty smelly boys!" Aoshi stared at her and thought, _'…_' Kenshin twitched slightly.

"…Misao-dono…" Kaoru grinned got up and said,

" Great it's settled then it's just going to be us girls!" Misao got up and nodded as they held hands over the table.

" Great!" They kept smiling at each other for some time until Kaoru then suggested,

" Why don't we go change into some…outing clothes!" Misao chuckled nervously,

" Yeah…I think that would be best." Misao released Kaoru's hands as Kaoru went to her room to change. Kenshin watched her go as he thought, _'Oro…no Kaoru-dono today…'_

'…_**Hmm…that just means we have to punish her when she gets back and make her…scream…'**_

_'…God damnit…_'

Misao soon followed after Kaoru as Aoshi watched her go as well. Kenshin took Battousai's suggestion and watched his eyes follow Misao. He then looked at Aoshi's pupils and looked in the direction they were staring at it. He then saw Misao's small butt moving side to side as she moved to the room before disappearing. Kenshin then slowly looked at Aoshi and thought

_'FANNY WHACKER!'_

* * *

Okay chapter is done! Go me!

I finished this pretty early but because I have no net, and my floppy drive has taken a dump I can't post it until I get my net back so please be patient! I hope I got some grins from you guys!

Lots of love!

PS: Please R&R so I can know people are still reading this!

-TennyoAkana


	19. Just a Taste of Revenge for Rurouni

Kassie: Thank you all for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter may be short so I'm sorry!

I don't own RK, if I did, I can promise you it wouldn't be good at all.

* * *

Misao stared at her feet as they dragged across on the dirt roads of Tokyo. Kaoru looked at her and said,

"Misao-chan?" Misao's head snapped up as she stared at Kaoru

"Huh?"

"Are you alright? You seem rather down…" Misao then smiled brightly,

"What are you talking about Kaoru? I'm just peachy!"

"…Something happened." Misao looked to the side and nodded,

"Yeah something did alright…"

"What?"

"…I don't want to talk about it right now…" Kaoru then said,

"But Misao-chan…it will help…" Misao then whispered,

"No…it will only make me more confused…let's just keep going okay? I want some cakes…" Kaoru sweat dropped and said,

"…Is that really wise?"

"Trying to say I'm fat?"

"No…but if you're upset and you eat…"

"…I'm not fat..."

"I didn't say that…" At that point both girls sighed. Their so much fun trip to the city turned out to be a complete bust it seemed.

* * *

Kenshin stared at Aoshi as Aoshi was watching the gates for the return of the girls.

"..They only left a few minutes ago Aoshi…give them time…" Aoshi looked at Kenshin and just merely nodded. He had too much on his mind at the moment. Kenshin looked at Aoshi and said,

"…You actually did kiss her didn't you?" Aoshi stared at him wide eyes before they went back to normal and took on that icy hue.

"What makes you say that?" Kenshin calmly sipped his tea as he said,

"Because of how she mostly avoided your during breakfast and didn't to say bye to you when her and Kaoru-dono left." Aoshi stared at the little man before him before he simply turned the other cheek and replied back,

"This is coming from the man who stood outside Kamiya's door then slipped in it in the early morning hours…" Kenshin blushed scarlet and said,

"ORO! THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MISAO-DONO AND YOU! THAT IT DOES NOT!" Aoshi looked back at him and smirked,

"You're correct and neither do you."

"…ORO!...Besides…that…incident…was with Battousai….not with Sessha…that it was." Aoshi stared at him for a long time in silence before he asked,

"You're letting your dark side out?...I thought that he came out forcefully." Kenshin stared at him and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he replied,

"Yes you're right I don't let him out at least…Not by choice…it's more of…he takes control of my body…" Aoshi then stared at him once more and replied,

"I thought mastering that final technique had proved you to conquer your darkness…" Kenshin closed his eyes and thought for awhile as he kept his hands on his thighs as he was sitting formally now on the wooden floors.

"…That's…what I thought too…but…for some reason…when I see Kaoru-dono…I get so excited…that….he too gets excited." He blinked and stared at Aoshi's face as it was…more pale? Was that possible?

"Aoshi is something the matter?" Aoshi looked at him and then looked away as he replied,

"Don't ever talk to me…ever again about this subject…ever." Kenshin stared at him and slightly twitched as he sweat dropped and replied,

"You act like I just told you the kind of positions I want her in." Aoshi stared at him and was…was the ice man blushing?

"I said I don't want to hear it!" He snapped. Battousai was watching from Kenshin's mind as he then chuckled darkly in the back and then whispered,

"_**Oh you so need to let me handle this…"**_

"…_No."_

"_**Oh come now! Let me at him!"**_

"_I said no." _He heard Battousai sigh in the back of his mind before a dark chuckle was heard,

"_**Too bad."**_

"_ORO?"_ Suddenly Kenshin felt himself being pulled back and then held down as hard chains twisted around his body before they suddenly tighten and pinned him down, _"ORO WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"_ He sat in the darkness of his mind as he looked up and saw the younger version of himself standing over him smirking,

"**_Well, well…I do believe that it is my turn now…isn't it?"_** Kenshin on the ground twitched and said,

"_You can't do this, that you cannot! This is my body and I won't per-MUFFFF!"_ While Kenshin was complaining about how this was his body and all the good stuff Battousai had taken off the socking he wore, rolled it into a ball and then stuffed it in the Rurouni's mouth. He smirked as he watched Kenshin's face turn green and his eyes began to swirl.

"_**Now…that's more like it….just be a good boy and watch how things are done."**_

Aoshi watched as Himura seemed quite distance and for a moment his head slumped forward as silence followed. Aoshi stared at the small man before him wondering what was happening with him. But then suddenly his eyes grew sharp with alarm as a new aura was replaced and it was dark and powerful. He had sensed something like this back at Kanryu's mansion. It wasn't quite like this but it was something close.

"…Himura?" Aoshi asked as his eyes were starting to turn icy, to prepare himself for whatever lay ahead of him. A dark chuckle came out as he looked up at Aoshi and smirked a bit coyly. His amber eyes glowing with glee as he was out and finally able to speak to this man.

"Why hello…Ice man." Aoshi stared and twitched as he hated that damn nickname of Ice man.

"…You…your Himura's…"

"Other half? Aren't you a smart lad…why yes I am…I am Battousai." He grinned as he chuckled, "Pleased to meet you."

"…"

"Aww…what's wrong Shinomori-san? Cat caught your tongue?" Aoshi just contiued to stare at him before he stated flatly,

"…Are you really Battousai?...You seem…rather dim to be him." Battousai stared at him and then got up and said,

"I feel insulted…do you want me to prove myself to you? I am the great Battousai...but not that I want to toot my own horn here…" He smirked, "I can whip your ass any day…" Aoshi glared at him heavily as he got up and easily towered over the smaller man as he said,

"I rather speak with Himura now."

"Can't do that just yet…I have something I've been dying to talk to you about." Aoshi glared,

"That is?"

"The weasel girl." Aoshi suddenly growled and said,

"Leave her out of this."

"Ah but she's the reason why I came out!...I think she's rather…" He chuckled as he thoughtfully rubbed his chin, "…_Cute…_" Aoshi's eyes widen as he then lowered them and they grew icier by the second.

"Don't touch her."

"…Why not Shinomori? Do you want to keep her all to yourself now?" Aoshi growled at him and then leaned back as he smirked remembering that he had to remain calm if he desired to win this.

"And what of the Kamiya girl? Do you intend to toss her away?" Battousai crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall as well as he chuckled a bit and replied,

"Of course not…I plan to have….well…if you must know…I think…if I really work my angles…I can use them both for my…pleasures." Aoshi then stared at Battousai as his icy blood was beginning to turn into a fiery one as rage began to course though him. He gritted his teeth and leaned forward ready to strike at the small man.

"You will do not such thing to her!" He yelled. Battousai then thought,'_ Good I'm hitting a sore spot it seems…'_ Battousai then shrugged and replied rather coolly,

"Why not? She seems rather. Bendy…you know? I mean I know Kaoru is flexible however I believe the Weasel girl is much more bendable than my Kaoru…and all the positions…I can put her in…I can't wait…after all it seems you—" A loud crack was heard as Battousai was flung back against the wall with a powerful punch to the face that was caused by Aoshi's enclosed fist. Aoshi then grabbed Battousai's neck and added pressure pinning him against the wall as his eyes were a dark blue and far gone as they were filled with nothing but rage.

"If you so much as lay a filthy hand on **_my_** Misao…I will kill you…you never **TOUCH** her do you understand me! She's mine! Mine and mine alone! If you come near her I swear I'll kill you!" Battousai looked at Aoshi as he smirked and then licked away the blood that was appearing at the corner of his lip.

"Ehehe…well look at that…even you can get possessive…" Aoshi's eyes widen as he realized what he was doing, he quickly released Battousai and backed away.

"…"

"I don't expect you to apologize." He rubbed his lips and then cracked his jaw back in place. "I did deserve it."

"…"

"You can speak now."

"…"

"…Anyone ever told you, that you're a tight ass?"

"…"

"…Well…anyway…let me ask you a question Aoshi…" He looked at Aoshi in the eyes as amber clashed with pale blue.

"…Do you love her?" Aoshi stared at him for a long while without speaking. Outside the wind blew as leaves moved across the dojo's lawn landing on the other side. Aoshi inhaled small breaths before he whispered finally,

"…Yes…I do." Battousai nodded and then asked,

"And you've only started acting on them now?"

"…Yes…"

"…What happened?"

"…We were interrupted…but that is not of your concern. I plan to explain to Misao that it was a mistake and it will not happen again." Battousai stared at him and then said,

"I wouldn't do that."

"..Why?"

"Because you've be lying to both of you."

"…"

"You just kicked my ass because you grew jealous that someone was going to move in on Misao and now you plan to tell her that it was a mistake? How do you honestly think she'll take that?"

"…"

"Wake up man…you should know by now that Weasel Girl is head over heels in love with you." Aoshi looked to the side at the gentle blowing of the wind outside. At the moment the dancing of the leaves seemed to calm him.

"..I know that…"

"Well then what's stopping you?"

"…"

"…You don't think you deserve her do you?"

"…Yes."

"…I know…what you mean." He whispered as he then too looked outside to the dancing of the green leaves that were slowly turning into autumn colors. "There are times…when I know that I don't deserve Kaoru too…but…knowing that if I keep thinking that…then I won't find happiness…and neither will the woman I love."

"..It's not as easy as to simply tell myself that it's okay."

"…No it's not…it takes years for that to be fully accepted but…at the moment…its okay to move on…just to find some joy…don't you think?" He looked at Battousai again to see that the amber eyes were replaced with soft violet. It seemed Battousai had relinquished control back to the Rurouni.

"..You…let him out on me…didn't you?" Kenshin then chuckled uneasily,

"…No Aoshi…I can assure you I did no such thing…but…" he smirked as a dark aura floated around Kenshin as he chuckled darkly,

" I can assure you…that he is being severely punished…that he is…"

* * *

In the mind of Kenshin

* * *

Battousai stared around as he slowly backed against the wall and panic was in his eyes.

"No…" He whispered gulping.

"Come to us…baby-kins!" All around him stood taller muscular western sailors with tight fitting outfits showing off their hairy places…they began to slowly move in closer to Battousai with outstretched arms and with protruding lips expecting to give or receive kisses.

"NOOOOOO!" He cried as he then began to run as faster as he could only to see them chasing after him.

"COME BACK HEEEEEERRRREEEEE! WE'LL SHOW YOU A VERY GOOD TIME!"

"GODDAMN YOU RUROUNI WHEN I GET BACK TO MY SPACE I'LL KILL YOU!' And so Battousai ran all around while being chased by horny gay sailors.

* * *

Back with Kenshin

* * *

He chuckled evilly and then laughed loudly,

"BWAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT IS WHAT YOU GET FOR MAKING ME PUT UP WITH ALL YOUR SHIT THAT YOU DO!" Aoshi could only stare and then sip his green tea as he couldn't wait for Misao's return…he needed some sort of…sanity.

* * *

Kassie:…Hmm…I think I'll stop here for now…I mean…it's kinda long I think and I wanted to add some comic relief, I hope this was funny because I hope it was. Next chapter will be serious so here ya go!

Viper: Please R&R

Love you all!


	20. A Plan is Formed

Kassie: Hey everyone thank you for the reviews! I still can't believe how many this story as gotten. I hope to keep getting them…there's nothing like an ego booster…ahhh…

Anyway, I'm posting a chapter today because this story is officially one year old. I don't know how long it will be though, so…yeah…I just know I'll be damned if this isn't posted.

I don't own RK!

* * *

Aoi quietly creped passed the laughing man and tall man sipping his tea. They didn't seem to notice him or they did and they just simply didn't care. Shrugging his shoulders lazily he moved out of the dojo onto the empty yard. It was bright as it was almost noon or it could have been earlier than that. He wasn't quite sure and didn't feel like going back inside the dojo to check the clock. He slipped on his sandals as he walked out of the giant dojo doors. He had just this morning received a letter from his father's mail bird. It was actually a large brown hawk with fierce dark gold eyes. Not to mention those sharp talons. That giant hunter of the sky scared him to death showing up on the window like that and pulling his hair. His beak had a firm grip that when he pulled on some hair there was a good chance that he could rip out a piece of scalp.

'_Never mind about the bird…I just have to keep going…the note said to go to the bridge over the river.' _Aoi thought as he kept moving though the crowds of Tokyo. For a moment he caught sight of the two girls from the dojo. They were inside of a kimono shop giggling at how Misao would look good in this one pastel kimono. He then quickly moved on before he became too interested in this conversation and was spotted. He had a time to meet and couldn't afford to miss it.

A few minutes later he came upon the bridge and saw a figure staring at the blue water below them. The figure seemed to be rather tall and thin as around their body was a western brown trench coat on top of their head was the new typical style for the line of hats. The person's face shadowed from being seen as it was downward gazing down at the clear water with the shadows from the hat also helping to conceal his face.

"…Yama-san…" Yama chuckled deeply as it appeared he was a man with a very deep voice as he said,

"You arrived on time…very good…I'm sure your father will be proud…" Aoi said nothing as a large bird shadow flew over him and then landed on Yama's shoulder. It was the hawk from eariler. It seemed that Yama was now in charge of the bird today.Its eyes stared at Aoi for a few seconds before quickly growing bored of him and looking away.

"…I don't really…care…at the moment…I have a bit of a problem." It was time to wear the mask once more. As once again he could see himself standing in front of a giant mirror within his mind. In the reflection of the mirror he had no face. Then on his side was a table that held a platter with multiple faces. He reached and grabbed one and put it on.

Yama looked at him and asked,

"The Kamiya girl didn't respond too well I take it…" Aoi shook head.

"No…she understands but…she most likely won't do it…she loves someone else." Yama stared at him as his face was still shadowed from the hat's visor over his eyes. But his mouth was allowed to be seen as it turned upwards into a smirk,

"Really? Is that all?"

"…What do you mean is that all? She won't do it. I don't see how things are going to work…"

"You don't need love for marriage. Besides she doesn't have a choice now does she? Her father signed her away and that is that." Aoi didn't respond but then he grew curious when Yama said, "Unless…she found…" He then stopped talking and once more stared at the water.

"Unless she found what?"

"It's nothing…the wedding must take soon then."

"Why?"

"Because if she's putting up a resistance then what? It would simply be a waste…if she is in love with someone. Get rid of them." Aoi stared at him and suddenly shivered. He couldn't have possibly meant kill them did he?

"You don't mean…?"

"I do. If he is anything like her ranking then it should be easy enough to get rid of him without much of a cover up." Aoi stared at this man and shouted,

"I REFUSE TO DO THAT! AS A HUMAN BEING I WILL NEVER DO THAT!" Yama simply chuckled at him and replied,

"My, my…why not Aoi-sama? Is it not in your blood to do so?" Aoi's eyes widen as suddenly he saw his mother's corpse against the walls as blood was splattered everywhere. His blood ran cold as his face paled quickly to a creamy white color. Yama watched and kept chuckling as he replied, "I see you remember well…just think of this Aoi-sama…if you don't do as you're told like a good boy then that pretty little girl who you claimed to have loved will be punished for you mistakes…we know where she is. Don't think for a moment that we do not." Aoi remained silence as he stared at the ground for awhile as he thought sadly, _'Yukiko…' _

_Yukiko stared at him as tears were shining brightly in her bright eyes,"…What…did you say Aoi?" Aoi stood over her as his face was cold and eyes colder._

"_I said to get out of here you little wretch I never wish to see you again. What was I thinking? Look at you…groveling at my feet! Just as you should…however you do not fit to be my bride…go marry your own kind you dirty little tramp!" His heart ached as her face went bright red from embarrassment and tears ran down her face freely she sobbed covering her face with her hands as she whispered,_

"…_You…said you loved me…you said you wanted only me…" Aoi smirked as he chuckled darkly,_

"_Of course I did…how else could I get inside your kimono?" Her eyes widen as her hands dropped to sides and she stared at him with her hurt eyes._

"…_You only used me for…sex?"_

"_That's right. Why else?" He then grabbed her wrist and applied pressure but not enough to bruise her on anything but enough to be able to pull her along as he began to drag her across the yard. She yelped and got to her feet as he pulled her forcefully along. He then pushed open his gates and roughly pushed her out of them. She cried out in pain as she landed on her back side. She didn't look up at him as her long beautiful black hair fell in front of her face._

"_Now get going you dog!" He shouted at her. He watched her rise to her feet and suddenly walk over to him as she didn't look up at him but her arm came up and her palm was flattened and it was coming straight for his cheek. He then thought, '**Please…hit me…do anything…do anything…I deserve it…Yukiko…hit me…as many times as you like…' **Suddenly her hand stopped before it made contract. Only gentle finger tips graced across his cheek as she finally looked up at him and smiled weakly as tears still ran down her face,_

"…_Is this how much I love you? Even my body won't allow me to hit you…does that prove that I love you so much that I can't bare the thought of you being in pain?...Aoi…good-bye…I will leave as you say…" And with that she turned around as her hand left his cheek and she began to head away. He watched her as she soon became smaller and smaller until she was gone._

"_Good job my boy. You made a right choice…if not I would have had her head." Aoi's father proclaimed as he stood behind Aoi with a hand over his shoulder. He patted his back and chuckled as he started to head inside. "Imagine…a Behito marrying the help! The shame in that!" He started laughing as he disappeared back inside the mansion. Aoi still stared in the direction Yukiko went as a single tear ran down his face and dripped onto the dirt by his feet. As above his head thunder rumbled._

"...I can't kill the man…he is far too powerful than me…I can already tell you that…however I do have a sword match coming up with him…for Kamiya." Yama smirked and said,

"I see…while this just may work to your advantage then…let's…put a gap between the two of them shall we?" He reached inside his trench coat and pulled out a small bag and gave it to Aoi. "…Inside of here is a very powerful drug that leaves little side affects. I want you to have her sit down with a cup of sake with you and then while she isn't paying attention slip it in there." Aoi stared at it as he asked,

"What will it do to her?" Yama smirked once more and replied,

"Let's just say…it will really relax her…she will be much more agreeable with you."

"…I see…" He nodded and then said,

"That is all I have Aoi-sama…your father expects progress in this as that girl is needed…"

"…Yes." They bowed as the hawk flew up a bit when Yama bent down and flapped its wings until it went back on the perch that was Yama's shoulder. Aoi watched as Yama turned around and began to head the opposite way of the bridge. When he was out of his sight Aoi stared at the bag and thought, _'What will the income of this be?' _He closed his eyes tightly and whispered to himself,

"If I don't do this…and I fail…Yukiko…she'll be punished…" He opened his eyes half way and smiled sadly as he whispered, "I can't…let that happen…I already caused her too much pain…I'll…sacrifice anything or anyone…if I know it will be for Yukiko…" He put the package away in his yukata and began to head back to the dojo.

* * *

Some time later

* * *

Misao and Kaoru were in a much better mood now as they thought maybe a little bit of sake would do some good for their moods! Boy did it ever, as they started stumbling back to the dojo holding a sake bottle in each of their hands while singing horribly leaning against each other. They were drunk. Very, very drunk.

"Oooooohhhhh yaaaaaahhhhhh baaaabbbbbyyyy MIOOOOOOAAAAA-CHUNNNNNNNN…." Kaoru stuttered as she fell back against Misao. Misao laughed hysterically at that.

"YYYYEsSSSESESES AAAOOO-SAAAANNN….?" Kaoru giggled and then held Misao around the neck and put sloppy kisses all around her face as she said,

"I looooooveeeee youuuuuuu…." Misao giggled and said,

"BUUUTTTTTT….I loooooveeeee aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaooooooshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-saaaaaaa-hic-mmmmmmmaaaaaaaaa…." Kaoru giggled and cried,

"Mmmeeeee loveeeee kennnnnnnnnnnn tooooooooooooo!" Misao and Kaoru then started cracking up loudly as they pushed their way into the dojo gates. The sky had darkened indicating it was now late afternoon. They were gone that long and Aoi had yet to return to the dojo.

Aoshi and Kenshin, Kenshin who was now back to his sanity, started to head out to greet the girls but stopped dead in tracks when they watched the girls take a step inside the gates then fall flat on their faces and turn to their sides and laugh.

"…Oro…they're. not…"

"…"

"…Aoshi tell me they're…"

"…"

"…Oro…they're drunk aren't they…?" Aoshi gave a slight nod as his eye was twitching. He was far from happy with Misao. He and Kenshin stared at each other for the longest time in the eye before they both turned away and began to rub their temples. It seemed they were already starting to get headaches.

Kaoru and Misao then looked up at waved at them. Misao recovered quickly and got up and ran to her Aoshi-sama as she held her sake bottle still.

"Aoooooshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-ssssssssaaaaaaaaaammmmmmaaaaaaaaa!" She cried as she hung from his neck. Aoshi stared at her without holding her and his nose twitched from smelling her birth.

"…Misao…you're drunk." Misao grinned and then put on a pout face,

"…Nuuuuuuhhhhhhh uuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh……" She leaned into his neck and said, "Me a-okay!" Aoshi sighed and then held her as he picked her up a bit and then put her over his shoulder and said firmly to Kenshin,

"Himura…I'm taking her to bed…" He then turned around with Misao waving bye, bye to Kaoru and Kenshin,

"BYYYYYEEEEE BYEEEEEEE HIMURA AND KKKKAAAoooooooLOVE….aheheheehhahahahha HAHAHAHAH!" She then hit Aoshi's butt as she said,"GETTTY UPPPPPIE DOGGIE!" Aoshi slowly turned his head and stared at her and said nothing as he grabbed her sake bottle from her and left it outside. He ignored her cry of," Oiiiiii That was MINEEEE-hic-…"

"…" Oh how fun this was going to be.

Kenshin meanwhile went to Kaoru and saw her grin at him,

"KKKKEENNNYYY…" He then picked her up and said not a word as he took her to his room and put her down on her futon without even saying anything to her. You couldn't tell if he was happy or upset with her. He laid her on the futon while she whimpered and looked at him,

"Kkkeennnyyyy whyyyy won't you talllkkkk toooo meeee….?" She whimpered. Kenshin the closed the futon door as he turned around and his eyes were suddenly molten amber.

"Because I'm out."

* * *

Aoi had watched the girls be taken inside by the men as he thought,_'…She's already intoxicated…this may just work for me yet…' _

* * *

Kassie: Alright I'm done and that's it! For some reason I got the strong urge to write Kaoru and Misao as drunk…ehehe…what will Aoshi and Kenshin do with them now?

Just you wait and see!

Please R&R


	21. Just a Little Mix of Weasel and Ice

Kassie: Oh great...no...:twitch: Spell...check...oh well...I'll try to use FFNet's.

I'm on my grandmother's computer right now so I don't know how sad of a chapter this is going to be. I decided to make it short so I'd be able to post it without too much of an embarassment of spelling.

I don't own RK

* * *

Aoshi dropped Misao on the futon and turned around to leave as he rather not stay in the room with her. He couldn't believe that she actually got herself drunk. He thought she knew better than that. No...he KNEW she knew better than that! Unable to contain his fury he turned around got down on his knees, roughly grabbed her shoulders and stared at her coldly dead in the eyes.

"Just what the hell were you thinking Misao!" Misao stared at him for awhile with disorineted eyes as she then giggled and leaned into his chest side ways as she said,

"You're sooooo ppppreeetttyyyyy Aoshi-saaaaaaaaammmmmmaaaaaaaa...ahahahahaha!" Aoshi growled and then pushed her down and held here there on her back as he stared at her while she stared up at him with that red blush on her face.

"..Aoshi...sama...?"

"Why the hell did you have to go and get yourself drunk Misao? Damnit you never make anything easy do you!"

Misao stared at him with tears in her eyes. But Aoshi couldn't stop himself because of that. He couldn't believe that she went out and did this. When did he become so irresponible? He held on to her tighter as Misao winced and tried to move out of his grip but found it to be no use as he could hold her down with ease.

"Do you understand what could have happened to you if you didn't come straight home! You could have easily walked right into the open street and killed! With your senses dulled you could have been easily thrown down by some thugs and raped!" He stared at her for awhile as his jaw clenched open in his rage before he saw tears in her eyes that finally ran down the sides of her face. He stared at them for awhile before he bought up one his large hands and gently brushed them away. He then looked at her for a bit and then in an uncharastic movement he put his head on her slender shoulder and whispered against her clothed shoulder,"...Why can't you understand..." Misao looked at him as she carefully focused her eyes and then finally managed to bring her arms away from his grip and touched his slender face with her gentle hands and hten lifted up his face and leaned in and kissed him suddenly.

Aoshi's eyes widen as he felt her small pink colored lips upon his hard cold ones. He didn't respond back as he just sat there stunned. He finally registered that Misao pulled away as she was sitting up and leaned her head against his chest and whispered,

"It's you who doesn't understand..." She held onto his yukata tightly as she whispered,"It's you who doesn't understand Aoshi-sama!" He stared down at her figure as it barely trembled. She let out a hiccup as she went on,"...You knew all this time...how I...felt about you! And yet today you just...c...cornered me!"

"...Misao...what happend before was a mi-"

"Mistake right?" She asked looking up at him as her eyes were sadden and enraged at the same time. "Isn't that what you were going to say?" Aoshi stared at her as she looked up at him as she said,"Well forget it Aoshi! I don't want to hear it! I already know you and no what you'd do..." Aoshi stared at her and then grabbed her face and pulled it upward as he slammed his lips down on hers and began to kiss her passionately as he grabbed both of her small wrists with his hand and held them down to her chest.

Misao out an gasp beneath his lips as she struggled to break apart but he held her down firmly. She finally conceded and kissed him back as he slipped an arm by her side and cradled her small body to him. She shivered as she felt his hand touched her lower back, just above her butt. He stroked the decliate skin under her clothes. She moaned against his lips, blushing heavily, when his long fingers would just barely graze her ass. Aoshi took this as a chance to deepen the kiss as he slipped his wide tongue into her small mouth, conquering it instantly. His and her tongue wrestled against one another, she trying to conquer the kiss herself. Aoshi simply smirked at her efforts as his hand now squeezed her ass in a firm grip. She gasped loudly against and her body reacted by lifting itself up wanting to feel more of this.

Aoshi stroked her butt a bit carelessing it gently. He then slipped a hand in under her baggy shorts and crept it up as he felt the cool flesh undernearth. It was so smooth and cool. His fingers slowly stroked it while he held it in his hand and then he gently queezed it, gaining a moan from Misao's lips. He shivered hearing her moan as he wanted to do so much more than this. But he had to contain himself as he was not yet ready for him.

He pulled his hand out of her shorts but then gave it a little smack while Misao eeped against his mouth. Aoshi removed his lips from hers and stared down at her as he whispered,"What was it that you were going to say Misao?"

"I thought so." He then went back to assualting her lips as he put his large body upon her smaller one.

* * *

Kassie: Hmm...I think that will be it for now! I'm still trying to decide what I want to happen with this couple so please R&R and tell me what you think.

I know this is late but,

HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE! I hope you all enjoyed it! I did...CottonTail was rather...kind this year. $20 bucks...


	22. Now and Forever

Kassie: I'm sorry for the delayed update, is it me or do I always say this? But anyway, I'm moving. Yeah…going to a nice hotel room…lovely. ;; I feel as if I've been down graded but eh. I'm going to try and update as much as I can because I want to finish the story! ;; I love it so much that I believe it deserves to be done!

I don't own RK!

* * *

Battousai stared at the drunken woman laying on the futon before him. Her face red from being drunk her eyes unfocused, one half lowered. Her hair in disarray and her lips displayed a goofy smile.

"…Kenshin…why did you turn all Battousai on me?" She giggled and clapped as she fell back thinking it was something so hilarious. He walked over to her slowly before he put his hands on her shoulders and used force to keep her down as he stared down at her.

"…What is battttyyyy lookie at?" Battousai only stared. It would be too easy to take her now. He could hold her down strip her of her clothes have their lips met, their breasts up one another, and soon their sexes would be the only connection between them physically, while the emotionally the bond would be developing. But perhaps it was because she didn't know what she was doing, and probably not where she was, he wasn't going to touch her that way…yet.

"You're drunk." Kaoru pouted and giggled as she shook her head,

"NOOOoooooOOOO I'm nottt!" He leaned in closer to her,

"Yes. Yes you are. You're really, really drunk…." Kaoru then suddenly whimpered and made a move to push him off of her but he caught her wrists and put her hands on her sides and said, "No, no, no you be a good little girl and listen to me…"

"GET OFF!" It seemed she went from happy drunk to being a…grumpy one we shall say. She thrashed around as Battousai held her down still, he began to growl at her. He leaned down towards her face their noses touching as he could smell her breath mingled with the scent of the sake she had consumed. His nostrils burned but he didn't move as he said in that dark voice the sent chills down her spine,

"You've been a bad girl…going out without us men…coming back drunk…and now you're demanding things of me? Heh…should I start calling you mistress?" He leaned in and licked her neck and her eyes shot up from that. Her body trembled underneath him; Battousai knew that it wasn't a bad shiver either.

"_Hey! I thought you weren't going to do anything inappropriate to her! That's the whole damn reason I let you out! You promised! ORO!"_

"_**Shut up. It's my time. Do you understand? I said it's my time. Do you know what that means? It means I can do anything I want to. If I want to hold her. I'll hold her. If I want to talk to her. I'll talk to her. If I want to put my—"**_

"_OROOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"**_Heh. Innocent mind. Now excuse me I was in the middle of…" _**

"…_Oro…"_

"…"

"…_I don't think…you're going to do anything of putting anything of yours anywhere…"_

"…_**Shut up…"**_

Kaoru lay under him snoring with a goofy grin on her redden face. She giggled as a bit of drool ran down her lips.

"Ahhahahahahaha…aha…zzzzzzzzzz…" Battousai stared at her for a bit and whimpered, he actually whimpered. He then closed his eyes and reopened them a few seconds later to reveal the Rurouni's gentle violet.

Kenshin let go of Kaoru's wrists and stared down at her. He gently reached to her lips and wiped away her drool and chuckled a bit as she was still a bit childish wasn't she? He then wrapped her arms around her and held her as he took in a deep inhale of her scent. The sweet jasmine enthralled him, enticed him; beckoning him to come and lavish her. It was a seductive scent as…it made it twitch a bit…

"Kaoru…" He whispered against her warm neck. Kaoru let out a small moan in her sleep and turned her head to the side and breathed softy. Kenshin held her closer and whispered against her skin again, "Kaoru…Kaoru…I'm going to fight for you…I promise…I'm going to fight for you…you wont' be forced then…once I beat him…you're be free again…you can do anything that you desire…just wait…I promise…I'll free you…only until…I myself…claim you…because…I love you…" He then kissed her soft ivory skin and whispered, "Now…and forever." He closed his eyes and leaned into the skin of her neck and not long before he too fell asleep.

* * *

Kassie: ; Wow short and yet it's simple isn't it? I hope so…anyway I promise I'll try to make it a longer chapter! Just need to get a few more ideas…and also some sleep. Definitely. It's totally time for me to hit the hay.

Love you all.

Please R&R!


	23. A Plan is activated

Kassie: Ahh...I know I missed up and I'm truly sorry...I so didn't mean to take this long but I hit a sort of writer's block but as I know what is the best way to get rid of a writer's block is to WRITE. This is my advice to all authors, if you don't idea for what to write I recommend go back though chapters, read, and then look at the small gaps you left behind. It never fails you can always write something small for a new chapter. So yeah...that is my advice pretty bad huh?

Since the last time I posted I went though leaving 10th grade, getting a job at Tacobell, to moving to a hotel room, visiting TN to only get thrown out of TN being labeled a thief by the people I was staying with, then being told that we're moving again and starting to think I'll have to quit my job. So much fun...

I'd love to say that I'll be able to update faster but I can't promise anything. Because with everything going on in my life at the moment I may even have to quit my job. But I want to update so I'm going to update damnit! I'll try to make the chapter as long as I can now!

And Nekolady if you're still reading this...DON"T KILL ME:holds up shield:...out of everyone...I fear you the most...

* * *

Her eyes slowly opened, and then tightly shut once they made contract with the sun's bright rays. Her head pounded and the bright light that came into her room made her want to scream in agony while her stomach started to turn the opposite way it should've. Great...she had a booming headache and a stomach that was ready to vomit. She knew she was drinking last night, but for what reason? She tried to sit up even with her head pounding and then another realization came upon her.

Her chest was heavy...really heavy. She started to find it hard to breathe. She laid back down and felt a movement upon her chest. She looked to see a patch of red hair in her face. Her heart began to beat faster against her chest as a groan escaped the person on top of her. She tilted her head to the side to see the person nestled in the middle of her body. The head of the person cushioned on her breasts, the person's legs, covered in the white hakama with rouge brown socks on their feet stuck out of the middle of her legs. Kaoru placed her hands on the person's back that donned the magenta gi loosely. Another groan came from the person as they slightly turned their head to the side causing their long fiery red ponytail to drape over her hands that lay on their back.

Kaoru could feel their hot breath tickle her breasts gently. She then bought a hand up to brush back the stray red hair and caught sight of the angelic face that was currently using her breasts as cushions. She couldn't stop the small smile that crossed her lips and for awhile took away her headache and upset stomach. She stroked his face gently, tracing his cross shaped scar as she whispered,

"Kenshin..." Kenshin's brows furrowed as it looked like his face grew a bit tighter. He let out another groan and then turned his head over so now where his once handsome face was his ponytail rested. Kaoru giggled a bit as she thought,_'Even he can't get up early every...EH?' _Her eyes widen as her face took on the brightest red there was as her eyes slowly looked down to see that the young man's hands were now squeezing her breasts and pushing them together to make a bigger pillow. Kaoru shivered a bit and couldn't help herself as she emitted a soft moan from her lips when she felt Kenshin's warm breath tickle her breasts. Shivering from this feeling she put a trembling hand on Kenshin's shoulder and shook him,

"Kenshin...wake up! Kenshin you need to wake up!" He groaned against her breasts and then suddenly gave them a tight squeeze moaning out in his sleep,

"Nn...Hiko-sensei...not now...just...awhile longer..." He gave Kaoru's breasts and even tighten squeeze as in an attempt to hold onto the dream he was having he'd hold onto his pillow tighter and rub his face into it. Which of course he did do for Kaoru's breasts. Kaoru's face blushing madly she looked down at him and started to twitch as she let out a loud growl,

"KENSHIN YOU PERVERT!" She bought a hand up slammed it across his face with tremendous speed that caused the poor man to be flung off her; and crash into the nearest wall.

"OROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kaoru growled a bit and got up as the head ache from early returned to her as did the queasy stomach. Even more annoyed from those facts she decided to take them out on Kenshin as she reached and grabbed his gi's opening and hissed at him angrily,

"Get out..." She then with brute strength tossed him out into the hall way and slammed her shoji door shut as she stomped to her window and threw a dirty kimono at it to keep the sun out as she went back to her bed and growled a bit and settled into it as she would sleep off the hangover for most of the day...or at least try to.

* * *

Kenshin groaned in pain as he rubbed the back of his head where the wall had first greeted him. _'Oro...why did Kaoru do that? I mean she didn't mind me spending the night with her last night...'_

_**'No shit idiot...it could be because she had so much sake in her system she didn't know what she was doing!'**_

_'Hey...what are you doing here? I thought you were still hanging with the sailors.'_

_**'...I will get you back for that shit...you know what they wanted to do to me?'**_

_'...No...not really, and I don't really want to know either.'_

_**'...Well you should be concerned after all it was YOU who created them...do you secretly desire me?'**_

_'...ORO!'_

_'**Well...I mean those people were real freaks with what they wanted to do to me...so...this leads me to believe that they were based off of YOUR desire.'**_

_'...I...I...I need to end this conversation...with you...right now...'_

_**'BWHAAHAHHAAHAHAHAAHA! You just can't own up to the truth! You're-"**_

_'DON"T SAY IT!"_

_'**You're-"**_

_'I'M WARNING YOU!'_

_**'Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...'**_

_'You son of a bitch you had to go there...'_

_'**I went there and bought some property...'**_

_'URGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I HATE YOU!' _Suddenly another dust cloud had appeared as the two of them began to fight...as usual.

* * *

Aoi walked past the man on the floor who had a look of distance. He could have swore he was seeing the man's eyes change color. He waved a hand in front of Kenshin's face back and forth to see if he would blink. But he didn't. He remained unfocused. Aoi then thought, _' It would be easy if I can just inject this now...while he's out of it...but I have to be quick...' _Reaching behind into the back of his pants' pocket he pulled out a western syringe needle. He looked up at Kenshin to see his eyes still switching colors but once in awhile they would stay at one certain color but then quickly it would keep raging back and forth in the color change. Aoi then looked at the package he had made early this morning. His original plan was to put this in dojo's well but then it would effect everyone. However Kaoru would get even more of a dose later on...so it was better this way.

Quickly putting the mixture into the syringe adding a pinch of water he looked at Kenshin's upper arm and using his own speed he pieced Kenshin's clothes and flesh and injected the mixture into the red head's blood stream. He quickly pulled out the needle and tossed it outside into the bushes.

Kenshin suddenly blinked and his violet orbs stared at Aoi.

"...Oro? What are you doing? Why did you pinch me?" Aoi then quickly thought fast on his feet,

"Sorry about that but I had to get the mosquito off of you."

"...Oh...I see...thanks..." He then blinked and got to his feet, he felt rather funny as he wobbled slightly and said,'Sessha...sessha had to start breakfast...that he does." Feeling rather light on his feet he kept going to the kitchen.

Aoi watched as Kenshin soon disappeared from his sight. He then thought,_'So it officially begins...' _He looked at Kaoru's closed door and thought,_'You're next...'_

* * *

Yugi sat on a chair wearing a plain yukata. He held an old photo graph and traced a person's face that was faded out due to the arrangement of the lighting. He let a mournful sigh leave his lips as he couldn't believe what was happening with the Kamiya Dojo at this moment.

"..It's so sad...it hurts...so much..." Two tears landed on the photo as Yugi bit his bottom lip and began to choke back his sobs from escaping him. Yugi clutched the fabric he wore above his chest and began to clutch it as he leaned forward his silver tears landing on the floor without so much of a sound. "Ah..." He whimpered out as his chest tighten. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to ignore these feelings.

"YUGI-SAN! BREAKFEAST IS READY!"

Yugi's head snapped up as he looked towards the door that lead downstairs, which led to the owner of the voice. Getting to his feet he called back down,

"Hai! Ashita-san!" He put the photo back onto his dresser as he sniffled and rubbed his eyes and then started to head down stairs quickly not to keep the family that was kind enough to allow him to stay here for a reasonable price. His foot steps soon faded down the steps as outside a cloud had drifted across in front of the sun making Yugi's room to cast a shadow. The person in the photo was soon revealed in the darkness as it was a younger Aoi...

* * *

TBC

* * *

Kassie: Well that's all I got for now! Please R&R and tell me what you think! 


	24. Is a Great Power Controlling Love?

Kassie: AHH! I'm trying to update I really am! So this is why I'm going to try nad post this chapter...today...It could be long it could be short..you my loves have been warned.

Oh Neko-Lady, I wanted to apologize about my comment before I was just messing around. Beacuse well...cats love to cuddy and scartch me so nekocat and Yeaaaaahhhhhhhh...:shivers: CATS CUT ME UP TOO MUCH...even by accident! T.T they don't like the food I feed them I tell ya!

Also by any chance does someone read Sensual Phrase by Mayu Shinjo? It's becoming one of my favorites and...I can't...stop reading it. I'm upset because I got thrown onto a cliff hanger and now I don't have money to go get the next one! ;

Anyway here's the next chapter!

I don't own RK

-

Misao felt groggy like she had been hit by something hard in the gut. Her stomach was on fire while her head pounded like a thousand horses were stomping on her. She gave out a whimper and threw herself back onto the futon and mumbled,"Sleepy time..." She pulled the cover all the way up to cover up her face and closed her eyes under it as she could fall back asleep like this. She began to breath soflty when suddenly the cover was roughly grabbed at the end and pulled back down to her feet and then threw to the side. Misao instantly opened her eyes and stared at the person and her eyes went to the saucers. His ice blue eyes seemed to be piecing her at the moment as he moved and gave out a soft growl at her.

"You're finally awake Misao..."

"...Aoshi-sama! What are you doing in here?" Aoshi's face that already didn't looked pleased grew a bit darker as he got slowly to his feet. All of his clothes were ruffled like he had been tossing and turning all night long.

"Waiting for you to get up...get to your feet now." He told her gruffly as he stood up on his feet. Misao stared up at his tall stature as when she was on the ground like this you did just see how tall he was. Aoshi looked at her as she didn't move and was still a bit upset to what had taken place last night so he growled at her and said,"Get to your feet NOW." Gasping at the firmness in his voice she quickly got up and stared at him. The rush of her getting to her feet caused her to fall back a bit but then she held her head and goraned in pain.

"Ow..." Aoshi didn't look phased by her pain as he reached and grabbed her chin and made her look up at him as he stared down at her and said,

"You got drunk last night Misao..."

"...I...I know...I remember that."

"Do you remember how you got back here?"

"...I...yes I remember walking home with Kaoru-san..."

"...Do you rememeber what happened after that?" Misao stared up at him and she closed her eyes, to try to stop the pain the light was causing her.

"...No...I don't."

"...That's too bad..." He grabbed her by the arm tighlty and then dragged her out of the room, to the outside by the trees. Misao gave out a cry of pain as she could only trumble after him.

"Aoshi-sama! You're hurting me!"

"..." He didn't realize it, he loosened his grip but not enough for her to get away as he intended to punish her. But for what though? For getting drunk? Or for...kicking him in the grion when he kissed her on the forehead?...Aoshi groaned a bit and uncounious squeezed his legs tightly shut. For such a small woman...when she wanted to protect herself from a larger man she coudl protect herself with little to no problems...as he learned from hands on experience. He for awhile...while curled up on the floor in a fetal position cradling his...family jewels. He was so thankful Misao was sound alseep when she did this because if he looked like that in front of her, there would be questions to why the great Oniwaban leader commited Seppku.

Misao looked at Aoshi who had been staring her for awhile now with not speaking but kept a hold of her wrist. What was going on with him? Sure she'd never been as drunk as she was last night but...it was a special occasion...yeah that wasn't true. It was a spurr of the moment kind of thing that Kaoru and her felt like they needed to do. Both of them were having men problem and well getting drunk just sounded grand to her! So...that's what they did. And some where in their converstation of which had the cuter butt, Saitou or Sano, they made a good decision of going home before those men that had been watching them for quite some time.

But looking at aoshi and how his face was showing that he wasn't pleased with her.

Maybe she could have stayed a bit longer with those strangers.

Aoshi soon sighed and dropped her wrist and looked at her and said,"...You're still a child." Her eyes widen as she stared at Aoshi for awhile as she felt a dagger slowly piece her heart.

"...But you said I wasn't! You can't take that back!"

"...I didn't think you were going to get yourself drunk Misao."

"I didn't think you were going to kiss me, Aoshi-sama." That was it. If he was going to play this game then so was she. Being childish or not she wanted to him to know that it was his fault for being the way he is that made her have those sips of sake. Aoshi stared at the petite woman for awhile before he narrowed his eyes at her.

"That, and what you did last night have nothing to do with each other." Misao snorted as her head throbbed sos he put a hand on her temple and stared at him,

"Yes. Oh yes they do Aoshi-sama! You kissed me and tried to..." She trailed off as her eyes widen as she suddenly began to slowly remember what happened when she got back from the home.

"...You...did try to take it back and..." Suddenly Aoshi smirked. Misao stared at that smirk as, god he looked so sexy. But she blushed heavily but she then realized, he was mocking her!

"You remember now?" Misao shook either with anger or embarssment possibly both. Aoshi just kept up that smirk as he took her silence as a 'No' and leaned down and whispered in her ear,

"Perhaps a crash course is indeed very much needed..." With no other word his lips were once more upon her smaller ones taking full advantage as he pressed her body to his and leaned lower to taste her rosy lips. He licked her lips with his large tongue and easily slipped though her defenses as he began to taunt her tongue with his own. Misao felt as though she was becoming nothing but a puddle of water as she could only lean against Aoshi for support. Aoshi licked everywhere in his mouth he couldn't help himself; no it was more he couldn't get over her taste. It was like he was tasting innocence itself. He knew that if he kept doing this, soon this innocence would be his. Completely. As her heart did, soon her body and soul would belong to him. He pulled away a bit and whispered,

"Follow my movements Misao...follow them..." Misao's eyes were half closed as she nodded dumbly. He smirked and leaned in once more and claimed her lips and kissed her gently to which she responded. Misao couldn't help herself she felt like she was a cobra and he was a snake charmer, charming her into kissing him back. Into melting into him. Into...falling more and more in love with him to the point where she couldn't dig herself out. Even with feeling this way...Misao contiued to dance for her charmer. He licked her lips once more, she parted them for him and welcomed him with her tongue. Their tongue danced together, tasting each other. Aoshi lefted Misao up with one hand and held her close to his large body. He bought up his other hand and placed it over her small breast genlty and cupped the mound in his hand. Misao let out a gasp under his lips but Aoshi didn't allow her to protest as he began to make his kiss rougher by sucking on her tongue and gently biting it if she tried to escape. Still holding her breast, Aoshi began to gently stroke it. Under her clothing he could feel the bonds of her wraps come under done, since they had not been tighten this morning, he used that to his advantage as he stroked her nipple making it erect and hard. Misao couldn't help but moan as she felt herself burn from embarssment but also something she couldn't explain. She wanted him to do more, so she pressed herself up against him. Aoshi opened his eyes and looked down her flushed face, even with her eyes closed like that he could tell that by her facial features she wanted more. But...he couldn't give to her. At least now here in the open.

He pulled away from her and stared down at her. Misao slowly opened her eyes and looked down immediately. Aoshi couldn't help but chuckle at her as he hten gently took her hand and said,

"Fix yourself...Let's go back...I'm sure Himura has breakfeast ready." He dropped her hand and started to head back on his own. Misao stared after him and nodded as she ran after him fixing her top half while calling,

"Aoshi-sama wait for me!" He didn't, he never did, but Misao caught up to him and walked inside the house once more, together.

-

Yahiko slowly stood from the bushes he had been hiding in since the two of them had came out. He was in the middle of training when he heard rustling movements and then saw them come out. He watched as they agured a bit and hten kissed. Kissed more before Aoshi started to fondle her!

Had the world gone wrong?

Weasel-Girl was actually getting some action?

Just what the hell was going on here? Since when did everyone start getting who they wanted?

Lately, he had even seen Kaoru with Kenshin a lot more and heard some...noises that children shouldn't hear! But he did! He heard them loud nad clear and...ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

Yahiko could only twitch as he crotched back down. Everywhere he looked couples were getting together. He groaned a bit as he wanted to throw up after watching that. It wasn't like he meant to watch but...you know when you see something so horrible that it was too horrible to take your eyes off? Yeah that was them just a few seconds ago.

"I don't get it...everyone is finally going with her they belong to...Misao is getting Aoshi, disgusting, Kaoru is getting Kenshin,(He shivered and gagged), and now what Megumi and Sano are getting their groove on? PLEASE! It's like the world is one giant playing romance game for one person! There's gotta be something going on here I mean...why is everyone hooking up? It's gross! And they're all hooking up at the same time! That's even worse..." He gasped as he said,'Maybe someone is controling the world right now? Could it be the work of Kami-sama?" He thought for awhile on this before another shocking relation came to him. "...If people are getting together with whom they spend the most time with then that means..." He jumped to his feet and proclaimed,"I got to see Tsubame!" He started to run to Akebeko without a second thought.

-

Meanwhile

-

Sano looked to the side and sneezed as he felt the legs around him tighten before she moaned out,"Don't you dare stop you baka atori-atama...keep going..."

Sano looked down at the lovely sweating fox as he smirked in his pride and said,"As you wish my lovely vixen..." He leaned down and began to thrust into her once more as he thought,_'Who the hell was talking about me?'_

-

Kassie: Okay that's all folks! I would love to have made it longer but I think I ended it just where I wanted to. And also I wanted to get it down before my brother woke up and wanted on. After this I need to shower, get dressed, go shopping, get dressed for work, work, then come home and go to bed! I may even be able to update tomorrow, doesn't that sound like fun? Tee-hee.

Love you all and please leave me reviews and let me know what you think!

P.S. I just realized but...what is with the items being posted in italics? I was looking back on my work to see what I needed to do and I just noticed that. Is it just my computer or did FFNET do something?


	25. Kamiya Kaoru

Kassie: What excuses dare I have to offer you? Is anyone still reading this? I doubt it. It's my own fault for not updating faster. But then again it is hard when one has not a computer. Oh well.

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

-

Kenshin couldn't explain it. But as of late he felt so sluggish it was troublesome to him. He gently shook his head and thought, _'Oro I'm getting older that I am…'_

'_**All the more reason we should hurry our asses up and marry Kaoru before our junk stops working for us…'**_

'_I did not need to hear that. That I did not.'_

'_**I don't care. I want to screw her before I can't even get it up!'**_

'_ORO! Enough! And we will not "screw" her we will make passionate love to her!" _ Kenshin heard his darker side laugh at him as Battousai told his lighter half.

'**_Screw, make love to. It's all the same. Our part is still going into her part…personally I like the vigorous way of love making…I mean…just keep going and going now THAT'S a good old way to pleasure a woman…'_**

'_Also a good way to run out of energy and not satisfy her for the rest of the night…'_

'…' Kenshin grinned as that shut up his other side momentarily. He felt a little victory dance was needed. He quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching as he grinned and started to jump around and shaking his little booty while waving his hands crying out,

"Woo-hoo!"

"Ahem."

If Kenshin were to ever pee his pants again. It had to be then. He paused in his motions and slowly turned around to see the love of his life staring at him in the middle of the doorway.

"…Ah…ah…Oro.."

"Right. You ARE insane…"

"Oro…" Kaoru giggled and gently patted his head.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone…"

"You better not." Kaoru then shot him a glare.

"Ex-CUSE me?"

"Oro! Nothing!" he quickly went back to chopping away. He wanted to avoid Kaoru's evil eye. Kaoru hmphed and said,

"Thought so…" Kenshin kept chopping as he went along with his task of making breakfast. Kaoru stared at his back as his hair seemed to glow gently as it bathed in the sunlight. She felt her cheeks turn red.

He looked so…handsome like that. His head would gently move back and forth as his shoulders moved to chop the vegetable into pieces. Kaoru could only see the side of his face but from what she saw it looked so relax to be doing a simple task such as this. His violet eyes were focused and happy as he briefly closed them and smiled as he hummed a song in his throat. Kaoru couldn't help but smile as he emitted such a happy, and joyful aura. She was sometimes amazed about how much at peace he could be. Then again, as she thought about it. How could have he not have been at peace like this? He wasn't hurt anybody. He was just making a meal for his family, friends, and one annoying house guest that needed to be dealt with one way or another.

At the thought of Aoi Kaoru's heart hurt. She felt so worried over it. She quietly moved her way out of the kitchen and sat down at their small table. She sat formally with her legs tucked under her. She stared down at the table, her reflection on the cleaned polished wood stared up at her. She was shocked to see how sorrowful her eyes looked. Did she really feel that way?

Well, she did have her reasons to.

When she was younger the man she had run to, had signed her off like she was a piece of property to a jerk family. One that put everyone under them; as if they were the royal family. How could her father had done that to her? It was hurtful. When she was younger Kaoru would always cling to him. Especially after her mother had went into the next world, leaving the two of them behind. It was only them for so long. Sure, he was strict to her, she was his only heir she needed to learn all he had to teach before he too would leave this world.

She was given the burden to carry on the Kamiya legacy. Who was she to say she would not? After her father had given her so much. He raised her as properly as a man could raise a young girl. He taught her to be tough as a man in the dojo. If not even tougher…when she was only ten years old she was making men ten years her senior cry from a bruising of the hand!

It wasn't fun to point and laugh, Kaoru knew, but even now the simple thought of men ten years older than her, and surely much stronger, crying because she managed to land a blow on their 'delicate' hands. Kaoru shook her head at the thoughts. She shouldn't drift like that. Not when she wanted to think of her father. Even though it was purely for self-pity. She needed it right now more than ever.

He had signed her away. Like a piece of land.

Why? To simply preserve the Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu. He didn't care about her. He just saw her as an asset that he could use for his advantage when she came of age.

Kaoru had now come at that age.

She could do as her father had given away for her to do. Even if she didn't want to do it. Not only that. Kaoru didn't think she could do it either.

Her heart ached and Kaoru clutched at it. She looked at Kenshin still happily working on the morning's meal. Oh god…she couldn't do that to him. Not after…everything that happened. Her face started to burn as the memories came flooding back. Her stomach tighten as she could feel his hot breath on her once more. His tongue inviting her to follow along. Oh…his hands, touching her that way. It made her lower stomach burn in a way a maiden couldn't possibly say. But oh how she WANTED to.

She wanted to say everything she wanted him to do for her.

Of course she'd give back to him as well.

In any way she could.

Kaoru held her burning cheeks as she squeezed her legs tightly shut. It was great she went from being upset at her deceased father to yearning for the touch from the man of her dreams.

Now that was just down right CREEPY.

Kaoru couldn't even keep herself from shivering. Somehow she broke some moral in the world and she felt sick to her stomach. Truly, that was…just ew. She kept shivering for awhile until she looked back down at her reflection. She could feel her inner-self start arguing with her.

She was Kamiya Kaoru.

Kamiya then Kaoru.

It was never Kaoru Kamiya.

It was Kamiya Kaoru.

Her family was first. Then herself.

Never herself, then family.

She was, from the day she was born a Kamiya. She came second. That meant her needs came after the needs of her family.

No matter what they be.

If a certain family member needed to pay back a debt, then it would be paid back for the family. Because that is what family do for each other. They look out and take care of one another. So…no matter what it was. For the family, she'd have to do it.

As she carried on the dojo's name proudly.

She'd…

She'd…

Kaoru's bottom lip began to tremble horribly as her eyes quickly filled up with fresh tears. She found it hard to breathe as her chest heaved. One of her hands went up to her mouth to keep her from crying out from the sudden pain she felt in her chest. Her vision started to get blurry as her body trembled. She couldn't believe herself. She wanted to so bad break her own vows on forever honoring her family just to be with the man she loved. What kind of person was she?

She was so selfish.

It was inexcusable.

Once a promise is made, it should always be upheld. No matter what.

But…that would mean breaking her heart, and Kenshin's.

She couldn't do that to him. He already had his heartbroken before. She couldn't be the one to do it to him again…she just couldn't.

Her tears started to run down her face and land on the table creating a soft sound. She stared as her reflection had small ponds forming on her circular face. Tears kept rolling off her thick black leashes as she didn't know how to stop them. It hurt to cry, the salt burnt her eyes and each tear she shed she thought it was a small piece of her heart falling away from her. She kept her hand tightly clamped on her mouth in fear someone, like Kenshin, would hear her crying like a child. She could feel herself start pulling her face but she didn't cry. She wanted to cry, she deserved to cry. Her own father sold her off. Didn't he care for her just a tad bit to know that she would some day fall in love?

"Oh…father…why?" She whispered to the air as she felt herself curl into a ball.

"…Kaoru-dono what's wrong?" At the sound of his voice Kaoru jumped out of her position and slowly turned to stare at Kenshin with her red face and silver tears running down it. Kenshin stood there stunned at the sight of her like this with a tray of hot food in his hands. He quickly put the food on the table and dropped to his knees staring at her. He reached out and put his calloused hands onto her kimono covered shoulders.

"…Kaoru…tell me what what's wrong?" He told her softly as he gently pulled her into his chest. It took awhile before Kaoru fully leaned into his warmth and gripped onto his gi with her trembling hands.

"…Kenshin! I…I don't know what to do!" Kenshin stared down at her as he wrapped one arm around her and pulled her closer to him and stroked her silkily ponytail.

"Shh…tell me what you mean Kaoru…what don't you understand?" She couldn't control herself as she kept sobbing into his chest as she gave him his answer between gasps of air.

"…I…(gasp) can't…(hic)…betray my family!" She leaned into him, seemingly trying to see if perhaps his chest held a hole that she could fall into and forever be a part of him and hide from her problems. Kenshin looked down at her sadly, seeing his love in an inner turmoil like this was tearing him up inside.

"Kaoru…", he whispered softly in her ear. Kaoru started to be reduced to sniffles now as she leaned into him still and was silent. He held her close and rocked her as he wanted her to finish. That one sentence did say a lot about what was on her mind, but it didn't say it all. He knew at least that much. After awhile of finding herself in this comfortable silence Kenshin had given her, she let out hoarse whisper of,

"…I can't hurt you…I feel trapped between my family and myself Kenshin…I want to…so bad hold up my father's name. Then in the other hand I hold what I REALLY want! I want to be with you Kenshin not him! You! You!" She started to cry again. This time Kenshin stared down at her for awhile before he grabbed her chin and forced to her to stare up at him. He didn't have hard eyes like his grip would have implied. He still had his soft ever so deep violet ones.

"Kaoru…I'm sure…your father would want your happiness. Didn't I tell you this before?" Kaoru stared at him as her mind wandered back to when they first met. In the dojo after he had defeated them. The memory of her first meeting Kenshin made her feel a bit warmer. She looked at him and nodded softly,

"Hai…I remember you did say that." Kenshin smiled at her and asked her gently,

"Then what has changed?" Kaoru looked down and whispered,

"…I don't know it's just…he…he signed me away…ME! His own daughter! How can a person do that?!" Kenshin looked at her and thought about it. It wasn't uncommon for men to sign off their daughters in the hopes that their grandsons would carry on their sword style, allowing it to live forever. But it was painful to give away their children to a new family where they would take their family name and leave their birth family behind. That is why most fathers preferred sons for sons were never leave them and they would carry on the family name.

Kenshin nodded a bit to himself to confirm this.

"Oro…"

"Kenshin?"

"Oro?" Kaoru then gently flicked his forehead,

"You dazed off again…you haven't been well lately have you?" Kenshin looked at her and smiled.

"No, I've been fine it's just…with everything going on lately…this one is just tired." He then grabbed her hands together in his own and gently squeezed them, "Kaoru…I want to be with you. Now and forever…" He kissed her hands gently as he whispered, "It's selfish of me…to want you to keep you to myself…"

"**_NO IT'S NOT!" _** Battousai mentally barked at Kenshin. Kenshin twitched in front of Kaoru but managed to keep his smile up. Kaoru looked at him with her pleading eyes, begging him to continue as it seemed whatever he had to say; she needed to hear it the most.

"I…don't want you to go to Aoi-san. I don't. If you chose it…I can't stop it. But I won't let you go by force. He has already waged his claim on you in a sword's fight. I'll fight for you Kaoru. I'll fight for our love…" He whispered as he began to lean his face in gently. Their foreheads gently touched as they leaned against one another. Sapphire eyes met with his deep violet ones as they both shined. A silent promise was held in those eyes, only the two of them were know, it would never be shared with the world. Soon those promising eyes closed as Kenshin began to lean in a bit more. Kaoru blushed heavily but closed her eyes as well as her red cheeks burn. Slowly, their lips met, like heaven and earth. Or perhaps heaven and hell. Kenshin pulled her closer as he gently dipped her head back. Their lips made soft smacking as it was a soft kiss. One that was long and soft.

Kaoru could feel herself start to become warmer with it. It felt so nice, relaxing even. The way his hand had started to stroke the side of her face to calm her down while sending shivers down her spine. He made no advancement to deepen the kiss; instead he kept it in a soft level, not wanting to scare her.

So, it was HER who took the role of deepening the kiss.

Her body shook with nerves as she was scared she'd screw up or something. She then held him closer to her, her fingers now entangled in his burning red hair. She slowly parted her lips and carefully licked Kenshin's lips gently. Asking for permission.

Kenshin was rather shocked as he parted his lips and allowed her tongue to be welcomed.

Battousai was overjoyed.

'_**YES! She's warming up to us…soon…soon…we'll be putting that little tongue to work!' **_

Kenshin didn't have time to listen to his other half. He was busy being wowed by this visitor in his mouth. Kaoru's tongue was licking everything it could as it explored the warm cavern of his mouth. He felt the shivers go up his spine then drop to his stomach when her inexperienced tongue ran over his resting one. He took it as an invitation to play. His tongue gently stroked hers back, still not wanting to frighten her by pushing it too far.

Kaoru then suddenly withdrew herself as she took as much breath as she possibly could get. She licked her lips as she gasped. Kenshin watched her, and didn't even notice that he himself was heaving as well. As his eyes stared at her, her face began to burn. She quickly reached up and put her hands on her cheeks as she looked down. Kenshin looked at her gently as he then chuckled at her child like response.

"Oro…Kaoru-dono…" He reached out and stroked her soft raven colored bangs.

"It's okay." Kaoru blushed a bit and nodded gently as she whispered,

"Hai…I…I suppose you're right." Kenshin then grinned and gave her a tight hug.

"Yes I know I am." Kaoru blinked and looked up at him with an odd look.

"Mou Kenshin…" Kenshin just chuckled nad held her closer. Kaoru then just giggled and leaned against him. Content in feeling his warmth. Karou could his eyes and leaned his head against hers as Kaoru kept leaning herself more and more into his warmth.

"A-HEM." They sudden pulled apart when Aoshi and Misao stood in the door way staring at them. Misao with an all knowing smirk placed across her face. While Aoshi just stood there staring at them with his usual apathelic look.

"…Oro…good morning…"

"…"

"…"

"AHAHAHAHAHA Go Himura!" Kenshin turned scarlet at the sound of Misao's cheering, and Aoshi and Kaoru's silence.

"…Oro…please sit down and eat breakfeast…" Misao grinned and said,

"Don't mind if we do!"

-

Kassie: I have better end it here. I'm sorry that I was a day late on updating but I went home sooner than I thought. To be honest I'm at a cross road in my life. I no longer wish to continue going to school but I'd rather work as much as I can and get my dilopoma I'm trying to go a continuation school to get my dilophma as some of my friends are doing.

I'll try to update as now I feel as if I'm back on track for this story once more!

Please R&R and tell me what you think!


	26. When it Rains it Pours

Kassie: I don't know if it's true or not, that Highschool is the place you can screw up in. But man I'm definately screwing up in it. -.-;; So...yep. My life is in a downward spiral! We shall contiue now!

I don't own RK

PS: BARE WITH ME! I know my spelling and grammar sucks but I don't have anything else right now! I'm so sorry!!!

* * *

It hadn't stopped yet. That feeling of wooziness and him feeling sluggish. It would go so far as to cause him to lean against the wall of the kitchen to keep steady and not fall over in a sleep. Just what was wrong with him? He had been fine this morning. Granted any man would be fine being in the position he was in. Kaoru...oh his dear sweet innocent Kaoru. 

"Ehehehehe."

_**"What are you thinking about Rurouni? Are you that happy just to be by her side?"**_

_"Oro! Of course I am! Aren't you?'_

_**"...I could be more happy..."**_

"Why must everything involving Kaoru turn to sex for you?"

**_"...It just does..." _**Kenshin felt a sigh leave his lips as he shook his head gently and began to clean the cutting knife he had used early to cut the radish in pieces for everyone. He watched as his hand wiped away the remains of the watery vegetable. He disregarded it to the side as the blade gleamed in the sunlight when Kenshin put it in the correct angle. His violet eyes then seemed to darken and narrow slightly. Cleaning blades, even an innocent kitchen knife could bring back painful and horrible memories. After each kill he would wipe away his blade just like this. With gentle strokes until the cloth he had been using would begin to turn dark with the color of the blood. The blood he had stolen from the men he had killed.

Men...

Who were maybe in love with a woman?

Of course that woman was in love with them as well

How did that woman feel when she had recieved word that her lover had been slayed by the notrious Battousai the Manslayer?

What emotions crossed her mind? Did her heart break into a thousand pieces? And her tears...who was there to wipe them away for her...the tears he caused those poor women to feel.

_**"Don't you EVEN start..."**_

_"Oro?"_

_**"I already see where this is going to go! You're going to start blaming yourself for all of that...then you're going to start thinking about how unworthy we are of Kaoru and you're going to break things off!"**_

_"...However...it is true. We did kill them...we killed them all..."_

_**"Not all or else we wouldn't have to put up with Saitou! Damn wolf still wants his fricken rematch..."**_

_"..."_

_**"...Look, during the war we all fought. Both sides knew it was possible for them not to return home. All men who joined understood that. We did to. It was kill or be killed then back then...you know that. There is no reason to stop trying to move forward with our life because of the past...even Tomoe would want us happy."**_

_"Oro..you're right..that you are." _

_**'I'm ALWAYS right. You're just thick headed you never want to listen. That's why Kaoru isn't sharing a futon with us!"**_

_"Always...needs to return to sex with you! ALWAYS! You're just as bad as Okina-san!"_

**_"How dare you...!" _**Battousai, feeling deeply insulted by being stated he was in the same league as Okina went up to his rurouni counter part and slapped him. This was followed by a kick to the stomach by the Rurouni as the two fought in their mind...

-

Misao was staring at Kenshin whose eyes kept flickering back and forth as the top corner of his mouth would twitch. She was munching on some dried poppy seeds she found around the house as Kenshin kept twitching like that and his eyes would flicker. She was snickering a bit as suddenly Kenshin's hands went around his neck and he started to choke himself! She fell over laughing as Aoshi walked in and stared at Himura choking himself.

"Misao...what's going on?...Did you pull a prank on him?" Misao paused as she looked up at Aoshi and grinned at him and said,

"Nope! He's just going insane! Want to watch with me?" She held up the bag of poppy seeds. Aoshi regarded them with a brief look before he reached out and took a pinch full and popped them into his mouth. He enjoyed the cruching sound he heard before he looked back at Himura and swallowed. He then stated,

"He's turning blue..." He got up and walked over to him and kicked him hard in the stomach to make him regain himself. Kenshin's eyes popped out for a moment as he hedl his stomach letting out a cry of,

"OROOOOOOOOOO!!"

"Ehehe you should be thankful Himura! Aoshi-sama kicked life back into you! After you were choking yourself..." Kenshin coughed a bit and leaned up as he rubbed his throat and looked at the two ninja before him.

"Oro? Was sessha choking himself?" Misao and Aoshi both nodded. Kenshin twitched slighlty as he could clearly see Battousai inside his mind smirking with victory. He had won this match today.

"Oro..." Misao then stood up and looked at Aoshi, grinning ear to ear.

"So can we go now Aoshi-sama?" He looked at her and then back at Himura for a moment.

"He seems sable enough to be on his own..." Kenshin twitched as he stared at Aoshi with a twitching eyebrow.

"SESSHA IS FINE. THAT HE IS." Aoshi then looked away from him and nodded. Misao then smiled at Kenshin and said,

"We're going to be out for the day Himura! Aoshi-sama and I are going sight seeing together..." Her face grew hot quickly as the word 'together' seemed to be the trigger of it all. It was just going to be the two of them sight seeing. Alone. It was so romantic! She could see it perfectly! They would walk together hand in hand. Maybe stop somewhere and get a bite to eat. Then move to see some shrines that Tokyo held. The stores maybe try on some clothes. Oh it was going to be great!

Kenshin watched as Misao gazed at the wall with her hands clasped and hearts for eyes. She was so excited. She whispered softly to herself,

"Alone with Aoshi-sama..." Kenshin chuckled a bit and then looked to Aoshi.

"You two will be out all day?" Aoshi nodded.

"Aa most likely..." Kenshin then nodded,

"Alright as long as you're back by dinner." Aoshi nodded and started to head towards the exit of the kitchen to put on his shoes as he told Misao,

"You have best hurry and tell that Kamiya girl you're going out...so she won't worry." Misao blinked and nodded,

"Oh you're right! I'll be right back Aoshi-sama." She ran to the back of the house to inform Kaoru of her romantic fanatsic date with Aoshi-sama!!

Kenshin watched her pratiscally skip to Kaoru's room as he looked at Aoshi.

"You two are really starting to move forward now Aoshi..."

"..."

"Ehehee." Kenshin then went back to putting the knife away as he cleaned the rag then as well. Aoshi watched him work out of the corner of his eye before he looked back at slipping his boot on.

"It seems you too are moving forward..." Kenshin blinked and paused for a moment,

"Oro..." He smiled softly but then frowned slightly as he knew that soon a rock would hit his and Kaoru's path. He just didn't know when that rock would be popping up.

"Himura...Misao asked me to retrieve some information on this Aoi character...I think it's best that you take a look at it." Kenshin then looked to Aoshi who was now standing and facing him.

"Why? Is there something wrong with his past?" Aoshi looked at Kenshin and replied,

"I just think it is best if you do take a look at it for yourself sometime soon." Kenshin then looked back at the counter as he closed his eyes. He felt like he would be prying into a world he had no right to enter. However he may lose Kaoru if he didn't have an advantage. Wait...what was he thinking? That wasn't true. He couldn't lose Kaoru. There was no way...

"...Perhaps I will...later." He then turned back to cleaning when Misao came back out with Kaoru following behind with a soft smie on her face. Kaoru was watching Misao as she asked,

"So it will just be you two then?" Misao nodded happily.

"Yep just Aoshi-sama and I!" She started a fit of giggles as Kaoru smiled happily for her friend. Misao had told her about all the exciting things that her and Aoshi-sama was going to do. She didn't know how well Misao was going to force Aoshi into changing into a western clothes. Despite that he did dress mostly in western, at least to Kaoru's point of view. She would die laughing if Aoshi came back wearing those pant bottoms that nearly arrived from the United States called 'Jeans.' She heard that they were tight. Still, knowing Aoshi just to please Misao he may go ahead and do it. Espeically if what Misao said before was true. It seemed that everyone was finally starting to move forward and gradually embracing the future.

"Misao...if we are to leave, let us leave now." Misao looked at Aoshi and nodded as she pratically skipped over to him. She looked up at him and nodded as she was grinning like a child about to go to the toy store. He closed his eyes for a brief moment as he knew that, that wasn't the case. Misao was no longer a child now was she? She was a young adult. A young woman. Capable of doing things her own way. He then reopened his eyes and turned around and began to head out the door without a second glance back her. Misao taking the hint looked to Kenshin and Kaoru and smiled,

"See you two later! Don't do anything naughty now!" Kaoru turned crimosn quickly as she grabbed something and threw it at Misao,

"JUST GET OUT OF HERE ALREADY!" Kenshin just smiled as he let out a light chuckle and took the poppy seed bag from early and put that away as Battousai was thinking,

_**"What does she mean by that? Dont' do anything naughty? If we want to do something naughty by god we're going to do it! We're going to do it until it hurts!!!"**_

_"..."_

"**_What Rurouni? Answer me!"_**

_"..." _Kenshin had made up his mind to ingore his other half for the rest of the day since he tried to choke him out. That's when Battousai chose to show the Rurouni just how COLORFUL his mouth could be. Kenshin heavied out a heavy sigh as he stretched his arms out.

"...Kenshin?" Kaoru's soft voice made Battousai's string of curses stop. Kenshin looked at her and smiled.

"Hai Kaoru-dono?" She then pointed to her gi she was sporting,

"I'm going to go ahead and train for awhile in the dojo...Yahiko was SUPPOSE to join but I haven't even seen him since he woke up this morning!" Kenshin just chuckled a bit and said,

"I'm sure he's with Tsubame-chan that he is."

"Eh? How can you be so sure?" Kenshin smiled and was about to reply _'Oh because love is in the air!" _But Battousai stopped him and said,

**_"Say that and that will be the gayest thing you have ever said...EVER." _**So instead Kenshin smiled at her still and replied,

"It's just a manly feeling...that it is."

_**"Nice reply...baka.'**_

_"ORO."_

Kaoru didn't seem to mind it as she nodded and said,"I see...well I'll be in the dojo if you need me." Kenshin nodded to her as she crossed outside to her dojo just across the yard. Kenshin watched her go until he couldn't see her inside of the wooden walls. He then looked around and found that the kitchen was good and clean so he started to go to each room to get the dirty laundy until a tall shadow loomed over him. He slowly turned around to see a giant rooster...

"OROOOOOO! THE ROOSTER IS ATTACKING!!!!!!!" Sanosuke twitched as he grabbed Kenshin by the end of his gi and held him up,

"HEY DON"T CALL ME A ROOSTER...AND WHERE IS THE FOOD?!"

"FOOD?!" Sanosuke nodded and dropped Kenshin as he put their faces together. Sano had evil glint in his eye as he was starting to grow fangs.

"Where is it...I know you have it...the food..." He leaned closer to Kenshin as he started to twitch. Battousai thought in horror,

_**"Dear lord any closer and he'll kiss us!"**_

_"You're starting to get annoying..."_

Kenshin the pointed to the food and said,"We have some leftovers that we do but they're for-" He never got another word out as Sano had parked himself at the table and was gorging himself on rice and the bits of fish was left. Kenshin watched in wonder as he sighed a bit and sat a safe distance across from Sano and just watched him almost devour the chopsticks and bowl.

Soon Sanosuke finished and patted his stomach that was slighlty exposing.

"Ahh...that's much better..." Kenshin just stared at the bowl. Nothing was left inside of it. Not ONE speck of rice, for that matter there wasn't anything on the chopsticks either!

"Oro...Yahiko won't be happy...that he won't..."

"Hmph! It's his own fault." Kenshin sighed and replied,

"Sano..where have you been?" Sano blinked and asked,

"What do you mean?"

"Well we haven't seen you in the past few days...or Megumi-dono for that matter." Kenshin then blinked. Battousai then stared at Sanosuke though Kenshin's eyes. He was slightly twitching as he hissed

_**"He better not be getting some action when WE aren't!"**_

_"..."_

Even Kenshin...had to agree with him there...

Sanosuke coughed a bit as he took a drink of the tea Kenshin had left out. He drank for awhile as if to clean away the taste of something in his mouth. He then looked up at Kenshin and just grinned a bit before he replied,

"Gambling...I say I did pretty well.." Kenshin blinked and asked,

"Lot of money?" Sano blushed slightly and whispered in a low voice,

"Lot of something..."

"Oro? What did you say Sano?"

"Nothing!" He then drank the rest of the tea and stood up, brushing himself off. Kenshin stared and then asked,

"You're not even going to visit...?"

"Going to fight anyone?"

"...Not yet..." Sano blinked and said,

"Huh? Oh that Aoi guy he's still here eh?" Kenshin nodded and replied,

"Yes...but he's mostly been in his room."

"Well that's a good thing..."

"Not really..."

"Huh?" Sano sat back down as Kenshin began to explain all the events that had taken place since Sano had last been there with Megumi. Sano listened carefully as he tried to understand the situtation more. When Kenshin finished he had rested his eyes and sighed. Sano then leaned up head up and opened his eyes.

"So...basically there's going to be a duel for Kaoru then eh?" Kenshin nodded.

"Yep..."

"..."

"..."

Sanosuke then fell to the floor and rolled as he kicked the table while laughing loud and hard. Kenshin eeped and rushed to catch the table before it fell over. Once it was in his grasp he pulled it back and sat it properly. He twitched a bit and stared at Sano.

"It's not funny!"

"The hell it isn't! That little rich boy is going to get his ass KICKED!"

"Sano..."

"AHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No...kicked isn't the right word! DESTORYED!'

"SANO." Kenshin was twitching heavily now as hew atcehd his friend roll around on the floor still laughing as tears sprang into his eyes. He finally stopped after Kenshin called his name in that miltary vote.

"Okay...Okay...ah but I needed that." He sat up and cleaned the tears away from his eyes before he faced Kenshin.

"Why are you so worried about this Kenshin? He's not strong now is he?" Kenshin glanced to the side,

"I...don't believe he is, judging from when he and Miss Kaoru sparred...however..." He also twitched as he remembered that he used that duel to touch Kaoru in ways only HE should be able to touch. Sanosuke's question snapped him out of his jealous thoughts.

"However?"

"I don't think he was showing his true strenght..." Sano then popped a fish bone into his mouth, leaving Kenshin to wonder if that was from the remains of the fish or did Sano just bought his own, and said,

"Huh...well if that's the case..." He stood up and stretched his back. "I'll be going...'

"ORO?!" Sano started to head head the door as he slid open the opening. "YOU DID JUST COME HERE FOR FOOD!" Sano blinked and looked at him and asked,

"What makes you say that? I came here and listened to a friend's trouble..."

"BUT YOU'RE NOT HELPING MY TROUBLES!!"

"That's not in the job description..." And with that...Sanosuke Sagara...the freeloader...just skipped out...

Leaving Kenshin the Wander screaming at him from the door.

"HYAH!" Kenshin blinked as his his attention was then turned towards the open door of the dojo. He saw his beloved in a basic stance holding her bokken.

"...Ah..." He let it slip from his lips as unknown to him her very image was making his feet move toward her as if she was pulling him. She held the wooden bokken between her two hands. Her right hand clutched above her left as they tightly held onto the handle. She lurched forward as she swung her sword down quickly, you could hear it cut the air in two as she drew it back. Again she bought it down with the same speed and accuracy as she took another step. She kept repeating the process as he could hear her let out "Hyahs' or "Ho" Sounds like that would casually slip off her lips.

He kept watching, not even caring if he was staring. He coudln't tear his eyes away from her. Her sapphire eyes were focused intently as if the enemy was indeed in front of her. Sweat beads were running down from her temples to her neck there they would gracefully slid down her chest. It was barely heaving, much to Battousai's displeasure, but that was only because Kaoru knew how to control her breathing during pratice. She had to make sure she didn't wear herself out by taking in a lot of air. His attention then went back to her neck. So soft and bare, her hair would gently flick across it when she moved forward.

He couldn't help it. He could not take his eyes off of her it was as though he was enchanted. He kicked off his sandals as he started to move foward as he put one foot into the dojo door and started to make his way towards her.

Kaoru felt a shadow hit her as she then turned her head towards it as he smiled when she saw it was Kenshin.

"Kenshin what are you doing?" Kenshin then stopped making his way towards her as he blinked and replied,

"Oro?"

"Did you come in here for something?" He then gently shook his head,

"Oro...no Kaoru-dono." Kaoru blinked as she then put her bokken against her shoulder and just eyed him for awhile before she giggled.

"Oh well...it's fine then I suppose then." She looked at him softly for awhile as he was blushing a bit. He felt like a fool when he couldn't come up with an excuse. Kaoru then looked outside at the large clouds.

"Do you think a storm could be coming tonight, Kenshin?" Kenshin blinked and then stared at where she was looking.

"Oro...there's a chance but there's not that many of them. Maybe the day will just be over cast..."

"In that case shouldn't you hurry and do the laundry..." Kaoru then had a glint in her eye as she turned and stared at Kenshin. Kenshin gulped a bit as he quickly turned around and almost ran to the safety of his laundry basket where he quickly filled up with water and soap. He knew he had better hurry if he wished to get at least one load done. Kaoru was right, it did indeed look like it could storm tonight. He didn't even consider that it could be a bad omen.

* * *

A few hours passed. After an hour Kaoru had stopped her training and relaxed for ten minutes as she watched Kenshin work. Yahiko came home after some time apparently with a happy look on his face. Saying something about a mystetical demon having the effect on love. When Kaoru tried to tell him maybe he was hit with Cupid's arrow he refused to believe that. Lunch was made and of course Sano returned for that reason. After lunch he didn't care much to stick around. Aoi hadn't made his appearence yet and despite how much Kaoru disliked him. She was worried about his health. She made him a plate and put it on the tray. 

Kenshin gave her a glance and then asked,

"Taking that to Aoi-san?" Kaoru could have sworn that Kenshin's voice was much more rough and edgy that his usual tone. She looked at him and nodded,

"Yes...he needs to eat something." Kenshin nodded a bit and looked away as he served Yahiko who was still chowing down on his rice. Kaoru wondered for a moment if Kenshin was jealous but she shook her head of that idea. Kenshin would never be jealous. She poured a cup of tea for Aoi and then started to head towards his room.

She knocked gently on the sliding door's wooden panel. He didn't respond. Kaoru then knocked again and said,

"Aoi-san?" This time she got a response as she heard movement inside of room. The shoji door slowy opened to reveal Aoi still in his sleeping yukata with his hair out it's tie and down his shoulder.

"Kaoru-san?"

"I have some food for you...why are you still dressed like that?" He looked at himself and then looked back at her and asked,

"What time is it?"

"Late...here I bought you some lunch." She held out the tray for him to take. He looked down at it as he pondered if he should accept her offer or not. But the encouragement his stomach gave him he relented and reached out and took the tray from her hands and said,

"Thank you...won't you join me?" He used his elbow to pushed the shoji open more for her. Kaoru peeked inside and saw that he kept the room provided for him in neat and orderly shape. Thinking that it would be rude to turn down his offer Kaoru nodded her head and accepted. He moved to the side and allowed her to pass by him. She walke dinto the middle of the room as she sat down formally and waited for him to come and join her. Holding up the tray with one hand he slid the shoji door closed and then walked over to where Kaoru sat waiting. He placed his tray down and sat formally in front of her, with the tray seprating him from her.

"Is there something you wish to discuss with me?"

"No...I simply wish for the presence of a young woman when I dine." He picked up his chopsticks and neatly broke them as he began to consumption of rice. Kaoru washed him and took notice that he didn't rush though his meal but instead seemed to be savoring it. He did have neat manners, as one would expect from a noble family. Kaoru kept watching him eat, she just couldn't help it. She had many things she wanted to say to this man, but for some reason they didn't seem to become anything else but thoughts inside of her head. Even Aoi had nothing to say. He just ate with his eyes either closed or focused on the food. Even though he said he wished to dine in her company he didn't want to talk to her. He just wanted her presence she supposed. _'He must be use to this...having women all around him all the time. He seems to have that kind of attiude.' _Kaoru thought to herself. Suddenly Aoi's eyes looked up at her as he licked his lips and placed his chopsticks on the side of the bowl.

"Thank you for the food...you seem to be a wondeful cook." Kaoru stared at him and asked,

"You think I cooked this?"

"Of course. You must have come to terms with the fact that soon you and I shall be man and wife. I imagine you slaved away cooking this meal for me, to yearn pleasure points. With I must say you most definately earned." Kaoru couldn't help herself, she bought a hand and giggled into it as he just stared her with a clueless expression on his face.

"You think I cooked this? Are you kidding me...? If you knew how **I **cook you wouldn't be saying that..." He bilnked in confusion as he looked at her to further explain herself. Kaoru then told him, "The food you just ate...is something our very own Kenshin made by his own two hands." He stared at her, flabghasted.

"That...MAN cooked this...?!" She nodded with pride.

"Yep."

"...He cooked this...?"

"Yep yep. He's a very good cook." Aoi snorted and said,

"He IS a woman." Kaoru then glared at him.

"No he's not!'

"Doesn't he also clean for you?"

"..."

"I bet he even does your own laundy!...Then again I can probably understand WHY he washes yours...do you even let him clean your loincloth?" He smirked slightly as he leaned back and stared at Kaoru. Kaoru turned instanly crimson as she glared at Aoi and almost shouted at him,

"Kenshin isn't that kind of man! And I have you know that I wash my own loincloth!" Kaoru then turned crimson as she soon as she realized she said that aloud and in front of him! She quickly looked to the side and patted her cheeks down to keep herself from saying anything anymore. Aoi watched this girl, she was attractive he'd give her that. However he found her face a bit too childish looking for his tastes. It could be because she was wearing that huge pink ribbon in her high ponytail. What really had him was her sapphire blue eyes. Or rather, that fire he seemed to find in those eyes of hers. It was so bright. To him it seemed that, that fire was alright lit. When she was upset it would be blazing, then when she was happy it would be lowered but still bright. He was curious to see how it was when she was sad. Was it completely out and only mere ashes remained? He would have to find out someday.

Once they were married...he would find out much about this young girl in front of him.

That's right...he was Aoi Behito right now...

He cleared his throat and said, "Once we're wed...you will no longer need to worry about loinclothes..." Kaoru stared at him and her eyes glared at him as she hissed,

"I will not be made into a whore by you..." Aoi was slightly taken aback but he merely chuckled it off and took a sip of the tea she had bought.

"You should let someone finish before you jump to slit their throats..." He immediately caught her calming down as she smoothed out her blue gi bottoms and looked at him to pay more attention, even though she didn't want to. "I just meant that when we are wed...you will no longer be wearing these poorly made kimonos. No you shall be my wife, and my wife shall dress in the finest attire that London has to offer."

"...London?" Kaoru repeated as for a brief moment, a look of confusion passed on her face. Aoi looked at her and thought that perhaps she never heard of the city London before.

"London...it's a city in England. Do you know what that is at least?" Kaoru narrowed her eyes toward him as she gripped her gi bottoms,

"Of course I do! I'm not stupid!" Aoi just hmphed and told her curtly,

"I should hope not. I will not put up with a retarded wife." Kaoru then stood up abrutly as she gathered up the tray and started to make her way out.

"It seems that you are finished Aoi-san...if you want dinner tonight I suggest that you come to the table with the rest of us." She started to reach for the door but she stopped and turned around and faced him as she said,"I will not marry you Behito Aoi...I will not." Aoi then turned himself around so he know sat facing her.

"Oh? But it was your father's wish that you do so. Will you disobey it?" Kaoru closed her eyes as she remembered Kenshin's words. She reopened them and faced him with a small smile on her face.

"My father wished...for my happiness...I know he did. Being married to you...will not make me happy. It would make me lonely, sorrowful, and completely devasted. My father wouldn't wish that for me." She looked at him as their eyes met. Aoi saw that fire in her eyes burn, trying to burn into him. "Wouldn't your father wish the same for you? Your happiness?" Aoi stared into her eyes for awhile before he slowly closed his eyes and thought about it. His father? Wish for his son's happiness. What a laughable thought. His father would never wish for something like that. It didn't bring power. Then it was worth the time. Even with this arranged marriage, it would bring his father not to mention the clan more power as they would have people stationed in Tokyo. All around they would be connected in Japan. It seemed like it was a yakuza netowrk. Aoi prayed that was not the case. He then looked at Kaoru for awhile and his eyes for a quick second darted to the bag he had hidden inside of blanket. He still had that...what was left to him by his father's servant. He sighed a bit and looked at Kaoru and then he smiled softly,

"You're right Kaoru-san...my father would wish for my happiness." Kaoru then smiled and said,

"See! Now, do you wish to be married to me? Would it make you happy?"

"No...it would not." Kaoru's smile seem to widen as she went over to him and grinned,

"Alright! Alright! So all we have to do then is put our heads together and work out a plan!" Aoi chuckled a bit and said softly,

"Perhaps over some tea." Kaoru nodded as she got down in front of him.

"Alright tonight then! You, me and Kenshin!" His ears perked up as he repeated Kenshin's name. Kaoru nodded, "Yeah! Kenshin can help us!" Aoi glanced to the side as he couldn't risk that red head meddling.

"If it's all the same to you...since this is personal...between you and I, I would like it to be between the two of us. Meaning we discuss things together, alone." Kaoru raised her eyebrow as she said,

"Kenshin is like family to me...I don't leave him out of anything."

"You can tell him later, after you and I work out a plan...agreed?" Kaoru glanced to the side, pouting. But soon she sighed and looked at him and nodded.

"Alright I guess that's fine." Aoi smirked a bit as Kaoru got back up and started to head back towards the kitchen. Aoi didn't stop her when she left the room and closed the door behind her. Instead he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

* * *

"Eh you and Yahiko are going out?" Kaoru blinked as Kenshin and Yahiko were already halfway out the door. Kenshin looked at her with his soft violet eyes. 

"Yes...Obaasan from down the street came over awhile ago, while you were in there with Aoi-san and asked for my help in repairing a couple of patches on her roof while there's still sunlight and it hasn't started to rain. It's a quick job so with Yahiko's help I should be done and back soon." Kaoru blinked and nodded,

"Oh alright...in that case I'll make dinner then!" Behind Kenshin, Yahiko started to gag as he looked at Kaoru and said,

"I'll work fast so Kenshin can be back soon and make dinner!! PLEASE for the love of Kami-sama...DON"T TOUCH ANYTHING IN THE KITCHEN." Kaoru twitched a bit and asked,

"What are you trying to say?"

"...Don't make me explain it to you...especially since you KNOW how this will go...you don't have to worry as Kenshin WILL be back and make dinner..." Kaoru started to fume as Kenshin pushed Yahiko out the door.

"Maa maa Yahiko! Kaoru-dono is improving that she is!" Kaoru was holding her bokken as she was ready to attack anyone that stood in her way. Once Yahiko was sucessfully out of the door, Kenshin looked at Kaoru with a gentle look however his eyes were violet with tinted hints of amber shoning in them.

"Did you and **that guy** have a nice talk Kaoru-dono?" Kaoru lowered her bokken and walked over to him as she stroked his face softly, tracing his scar with his finger tip.

"Don't you even start now...and I have you know..something good happened." Kenshin reached up and took her hand and gently placed her finger tips on his lips as his tongue darted out and licked them slowly. He watched as Kaoru's body responded to this by her face turning red and a slight movement. Meaning she was shivering under this gentle touch. She was so innocent...it was too tempting. He could take her right now in this floor and no regret would pass though him. But instead he dropped her hand and licked his lips of her salty taste.

"Good?" Kaoru trembled a bit and clapsed hands quickly together as she nodded.

"That's right, and when you get home tonight I'll be sure to tell you all about it! Now quit wasting time and get a move on!" She started to push him out the door as just to make things diffcult for her Kenshin leaned back as if he became to heavy to move on.

"Nnn..." Kaoru growled at him a bit and slapped his back.

"OI that roof isn't going to fix itself now!" Kenshin then blinked and remembered who he was suppose to be fixing the roof for. He didn't want that little old lady to catch a cold now.

"Oro...that's true. Well I"ll see you later Kaoru-dono!" Kaoru looked at him and smiled,

"Yes I'll be waiting your return...if you're not home by sunset then I'll make dinner." Kenshin nodded and quickly gave a kiss on her lips before he rushed out the door as Yahiko was already starting to complain that Kenshin was taking too long. Kaoru watched as she put a finger to her lips and stared after him. Kenshin and Yahiko started to make their way out of the gate but before Kenshin was completely out of it he turned around and waved to her with a gentle smile on his face. Then he disappeared with Yahiko.

She stood there for awhile. In a daze.

She couldn't move. Kenshin had licked her fingers and then kissed her! Oh...he left her with...with..such a...such a...feeling.

It felt so...wonderful.

When his tongue passed her finger tips a shiver went down her spine. Making her legs shake and a feeling burn for a moment inside of her stomach. It felt so...exciting. The feeling wasn't new, as Battousai had made her feel this way before, she wondered if this was the feeling of desire that was passing though her. Then when he kissed her goodbye. A warm and soft feeling was left on her lips. She bought up a hand, the one he didn't lick, and gently touched her lips. She then smiled softly as her eyes lowered in mirth as she whispered,

"Kenshin..."

"So we're the only ones then?" Kaoru jumped when she heard Aoi from behind her. She turned to see him staring at him with a blank expression on his face.

"You're finally out of your room Aoi-san? And you're dressed to boot..." Indeed he was, dressed in a Western suit and tie. He had pulled his hair back to it was now merely a ponytail hiding behind his neck and shoulders.

"Yes yes...we're alone?" Kaoru nodded.

"Kenshin and Yahiko went out to help a neighbor of ours...they shouldn't be back for a couple of hours." Aoi nodded to that and then held up the bag he had been gazing at before when she was in his room.

"Then in that case perhaps we should have that tea we were talking about." Kaoru looked at the bag and asked,

"What is that?"

"It a special tea I carry around with me on long trips. It's from India."

"India?" She had a clueless expression on her face once more.

"...It's a country...that the English Control...okay look we're going to have to brush you up on World Events..." Kaoru blinked a bit and tilted her head slightly. Aoi then coughed a bit and said,"But right now...let's have that tea."

"Oh alright I'm just going to go to close the door then." She walked over to close the door that Kenshin had left open. Aoi watched her do so but he started to head to the kitchen and told her,

"I normally don't do this but since you don't really know how to make any othe tea expect for Japanese tea...I'll make it this one time." Kaoru twitched slightly as she didn't like how he said it but she didn't comment instead she closed the shoji door and went to the table and sat down as she waited for him to make the tea.

Aoi boiled the water and then looked at the package as he sighed slightly but he then began to pour some of the greenish powder mixture into the water and stirred well. When the powder had blended in perfectly to the water he poured it in two cups and bought it over to Kaoru as he sat down across from her.

"Take a drink and tell me how you like it..." Kaoru blinked and looked at the steaming dark green tea. She gently blew and took a small sip. The moment it hit her tongue it tasted bitter but then it started to change flavor. It went from a bitter plain watery taste to this fanastic milky smooth sweet taste that made her tongue dance. She took a drink then feeling it slid down her throat to her stomach. She then took it away from her lips and licked them as she smiled at him.

"It's surpisingly good!" Aoi nodded and commented,

"I knew you like it..." Kaoru nodded and took another sip as she licked her lips once more and said,

"So about this arrangment that our father's left us..what do you...purpose we...do...?" Kaoru was blinking repeatly as for some reason her vision began to get blurr until she was seeing double. Her head felt light as she fell to her side and stared straight forward. "Eh...?' She whispered a bit as he rolled over onto her back. She felt funny. Her head felt light and her body...it felt so..._hot._ Suddenly a shaow was looming over her she blinked once more and then her vision was fixed but she still felt like she would be better off on her back.

"Aoi-san?" She questioned. The figure that loomed over her leaned closer to appear it was not, Aoi but her love. Kenshin.

"Kenshin!" She exclaimed clearly surpised to see him. Kenshin smiled at her gently as he reached out and genlty stroked her cheek.

"Hai Kaoru-dono it's me...I've been here all this time."

"Eh?? But you just to help Obaasan!" He chuckled a bit and said,

"You fell asleep my dear...that was a dream..."

"Dream??? I fell asleep at the table???" Kenshin chuckeld once more and then gently picked her up and held up in his arms.

"Hai you did." He chuckeld a bit and said,"I think all that training today made you tired..." He leaned his forehead against hers. He felt her flush under his skin.

"Oh...what a weird dream then..." Kenshin then started to carry her to her room as he told her in a soft husky voice,

"Kaoru-dono..."

"Hai Kenshin?" She was shivering with his tone.

"...I need you."

"What? I...I need you to." He looked at her. The look that displayed in his violet eyes made her shiver. They looked so...hungry.

"Do you love me Kaoru?"

"Ye..Yes Kenshin I do. You know I do..." He leaned his face closer to hers and whispered,

"Prove it to me..."

"...Pro...prove it?" He nodded genlty and whispered,

"Let me have you...let me make you **_mine._**" Kaoru's eyes widen as he face burned but then she felt his lips upon hers as he started to kiss her passionately holding her close to his body. The kiss was different the feelings behind it and how it was done. Was this the next step then? It must be...when the kiss was broken Kenshin smiled at her,"Well...Kaoru-dono..." Kaoru looked down at the floor but then back at him as she smiled.

"Yes...I am yours Kenshin...take me." He smiled once more as he leaned down and began to kiss her passionately as he held her close.

* * *

Kaoru wrapped her arms around Aoi's neck and pulled him closer as her hands ran though his hair in that ponytail. They broke the kiss for air as she opened her eyes to reveal her sapphire eyes glazed over with a blank look in them. 

"K...Kenshin..." Aoi licked her neck and whispered against,

"Shh shh Kaoru-dono...it's alright...just let me take care of you from here..." He slid her door open with his foot and then when they were both inside of it he used that same foot and closed it behind them.

* * *

Kenshin came home hours later with Yahiko with a worn out face. 

"..Just a few patches...THAT OLD WOMAN IS INSANE."

"Now, now Yahiko...it's not her fault she missed a few..."

"A FEW? KENSHIN SHE MISSED TWENTY...IT STOPS BEFORE "A FEW" WHEN IT REACHES FOUR!" Kenshin chuckled a bit as he said,

"Now calm down..." Yahiko was fuming as he held onto that hammer.

"NOW we have to eat Kaoru's cooking! Urgh my poor stomach is going to be in pain all night long, not to mention my tastebuds!" Kenshin chuckled a bit as he glanced down at his fingers. He was wearing nice bandages...he missed the the mark a few times. Granted it was because of Yahiko complaining. He shrugged it off, the pain would be gone the moment he saw Kaoru of course. He grinned as he started to move faster to the dojo gate. He then opened it up and called,

"Kaoru-dono! We're back!"

No response.

Kenshin blinked a bit and said,'Oro?" He looked around and didn't see her outside. Yahiko blinked and yawned a bit,

"She's probably in the kitchen Kenshin...I'm going to the dojo I need to get in some pratice before dinner." He walked to the dojo. Kenshin blinked and looked around as he took Yahiko's advice and went to check in the kitchen. He went inside the house part and placed the tools down by the door and slid it shut. He went to the kichen and found it bare.

"Kaoru-dono?" He felt suddenly worried as he got up and started to head towards her room he had a bad feeling about this.

That's when her door opened. He smiled a bit as Kaoru probably took a nap since it was a tired day.

"Ah Kaoru-dono..." He stared as it was Aoi stepping out of her room. He looked at Kenshin as he put a finger to his lips and said,

"Shh...she's still sleeping..." Without saying anything else he went to the guest room.

Kenshin stared after him as his eyes were widen. His heart was beating wildy in his chest. What did he mean by that? She was still sleeping...how would he know? His hands started to shake as he had to clench them and move forward he needed to see.

He prayed to god that his thought wouldn't come reality.

He prayed so hard...

The moment his face came in front of her opening of her doorway his eyes widen as his nose picked up the smell.

The smell of blood.

Blood across her legs...and her clothes.

That were scattered around the place.

She lay on her back with her legs open, dried blood in the middle of ther thighs, or what he saw of them. Because from her breasts down to her womanhood she was covered with a futon cover. Her hair was out of her pink ribbon and lay all around as on her face was a smile of content.

That...

She...

That blood meant that she was no longer pure.

His beloved...sweet innocent Kaoru...was no longer...innocent.

She had opened her legs, her innocence

to that **man.**

That **man** had pressed inside of her until he exploded.

Kaoru had cried out his name in the heat of passion.

Again and again that **man **pressed himself inside of her.

Again and again Kaoru had cried out in pleasure.

Kaoru had screamed **his **name when she hit her climax.

Not...his own...

It was...**that man's **name she had screamed.

He breath began to quicken. He could feel the anger move all around in his veins. His blood was boiling as he felt uncontrol rage towards the woman that lay asleep before him. Growling deeply in his throat he reache dout and grabbed the wooden handle of her door and slid it shut. As he didn't want to see anymore of the sight in front of him.

Amber eyes set instead of the calm collected violet

Kenshin turned heel and stormed out of the dojo right when the rain began to come down.

He slammed the door closed and shoved Aoshi and Misao out of his way when he passed them when leaving the dojo. Misao shouted at him angerily but was stopped when Aoshi pulled her closer to him and gave her a look that made her stop. Kenshin didn't hear her as he kept moving forward.

Kenshin didn't come home that night.

Or the next.

In fact...he didn't come home for week.

Leaving Kaoru in a state of hell and confusion.

For that one week, a smirk never left Aoi's face.

* * *

TBC 


	27. Clearing in the Sky

Kassie: Sorry for the lack of update. Been kinda busy ruining my life and blah blah blah. Anyway, I just wanted to say I'm sorry if last chapter offended anyone. I didn't even think to put a warning in the beginning of the chapter. Or after it when I could have back tracked. I wanted to keep the element of surpise and disgust alive. It seems that I have...anyway, I hope everyone is doing well. I'm much better if anyone is wondering. So this story will probably get lighter from here on out!

We shall hope anyway.

I don't own RK

PS: I don't know how long or short this chapter will be. When I feel like I should pause it, I will pause it and torture you guys until next time...muwah.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS REFERENCES TO LAST CHAPTER OF RAPE(MAYBE)**

**WARNING NUMBER TWO: THIS CHAPTER HAS NOT BEEN EDITED. WATCH OUT FOR BAD GRAMMAR AND SPELLING!!!**

* * *

It had been a week with him.

A week cramped in this small smelly apartment with Sanosuke Sagara.

Kenshin Himura couldn't imagine anything worse.

He couldn't clean this place up at all, for once he did everything just went back to where it was on the floor!

Also, Sanosuke's place had a smell that just couldn't be explained. It smelled like rotting fruit, but Kenshin was sure that wasn't the case as with Sanosuke, despite how old or nasty the food was, he'd eat it regardless. Then one time when he was moving things around to make a space for him to lean against the wall he could have SWORN he saw something move!

This apartment was alive with disgust.

At least that was how Kenshin viewed it.

Then again, as of late a lot of things were disgusting to him.

Especially the site that had burned itself deep in his brain. Each time he closed his eyes, he could see her like that. It was slowly tearing his heart apart, leaving only anger behind. How could she do that to him? He thought she loved him. He thought that she would have shared herself with him, and him only. Not **that man**...

"So uhh...how long do you plan to stay here again?" This was the 100th time Sanosuke had asked him...today. It was clear that the tall man just didn't want his friend over. Even though over the years Kenshin had known him he had allowed him to stay with them at the dojo. Eat the meals he cooked...why was he complaining if he just had been there for little over a week?

He turned his eyes over to Sanosuke who was sitting on his bed.

"...I don't know Sano."

"...Look, I talked to Kaoru I don't like lying to her...she's really worried Kenshin. She doesn't understand what's going on." Kenshin's face tensed up as he grit his teeth in the back of his mouth at the mention of Kaoru. He didn't want to think about her. But then again, that would be impossible for him not to do, she plagued his every thought.

"You didn't tell her where I was did you?" Sanosuke allowed a sigh to escape from him,

"No...I didn't. She's really tearing up. I told her that you left on urgent business and that you'd be back soon. She bought that and the Weasel girl bought it too...I think Yahiko did he was just mad that you didn't take him along with you." Kenshin looked at Sano who was rubbing the back of his neck,"I don't think Shinomori bought it though...he had that look of his..." Kenshin then just sighed. Of all the people of course Aoshi wouldn't have bought Sanosuke's lie. He gave him a look and whispered,

"That's okay...does **that man **know?" Sanosuke winced without knowing it at Kenshin's tone. Each time Kenshin was referring to that Aoi bastard he never said his name, always 'that man.' He didn't want to give Aoi the right of having a name. Whatever happened, Missy didn't know about it. Or maybe she had something to do with it, since Kenshin was rarely speaking about or asking about her. Kaoru must have done something to Kenshin that she didn't even know about. For when he spoke of him in front of Kaoru, her eyes always clouded over with confusion, and great amounts of worry. Sanosuke had been thinking about going behind Kenshin's back to see what was up with those two and tell Kaoru just where Kenshin was.

As if Kenshin had read Sano's face he growled slightly and said,

"Don't you dare..."

"What?'

"Don't you tell Kaoru-dono that I'm here. Don't you dare ask her about what she did."

"AHA! So you admit that she DID do something!"

"..."

"You shouldn't run like this Kenshin. You're worrying everyone and...well...you're kinda making my place smell..."

"ME?"

"Yeah...when's the last time you bathed?"

"Oi! My body odor isn't that bad, oro! When I was an assassin I had to go for days with out bathing...and I was told I smelled pretty good!"

"Yeah well that was when you were Battousai the Manslayer, they didn't want their heads tore off their bodies, and well...from here buddy...you reek." Kenshin was growling deep in his throat as he tried to roast the chicken head in front of him with his eyes. Much to his disappointment, it failed.

"Anyway, back to what I was saying...you can't really run from her, or whatever happened. You have to return sometime." Kenshin looked at the younger man before him, he knew he spoke the truth, but the problem was...could he return without hurting her?

* * *

"Come on Kaoru-san! Let's go out somewhere!" Misao begged Kaoru as she kept shaking her a bit as Kaoru lay on her side in bed. She was really just doing this to annoy Misao since she couldn't keep the girl still for one minute with Aoshi out claiming he was going to explore on his own for awhile. For that week Misao and him seemed to be insepretable. Mostly that was because Misao was all grins as she held his arm. For Aoshi's part he seemed only mildly annoyed by it, but perhaps it was just in Kaoru's eyes for his eyes were soft when he gazed at Misao and he didn't tell her to stop. So maybe it was an act he was putting on to show that he was macho.

At that thought Kaoru giggled a bit.

"Hey what are you laughing about??"

'Nothing Misao-chan...anyway I guess we could go out...after a nice hot bath..." She suddenly gave Misao a toothy grin. Misao eyed her and said,

"I'm not heating your bath..."

"...Please."

"No way I want to bathe myself..."

"I thought Aoshi warmed up the bath for you last night."

"He did."

"So you want to take another bath? You just had one last night!"

"No I didn't..."

"Why not?"

"...Well..." Misao's face started to turn crimson as she scratched her cheek with one of her finger and glanced to the side. "I kinda...freaked." Kaoru stared at her.

"What do you mean by freaked?"

"Well...he was going be RIGHT outside the bath so I could bathe! RIGHT outside."

"Yes...to keep the the heat going he would be right outside so you wouldn't have a cold bath."

"Yeah well...I didn't want him out there while I bathed I mean what if he _peeked_?" Kaoru then stared at Misao and held back her laughter as she covered her mouth quickly and repeated,

"What do you mean if he _peeked_? This is Aoshi Shinomori we're talking about! I'm sure he'd never peek on you!" Misao nodded,

"Hai! I know I know! I mean he's done this for me before when I was little and I never minded it then but now..." She shrugged her shoulders a bit as her face was really burning now. "I guess I kinda mind!" Kaoru looked at her softly and understood,

"Right..." She wondered herself if she would do this kind of thing when Kenshin would warm up the bath for her again. Afterall they were in a relationship right? Hadn't they...already proven their love for each other? She blushed heavily at the mere memory of him being inside of her of those whispers of endearment. A soft sigh escape from her lips as she cherished those memories. Then something struck her, wasn't she suppose to feel different after that? Not in a 'Oh I'm a woman now' way, but a physical way. Wasn't her..._area_...suppose to hurt...? She was told that the first time hurt and it would ache for awhile afterwards, meaning days, but she didn't feel anything done there. Which was odd since when she awoke, alone, she found blood between her thighs but that was all. She was wondering if she did something wrong.

"Kaoru-san?" Kaoru blinked and looked at Misao and said,

"Oh sorry, I was daydreaming...say what did you say to Aoshi when you turned him done for a bath?" Misao then mumbled,

"I told him I'll keep the water warm and he can bathe..."

"Didn't he ask why?"

"Yeah..."

"What did you tell him?'

"Uh...it was cold."

"He bought it?"

"He just raised his eyebrows at me and didn't comment but after awhile he nodded and went to get his yukata from the room..." She suddenly blushed heavily.

"What?"

"..." Suddenly Kaoru eyed the little weasel girl.

"Don't tell me..."

"..."

"**YOU** peeked on **HIM**!" When her theory was proven right by Misao's face turning the brighest red she'd ever seen and her not able to speak for awhile she mumbled out,

"...Tried to...even with the boxes I was still too short..."

* * *

**Awhile Later**

* * *

"Ahh this was a great idea Kaoru-san!" Misao cooed out to her softly as she slowy sank into the warm water. Kaoru was right across from her as she was doing the same.

"Isn't it? I'm so glad I thought of it." She gently dragged some water on to her aching shoulders. Misao wetted a whtie rag and then plopped it on her head and grinned.

"I wish I had a student!"

"Yes it is wonderful having one..." Suddenly the wall banged as Yahiko's voice came over,

"THIS IS A STUDENT'S DUTY! LETTING SOME UGLY GIRLS BATHE! THIS IS SLAVE WORK I TELL YOU!" Misao and Kaoru just smiled at each other as they knew that he would die after this wonderful warm bath ended.

* * *

Aoshi made his way though the town as he had asked around where he could find Sagara Sanosuke. He knew that Kenshin hadn't left on anythign important. Or else he would have told Aoshi himself and he wouldn't have to be here right now searching for the Rooster. He was going around everywhere asking him about him. But so far the only thing he was really getting was...

_**At the Akebeko:**_

_"Excuse me...I'm looking for Sagara Sanosuke...have you seen him?" Aoshi had asked the Sae's sister. Tae looked at him and said,_

_"No...not as of late."_

_"I see...thank you." He turned to leave when her hand grabbed his arm and he looked back at her._

_"Are you one of his friends?"_

_"More of an acquaintance really..."_

_"Well...do you have money on you?"_

_"Pardon me?" Suddenly Tae pulled out a bill from her apron's pocket and held it up to Aoshi's face._

_"THIS is Sanosuke's tab...it's long over due. Now I'm getting sick of him not paying so I want some cash. Right now."_

_"...But I don't..."_

_"Don't lie now. That western coat must have costed you a pretty penny..." She held out her hand. Aoshi stared down at it for a moment before pulling out his coin porch,'_This is why I don't eat out anymore...her and her sister...' _He thought to himself as he walked out of building with half of his coin pouch empty and not even a dent was made on Sanosuke's tab._

Debts.

He went to a few more places like Akebeko and wasn't surpised to see that man had a huge amount of debt all around the Tokyo area. Afterall he just gave up on asking for Sano in any place that held food. hHis pocketbook didn't need to take anymore damage then it already had. He and Misao needed some kind of cash to get back. Or they'd be sticking to the woods and hunting for food, then again that idea didn't sound that bad. He much preferred the solitude of the wilderness than some busy inn. He lived at one, one stay at one when you were traveling?

Also, it gave him an a chance to get back at Misao for trying to peek on him.

The girl needed to work on her peeking skills if she was going to at least try and watch him bathe. Not that he actually would praise her if she did it correctly, but for being a ninja and when they need to stealth to conseal themselves she needed much work done. Also, judging by the sound Misao made when she fell off those boxes and most likely landed on her butt, she needed to work on landing on her feet too. So this trip wasn't just going to be for visiting friends, but also training her. She was good at the basics but, maybe just a little bit more training would make her even better.

Across the way he spotted the man that he had been tracking all day walking with bags of...well most likely food in his arms. Aoshi watched him make his way down the dirt road street. Checking to make sure no carriages were coming Aoshi acrossed the road and was soon not to far behind Sanosuke. It didn't really matter if he was spotted or not, he didn't really take Sano for being much of a catious person.

And of course...he was right.

All the way Sano didn't once look back to see Aoshi. He just kept moving along, grumbling about something. He followed him until he kept to a row of apartments and was surpised to stop and see Kenshin was outside the place looking past Sano but at Aoshi.

"Hey Kenshin you're finally out...good let my place air out."

"Sanosuke...look behind you." Sano blinked and glanced back and stared,

"...How long Shinomori?"

"At least ten minutes."

"..." Kenshin sighed as he looked finally at Sano and mumbled,

"It was a nice attempt while it lasted..." He then looked at Aoshi who had taken steps closer to them but had paused for a moment and Kenshin swore he saw his nose twitch. Suddenly Aoshi's blue eyes were fully on him. He had better not be thinking what Kenshin thought he was thinking. Aoshi didn't comment simply raised an eyebrow and that was all it took for the message to get across.

"I do not smell."

"..." Sano looked to the side as he mumbled out,

"Yes you do..." Suddenly sharp amber eyes were on Sanosuke as Battousai was peeved now.

"I **do _not _**smell..."

"..."

"SAY IT PUNY MORTAL!" Demanded Battousai. Aoshi and Sanosuke exchanged glances for just a brief moment, Battousai was the smallest out of all of them, before Sano, not wishing to ensue the Battousai's wrath Sano sighed a bit as he as mumbled,

"You...do not smell..."

"LOUDER!! MAKE IT SOUND CONVICING!!" Sano twitched and he thought about how he would later kill the smaller man.

"YOU DO NOT SMELL!" Battousai then smirked in his pride as Aoshi, for the first time since meeting Sano felt pity towards him.

"...Ahem...are you two quite done yet?" Kenshin, Battousai had reverted back to him once he was satifsied with Sanosuke's confession, and Sanosuke looked at Aoshi who was gazing at them. "I think we should talk Himura. Why you have taken your leave from the Kamiya Dojo." He noticed when he spoke the words 'leave' and 'Kamiya' that Kenshin had winced and looked to the side. It didn't take much to see that the small man was suffering. He gazed at him awhile longer before he asked,

"Does it have something to do with that Aoi Behito?" Kenshin's body betrayed him as he growled heavily in his throat nad his body jerked forward as he looked at Aoshi with a heated gazed in his violet orbs and shouted,

"SHUT UP!" Aoshi's eyes slightly widen at the shock of Kenshin yelling at him like that. But at least he knew he was right. It was about that Behito person. Kenshin then took a deep breath to compose himself as he said,

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to yell."

"I believe you did." Aoshi spoke causually as he gazed at Kenshin once more. Sano then said,

"Hey Kenshin...I think it's about time we have a talk..." Aoshi nodded in agreement,

"I believe Sagara is correct. It is best that we do have a talk." Kenshin looked to the ground, he knew he couldn't escape this but he carried a heavy heart about this matter that he much preferred that he'd be able to forget the sight he saw.

Sano led them both into that small apartment and even Aoshi noticed the smell that didn't JUST come from Kenshin but somewhere else. He kept his kodachi close in case he'd need to kill a rat. He hated rat. Ever since Misao was little and pulled that stupid prank that Beshime taught her, he just hated rats. Then again, no one could blame you if they saw a rat swimming in their miso soup. He twitched a bit, as he was wondering, how the hell that little woman of his can deal with rodents but she screams at the sight of spiders that actually help around the house by killing flies. He shook his head slightly to clean the thoughts of Misao out of his mind, now was not the time for it. He looked at Kenshin who was seated and Sano was across from him.

"Alright Kenshin...you start..." Kenshin sighed and then he looked at his hands for awhile with sorrowful violet orbs. He then began his story of leaving to help the neighbor to return to find that sight that was burned into his skull.

* * *

"Ah damnit...it's bleeding again..." Aoi mumbled to himself as he licked his rather large gash just slightly above his wrist. He didn't think he cut himself that bad, but apparently he was wrong. He licked his wound and grimanced at the taste of the irony crimson. He pulled his mouth away and then took some bandages and began to wrap his wrist back up and added pressure to make sure it wouldn't start bleeding again. He didn't need a fainting spell to pass over him. He leaned against the wall, he was really making this guest room his own. He barely ever left this place. Though when they were gone he would trumble out to the kitchen to eat and try to get some strenght back.

"...Would you be proud of me Yukiko?" He whispered to no one in the room with him. When he closed her eyes he could see there, standing right in front of him clear as day with a look of much disapproval. He knew he had gone very far from being a decent man that she had loved, to become...this.

He wasn't even worth calling himself a man.

He was just a little puppet doing the dance his father wished him to do.

He felt sick in his stomach when he thought about how he drugged Kaoru, tricked her and then proceeded to undress her when she slept into a dream like state.

_"Ke...Kenshin..." She moaned softly as she laid on her bed. She turned to the side and panted slighlty as Aoi could already see the persipation appear upon her skin. He was quite surpised about how well...imagintive this girl must be. He wondered if her and that Kenshin fellow had already done it. But how she would blush when another vision of passion would strike her, he knew otherwise. This was all just a girlish fanasty that she having. A dream that was allowing her to act it out as if it were really happening to her. Only, no physical acting actually took place._

_He looked to the side as his hands began to remove her clothes. He could already smell the moisture in the air and he needed to finish the job before that male house maid returned. He watched as Kaoru panted out her lover's name and whimpered for him and he kept on wondering just what the hell this girl had been thinking about lately. He began to remove articles of her clothing as each time something shed he whispered softly, loud enough to himself for if she heard then it would ruin the state she was in,_

_"I'm sorry..."_

_Another item of clothing was removed._

_"I'm sorry..."_

_This process kept going as he kept apologizing to her, without her hearing him as soon she was bare to him expect for that loincloth she wore. He was pausing there as he didn't look at her breasts, he didn't look at her hips. He was really gazing at her as a young man would do if a woman of her beauty was laid before him. He was simply gazing at her as if he was wondering what to do. He bit his bottom lip and was tempted to stop now and then leave and hid in his room and beat himself up over this horrid and twisted idea his father came up with. He closed his eyes tightly as he saw Yukiko in front of him. She was smiling as she held a basket of flowers in her hand. Flowers were even in her hair as she teased him by saying,_

_"Now I'm a flower bride!" She would then spin and dance in the petals that floated around as she paused and stared at him, her laughter dancing around him. Oh...his Yukiko. His flower bride..._

_He wanted her back so damn much..._

_No, that wasn't true. He wanted her **alive**._

_He looked back at Kaoru him and began to reach and started to remove her loincloth as his resolve was clear. If Yukiko's safety meant he would have to tear Kaoru and her lover apart-it was a price he was willing to pay. He tossed her loion cloth to the side and stared at Kaoru completely nude for him now. Begging for her lover, he could smell her arousal. Damn...this girl had a dirty mind. He wondered if her it was her lover's fault for that. _

_He opened her legs carefully and then looked to the side, he didn't wish to see her womanly area that clearly. He reached for a cover and dragged it across her body, to conceal her chest and lower region but not enough to conceal her inner thigh. He then bought up his wrist and took out knife from his yukata's tie. Making a fist he made the gash that was barely above his wrist. He watched as his blood quickly began to spread to the surface as he drew the blade across to form the gash. Without a moment's hesitation he pressed his wound to Kaoru's thigh and spread the blood and then he removed his hand and grabbed Kaoru's breasts bandages and used them as he would a real bandage and covered up the wound. He added pressure to stop the bleeding as he then looked at Kaoru and then whispered in a husky voice that was loud enough to sound like a whisper to Kaoru_

_"Kaoru...koishii...I love you..." Then Kaoru's content smile spread across her soft features as Aoi got to his feet. He heard Kenshin enter from the front he started to head out of the room then when Kenshin spotted him in the hallway. _

Aoi felt another wave of disgust hit him when he thought back to how that man looked when he peeked in to see his love like that. He could only imagine the pain that man was feeling when he thought what it would be like for him to find Yukiko like that. However the plan had worked as that man had left for a week, he had yet to see his face. He was wondering if he would ever return. He felt bad for Kaoru, she thought that it was her true love that made love to her. Not a dream. He sighed a bit and heard the girls leave for their shopping day while Yahiko grumbled and went train in the dojo. Aoi carefully got to his feet and strumbled out of his room to the kitchen. The more food he had in him the better he'd be. In the back of his mind, he didn't believe that this was over yet.

* * *

Kassie: Okay I think that's it for now, I hope everything is cleared up from last chapter! Please RR and tell me what you think.

The next chapter is going to be short, so that may mean the chapter will be sooner than expected! Please tell me what you think!


	28. Sense Beating delievered by Sano

Kassie: Sorry for the delay but I've been working on other things, more specifically I'm making that one promised Megumi/Sano one-shot that may just be out sometime in the summer. It will probably be the longest one shot of my life.

Anyway, here's the newest chapter!

Warning it is **SHORT**.

* * *

Silence was upon them as they stared at one another. Two men expecting an explanation from the red headed swordsman. What could he offer though? Did he dare to explain to these two, which were the same gender as he, about his woman's betrayal? He sighed and reached for the cup of tea he made but it was rudely snatched by Sanosuke who shook his head and slightly glared at Kenshin.

"Nu-uh Kenshin…tell us what happened between you and Kaoru. I think we earned that right…"

"How do you ear-"

"By making us having to suffer that's how we earn it! Or lying to the Little Missy about where you've been all of this time!"

"…Indeed, even the aura around the dojo isn't pleasant…" Aoshi's voice spoke in the deep melancholy voice of his. Kenshin gave a look to the tall man and then he sighed as he had no ally in this particular conversation.

"She…" The words that were rising seemed to have caught themselves on his throat as he cleared it in order to bring them to the tip of his tongue. It seemed to hurt him as he spoke them to complete his sentence. "…slept with Aoi-san." He then bowed his head and clenched his fist over his heart as even speaking what had happened had produced memories of the sight he saw. He then looked to the side as pitifully his eyes filled with tears.

Aoshi looked down at his tea for awhile as he pondered on this. It's true he was good with a woman's body but a woman's heart was no good. He had no really expertise in that area. Really the only woman he knew about hearts with was Misao. Likewise she too was no expert. However, he had a feeling that a woman such as Kamiya Kaoru would show some kind of regret. Or understanding to why Kenshin left. Kaoru was showing none; in fact she was showing great tons of worry. He glanced across from him to the tall man named Sagara Sanosuke suddenly Sano's eyes met his and he briefly nodded. It seemed that they had reached an understanding. Aoshi then turned his attention back to Kenshin who was rubbing the tears away. Clearing his throat Aoshi asked,

"Are you sure?"

Kenshin's head shot up quickly as anger was blazing in his eyes now. He knew it wasn't directed at Aoshi himself but at the question Aoshi spoke.

"Am I sure? WHAT DO YOU MEAN AM I SURE?! OF COURSE I AM! YOU DIDN'T _**SEE**_ THEM AOSHI! YOU DIDN'T SEE HOW THEY WERE! I COULD SMELL IT! THE BLOOD OF HER INNOCENCE BEING TAKEN AWAY I COULD _**SMELL**_ IT!" Unaffected by Kenshin's outburst, Aoshi merely rose his cup of tea to his lips and took a small sip from it. Kenshin panted and stared at Aoshi as he kept mumbling words as 'you didn't.' Sanosuke watched Kenshin and wondered if he was going to break down into some kind of sobbing. He reached over and patted Kenshin's back to breath before his hand was pushed back by Kenshin. Aoshi placed down his cup then and said,

"You're right I didn't." He placed his large hands on each of his thighs and added, "However…she doesn't seem to act like she betrayed you." Keshin stared at him in question as Aoshi went further on to explain himself. "Kamiya-san doesn't seem to be the kind of girl…to not show how she feels when she commits something she knew was wrong. I would think that her entire being would be that of sorrow or some sort. However she has yet to show that…"

"Yeah Kenshin! Besides Kaoru **hates **that guy! There's NO way she would do something like that with him!" Kenshin looked at Sanosuke who was nodding his head along agreeing to his own statement. Kenshin looked for Aoshi to confirm this, even though he himself knew that it was indeed true, but seeing how the Okashira had none to offer him. He sighed and looked at his hands. He wasn't sure if he could believe that after what he had witnessed.

"…You say you saw them…together, intimately correct?" Aoshi suddenly asked. With Kenshin nodding his head slightly, Aoshi confirmed his question was correct. Relaxing his tense shoulders slightly Aoshi asked,

"Then…why don't they act like it?" The two other men in front of him looked at him asking him to explain what he was saying more clearly. Aoshi went on, "Usually given their personalities I would say that Behito-san would be displaying their actions publicly instead of keeping quiet. Also, Kamiya-san has yet to expose any sign of regret or sorrow if she did so as you say and betray you. A woman with her personality may lock herself up and grieve over the choice she had made. Yet she is not doing that. It is quite possible that what you say did in fact **not **take place." Kenshin looked up and was ready to yell at Aoshi for telling him what he saw wasn't right and it was all a fake. That was when Aoshi held up his hand and said,

"I'm not finished yet. Just think about it…that image that you saw was something that would…well, make you like this. You ran away and didn't tell anyone. It created a festering wound on your heart that each time you even think back that wound burns and bleeds more. You don't want to return to the one whom you love most because it hurts that horribly…you have a duel coming up with Behito-san, correct?" After awhile of thinking it over Kenshin nodded. It wasn't that he forgot he had a duel with Aoi; it was more of him thinking if he would like to even participate in it now since recent events. Aoshi watched his complexion and his stature switch uncomfortably. Whatever he was thinking was troubling him greatly.

"…You are right about that Aoshi…however I don't think it's worth it anymore…it seems Kaoru made her choice…" Kenshin spoke sadly. That was when Sanosuke got to his feet and growled at him. He grabbed Kenshin by the collar and lifted the smaller man off his feet and let his fist fly. First one landed on Kenshin's cheek causing it to move to the left in the sudden reaction. Then Sanosuke used his other hand and began to hit more.

"HOW STUPID CAN YOU BE?! DO YOU REALLY THINK KAORU WOULD CHEAT ON YOU KENSHIN?! YOU STUPID ASS! QUIT FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF! THERE IS SOMEONE WAITING FOR YOUR RETURN! YOU MAY THINK SHE BETRAYED YOU, BUT YOU DIDN'T EVEN HEAR **HER **SIDE OF ANYTHING! HOW CAN SHE LOVE SOMEONE SO MUCH WHEN HE HAS NO TRUST IN HER?!" He was about to wham on Kenshin some more until Aoshi grabbed his fist and yanked him back away from Kenshin.

"That's enough…" Sano panted slightly and looked at his redden knuckles sprinkled with a bit of Kenshin's blood. Kenshin held his face and wiped the blood out of his nose as he glared at Sanosuke. But the he thought about it. Sano was right, he had jumped the gun after seeing that. He didn't know for sure if Kaoru had indeed cheated on him with that bastard. She was sound asleep even with that look on her face. He needed to hear it from her then. He needed to hear the truth.

Then something hit him.

If that wasn't real as Aoshi suggests then…

Aoi could have staged the whole thing.

Meaning Kaoru was in danger!

Suddenly he took quick speed and ran towards the dojo a name on his lips and running off of the tip of his tongue,

"KAORUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!"

* * *

**TBC**


	29. Welcome Home with Pain Killers

Kassie: Whoo! Working on a new chapter already! Yes I know that it has been awhile since my last chapter but comparing this to how I usually update, I have to say that this is a good thing.

So without further a due here's the newest chapter!!

* * *

He ran and didn't bother stopping. He couldn't believe that he allowed himself to be blinded by his ugly emotions. He couldn't see straight anymore, he couldn't see what was right in front of him. He couldn't see _her _anymore.

He needed to see her now. He needed to feel her in his arms once more. To smell her, to taste her to kiss her. To goddman it mark her as his! He needed her now. He needed to put his heart at ease.

Thinking of her and embracing her fueled his muscles even more as he ran even faster throughout the Tokyo streets.

* * *

Misao slid open the door as she looked at the two men sitting where they last were.

"Hey!" Sanosuke and Aoshi looked at her and both were curious to what she was doing here. Upon seeing the look of confusion and wonder on their faces Misao blinked once and commented, "I was following Aoshi-sama when I felt the 'wind' blow right past me."

Sanosuke chuckled a bit and then nodded, "He must have been in a real hurry then."

"So he has been here all of this time then?" Misao asked as she sat down and glanced around the area. To be honest she was expecting something to pop out and bite her in the ass or leg. Sano's whole apartment looked freakin alive.

"Yup came here at night and stayed with me since. Been a real pain too. I haven't been able to bring anyone over because of him."

"Who would you bring over that you don't already hang out with at the dojo?" Misao asked as she flicked a few things away from her exposed legs. Sanosuke glared at her slightly and said,

"Hey don't think that Kenshin, Yahiko, and the Missy are my only friends. I have others."

"Sure you do." Misao replied as she took out the folder she bought with her. Aoshi saw this and asked,

"You found it?" Misao nodded as she held it closer to her and away from Aoshi in case he would try to snatch it.

"Yes. I thought it would be best if we took a look over what Aoi is planning." Sanosuke then reached over and snatched it from Misao and flipped it open. "Hey!" Misao shouted at him and attempted to get it back but he held it away from her and began to scan the contents.

"Hmm…so this is his background?" Aoshi nodded as he took a sip of what he was drinking.

"Yes what I could uncover. There should be something about the supposed arranged marriage to the Kamiyas." Misao looked at him and asked,

"You didn't look it over?" Aoshi shook his head,

"I didn't feel the need to. It is none of my business if the woman marries Behito-san or not. It's more up to Himura if he chooses to stop the wedding." Misao sighed a bit at Aoshi's lack of caring. However he was right it wasn't his fault of Kaoru's family arranged something for their daughter. It was purely up to Kaoru and Kenshin themselves to stop all of this.

"There won't be a wedding." Sanosuke suddenly spoke up. Misao looked over at him and said,

"What do you mean?" A look of anger had flickered in his eyes as he said,

"What I'm saying is whatever _was _planned was canceled over a decade ago! Aoi is lying about being Kaoru's fiancée look at this!" He tossed the sheet of paper onto the desk and slid it over to Misao where she could read it. Her eyes slightly widen as she said,

"Well look at that…old Aoi boy's family is totally _broke._" She then waved the paper slightly. Aoshi reached for it and read it over and confirmed it.

"All of their savings are gone in an attempt to expand their small company further out than Japan."

"So basically he's trying to marry the Missy for the dojo?" Misao nodded a bit,

"Yeah if you think about it, the dojo is pretty expensive. It's been around for a long time. That would be major property money. Since many dojos have now been cut down to form small living areas, rather than remaining to train potentials." Sano growled a bit and said,

"What a bastard family. Using Kaoru for money!" Misao stared at him and said,

"Hey uh…**Freeloader**…_you_ don't have any room to talk!" Sano twitched a bit and said,

"EXACTLY! I'm the only freeloader allowed in her life!" Misao just sweat dropped and sighed a bit. Aoshi then said,

"Never mind about that, you can debate on who the biggest freeloader is later. I think at the time it's best if we report this information to Himura and Kamiya." Misao grinned a bit as she nodded excitedly.

"Right! Then I get to torture Aoi!" Aoshi sighed.

"Misao you're not going to torture him…" Misao pouted and crossed her arms crossed her chest like a stubborn child and glanced to the side. Sano chuckled a bit and cracked his knuckles.

"He's right Weasel-Girl the only one whose going to be torturing anybody is **me**!" Aoshi glared at him slightly.

"Neither are you. There will be no violence in this." Now it was Sanosuke turn to pout slightly as he glanced to the side. Misao then looked at Aoshi and whined,

"…Not even a little bit of torture?" Aoshi sighed and rubbed his tempers, he was preparing for the upcoming Migraines.

* * *

Kaoru sighed a bit as she was just wondering around on her porch. She was really worried about Kenshin. She hadn't heard from him at all for this whole week. She wondered if he thought that what they did was some kind of mistake. She had hoped that after that things would be different. Kenshin would be here and he would stick up for her instead of making her feel abandoned. _'Mou Kenshin…you could at least let me know where you are so I won't be so damn worried about you! Kenshin no baka!!!' _Her mind shouted as she crossed her arms and grumbled a bit more.

That's when she was suddenly found herself in the midst of a tight embrace. Her body was being pressed to a small hard chest almost crushing her bones. Warm breath tickled her skin as she felt someone's face being buried in her raven colored hair.

Her eyes widen and almost filled with tears as she soon recognized who this was.

"_Kaoru…"_ Kenshin breathed out as he held her even closer than before. Kaoru was in shock she didn't see him coming; she didn't even know he was coming. However being in his arms was something she had been waiting for. A smile graced her soft features as she wrapped her arms around him and returned his embrace as she leaned her face into his neck and inhaled his scent deeply.

"Kenshin…welcome home."

* * *

Kassie: Okay I know it's short, once more, but I think this is the perfect spot to stop it for now. Please leave review, the more I get the more I get encouraged to continue!! 


	30. Truth and Blood

Kassie: Alright I got my other stories updated and one shot is going well so I'll add a new chapter now! . I'm so proud of myself…

Please remember I don't own RK!

* * *

He could have held her longer than the time he was given, however he was certainly aware of the eyes that were on them. He then whispered to Kaoru, "I have something to tell you…"

"I have something I want to talk to you about as well Kenshin. Why did you run off?" Kaoru asked suddenly her eyes averted to the side. "Did I…do something wrong before?" Kenshin looked at her and blinked.

"…Oro?"

"I mean…before…did I…when we…um…" Her face was the brightest red that Kenshin had ever seen! He still couldn't understand what she was getting at. He scratched the back of his head and thought to the last he saw her, when she saw him. Not the time he found…

The perfect picture of hell…

When they were at the door and kissed goodbye. That was the last time he saw her. He couldn't remember her doing anything wrong. In fact she did everything way too good for him. Her taste was…_delightful. _He then coughed and had to remind himself to stay on track with the current subject.

"Kaoru…I don't have any idea to what you're talking about…." Kaoru blinked and stared at him she was close to glaring that he would think she was mad at him about something. However she soon sighed and said in a hushed whisper,

"You know…when we had _sex._"

…

…

WHAT?

When did this happen without him? They had sex and he didn't remember! He suddenly glared at Battousai in the depths of their mind.

"_What did you do to her when I was sleeping you bastard?" _Battousai stared back at him in equal shock.

"_**Hey don't be blaming this on me! I didn't do anything."**_

"_You lie. I don't believe you."_

"_**Well good for you then. But I'm not a liar."**_

"_Yeah…you are."_

"_**No I'm not! Well…maybe I am on occasions but I swear to you I didn't have anything to do with this!"**_

"_Sorry but I don't believe you."_

"_**Untrusting son of a bitch."**_

"_Yes, well remember my mother is YOUR mother."_

"…"

"_Now you have nothing to say for yourself?" _Kenshin heard a sigh and a slight shuffle of what could have been Battousai's feet.

"_**Listen…if I did do something with her don't think you would have actually known it? I mean you may be dense but you would have known if I did something like that to her. You could have dreamed it or something else." **_There was a pause as Kenshin took in some thought about what Battousai was saying. That would be true. Last time when Battousai awoke in the middle of the night to play with Kaoru as she slept, Kenshin must certainly received vivid dreams of it. Battousai then coughed once more in their mind as he added on, _**"Besides, if I did sleep with her do you honestly think that she would be able to even stand right now? I mean I'd probably bruise at least half of her pelvis."**_

"…"

As vulgar as that statement was, it would probably be true. Battousai wasn't the type of person to stop once he achieves what he originally set out to do. Especially when it evolved Kaoru.

He cleared his throat and looked at Kaoru and with a straight face, while keeping his anger in check for the words that were about to come out of his mouth he told her,

"Kaoru…you and I…did _not _have sex." She stared at him as if he was insane before she cracked a nervous laugh.

"Yes…we did."

"No, no we REALLY didn't." Kaoru then drew back away from him and folded her arms across her chest and glared at him.

"Don't lie to me Kenshin! I remember everything when we kissed at the doorway when you came that night!" Kenshin stared at her as he clenched his hands at the sides and glanced. He could already feel it as his mind began to wonder if it was not he Kaoru kissed but that bastard Aoi. Kenshin shook his head gently trying to make sure Kaoru didn't see the ugly emotions that were bubbling inside of him.

"Kaoru…that wasn't me."

"Yes it was!"

"No, it wasn't." He spoke softly trying to make her understand. "That wasn't me. I came home much…_much_ later than I had intended. The rain had grown harder making the tiles even harder to attach to the base of the roof. I had to take an extra hour to make sure they were functioning properly that I did. When I got home you were in bed…nude…" He was choking on his words as he felt as though he could vomit again. He suddenly could no longer even stare at his Kaoru.

That was right, Kaoru belonged to him.

No one else just him.

She was his pure innocent angel Kaoru. When he looked at her, he didn't see that Aoi bastard all over her. When he held her only moments ago he didn't smell that man. Only her natural scent.

She was still his Kaoru. She was still his. No one else's. She was his pure innocent flower.

Suddenly he reached out for her and pulled her close to his chest as he held the back of her neck and whispered, "Kaoru…what I'm about to tell you may be difficult for you to understand. But this is what really happened, so please listen closely to me."

He spoke it slowly and calmly so she would not miss anything that he was saying as he spoke. Kaoru's eyes slowly widen as Kenshin could feel her body tense as he spoke, he stroked her hair softly to calm her as he went on. He then told her the real reason why he was gone how he felt as though she betrayed him. After all there was silence as Kenshin could hear her sobbing against his chest but suddenly she pulled away and he looked into her eyes and stared at the anger there.

"THAT BASTARD _RAPED _ME?"

"Uh…Kaoru-dono I understand you're upset but calm down…"

"CALM? DID YOU JUST TELL ME TO BE CALM?" Out of no where her bokken appeared and was pressed against threaten to Kenshin's throat. "NOW YOU LISTEN HERE HIMURA AND YOU LISTEN GOOD. I THOUGHT IT WAS YOU MAKING LOVE TO ME BUT I TURNS OUT THAT I WAS UNDER SOME KIND OF HALLUCATION AND HAD FORNICATION WITH _THAT _BASTARD. AND YOU WANT ME TO BE CALM HOW ABOUT I PUSH THIS BOKKEN UP YOUR ASS?"

"…_**Oh my god she's lost her mind…run Rurouni run! We have to save our ass!" **_Battousai shouted at him as Kenshin could almost see his alter ego holding onto his ass cheeks.

That's when Kaoru did something that Kenshin didn't think she would do. She began to weep into her hands as she fell to her knees. Kenshin for a while could only stare at her as he wasn't very good with this kind of crying. However he cowered down near her and reached out and gently stroked her hair and whispered,

"Kaoru…" His only response was the sound of her tears as she gently shook her head. Suddenly she slapped Kenshin's hand away and got to her feet and whispered,

"I need to be alone…"

"What? Kaoru…" He quickly got up and went to grab her but he was only pushed away as Kaoru shook her head and cried out,

"NO! Leave me alone….just for awhile…please leave me alone…" Before he could offer any kind of protest Kaoru took off to her room where he could hear her slam her door shut. He could see her fall to her knees where she would begin to cry while she would slowly curl up into a ball sobbing. His eyes lowered and his heart darkened with a large lump. He wished he could take away her pain but…no matter what he did it did not change what _she _did.

Kenshin then became painfully aware of Aoi's gaze from the distance. Slowly turning his eyes met Aoi's. Without giving the other man time to blink Aoi was back against the wall with Kenshin's blade pressed against his neck.

"I think it's time you realize what you've done." Aoi stared at the silver gleam of the sword and looked back at Kenshin with no fear or even a trace of it in his eyes.

"You don't scare me. I heard all about your foolish vow not to kill." Suddenly Kenshin's eyes turned from the vacant violet hue to the gleaming deadly amber that of Battousai. He smirked slowly revealing what appeared to be fangs.

"Oh…I don't think _you_ need to worry about that." Aoi's eyes widen as he didn't even feel the blade slash across his flesh. He could only see his blood fly out of his open wound and spatter back on him and onto the wall behind him. He stared at the man before him that held the crimson blood. Battousai lazily bought his blade up to his lips and gently licked it. Straining his reds the color red Battousai replied,

"I can do something much worse to you than kill you."

* * *

Kassie: Yup, I suck I know. But I thought the sooner the better ne?

Anyway, in case you haven't noticed yet this story is slowly being drawn to a close, kinda sad isn't it? But I estimate about ten or less chapters to go. Maybe more if I keep writing short stuff like this. Anyway please tell me what you think!

See you again!


	31. Listen to Him

Kassie: Heya! Sorry for such a short update but I thought it would be best that I even started to update at all.

I really am such a bad person at this….sorry I've been else where with my one-shot. It's just so mind controlling.

Without further a due here we go!

* * *

"So wait Weasel—"

"Finish that god damn sentence and I'll cut off your tongue."

"Misao…you have best be more watchful over yours."

"…Yes Aoshi-sama." The trio that consisted of two tall men, one with jet black hair, the other with brown hair that pointed up towards the sky and a small petite walked down the dirt road. They were heading towards the Kamiya dojo in hopes to see what was going to happen to Aoi. Two of them was hoping that the moron would be pounded into the ground while the tall man with jet black hair, identified as Aoshi, merely didn't think of it.

"ANYWAY," The brown haired boy named Sanosuke then said, "So he's actually a good guy is what you're trying to say?" Misao shrugged her shoulders and said,

"I'm not sure…I mean he bought those kids clothes for their sick mother…"

"He could have been putting on an act to fool you." Sano suggested. Misao put her hands behind her back and said,

"I don't think that's the case. I mean I hid myself pretty well so I don't think he even knew I was around. So…" Sano looked at her and then at the road straight ahead.

"I don't know…the guy's a jerk anyway. No matter what he does it won't make up for him not being one." Misao nodded and whispered,

"I agree with you…but still…" Suddenly Aoshi looked up and his eyes slightly narrowed as his body tensed slightly. He looked between his two traveling companions and said,

"We have best hurry…" Misao and Sano looked up at him,

"Eh?"

"Or else Himura will kill him." Their eyes widen as suddenly all three of them took off into a quick sprint towards the Kamiya dojo knowing that if they didn't get there soon that their friend will soon disappear forever into what he once was.

* * *

Aoi only saw death in this man's eyes.

Nothing but death.

To his shame he could feel his body tremble in fear towards this smaller man. Amber eyes that shone into Aoi's soul that slowly began to make it burn. Aoi knew that if he didn't get away from him that he would be killed soon. He had to get away. He didn't even care of the pain that he had already bought him; his only thought was to get away from this man as soon as possible. He would consider the minor flesh wound Kenshin gave him a blessing if that was all he would leave with.

"Let go of me…"

"Did you let go of her?" Battousai demanded as he kept his grip on the young man strong and tight. It was all he could do to make sure that he didn't take his sword, reverse it back to the proper position and then tear him into pieces. After all he wouldn't want to leave job unfinished.

"…" Aoi couldn't even answer that question. He knew if he lied, he'd be killed, if told the truth and admit to only faking it then he would _still _be killed. There was really no option for it. He should just come clean and break off everything that way that things could be quickly settled with just a small amount of peace.

But…he were to do that…

The only noble thing he could do to atone for the clear pain he caused Kaoru…

That would be to…

Break up the engagement to her.

Meaning that he would be punished but what was worse than the thought of it was _her _being punished for the crimes he committed. He couldn't risk the chance that he may lose her. He had already lost her, but still the thought that she was happy away from him kept him going. He couldn't risk losing even that gentle thought. He looked at Kenshin, right in the amber eyes as a slow smile menacing smile crept upon his lips.

"You should have heard her…begging for you…" Battousai's eyes widen as he growled heavily at him and slammed him ore into the wall. The thought of killing was repeating over and over in his head like a mantra. It would be so easy to do it right now.

All he needed to do was push him a bit more. Then for a split second that would be his chance to escape from his clutches and put as much space between them as he possibly could. Find himself a weapon so at least the fight would at least appear to be fair.

He looked at him and leaned in and said, "She organism you know…she's a _screamer_." That did it. Even Aoi could hear the snap of the man's mental stability as he bought his sword up and flipped so fast that Aoi didn't even catch it in time. He barely saw the white flash that was aimed directly at him. As pitiful as it was he could only squeeze his eyes shut and hold the image of her onto his mind.

He waited for the pain to come but it never did he could hear his attacker growl he slowly opened his eyes and saw that a tall man with jet black hair had grabbed his attacker's wrist and they were glaring at each other heavily.

"Let go of me Shinomori…" Battousai hissed at him; Aoshi, unaffected, merely picked him up and flung him off the ground. Battousai slid on his feet and growled deeply at him, "What are you doing? He raped her deserves to die!" Aoshi looked at him and then at Aoi and said,

"If you wish to prolong your life I highly suggest you get away from here. Misao take him and fix his wound." Misao and Sano were behind Aoshi by a few feet panting. At the sound of her command Misao lifted her head and looked at him,

"What? Why?" Aoshi's voice was firm and cold as he had given her an order and expected it to be followed without her questioning him.

"_Do it_ Misao." Misao winced and shivered slightly and nodded and looked at Aoi and carefully walked her way towards him. She was careful to keep away from Battousai, but he didn't even give her a glance as his vision was too focus on Shinomori to care about the moronic weasel girl. Misao took Aoi by the arm and quickly led him inside the dojo out of harm's way while she prayed for her Aoshi-sama's safety. Sano stayed behind and said,

"Oi…Kenshin you need to calm down." His words were unheeded as Battousai's focus was merely on Shinomori.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved."

"You were going to kill him."

"He deserves to be dead."

"Maybe so, however I don't think you know the whole story."

"I know enough of it." His hand tighten around the hilt of his sword so tightly that his nails dug into his skin causing a trickle of blood to run down between his fingers. Aoshi noticed this and looked at Battouasi and said,

"Go to her."

"What?"

"I said go to your room. Whatever you're feeling right now I'm sure it's even worse for her," He gathered that from what he read in books about human emotions, and some past experiences with Misao. Battousai glared at him and said,

"Don't tell me what to do."

"I am not…if you feel you must attack me then do so…however that will not help Kamiya." Battousai glared at him for awhile longer as his rage began to boil once more in his blood. Soon however he could hear Kaoru's soft cries in the back of his head and his eyes slowly lowered and his fist gently fell open as his sword landed to the ground. Violet took the place of amber as he turned away from Aoshi and began to quietly make his way back to Kaoru.

Aoshi stood there for a moment and watched Kenshin go. It was as if he was making sure that he wouldn't turn around and finish off what he had started. Sano looked at Kenshin and then back at Aoshi. Without turning to Sano, Aoshi said,

"Go find that doctor…have Kamiya examined."

"Eh why?" Aoshi then said,

"Just go." If his hunches were right…then nothing really took place. There was something going on, something much more sinister than Aoi. Something that the Behito family was hiding quite well.

* * *

TBC 


	32. Never

Kassie: Hey…sorry about the lagging of updates. I've been having some major stress in my life and barely was able to keep my mind on this story. See…I'm starting to wonder what the meaning of being an adult really is. So that has taken up most of my time. Sorry.

BUT! Alas, I have come on to update! So please be patient and forgive my typo mistakes.

Also, anyone who was looking forward to my Sano/Megumi one-shot, I ask that you wait until this story is over as problems have came from that area as well. I will have to post that story in a series of chapters so hold tight and enjoy the story I am about to finish writing! Woot!

* * *

The tears couldn't stop running down her face as she curled up even more to herself. How could she have done that with a man such as Aoi? What kind of woman was she really if she didn't even notice the difference between a man she named a creep and the man she proclaimed to love with her whole heart? Salty tears continued to run down her face as she rolled over on her stomach and brought a trembling hand up in an attempt to hide her ashamed face.

"It's over…it's all over…" She didn't even hear the soft steps that approached her bedroom, the slow movement as her shoji open to reveal her one true love. He watched as she sat there in the midst of her sorrows crying feebly into her hands as if her whole world was over. He had heard her last words and calmly walked over to her gently prying her hands away from her gorgeous sapphire eyes. Kaoru's eyes went wide when her eyes met his calm violent ones.

All of his negative emotions he was housing in his body seemed to just disappear. Watching his love cry over the thought of betraying him, it wasn't her fault though. It was all a nasty trick of cruelty that has been placed upon them both. His warm hand reached out and gently stroked away the cold wetness he found on her rosy cheeks.

"Kaoru-dono," His voice was soft and loving as he reached with his other hand and bought her closer to him. He bought her closer until she was sitting on his lap as nestled his face into her neck and gently inhaled her scent. It was a lovely jasmine that made him want to dive more and more into it.

He wanted to be so close to her that no one could tell where one part of he began and where she ended.

However that thought was not the best part of smelling his beloved Kaoru.

It was the relief that flowed into him when he did not smell that man's horrid scent upon his innocent Kaoru.

She was still pure in his eyes.

And always would be.

Kaoru's body began to shake as he held her closer to his warm body. Her heart pounded in her chest painfully as she couldn't bare it. Why was he doing this? Wasn't he mad at her for what she had committed with that bastard Aoi? Her bottom lip began to tremble as new tears ran down her cheek. Her eyes darted towards his head as it lay nestled in her neck.

"Kenshin…what are you doing?"

"Holding you to the point you break." He whispered softly, to be taken in a joking matter to try and lighten the mood sensing she was clearly still distraught.

"Why? Why are you doing this? Don't you hate me now?"

Why indeed.

Should he hate her?

She did sleep with another man despite the fact that she was clearly under another substance rendering her unable to acknowledge the difference between himself and the bastard who…

No, stop.

Stop thinking about that, what happened…

Happened right?

Kenshin couldn't exactly say to allow bygones be bygones when really they were something much, much worse and sinister. Even though he didn't want to think about it, he couldn't help but recall it. However, was he willingly to lose the one good thing in his life that kept him going?

Was he?

Could he walk away from Kaoru and drown himself into the murky waters of depression and allow those waves to beat over him like a stone until the end of his days.

Just because of a horrid act that was not committed by his Kaoru but by that man Aoi.

Was he willingly to allow this to happen?

The answer was rather simple:

No he was not.

The answer was rather simple:

No he was not.

A dry chuckle escaped him as he tilted her head back so their eyes were able to gaze at one another.

"Are you seriously asking me to hate you Kaoru…to walk away from you and everything I've ever felt for you and us because of what some scum bag did?" Her lips began to tremble as she couldn't find any answer for him. He moved in closer as he kissed her temple and replied, "I love you." Her eyes shot open wide.

"What but…" He shook his head as his eyes were soon locking hers into their hypothec gaze as he continued to kneel her forward until her back laid flat on the ground as she was under him.

"**I love you**." He repeated with a steady beat that was firm. His words reached her ears and sent ripples of surprise all though her system as she shook below him and whispered his name in a feebly attempt to bring herself out of his gaze. However he wouldn't allow her to get off that easily as he leaned closer to her lips in attempt to steal them. Kaoru seeing his move before hand turned her face away so Kenshin was only able to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Stop it! Please Kenshin stop it!" She began to try to wiggle out from under him as she began to shake once more and the tears came more as she shook her head. "I don't deserve your kindness…please just stop it!" His eyes stared into hers as he questioned what she just said to him.

"Kindness…is that what you think I'm giving you? Pity?" Kaoru went silent as she closed her eyes tightly and began to softly choke back those sobs heaving within her breast. Seeing how she was not going to answer his question Kenshin stared down at her as anger began to spread across his face. He took her hands and placed them high above her head and clenched his jaw shut before he cried out, on the verge of shouting, "Kaoru answer my question!" Her eyes flashed open as he saw just how swollen and red they actually were.

"Yes! Okay? I mean look at me Kenshin I had sex with a man I hate! It wasn't even in my control what can I do to make you understand? I'm filth! Nothing but dirt! I'm disgusting…." She turned away from him and this time she allowed her sobs to come though as he watched her from above. He took a deep breath to calm himself down as he closed his eyes in attempt to make sure none of anger escaped from him. He soon released her wrists and backed up as he sat on his bum and looked at her.

"You call yourself filth…scum…why?" He listened to her sobs as his answer to his own question. He sighed to himself and told her softly, "I do not see you that way Kaoru that I do not. I see you as Kaoru. My Kaoru. The woman I love…and no one or anything that man has done to you can corrupt that image of you within my heart and soul." The tears continued to flow however Kenshin knew she was listening to his words. He watched her chest heavy up and down as slowly she began to regain her breath. "I can't begin to imagine how you feel about what has happen in the recent events Kaoru. Still…I can't erase that pain in your heart now. All I can do…is embrace your pain along with you." He moved towards her as he reached for her hand and gently cradled it in his warm palm stroking her hand gently. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze as he whispered, "Let me embrace you Kaoru…" He began to pull her up by the hand he held as he whispered, "Let me embrace you…and show just how much I love you." She didn't protest as he rose her body to his and wrapped his warm arms around her as he pressed their bodies as close as possible. For awhile no one spoke they only listened to one another's breathing, Kaoru's receding sobs, and the beating of their hearts. Soon Kaoru stopped crying completely and merely leaned into Kenshin's embrace.

"…You really love me?"

"Yes." He resisted the urge to add an 'oro.' Kaoru must have picked up on that thought as she allowed a soft smile to grace her lips. Kenshin almost as though he could feel her smiling pulled back and saw that gentle smile tugging on her lips. He, himself, broke into a smile as he said, "There…that's much better…" He leaned in closer and kissed those smiling lips, "I love seeing a smile on your lips…that looks so much better than anything else." A blush began to rise on her cheeks as she was about to move away before Kenshin held the side of her face and kissed her lips, "No, no…don't move away. I find you look to be darling."

"Mou…" He broke into a grin as he held her closer and kissed her temple.

"Better…so much better." Kaoru closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel Kenshin's lips pressing against her skin. In a way that soothed her pain it was as if he was cleansing her. Thus there was no protest when Kenshin's lips began to travel down from her temple to her neck where her beautiful skin lay exposed and unsullied. His lips kissed her soft skin and began to lay kisses down to her collarbone. Kaoru's face turned an even deeper red as Kaoru placed a pale hand on Kenshin's shoulder and gently squeezed as she whispered,

"K-Kenshin…what are you doing?" His hands rested on her stomach and began to stroke it gently as he nibbled on her pale skin spreading her kimono apart into its layers.

"Marking you…so that no man will misunderstand just who it is you belong to." Kaoru's eyes stared up at him, once more their eyes met contract as she began to try to find something within his eyes to tell her otherwise. Something that would let her know that he was merely lying to her in a way to break her into there was nothing left to ruin. No matter how hard she searched into his beautiful eyes nothing came up that would make her go into an alarmed state.

Kenshin was telling the truth. It was obvious the way the love just sneaked though his violet colored orbs. Slowly the pale hand that lay on his back was bought up and began to gently stroked the scar on his cheek as she asked him a soft question, "You won't be disgusted by me?" He let out an airless chuckle before he gently held that soft hand that rested on his cheek. He placed a kiss on her palm and whispered back to her,

"Never Kaoru…that thought will never come to pass in this head of mine." Soon he leaned lower and their lips met in a gently over lapse of space. He didn't move nor press his lips any closer to Kaoru's until she lifted herself up and began to kiss him softly first. His hands reached around side of her and began to plant soft kisses on her lip as he would occasionally pull back to softly tease. A low growl escaped from Kaoru's throat as she was growing annoyed at his playful antic. Kenshin, feeling amused, decided to end his fun and kiss her for real.

It was the kind of kiss you want to immediately stop because of the butterflies that began to enter your stomach, but it was also the kind you wanted to keep going because of the butterflies that would tickle your spine before they came to their landing spot in your stomach. Kenshin's hand cupped the side of her face as slowly he tasted her softly. Marveled about how each time he was lucky enough to kiss her lips that they continued to taste better and better. Always sweeter than the last time before.

As lame as it still sounded, it was true. Each time he kissed her lips he could feel himself beginning to get drunk from the sweet and soft taste of her lips. How they felt like velvet pressed against his rough ones. It was then that he realized that he wasn't going to be able to control himself this time.

This time…he couldn't stop himself.

He didn't even resist as he felt Battousai emerge slowly conquering the Rurouni part of his soul as he slid away from Kaoru's soft lips and instead began to focus on the feelings he was receiving from Kaoru. It was passionate and almost controlling his mind as he could feel his hand creep onto her soft neck and began to stroke each of her bones that was protruding on her neck. He heard her soft gasp; felt Battousai's own arrogance since he was the one touching her at this moment.

Kaoru panted as she had her eyes closed, his lips nibbling on her collar bone as his hand was stroking her spine gently sending shivers down her whole body making her toes curl as she began to shake. She squeezed her eyes shut as his lips began to move towards her chest; towards her beating heart that only beat for her man in this time and space. Suddenly his lips and hand was gone as he pulled away from her, letting the cool air hit her face as his body's warmth was gone. Kaoru opened her eyes and stared up into the amber eyes staring, almost glaring, down at her.

"Now you open your eyes…"

"Eh?" Kaoru squeaked out. A slow smirk spread across his handsome features as he leaned into her neck and whispered against it,

"I want you to keep your eyes open and see everything around you." Kaoru looked up at him for awhile unsure what to say to that. She didn't want to spoil his fun, and tell him about how uncomfortable she was at the moment. Even though it was true she was enjoying the sensations she could feel on her skin. She still felt so…

**Dirty. **

She was very dirty.

She couldn't find the pleasure that her lover was trying to give her as all she could feel was more and more pressure from his body. The delightful tingles that he was giving her with this soft touch and soft kisses were always followed by a disgusting nagging feeling that swept in and sat on her. The more he tried to satisfy her, and if she was correct trying to satisfy his own ego, she couldn't do anything more than stay still and allow him to do as he pleased. If he was happy using her body as he pleased than she would be happy as well for she managed to please him after all.

Battousai watched as there were no comments coming from her mouth however her body's posture and actions were screaming at him. He watched her for awhile longer before he let out a huge sigh and sat up.

"You're not ready yet…are you?" Kaoru looked at him for awhile as her eyes lowered slowly as she merely shook her head. Battousai nodded along as he whispered,

"It's fine. We can wait." In one of his moment tender moments he would ever have in his life he reached out and embraced Kaoru close to his chest and kissed her temple as he cradled her on his lap. He held her close and dear to him as he whispered, "For you Kaoru…we'd wait forever." It was rare to see both the Rurouni and Battousai part of Kenshin Himura is in perfect agreement. For a moment Kaoru's eyes briefly widen however a smile touched her lips as the wetness gathered at her eyes. She closed them for moment and allowed the tears to flow down her cheeks. She held him close as she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered,

"Thank you."

Battousai slowly morphed back into the Rurouni who continued to hold onto Kaoru dearly. He would stroke her hair once in awhile as he kissed her forehead, temples, and even her nose a few times. It soon came evident that Kaoru was sleeping. Kenshin smiled gently down at her but soon he felt a certain pang of pain from his…manly area. He looked down at how she was positioned. From the looks of it, despite it was he who pulled her onto his lap it seemed that it was she who was cradling it. His eye began to twitch gently as he thought, _'I must…contain myself…for her..__And__ for myself!' _

**_'…We can't just…have a taste while she's asleep?'_**

_"…"_And so the poor man continued his righteous struggle to control himself along with his other half's raging hormones.

_

* * *

_

Sano knocked gently on Megumi's door when he received no answer to either he could come in or not he took the invitation onto his own hand and walked into the doctor's study without any further requirements. His eyes scanned around for any sign of the raven hair beauty and when he found none he took a few steps further into her office and called out, "Oi fox!! I know you're here come out already!"

"Go away! I'm not helping you with your problem again!" Sano rose one eyebrow up and stared toward the door to his left where her voice had came from.

"My problem? Don't you mean yours…if I remember correct it was you who put the first kiss on me…and you even admitted you wanted me!!" There was a growl from the other side of the door as Megumi kicked it down and stared at him with a burning rage in her eyes as her face was so darkly stained with the color red she was ready to kill this man and then bury his body in so deep in the earth the core would cook up his body to make some good old Sano BBQ.

"I only said that because you said that! I didn't want you to feel like an idiot, idiot!" Sano stared at her for awhile, unimpressed with her temper-tantrum as slowly a smirk appeared on his lips.

"So you..don't find me sexy?" Megumi hmphed and crossed her arms in front her chest and looked away from the cocky rooster.

"That's right." Sano then walked over to her and then looked down at her and replied,

"Sorry if I don't believe you." She stared up at his smirking face and wrapped a quick arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him as he leaned over her and smirked even more. "I can feel it Megumi…" His hand began to roam all around her sliding over her bottom slowly and then gently cupping a cheek with his large hand massaging it gently. He felt her body go tight as she let out a weak gasp as she stared up at him and whispered his name in either frustration or whimpering for more. She was putty in his hands for he knew every part of her body to touch and just how much of it to touch.

She couldn't even stop him when she felt his long finger tips begin to stroke her legs to send shivers up and down her spine and make her weak once more in her knees.

It was so pathetic how just instantly she went into heat with him touching her in those sensual ways.

What happened to the Fox that would beg men to their knees with a mere look?

Had she truly been tamed by this…this rooster?

Sano's other hand then gently reached for the front of her face and tilted it upward and leaned his lips down for a kiss as he began to softly kiss her, to suggest this was all innocent while his other hand continued to massage her backside to make her even weaker for him to the point she would just love to beg.

Suddenly her eyes widen in fury as she just remembered why she was going to be mean and nasty to him when she saw him again!

The bastard hasn't even bothered coming to visit her for the past week and some days!

She pushed Sano way far enough and placed her hands on her hips and glared up at him heavily,

"Now wait a moment here! You can't just come in here and demand me to kiss you!" Sano stared at her and thought, 'Demand? I didn't demand…' But soon that thought was lost as he blinked a few times and asked,

"…Why not?" He went along with it for now, better not to argue with a woman he hoped to have sex with again. She looked away from him and was silent for awhile before she answered him softly, as though she was even embarrassed by her answer.

"…You haven't been around for a few days…and you haven't even bothered coming to see me, or writing…where did you go?" Sano stared at her for awhile and then realized that he had been in his house with Kenshin for over a week with no further contract with anyone but the red headed man. Megumi most of thought that…

A smile tugged on his lips as he felt a jolt of happiness ripple though him. She had that he left her with no signs of returning ever again. How foolish was that?

And yet…

It was so…very…

Very

**Loving**

No words were said, barely any sounds were made as he walked towards her and wrapped his long arms around her body and pressed her close for a hug as he kissed her head and held her even closer. Not able to speak the words he dying to say to her, he remained silent and held her closer. He couldn't confess to her, not yet anyway. It was good for him however that the hug meant more to Megumi than Sano's words possibly could.

For awhile they stood like that, embracing one another until Sano blinked and let go of the embrace and said, "That's right I needed to tell you something!" Megumi pulled back and looked at him with a soft look.

"Yes?"

"I need you to look at Kaoru….she may have been raped."

There was an actual pause before Megumi's mouth dropped as she began to twitch violently,

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She hit him hard as she raced to grab her medical bag as she continued to tell at him, "YOU DON"T KISS SOMEONE FIRST YOU TELL THEM THE EMERGENCY YOU IDIOT!" Sano laid there on the floor as he rubbed his chin as he mumbled,

"I'll take that into account next time…"

* * *

TBC

* * *

Sorry about the prolonged update I've been moving around quite a lot. Anyway here's the newest chapter and I hope that it was long enough to make up for my recent short entries!

Hopefully the story should have a new chapter not too long after Thanksgiving, defiantly before X-Mas.

Please RR!


	33. The Truth

Kassie: Okay this is going to be a rush of update! I know I promised it was before Christmas so here it is! I don't think it's going to be the best work for this story, but I know that it's not going to be the shortest since I wrote that one really crappy short chapter before…

Anyway!

I don't own RK or anything else for that matter!

* * *

"Come on tell me a straight answer you stupid jerk!" Misao shouted at Aoi as she was resisting the very urge to wrap her small hands around his neck and give him a firm tight squeeze. What was wrong with showing the people of the world just how blue the boy named 'Blue' could actually be? That's when she felt a large hand give her shoulder a hard squeeze to get her attention. She looked up to met the eyes of Aoshi Shinomori, his blue piecing gaze went right though her as he whispered,

"Misao…that's quite enough."

"But I didn't even get to the good stuff! He isn't even bleeding a little bit yet!"

"Then that means you're following directions…you should be so proud of listening to me." He released her shoulder and took a seat next to her as he looked at the young man before him and just gazed at him for a few moments in utter silence. No one spoke during this silence as Aoi, the subject of the ice man's gaze, was too stunned to move. Misao felt the tension that was slowly leaking out of everyone's pores begin to suffocate her as the silence continued you on. After awhile Aoshi reached into his white trench coat and pulled out a few papers and laid them between the three of them. Aoi looked at the man but when Aoshi's gaze once more returned to him Aoi found the papers to be quite interesting. Especially when he noticed that the paperwork Aoshi had laid down contained his name on them. His head jolted up and stared at Aoshi with a look of heated anger on his face.

"What's the meaning of this!?"

"I was hoping you could inform me actually. I was looking over your records-"

"Who gave you the right!?" Aoi barked as he lunched forward in a threatening manner however pathetically he leaned back when pain swept though him. Watching the man in pain seemed to bring Aoshi a little amusement as he told him,

"You should be careful Benito-san…we wouldn't want you to reopen your wound, or worsen it and have you bleed to death…since to be honest neither of us are properly…trained to handle a dilemma such as that." Misao blinked once and looked at Aoshi since he was telling such an obvious lie. She was going to correct him but the expression on his face, his cocky smirk and glittering cold eyes told her all she needed to know. He was bluffing in such a way to torment the other man. It was cruel, and a scary tactic and ashamed as she was to admit it. She was finding herself enjoying it, of course if you ever asked her. She'd deny it. Of course.

Aoi then closed his eyes for awhile as he leaned back and took a few breathes to calm himself down. It was apparent to him that this man that sat before him was no ordinary man. He soon reopened his eyes and stared at the documents before him. Scanning over them quickly he found that it was just the basics of his life and of his father's affairs.

"What's this about?" He asked in a quiet tone, hoping Aoshi would take the hint and not announce their discussion to the world.

"I think you can understand what this is and isn't about."

"Certainly."

"Then tell me…why are you still going after Kamiya Kaoru even though the contract made between yours and hers had fallen though long ago?" Aoshi expected a few things from this man before him; he expected a look of anger to be on his features before he would yell at him and try to deny Aoshi's claims. However the shock and then confusion that swept over Aoi's face was nothing something he expected. Aoi blinked a few times and then he glanced back up at Aoshi and asked,

"Pardon me?" Aoshi took hold of the paper work once more and began to go though papers until he came upon a certain one and placed it in front of Aoi.

"It claims here…that the father of Kamiya Kaoru had voided your family's original claim in Kamiya Kaoru's hand…that could probably be the most understandable reason Kamiya Kaoru had no knowledge of this. Her father made this agreement after his wife Kamiya Hana passed away; he probably thought it was trivial matter and did not need to be told to Kamiya Kaoru…that is why when you came here for her hand…she knew none of this." Silence once more came upon the room as Misao and Aoi were allowing this to adjust in their heads. Soon Misao's eyes widen in rage as she turned around and glared at Aoi and got to her feet.

"YOU BASTARD!" She ran towards him as she pulled out a hidden kunai she always kept in the corner of her sleeve. Rage was clear on her pretty face as she rose up her knife and her eyes were focused into slitting Aoi's thick neck. She chose to slit open his neck and allow him to bleed before her and think the about his pathetic life for the last fifteen seconds of his life.

At least that was the plan before she was so rudely stopped by a pair of large hands grabbing her smaller wrists and pulling her back with a grip that was tight it began to leave bruises on her pale skin. Her small back connected with a hard back as the hands held her firmly in place and only added pressure when she began to fight against them.

**"MISAO." **His voice was sharp and deep. It was the voice of a commander correcting his subordinate that had been acting unruly in his presence. Clearly Misao was frightened as never in her life had Aoshi ever taken a tone like this with her. Even when she did something that was clearly bad and needed a firm reprimanding, Aoshi had never spoken to her like this. Trembling with the new found fear for Aoshi Shinomori, her kunai slipped from her finger tips and landed on the tatami mats effectively standing on its end. Aoshi stared at her for a moment before he released her wrists and looked at Aoi who hadn't even been fazed with the attempt on his life. Sighing Aoshi said,

"I'll leave the papers with you then…since it seems you are just as clueless." Taking back one of Misao's wrist he led the small woman out of the room and quietly shut the shoji door shut. With his back towards the enclosed door he focused his attention on the woman who was shaking before him. He watched her tremble for awhile trying to choose if he should allow her to suffer or to gather her in his arms and allow himself to caress her gently and apologize for how harsh he was with her. However…

Before he was a man seeking a woman…

He was the Okashira of the Oniwabanshu Group.

That meant he expected to be obeyed at all costs. He had given Misao a warning about not to torture him or to disobey him. He had given her a _command_ she didn't even bother to follow it. It made him look stupid at how she let her feelings take control of her and was ready to kill that man. She didn't even take a chance to look at his face to see just how confused that man actually was. Aoshi sighed softly and looked at Misao's body; it was beginning to tremble less. Soon Misao looked up at him with tears in her eyes in her eyes as she opened her mouth to say something, but yet nothing came out.

Aoshi soon released her and gave her a firm look as he told her,

_**"I'm disappointed in you Misao." **_That was all he said as he walked away from her into the courtyard.

That was all that was needed to be said for Misao to break down right there into sobs after she knew that Aoshi was no longer in hearing distance.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Um…Please R&R I would like to know what you guys think of this chapter….even though it's short which I don't care for…sorry! I even missed my dead line because of some family problems!

See you soon!

After I publish a one-shot and take care of Inuyasha for awhile!


	34. A Start of a New Day

Kassie: Oh my god…this is getting quite ridiculous on my part for not updating properly as I should have. So I'm going to write as much as I possibly can tonight, and post it. I'm starting college on Monday so of course it will take longer but the thought that I didn't update sooner is sickening to me especially since I've been thinking about doing it but never seem to make myself do so until right now. I imagine that this story will conclude after all in about 5 chapters…it depends how much I write. I could just make one big one but I won't do that.

I don't own RK or anything else for that matter. Please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Kaoru would have loved to wake up near the warm, bare flesh of Himura Kenshin but instead she was rudely awakened by a pair of two hands grabbing her arms and rolling on her onto her back. With a groan on her lips she opened her sapphire eyes and stared up at the bright sun light that had snuck into her room. She cried out and flung her arm up into the air to cover up her eyes shaking a hand off of her.

"Aaah!"

"Well it's about time you're awake!" Megumi frowned at her as she straighten her back out and put her hands onto her hips, while she sat kneeling behind Kaoru's head. Kaoru tilted her head back and stared with unfocused eyes at the figure of Megumi,

"Megumi…san?"

"Of course it's me! Who else would it be?" Kaoru looked around with a heavy fog still inside her mind as she whispered,

"Where did Kenshin go?" Megumi blinked a few times and then replied,

"Ken-san? He was here with you? Your relationship has progressed _that _far already? Oh my and here I thought that you were still an innocent young maiden…" Megumi quickly closed her mouth as she looked at Kaoru's woeful expression as the young woman seemed to wake up quickly and had an air of depression all around her. Megumi then sighed softly and then hit Kaoru upside the head, "Oh get off your high horse!" Kaoru stared at her as she held the bump on your head,

"EH?"

"Sano told me that you _may _have been attacked. Stop acting like a little cry baby!" Kaoru stared up at her and glared a bit as her temper began to flare.

"What would you know? How would you understand what I feel! Your body was violated when you were under the impression that it was the man you loved!" Megumi looked at Kaoru for a moment and then she sighed softly as she pulled her medical bag closer to her and opened it up hearing a soft click.

"Is that what happened…you were probably drugged and under the influence you gave into Aoi's desire." Kaoru bowed her head,

"I betrayed Kenshin and yet…yet…"

"He still loves you." Megumi finished for her, astonished that she felt no sharp pains in her own heart for admitting that out loud. Kaoru's head shot up for a second time that morning as she stared Megumi and nodded dumbly.

"Yes…he still loves me even though I'm so…impure."

"Are you sure that you're not pure? Or rather…no longer a virgin…" Kaoru looked down at her lap for a moment as she said flatly,

"I was bleeding."

"Ah…a clear sign that your hymen broke…." Kaoru blinked and looked at her for a moment and opened her mouth slightly but then she stopped before she looked at Megumi and asked,

"What's a hymen?" Megumi's mouth slightly gaped and her eyes widen in surprise,

"Excuse me?"

"What's a hymen…you just mentioned something about a hymen breaking what is that?" Megumi blinked a few times as it seemed she could no form proper words.

"I…I…are you serious? Didn't your mother teach you anything about when a woman has intercourse the first time? She must have spoke to you of this." Kaoru shook her head,

"My mother was dead before I had my first menstrual cycle."

"Your father then." Kaoru then openly laughed as she rolled her eyes,

"He thought I was dying when I first had it! Instead of talking to me calmly and reminding that I was a daughter, and not a son, he ran me all the way to Doctor Gensai's only to have his sister explain to met hat I was dying and instead becoming a woman…after that whenever I began to menstruate again my father just avoided the subject completely and that was that." Megumi stared with a blank face before she commented,

"What an innocent father you must have had…" Kaoru then slowly nodded her head,

"You wouldn't expect that if you looked at him though…" Megumi then coughed and said quickly,

"We're getting off topic. Please let me finish this examination that I have yet to properly begin. I just wanted to wake you up. So that there will not be any surprises…" Kaoru soon frowned and asked,

"What's the point? I mean…if you say my hymen broke because there was blood then that must be true." Megumi looked at Kaoru with an apathetic expression before she closed her almond shapes eyes and told Kaoru in a soft voice,

"You give up your hope too easily…maybe…he didn't rape you but only wanted you to think he did." Kaoru stared at Megumi as she tightly squeezed her fists.

"Megumi stop. I don't want to hear anymore of this nonsense!"

"No Kaoru-chan you want to go on with this pity party and just want everyone to pity the poor little raccoon girl!" Kaoru gritted her teeth and stared at Megumi as rage went though her veins.

"Just stop it Megumi! Just stop it for god sake's you know that this is hurting me more than anyone else! So please stop!" Megumi then grabbed Kaoru by the collar of the yukata and pulled her closer as Megumi's lips turned upward in an ugly scowl her eyes grew hotter and yet colder towards the young woman at the same time as her grasp on Kaoru grew tighter.

"You need to shut your mouth and think about the things you say…" Kaoru stared at her as for the moment she felt fear tickle down her spine, but soon Megumi's grip loosened on Kaoru as she let go of the girl and sat back. "You just don't understand you foolish child how much your existence means to people…Kaoru-chan when you're happy _he's_ happy too. You and he are one person you share both your joy and sorry. You must understand this don't you?" Kaoru looked at Megumi apparently lost for words but she soon bowed her head and saw how cruel those words were.

Kaoru and Kenshin were together.

Just as she felt his pain when he tried to keep it hidden Kenshin did the same for her. How dare she say those selfish words?

How did Kenshin feel knowing that she was brutalized like that and he couldn't do anything to stop the event?

How dare she think that!

Oh god if Kenshin heard those words from her his heart would've surely broken!

Pathetically Kaoru looked at Megumi and nodded, "You're right Megumi…I'm sorry." Megumi then gently took hold of Kaoru's face and returned to her somber expression as she calmly whispered calmly.

"Let me test you. Just be sure. It never hurts to have hope Kaoru. Please?" Kaoru looked at Megumi and then looked down at herself as she asked,

"Wh…what would you have to do?" Megumi then let out a soft cough as she averted her gaze to the side as her cheeks turned rather pinkish. From the way Megumi was avoiding Kaoru's gaze causing Kaoru to worry slightly. "Megumi?"

"I'd have to check to see if your hymen is still intact."

"How…do you check that?" Slowly Kaoru and Megumi's eyes met as Kaoru stared at her,

"…"

"…"

"….No…freaking way."

"C'mon Kaoru we're both girls…"

"No…"

"Now Kaoru don't be a baby!" Suddenly Megumi tackled Kaoru and held her down, "Now don't move or this will hurt even more!"

* * *

Outside the room

* * *

"Noo! Megumi don't touch me there! AAAAAAAAAH!! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT STUFF!?"

"A SPECIAL LUBRICTANT NOW HOLD STILL!"

Kenshin and Sanosuke currently had their ears pressed against the tatami door as they listened to Kaoru's horrified screams while Megumi yelled at Kaoru to behave like a good girl.

"…What do you think they're doing…?" Sano whispered to Kenshin. Kenshin's face was bright red as he swallowed a lump that was growing in his throat,

"I…I have no idea…or…oro."

"_**Well I can tell you one thing that damn fox is getting further with Kaoru than we ever will!" **_Battousai suddenly spoke in an annoyed voice.

'_Shut up shut up SHUT UP! Of all things I want to hear in the morning it's certainly not you! NOR do I need that imaginary you always give me when you speak!'_He saw Battousai smile in their mind as he asked,

"_**Oh really?"**_

Suddenly Kenshin saw Kaoru with her legs wide open in the most arousing and provocative position he had ever seen her in. Her kimono was completely off of her and her skin was glistening with sweat. Her lovely breasts were bouncing gently side to side with each breath she took. However instead of him, Kenshin, being between her legs it was Megumi. The only thing she was wearing was her doctor's vest giving Kenshin the nice view of her perfectly shaped bottom. Megumi's smooth soft hand seemed to be lost between Kaoru's lower region, seemingly stroking it gently making his lovely Kaoru moan out in pleasure

Suddenly Kenshin bashed his head into the wall.

"Kenshin?!' Sano whispered out in shock when his friend did that. Kenshin looked back with a twitching eye as he stared at Sano.

"**O…ro…"**

"_You bastard."_

"_**Hah you had it coming."**_

"OWWWWWW THAT HURTS YOU EVIL FOX GET OUT OF THERE OWWWWWWW!" Both men suddenly heard Kaoru scream out. Some rustling was heard on the other end but soon Megumi emerged from the tatami door closing them behind her as she was cleaning her hand off with a rag. She looked at both men and gave Sano a firm look for eavesdropping before looking back at Kenshin and stating,

"Good news for you. Kaoru-chan is still very pure." She watched with Kenshin's eyes lit up as he felt a smile plant itself on his face. As relief just ran thought his veins.

"So…so it was lie then? All along?" Megumi nodded.

"Yes she was never raped…exposed I'm sure, but raped, no…that blood must have been from Aoi's cut you told me about. He did this all to fool you and probably get you out of the picture."

"Why…would he do that?" Sano asked. Megumi shrugged her shoulders.

"I wouldn't know." Suddenly a shadow loomed over Megumi as she looked up and saw Aoshi Shinomori standing behind her as he interrupted,

"His family must be after money…"

"Money? What are you talking about?" Sanosuke asked. Aoshi looked towards the closed door where Kaoru was, gaining her composure.

"Perhaps Himura and I should be discussing this in private before anyone else knows about it." Sano sweat dropped,

"Isn't this Kaoru's business as well?"

"Oro I agree with Sano…" Aoshi then replied,

"She's too much like Misao…she'd try to kill him too."

"…" No one could even start to argue with Aoshi because they knew for a fact that was true. Kenshin then let out a soft sigh before he gently shook his head,

"Then later we'll discuss this because right now…I just want to see Kaoru." Right then Kaoru opened the door and closed it. Kenshin then looked at her and held open his arms to her as he said, "Kaoru-dono!!" he went to embrace but Kaoru held up her hands to stop him,

"AHH!! You just stay right there for now! I want to be alone for a little bit here!!" She then walked away quickly towards the bathroom, walking funny like there was something between her legs. As people could hear her mumbling out, "Ow…ow…ow…" Kenshin stared at her as he had his feelings hurt.

"Oro…" He sniffled out. Megumi then patted his head gently stating,

"She just found out she's truly intact…and your manly existence lets her know that you can shatter that…give her some space…soon she'll be her bubbly self again." Megumi then thought, _'I can't blame her when I broke mine by accident I wanted to strangle all men within a mile radius.'_

Kenshin then smiled once more, "I'm alright…because that just means Kaoru is alright…"

"_**Yup! That means we can still make us her first! Heh we have best get too it! This last indenture made me panic…"**_

"_Hush…however you are right…once we get Aoi out of the picture then she is ours to marry and live on with forever…"_

"_Heh. Let's listen to the tall man and figure out plan to get rid of that annoying man. He's been here for far too long.'_

"_For once I am in agreement with you. He needs to go. He has caused us too many problems that he has. Even I have a patience that can be pushed.' _Kenshin looked at Aoshi and said,

"Oro…Please Aoshi, tell me what you know." Aoshi nodded and said in his monotone voice,

"We can speak privately in the dojo I imagine." Kenshin nodded and began to lead them there leaving Sano and Megumi alone. Sano looked at Megumi and asked,

"Would you…like to go to the Akebeko with me?" Megumi eyed him,

"Are you buying?"

"Of course!"

"When I say buying I don't mean sneaking out when Tae isn't looking."

"I have money!" He then gently took her hand, "Just come with me." Megumi looked at him and then she smiled softly and held his hand back,

"Alright…let's go. But I'm telling you know Rooster, if you snub me with the bill I will personally castrate you making sure you'll never make love to another woman again." Sano then smirked coyly at her,

"Oh does that mean Fox makes me hers?" Megumi's face blushed a bit but her eyes held firm.

"I'm not paying." Suddenly Sano reached out and held the side of her face as he whispered into her ear,

"It's not like I mind…you know?" He then let go of her face and still held her hand and began to head out leaving Megumi in a chaos of thoughts.

* * *

"So you pissed off Aoshi…eh?" Misao sniffled as she nodded her head back and forth.

"Yes!! Waah I'm so childish Kaoru-chan please tell me what to do!" Misao cried as she held onto Kaoru. Kaoru stared at Misao, trying so hard to care but the throbbing and strange feeling between her legs prevented her to do so. She gently grasped Misao's shoulders and said,

"Here's what you do Misao-cahn. You apologize. You admit you were wrong you tell him your feelings and what not. Okay? Got it?" Misao sniffled.

"Will that make him forgive me?"

"Probably at least allow him to consider it…" Misao then got up and sniffled as she pumped her fist into the ear and stood a triumph pose.

"I understand Kaoru-san! I'll tell Aoshi-sama right away!" She then quickly ran away to find Aoshi calling out, "Aoshi-samaaaaa wheeeeree are youuuuuuuu?" Kaoru watched the girl take off allowing Kaoru to be alone. She looked at herself and thought, _'I…I think I wanna be a virgin for the rest of my life…this hurts…not to mention that warm stuff is still inside of me…ah…I should have made Megumi buy me breakfast…' _She then awkwardly squeezed her legs closed as she looked up at the clearing of a blue sky and smiled, it seemed today would be a good day.

* * *

Well…I wanted to get the entire cast in there, at least the ones I thought mattered. So please tell me what you think I'm sorry for the delay I wanted to get this up a few days ago but you know how little brothers are…they suck.

Talk to you later guys!

Bye!

PS: If anyone is on Gaia please PM me my user name is Tennyo Akana


	35. Taunting

* * *

Kassie: Well you didn't have to wait too long for the new chapter to come out now did you?

Haha I'm in a good mood, kinda, sorta, maybe? Well anyway I kinda feel bad because this story isn't as strong as it was in the beginning, because of how much attention I seemed not to give it. Well I just wanted to update now, today before I go back to my math homework and start on Spanish.

Oh by the way if anyone here is taking any kind of Spanish can recommend a good method of studying verbs and how to change them please do so. My pride is too great to settle for a C.

I don't own RK.

* * *

"So he's been lying this whole time…?" Kenshin asked Aoshi who sat across from him gently sipping tea.

"It would appear so."

"So if everything he stated as been false then he has no right to remain here any longer…he should just go." Kenshin stated as he began to get to his feet, suddenly feeling excitement to boot Aoi out of the house. Aoshi looked at Kenshin as he gently placed down his cup of tea and held up his large pale hand and stated,

"It's not as easy as that."

"Oro? What do you mean by that." Aoshi looked at Kenshin and stated,

"It seems that to him, the false knowledge rings true to his ears."

"So he has also been lied to then?" Aoshi then took a modest sip of his green tea, enjoying the rich texture of the beverage while he sought for his answer. After a moment's pause he looked straight at Kenshin and stated,

"It seems to be the case. I have a few theories I've done some digging and found out that lately the Benito family has been having problems with some debt that has accumulated over the past decade. If Aoi had married Kamiya-san then he would be the heir to of dojo meaning that all properties would be his decision. I imagine that he'd probably sell the dojo and use the money he would receive to pay off most if not all of his family's debts. At least, someone would tell him to do it." Aoshi pulled out a folder from his yukata and then opened it up. He showed Kenshin a sketch of Aoi's father, a firm and mean looking man with a balding scalp. "This man is Aoi's father, head of the family." Kenshin reached out and grasped the sketch and stared at the pencil marks the artist made while spying on the man at his estate.

"So this is the man that lied to Aoi so he could have Kaoru?" Aoshi nodded.

"It appears to be so. We also find out that his past isn't clean either. Aoi's mother seemed to have died by his hand." Kenshin looked up at Aoshi with slightly widen eyes.

"He killed his own wife?" Kenshin's hands began to shake causing the paper to somewhat rattle as his grasp tighten on the thin sheet while he clenched his teeth. Aoshi watched him before he took a soft breath and stated,

"In the public eye his wife died when she fell from a tree trying to get their young son off of the tree…however among the servants it is believed that he was physically abusive towards her and took it too far one day." Kenshin placed the paper he had held and then began to crumble in his hand and placed it over his legs as he glared heatedly at the sketch of the man.

"…"

"It is detestable." Aoshi commented before taking another sip of his green tea. No longer having anything to say Kenshin got to his feet, tossing the crumbled paper to the side.

"I've had quite enough of this. I'm going straight to that man held responsible. I'll bring him to justice! He's using people has pawns for his selfish gain! His own son for crying out loud, his own blood!" While Kenshin was angry at Aoi he couldn't deny the new found anger for Aoi's father. He killed his wife and then planned to use his son just so he could pay off some debts. He was scum. He didn't even deserve breathing the same air as other people. Detestable was too kind of a word for the man Aoi's father was. Killing his wife, using his son, and worse of all he tried to shackle Kaoru for the rest of her life to a man she didn't even like. His blood began to boil, as he glared hard at the crumbled piece of paper before him. His thoughts were racing with ideas of harm to the old man.

"_**Careful Rurouni. You're getting many dangerous thoughts here. Remember, that's my department." **_Deep in the depths of his mind Kenshin heard his other half whisper. Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he gave a half way turn and faced the wall. He took a deep breath, then another, and one more before he faced Aoshi again.

Aoshi took another sip of his tea.

The two men sat in utter silence for over two minutes.

Then Aoshi spoke.

"Let them get married."

Kenshin's head shot up as he stared hard at Aoshi. His expression was of total astonishment as his eyes were wide as saucers and his jaw dropped to the ground.

"_What?!_"

* * *

The pain in between her legs had soon disappeared. She sighed in relief; she had worried how long it would throb like that. She could handle pain, pain created from brawling or from the graze of a bokken. Just not pain that came from the womanhood area on her body. Even during those few days of the month she swear she'd feel like a stampede of wild horses were running along her lower region.

Feminine pain was just no friend of hers.

She began to wonder what it would fee like when she and Kenshin would make love for the first time. Would it be just as painful as this had been? When Megumi had examined her.

She surely hoped it wouldn't.

Suddenly her face grew bright red as she began to really imagine her and Kenshin making love. Kenshin hovering above her as his eyes would stare intensely into hers. Then he would lower his head down and just gently brush his lips above hers.

Almost instantly tingles went traveled up and down Kaoru's spine as a funny feeling settled in her stomach. Her face felt hot as she bought a hand up and gently touched it.

This wasn't the first time Kaoru had these kind of thoughts. She would daydream once in awhile about this as she would be watching Kenshin do the laundry in front of the dojo. She would be memorized by his skin glistening in the sun from the water droplets and his own sweat. It would be then that she would quickly walk away before he would turn his head and stare at her. She believed that it would be way too awkward to be caught gawking.

When she was far enough of him she would sit down far enough away and just go back to that day dream of him above her, as they would quietly make love at night so they would not disturb Yahiko. Before the whole day dream to her seemed to be purely selfish as she believed that her love was only one sided. However she came to think differently these days. Perhaps that day dream would be made a reality soon enough.

That alone excited and terrified her.

What Aoi did made Kaoru horrified of joining her bodies with anyone. It could just be too soon for her to even think about making love since what happened took place over a week ago. Even if nothing physical happened between Aoi and herself, it was scary to think that something could have. What if he did try to have his way with her after drugging her?

What if she got pregnant because of that?

She knew one thing for sure; she would never be able to be with Kenshin after this. Ever.

Suddenly Kaoru slapped her cheeks lightly and was glaring at the ground.

"Kaoru! You told yourself that today was going to be a good day!" She scolded herself as she stared at the brown dirt. She took several deep breaths and began to feel calmer than before. She then looked at her dojo and began to wonder when was the last time she was training inside of it. It must have been when Aoi first came to her property and they had that ridiculous fight. She began to rub her left shoulder as suddenly it seemed to be stiff. Even her body was missing the movement of practicing. She then smiled and began to walk towards her home to get changed into a training gi. She wanted to beat the crap out of Aoi for what he did to her. God knows she had to the right to.

Still sometimes beating the hell out of air was just as good as well. That way it gave the mind more time to think and calculate all of its revenge.

For she was going to have it.

* * *

Misao waited patiently for Aoshi to come out of the room with Himura. She sat on her knees and stared at the door with antipaction. She was determined to make up with Aoshi. She held her hands tightly together as she just stared at the shoji door in front of her. Beyond that she could make out two shadows that she knew that one belonged to her precious Aoshi while the other was Himura.

Their voices were low so she couldn't make out what they were saying, and that was saying a lot since her hearing like the other members of her clan were quite exceptional. She blinked once as she watched the shorter shadow, Himura, lean forward and began to move his arms around in a frantic motion. The larger shadow just sat there as if he was listening intently, once in awhile he would bring something up to his face and tip it back slightly as if he was drinking something.

Twenty minutes passed.

Then another ten minutes.

Then it became another fifteen minutes.

'_What is taking them so long?! What can they possibly be talking about? Seriously! This is probably the longest I have ever waited for Aoshi-sama that didn't involve the Oniwabashu! Urgh…I think my legs are asleep.'_ She poked her thing when she felt the dead weight there she sighed and reached for the wall to help her get up. Might as well walk around and then trace down Aoshi later. It would beat getting up suddenly and falling on her face in front of him because her leg fell asleep that was for sure.

As she was getting up using the wall as support suddenly the door slid open and out came a worn out Himura. He looked upset, his complexion was pale and even through he was staring directly at her, he couldn't see her at all. He walked pass her without saying a word to her. She watched him leave as she thought to herself, _'Well that was rude of him…he could have at least said hi or something…stupid Himura. I'll teach him a lesson for sure later._'

"Misao?"

Misao blinked and looked back at her Okashira staring at her as if in wonderment as to what the young woman was doing here.

"Aoshi-sama!" She suddenly moved, forgetting the very reason as to why she was getting up. Suddenly she found herself letting out a gasp and slipping on her dead foot and heading face first towards the wooden panels.

She closed her eyes and was ready to feel cold hard wood against her cheek and a null pain that would surely build and leave a bruise.

She felt none of that.

What she felt was a warm chest and strong arms that encircled her to keep her from falling. Her eyes flew open wide as against her ear she could hear Aoshi's heart beating it could have only been her imagination but she could have swore she could hear it beating faster with each quick breath he took. Her face felt hot as she slowly turned her head upwards and stared at Aoshi. He was staring down at her, his ice blue eyes almost seem to be glowing in the shadows that his bangs caused. Before she had a chance to speak Aoshi unwrapped his arms from around her body and took a step back.

"What were you doing Misao?"

Right down to business this man was.

"I was waiting for you." Misao told him as she looked up at him, her face was still burning. Aoshi stared at her for a moment, not even a little bit did his composure change at all. He instead took a breath and asked,

"What for?" Misao bit her bottom lip for a moment as she looked conflicted as how to do this. However she then took a deep breath and bowed to him as nearly shouted,

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to act that way in front of you but that man urgh! He just infuriating Aoshi-sama! What he did to my friend is unforgivable in my eyes and I was so mad and I just wanted to strangle him and chop him up into little pieces and throw him into the Black Sea!" She looked up at Aoshi and saw he was not impressed by this "apology" of hers. She then straighten herself back out as she bought her small hands to her middle chest and held them closely together. "What I'm really trying to say Aoshi-sama is…" Her face began to burn even hotter than before she swallowed this lump that was beginning to collect in her throat. "Knowing that I disappointed you…it hurts. I let my childish side get the best of me when I know I should be able to control myself…I acted irresponsible and was a poor act of how a Oniwabashu ninja should behave…so for putting shame on our clan's name…I whole heartily apologize." She then bowed to him once more. Aoshi looked at her and then he took a soft breath and his eyes seemed to soften.

He gently reached out and placed a warm hand on top of her head and said,

"Yes you failed to listen to me…however that was just because you were being you." He let out a sigh though his nostrils and stroked her black hair gently as he voice became soft as he continued, "I suppose that's just how strong your personality is. Can't change that fact." Misao's cheeks turned red as she looked up at Aoshi though her black bangs and asked,

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

Aoshi looked down at her and for a moment he couldn't get over this feeling that was building up in his chest. From the cute little pouty face she was making, to the eyes that seem to be shining brightly in the light. It was an urge that he had never felt. He wanted to make Misao…cry.

He gently patted her head gently before he took away his hand and brushed pass her replying simply,

"No." He then turned down the hallway disappearing from her view.

Misao blinked for a moment as she felt her bottom lip quiver. Her cheeks turned a bright red as her little fists shook. It wasn't that she was blushing from embarrassment from Aoshi's soft gesture of affection. It was more she was growing angry because of how he just brushed her off like that. She suddenly chased after him,

"Aoshi-sama! Wait!!" He heard her call his name but she didn't look back at her. Which bothered Misao even more; suddenly she ran faster and embraced him back knocking him over. However to avoid landing in an embarrassing position for him Aoshi grasped her arm and pulled her forward as he spun his body around in mid air so he could land on his back with Misao on top of him, her legs on each side.

As Misao stared down at him, this time her face turned bright red from embarrassment. Aoshi looked up at her without saying a word for a moment, just enjoyed watching her face turn an even darker crimson.

"It seems I've been caught." He bemused out loud. Misao turned frantic as she started to get off of him.

"I'm sorry!!" Before she could even swing one leg over to the side a pair of large hands stopped her. Aoshi held her firmly in place in as he replied,

"Stay put."

"But Ao—"

"Don't argue. Just stay put." He then reached up with one hand and gently cradled the side of her face. His thumb stroking her soft cheek slowly, giving Misao butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes lowered softly as her face turned a bit more brighter than before.

"Aoshi-sama…" Aoshi's thumb gently stroked her lower lip.

"You disobeyed me earlier." Misao soon returned to her senses as she began to open her mouth to explain but Aoshi used his fingers to close it.

"Don't speak."

"…"

"You're my solider Misao. That means you must do everything I tell you to do, correct?"

"…" Misao stared at him blankly for a moment, not sure if the don't speak rule was in effect or not. However when he didn't speak and just continued to stare up at her she merely nodded her head down at him.

"That means that when I say don't attack someone you don't attack." Once more she nodded her head.

"Very good. As long as we have that understanding." She once more opened her mouth to speak but suddenly Aoshi gave her a little glare to warn her that he didn't wish for her to speak just yet. "You have to listen to every little thing I tell you to do. I thought I taught you that when you were younger." Misao bit her bottom lip as she desperate wanted to say "You did!" however she was afraid of what would happen if she dared disobeyed him right now in the middle of a lecture about listening to every little thing he said. So again, she nodded her head.

"Alright then. Promise me you'll never do this again." When Misao stared down at him without speaking Aoshi let out a soft sigh and said, "You may speak now Misao."

"Ah!" She then quickly nodded and said, "I swear that I'll never disobey you again Aoshi-sama!" Aoshi's hand that had remained on her face all this time slowly crept over to the back of Misao's neck, tickling it gently.

"And?" Misao blinked before she replied, with uncertainty.

"And I…I don't want Aoshi-sama to be mad at me anymore. Please forgive me Aoshi-sama…" She looked down at him for a moment looking deeply into his eyes as her own began to shine from tears that were slowly building. Aoshi then felt a deep pride within him for he had accomplished what he had wanted to do from the start of this little game. Make his Misao cry.

However doing that caused Aoshi to deserve to pick on the girl a little bit more than he had planned before. He suddenly said,

"I forgive you Misao. Now you must obey what I tell you to do." She nodded,

"Yes sir."

"Good. Close your eyes." Misao blinked once as a small tear escaped her but she quickly brushed it away and closed her eyes. Aoshi nodded his head, even though she couldn't see it and said, "Now lean your head forward…yes that's it." He began to say as she began to follow his instructions. Slowly her head moved closer to Aoshi's. He softly gripped her neck and this time he too closed his eyes as he leaned up and suddenly their lips met. Misao instantly became startled as she felt her Okashira's lips against her own.

However that didn't startle her as much as the feeling of Aoshi starting to kiss her did! He began to kiss her softly at first as she didn't respond back to it; soon however she began to learn just what he wanted to her do and began to mimic his moves. Holding back a smirk against her lips he began to kiss her with more passion this time, as his tone came out and gently licked her lower lip asking for entrance. Her body began to quiver as she slowly opened her mouth and allowed him access. Slowly his tongue explored her mouth as he ran it gently over her teeth before massaging her tongue. Misao felt a tingle of something unfamiliar settle in her stomach, she began to want to feel this even more so she arched herself up higher.

Aoshi suddenly pulled back, licking her lips one last time before he pushed her off of him gently. Without a word he got to his feet and pulled up Misao, who still had yet to open her eyes.

"Misao." He spoke her name as if it was silk rolling off the tip of her tongue. Misao instantly opened her eyes, her face turning a crimson color before blushing even harder when she saw Aoshi's little smirk and he merely walked away from her telling her, "Remember to listen next time."

"Yes sir…" In the deepest part of her mind she began to wonder if she truly wanted to listen at all after that.

* * *

Kassie: WOOT! 9 pages! It's been a long time since I wrote something this long! I'm sorry for the delay but at least I updated. I finally managed to get some time! I'm so glad…I think in the next chapter it will be the beginning of the end so please be patient.

I want to thank all of my readers who continue reading this, even if you don't give reviews which I love getting, I just want to thank you guys. I'm sorry I take a long time to make a new chapter. I'll try to update faster, I start summer vacation next week so I should be able to make at least two chapters before summer session starts.

Love you all.

-TennyoAkana


End file.
